Interference
by SirArthurNudge
Summary: Set in the Alt. future from my other story "Crucible." Garrus has to deal with Shepard's new suitor...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Some News

Garrus let out a huff.

The heat at the spaceport in the Cipritine outskirts was even more oppressive than usual.

He sat waiting for Shepard's ship to arrive with Gaius sitting beside him quietly. He turned his head to look down at the little face that was staring out into space. His son had stayed with him for three weeks while his mother had a mission somewhere in the Verge.

The first two weeks were spent with no contact from Shepard which caused quite a large amount of distress to both Gaius and himself. Gaius was the luckier of the two – he could at least express it publicly, although to Perdita's distaste, - while Garrus had to hold it all inside.

A familiar ship finally descended into the dock. He smiled before he stood up. He held out his hand to his son.

"Come on, Gaius. Your mother has returned."

* * *

Shepard was waiting at the dock, her ship in the background being worked on. Gaius, upon seeing her, bolted as fast as his legs could go to her. His little arms reached out as his mom caught him and spun him around with a big grin on her face.

She stopped and held him close. "Hey little bird! I have missed you! Not as much fun when you are not around." Jane kissed his forehead and let the little boy cling to her.

His father coughed and slowly approached. "Hello Jane."

A look of sadness flickered across her face before it was replaced by a half-smile. "Hello Garrus. I hope the family is well."

"Yeah. They are good. How are you? Looks like some burn there on the shielding..."

"Oh that. Yeah, just had a run in with some wannabe pirates. Nothing I couldn't handle."

She turned to her boy who was clinging to her pants leg. "Tell you what, you go inside and get all your stuff put away. I'm gonna talk to your dad." Gaius nodded and tottered off.

"Are you not going to say goodbye, Gaius?" shouted Garrus after his son.

The little boy jumped as if shocked before he ran back and gave his father a quick hug.

"Bye, Daddy."

"I'll see you in a few weeks on the Citadel. Behave for your mother."

Gaius looked up at him with those big baby blues and nodded sombrely before he turned and ran to the ship.

His parents stood and watched him climb in.

* * *

Shepard turned to face Garrus. "I have some news."

"Okay..."

"Remember how I told you I was dating this human merchant on the Citadel?"

"Yeah. I remember. I thought that had fizzled out."

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Not quite. It has gone on a bit longer than I thought it would."

Garrus kept his face as emotion-free as possible.

She continued. "Sooo... I am thinking of introducing him to Gaius."

Garrus blinked. "What?"

"I mean I know it is a big step..."

"You said you would only introduce someone to Gaius if it was serious. Is this serious, Shepard?"

They stood staring at each other. Shepard flickered her eyes away.

"Yeah. It is."

"How serious?"

"Heh. Well, enough for me to be informing you that I am thinking of letting Gaius met him."

"No."

Shepard looked at Garrus confused. "What?"

"I said no. Unless you are going to go and marry this guy then no. I don't want Gaius meeting him."

"Garrus, you can't be serious. You know I wouldn't mess around with something as important as this. I really like Mark. I... sort of... love him..."

Garrus's jaw dropped. "You... love him?"

"Yeah. Kinda. I mean it is definitely a strong feeling."

The look on Garrus's face tugged at Shepard's unwilling heart.

"Or it could just be all the hormones," she quickly added. "Either way, I think it is time."

The turian blinked rapidly, his mind racing through a thousand possibilities. His gaze refocused on the human in front of him. Shepard's red hair was longer and she had haphazardly thrown it into a ponytail. Loose strands framed her face and softened it while making her green eyes seem even bigger and brighter than before.

"Send me his details."

Her brow furrowed. "Details?"

"Full name, date and place of birth, current address... You know, details. I will let you know when I visit the Citadel on whether he can meet Gaius."

"You know I am only telling you out of courtsey right? I mean what would you do if I said I was marrying him?"

He just stared at her, his mandibles clicking slowly and deliberately against his face.

"Fine. I will send them on to you. There is no rush I suppose."

He nodded slowly. "I just don't want Gaius to get attached to someone only for them to be taken away."

"I know, Garrus."

"Perhaps I can meet him before we bring Gaius into this."

Shepard tilted her head at the turian. "You want to meet Mark?"

"If you want to introduce him to our son then yes, I do."

She shrugged. "All right. I don't see any reason not to."

"Good. There is something I have meant to ask you."

"Fire away."

Garrus swallowed nervously. "My usual residence on the Citadel is being refurbished. Perdita has decided that the place needs to be overhauled for some reason. I would normally stay at a hotel but I thought it might be a good opportunity for me to spend some real time with Gaius. I was hoping I might be able to impose on you for the two weeks."

Shepard stared at him for a moment before she nodded.

"If Perdita doesn't mind you staying with your ex then sure. Gaius would love it and it would be nice to have someone else around."

He gave a quick smile.

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Goodbye, Garrus. Safe trip home. Give my regards to the family."

"Safe trip back to the Citadel, Shepard. Please... message me to let me know you both got back okay."

Shepard grinned.

"I will."

* * *

Garrus stood and watched the vessel take off. He stayed until it finally disappeared from view. A scowl formed on his face as his omnitool beeped. He opened the message.

_To GV,_

_His name is Mark Jones. In the attached file is all the details you wanted.  
Gaius says that he forgot to take the model dreadnought you bought him so if you could  
bring it with you when you visit? Also he loves you very much. :)_

_See you soon.  
J & G_

He closed the message before he headed home. He was going to be doing some research.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home Such As It Is

Garrus's abode on Palaven was a traditional large turian family house located in one of the better neighbourhoods in Cipritine.

He never called it home because it never felt that way to him. It was merely a relatively safe place to rest and where his son, Hadrian, was happily growing up. It was Perdita and her family that had chosen the house. He had played no real part in the decision-making but simply accepted their judgement.

He had, however, managed to get a small annex added to the main building which contained two bedrooms and an office. One room was for Gaius, built especially for when he came to stay; the other room Garrus used during those visits as he never wanted to be too far from his young son while he was there.

The rest of the time he was relatively comfortable keeping up appearances with Perdita even though their personal relationship was not exactly what a married couple's should be. Their tolerance for each other had reached extremely low levels but they still went out and smiled as happy couples were supposed to.

Perdita was exceptionally adamant that she did not want anything to do with Gaius. Garrus responded by hiring a nanny for when his son came to stay. He kept the nanny on a retainer and normally gave her the last day or so of Gaius's visit off, leaving the father and child to spend the last hours together.

He was heading to the office when he decided to detour to Gaius's room. His son had dutifully tidied up with Garrus's help before he left.

* * *

He took a moment to look around.

The posters of Gaius's favourite cartoon heroes and action shots of vessels belonging to the turian fleet were hung on the walls.

His bed had the colourful bed linens Shepard insisted on buying – they matched the ones she used on the Citadel to make their little boy more comfortable.

He went to a shelf and viewed with interest a little area of organisation among the relative disorder.

Garrus pushed gently at the small models of turian warships that Gaius collected. The boy had spent ages arranging them into a perfect fleet formation. His father chuckled.

Gaius had definitely picked up his mother's obsession with ships and their model equivalents. His eye was caught by the outline of the very first model Gaius had "earned."

The boy had spotted it when he was out with his father and brother walking. Instead of just buying it, Garrus had assigned his son some small tasks around his office. It amused him no end to see his young son tottering around with datapads and figuring out where they were all to be stored.

For Gaius, it became a room sized puzzle.

For Garrus, it allowed him some much-needed alone time with his boy away from prying eyes and Gaius enjoyed it so much that it became a regular thing. As his collection grew, Gaius was so proud that every ship he got he had earned.

As Garrus continued to push one of the little ships he realised what they really meant to him. They were all stolen moments with his oldest child.

* * *

He turned away from the shelf and did a quick scan of the main body of the room before he began to search.

Gaius was nearly six years old.  
In fact, it would be his birthday during the time Garrus was supposed to be on the Citadel. It was a rare and blessed scheduling coincidence. For the previous five, he couldn't get away from Palaven to be with him on the day; having to make do instead with quick and cold video calls.

The dreadnought was an early gift – a soft toy version of one of the newer vessels recently constructed. With no sign of the toy anywhere, Garrus resolved to return later. He had some work to do before Perdita and Hadrian returned from their trip to see relatives.

He settled into his office chair and activated the terminal. After downloading the attachment Shepard had sent, he began to pour over everything he could find on this guy.

Mark Jones seemed perfect, too perfect. There was nothing even close to a blemish on his record. It didn't sit well with Garrus but then, he just didn't like him full stop. He knew what it really came down to.

Garrus didn't want to see Shepard with anyone else. He kept his mouth shut – well, mostly – as he knew that he didn't have the right to interfere but sometimes... sometimes the urge was so strong to just...

* * *

Garrus sighed.

He really needed to let go but he couldn't. In his mind, the one constantly running thought was how he was going to fix everything, how he was going to sort out this whole damn mess and get Shepard back.

Sometimes he would daydream of that beach house where they would live, with Gaius and Hadrian playing in the sand while he kept a watchful eye on the two.

But dreams is all they ever were. Marius was making sure of that. Garrus snorted as the unwelcome thought of the current Primarch drifted into his mind.

The sound of the door opening drew him back into the present.

Hadrian arrived in, all joy and happiness as usual. He ran over to his father and raised his little arms up so his father could lift him.

Once he settled on his father's lap, he began to chirp and chatter all about his day. Garrus nodded and hummed to the meandering story that Hadrian was weaving. When he had finished, Hadrian asked after his brother.

The bond between his sons had surprised but pleased Garrus. His eldest son looked out for his brother while Hadrian just simply hero-worshipped Gaius.

The boy, once he found out that Gaius was now on his way back to the Citadel, went into a long tale of how one day he was going to go to the Citadel, stay with Gaius and they would have all sorts of adventures among the different species that lived on the station.

Finally, having exhausted himself of all that he had wanted to say, Hadrian bounced off his father and scurried from the room in search of some new adventure.

* * *

Garrus stared at the file on Mark Jones that was still open on his terminal. He brought up a secure connection and sent the file, along with a quick note about needing as much information as possible, to an old friend.

If Liara couldn't find out anything about this guy then no one would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Life on the Citadel

Garrus stepped off the transport.

The Citadel had not changed from when he had first walked it as a younger man – the same bland and mundane crowds of diplomats alongside C-Sec officers with looks of boredom that he remembered so well.

He cleared the checkpoints quickly enough. Apparently no one wanted to stop a living legend. He snorted at that. This idea that somehow those who worked with Shepard were now all legends in their own right.

Jane hated the grovelling and cringing respect that most people seemed to think she deserved. She always thought of herself as just one of the billions who fought and won. That was why she retreated back to just being a Spectre. She didn't attend the countless memorials, events and parties that went on.

Shepard just went back to work.

He smiled. That was Jane through and through. Only when the war was over, she had an extra responsibility – Gaius.

* * *

His flight arrived in the early afternoon with Jane caught up in meetings and Gaius still at his school. Garrus heaved his bag onto his back. He would collect Gaius once he dropped his things off. The car trip was short – Shepard's apartment was in Kithoi ward which he knew quite well from his C-Sec days.

The apartment was on the second floor – Shepard had insisted she didn't want anything too high even if the views were spectacular in the upper floors. He opened the door to the apartment.

It was a nice place. The living area was filled with warm colours and soft fabrics. He dumped his bag on the floor, the thud it made echoing through the silent apartment.

Garrus walked down the couple of steps to the couches. On the coffee table was a stack of pages and colouring pens. He idly picked up the top sheet. It was one of Gaius's drawings.

He managed to decipher from the colourful squiggles that it was a picture of Gaius and Hadrian. They appeared to be in the act of attacking a monster together – a giant varren of all things. Garrus smiled before he opened his omnitool and scanned the picture. He then set the image as the background.

Some pictures on the wall caught his eye. Most of them were of shots of Gaius and Shepard or Gaius and himself. There was even one or two with his own father, undoubtedly taken on one of the old turian's frequent visits.

One photo in particular drew him in. It was taken when Gaius was only three years old. Garrus, at the time, had arrived on the Citadel for several meetings. He had taken the opportunity to bring Jane and Gaius out for dinner.

In the picture, he sat with Gaius on his knee with Shepard sitting to his right. His son was laughing and attempting to eat a napkin while both he and Jane were trying to stop him. They looked like a happy young family.

He stepped away from the wall and took a deep breath. His omnitool beeped. The alarm he had set was sounding. It was time to pick up Gaius.

* * *

The school was quite small for one on the Citadel but had an excellent reputation.

Gaius had originally been in one of the larger schools up to only seven months before but had been bullied terribly. It culminated in his son suffering a broken finger when a gang of kids had smashed the digit with a hammer belonging to the janitorial staff.

Shepard had called him that night in floods of tears. Jane was not a very emotional person – years of being a soldier having honed her self-control. But this had really hurt. She had felt she failed Gaius, that she should have taken him out from the school sooner.

He had obviously reassured her as best he could before helping her sort out alternative education options.

Garrus sat outside the small building and watched as parents slowly arrived to collect their children. A bell rang out and the kids rushed out like a flood.

Gaius slowly plodded out at the back of the crowd. His eyes lit up when he saw Garrus and he waved happily before running over. His father beat down on the joy in his heart at his son's greeting. This was too open with too many people. He didn't know who was watching.

"Daddy!"

Garrus coughed. "Hello Gaius."

The little boy wrapped himself around his father's legs. Garrus gently patted the boy's head.

"All right. That is enough, Gaius. It is time to go home."

His son reluctantly unwound himself from his legs and looked up sadly at him. Garrus wanted nothing more than to pick him up and hug away that sadness but this was not the place. This was not a safe area. He held out his hand and felt his son's tiny one grip it tightly. They headed away.

* * *

When Shepard arrived back home, it was to the smell of cooking. Garrus was making a dextro meal for Gaius and himself. Their son was sitting down at the coffee table with a new set of colouring pens and turned his head at the sound of the door opening.

"Mommy!"

The little boy flung himself at her and was rewarded with a big hug. She held him up in her arms.

"Hello! How was your day?"

"Daddy bought me colours!"

She smiled. "So I see."

Garrus coughed. "I thought he needed some new ones."

"Oh."

Shepard let Gaius back down to the floor and he scuttled away to the table. She wandered over to where Garrus was cooking. "Turian food? Very nice."

"Well, I thought I might use up the ingredients you had."

"No. It is perfect really. I am still learning and poor Gaius is my guinea pig."

"So is Decius!" chirped up Gaius from where he sat drawing.

Garrus tilted his head. "Decius?"

"A neighbour. Turian C-Sec."

"Huh..."

Shepard laughed and playfully elbowed him in the side. "I seem to attract the vaguely lawful turians. He volunteers to be a food tester when I need it."

Garrus smiled. "I actually have food for you. I seem to recall you loved takeaway."

Jane looked through the bag he pointed at it.

"Oh yum! Thank you! You remembered my favourite."

* * *

After dinner, they lounged on opposite couches while Gaius still sat happily drawing. The stack of paper was now higher than when Garrus had first seen it.

"Gaius?"

"Yeah, Mommy?"

"Time to get changed for bed."

Garrus chuckled as he could see the little fringe almost visibly deflate.

"But I wanna stay..."

"You only need to put your PJs on, Gaius. Then you can come back."

The little fringe perked up again.

"Really? I can stay up for a bit longer?"

"Only for tonight since your dad has arrived."

"Woohoo!"

Gaius ran off towards his bedroom. Jane turned to Garrus.

"Mark is hoping you will want to meet tomorrow."

"That is fast. I have only just arrived."

"Well, you have not really said what you think..."

"I will met him tomorrow. I have meetings most of the morning and I would like to have time with Gaius in the evening."

"How about when Gaius goes to his boxing class?"

"He has started boxing?"

"It is something that his new school has encouraged. I was going to send him to a turian combat school but since so many from his class are boxing, it seemed like a better idea to send him there."

Garrus folded his arms.

"All right. I'll meet Mr. Jones tomorrow afternoon. I would like to see this boxing class too however."

"Gaius goes three times a week. I'll send you the schedule."

He nodded before he turned his attention back to the news broadcast they were watching.

Gaius ran back in, now clad in his pajamas. He picked up his colouring book and some of his new pens. Garrus watched with amusement as his son attempted to get up onto the couch beside him.

He reached over and grabbed the small cowl before he lifted his son up. He was rewarded with a little smile from Gaius before his son settled down and went back to colouring.

Garrus idly scratched his son's fringe while he checked his omnitool for a message. He had heard from Liara a few weeks before. She was obviously still looking into what he had asked her to.

If he was lucky, she would get back to him before the meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mr. Jones

Garrus sat waiting in the small café on the Presidium.

His gaze flickered to the time then back out to scan the crowd. The meetings in the morning had gone as he thought they would. The Councillors were all politeness while he reviewed what he had been sent to assess.

Marius had a deep distrust of practically everyone - with the exception of his family. He didn't trust Garrus either but had no choice in keeping him onside. The Primarch watched him closely. Garrus could practically feel his gaze on him now. He wouldn't be surprised if Marius had sent his varren after him to watch his activities.

He took a sip of his coffee. His gaze caught a glimpse of red hair making its way through the milling crowd. Garrus stood up, adjusting his clothes subconsciously. The crowd parted and Shepard emerged, walking in tandem with a tall human.

Garrus recognised the face and his own turned to stone. His gaze locked to where the human male had his hand on the small of Shepard's back. He snorted.

* * *

Shepard was all smiles as she greeted him.

"Garrus!"

"Jane. How was your morning?"

"Same as always. Yours?"

"Senate work is unbelievably boring."

Shepard chuckled. "You had never wanted the high up jobs."

"I still don't. I have just been given no choice in the matter."

Jane turned to the human beside her. "So this is Mark Jones. Mark, this is Garrus Vakarian."

The human gave a weak smile and extended his hand. Garrus assessed him quickly. He was tall - about 6'1'' if Garrus had to guess; the hair on his head was cropped in an almost military haircut and had grey-blue eyes.

Garrus took the man's hand and nearly crushed it in his own grip. The human's face flickered in pain before he steeled his face. Mark took back his hand and subtly rubbed it.

"It is an honour to meet you, Vakarian. I have heard so much about you."

"Hmm. I wish I could say the same. Please, take a seat. The usual for you, Jane?"

"You know me so well," she chuckled.

* * *

Garrus held out the seat for her and settled her in. Once they had all received their orders, the talk turned into casual chit-chat.

Garrus stared at Mark who was flustered under the intense scrutiny.

"So... how did you two meet?"

Mark coughed. "Ahem, it is a funny story really..."

"Is it now..."

The human stilled while Shepard had to look away to stop herself laughing.

"Well, maybe not funny. Jane came down to my warehouse asking questions about an old employee of mine."

Shepard laughed. "I was hunting after a Cerberus cell. Got asked out on a date as well receiving some pretty decent information too. I would call that a win."

Mark reached out to hold her hand but obviously had second thoughts as Garrus made a distinctly aggressive noise in his throat which the turian vaguely covered by coughing.

"I am really looking forward to meeting Gaius, you know. I have seen pictures. He is a beautiful little boy."

"You think my son is beautiful?"

"I mean, he is not what I expected..."

"What did you expect?"

"Just his... ahem... shape... shape is nice and..."

Garrus leaned forward with his eyes narrowed.

"You think my son's shape is nice?"

"Oh crap... It is not like that! Seriously, I am not into kids!"

Mark began to panic. Shepard sighed then intervened. "I think you have frightened the pants off Mark enough, Garrus."

"I don't think so. I am having serious doubts over whether I want him around our child."

"Garrus..."

The turian let out a sigh then sat back in his chair. Mark was bright red and clearly incredibly flustered. Shepard patted his shoulder.

"I'll be right back. Don't kill each other."

* * *

Jane made her way to the bathrooms, leaving the two men alone with each other. Mark watched her leave before he addressed Garrus.

"I really think that we can be friends. I mean I want to. I am not a bad guy. I think you will like me if you give me a chance."

"I don't like you," responded the turian coolly.

"Oh..."

"I don't like you and I never will. I am doing this little meeting for Shepard's benefit."

Mark stared down at his hands. "You... still love her then? I kinda guessed from the way she talked about you two."

"And she still loves me. Don't kid yourself that you are going to somehow step in between us."

"You are married! Shepard told me that you have a wife and child on Palaven."

"A mistake and not by choice."

Mark shook his head. "Shepard wants to be with me."

"Only because I have not been able to free myself. But I will."

"Look, I am going to be honest here. I want to marry her."

Garrus stopped and stared intensely at the human who nervously continued.

"I plan on asking her to marry me after Gaius has gotten to know me better."

Shepard arrived back just in time to interrupt.

"Nice to see you both are still alive anyway!" she said cheerily.

Garrus snarled at her, "He is not meeting Gaius."

Her face fell. "What?"

* * *

Garrus didn't respond. He stood up, paid for the orders before he strode away. Shepard motioned to Mark to stay put as she took off after him.

"Hey! Wait up! You can't just drop something like that and then disappear."

"I can."

Jane grabbed his arm and halted his progress. He spun around to face her.

"What the hell happened? You have tried to see the worst in Mark since you first heard about him."

"He is not suitable to meet Gaius."

"Oh please! Gaius is not the only reason."

Garrus didn't say anything.

"Why are you doing this, Garrus?"

"You deserve better."

"Oh really? And who is it that you think I should be with? I have not had that many offers you know."

"That is not a reason to settle!"

"Maybe I'm not. Maybe I am happy with him, Garrus."

The turian stared at her. "Do you really love him?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

Shepard fidgeted. "As I said before - whatever it is, it is a strong emotion."

"That is not an answer."

"I loved once... and that kinda of fell apart so forgive me if I am not exactly rushing to label how I feel about someone other than our child."

Garrus's face fell a little. Shepard avoided his gaze. He raised his hand and tenderly touched her cheek. Her eyes met his.

"Jane... I..."

She took a step back. "I would like to introduce Gaius to Mark and I would like to do that with your blessing. Don't make me exclude you from it."

They stood with all that old history between them like a barrier rather than what had tied them together so strongly in the first place.

Garrus took her hand in his.

"All right, Shepard. But promise me to not rush into anything just yet."

Shepard hugged him. Garrus wrapped his arms around her and savoured the feeling.

"When have you known me to rush?" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Troubles Never Far Behind

He took a seat in Shepard's apartment.  
Garrus had practically ran there from the café. He took some deep breaths before he put through a call to Liara.

"Hello Garrus."

"Liara... thank the spirits I finally got a hold of you. Do you have any news on what I asked?"

"Not much. I do, however, have reason to believe that Mr. Jones is not all he says he is."

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?! What have you got?"

The asari hummed at the end of the line before she continued. "It is not much but don't you find it odd that he actually has very little records from before the Reaper war?"

"I had assumed that some of the records were destroyed or misplaced."

"I think Shepard must have made the same assumption..."

"Shepard asked you for information about him?" asked Garrus with surprise.

"She did... a few months back actually. She is very careful about who she dates, Garrus."

"Tell me what she asked about..."

"She was concerned that he was not being completely truthful with her. After some digging, I had discovered no real anomalies, at least nothing that couldn't be explained logically. She didn't request any-more information so I assumed she had confronted Mr. Jones and he explained it. When you contacted me, I decided it was worth another look," responded the asari smoothly.

"What have you found?"

"Anomalies like I had previously. There is something else that I had overlooked. It is a name inconsistency. The earliest records show his name as being Mark Jonas or Mark Jonos. Now these could be typos but they occur in several documents. If I was to suspect anything, it would seem from those earlier records that he wasn't used to using his name."

Garrus snarled, "Or his new identity."

"Correct. I am following up on what I can. I didn't want to contact you until I had something concrete. This is still supposition."

"I know. Thanks, Liara. Keep me up to date. I am going to be reviewing stuff on my end here too."

"As always it is a pleasure, Garrus."

"Heh. Same to you, Blue. Chat soon."

He ended the call and stood up. He paced a little before he accidentally knocked some of Gaius's drawings off the table. As he looked at them he realised something. He forgot about Gaius's boxing class. Garrus quickly piled the pages up before he bolted from the apartment. He still had some time to get there.

* * *

The boxing club was small with just a few exercise bags and a central ring. By the time Garrus arrived, Gaius had a protective helmet on and one of the club's trainers was getting his hands wrapped up.

"Hi Daddy!" he said as he waved cheerily, the trainer struggling to finish his job. Garrus smiled at his boy before he took a seat. The trainer fitted the big padded gloves on and let Gaius go to his father once they were secure.

"Check them out!" Gaius crowed. "They are so cool. I can't do much though with them on."

Garrus chuckled. "I know. So, what is happening today then?"

His son bounced up and down in his excitement. "Today I get to spar! Mr. Henry says that I am really good but that I need to practise. He says I need to get a killer instinct!"

"You don't have one?"

Gaius looked sheepishly at the floor. "I don't like hurting people."

"That is not a bad thing..." Garrus began.

"Vakarian!"

* * *

Garrus turned around. He went stock still before he stood up and hid Gaius behind him. Appius Marius had walked in.

"Appius... what are you doing here?"

"In the neighbourhood. Saw you popping in to this little place. Thought it might be good for a laugh."

Gaius attempted to see around his father's legs but found himself put firmly back by Garrus's grip on him.

Appius tilted his head to try to see the hybrid.

"So, your little indiscretion comes here to learn how to fight, eh?"

"Get out, Appius."

The turian smiled before he subtly revealed part of a gun that he had concealed in his coat.

"I don't think so. I think I want to see a fight."

Garrus snarled. "You won't. Get out."

To his horror, he heard Gaius's little voice behind him squeak, "Where is the funny lights coming from? Look, Daddy!"

He turned around to see targeting lasers, two of them, coming through the glass and right on Gaius's forehead. The little boy had no idea of what they were and was giggling.

"No sudden movements, Vakarian," came Appius's voice from behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" hissed Garrus.

"Me and the boys want to see a fight."

"He is just a child..."

"No matter. He should at least give a good show."

Garrus turned to face him.

"Don't do this, Appius. You don't need to be August's lap varren your entire life!"

The other turian just smirked. "Hey now, if I gave the order to shoot I would only be doing you a favour. Anyway the old man doesn't want him dead... at least not yet. He is far more useful as a leash."

* * *

Garrus's eyes flicked around as he tried to see a way out. "Gaius..."

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"Step away from the windows."

"But..."

Garrus turned around and said angrily, "I said step away from them!"

His little boy looked at him with confusion on his face, the two red laser dots dancing still on his head. Those blue eyes began to water and he meekly did as he was told.

"I'm sorry..." came his son's weak reply.

Garrus bit back on some choice curse words before he turned and faced Appius again.

"Look, just go."

Appius smiled. "Not until we see ourselves a battle!"

He scanned around the room at the other boxers. No one was any the wiser of what was going on.

"Now, who would be a good test for the little freak?" Appius said to himself with a grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Breaking A Son's Trust

Appius took a good long look around before his gaze settled on a teenage krogan who was hitting a punching bag.

"That is the one."

Garrus saw to whom Appius was pointing. The krogan was big.

"No. And you will never convince any of the trainers here that this is a good idea either. Just leave it."

"I can be very convincing. Your kid survives two rounds against that krogan and then I go. Once the match starts, he can't leave the ring."

"And if I refuse?"

"Your kid finds himself minus an arm or a leg... or a head. I'll leave the choosing of the missing appendage to the sharpshooters."

* * *

Appius fiddled with his omnitool before he eventually activated a program. An alarm sounded. The other kids began to head out under the watchful eyes of their keepers. Gaius wrapped his arms around one of his father's since his hands were covered by boxing gloves. He began to tug at the arm and tried to led his dad out.

"Daddy! We have to go! Mr. Henry says when that goes off we have to go outside."

Appius snorted. "Not us, freak. Not us. Settle down."

"Don't call him that," snarled Garrus.

Appius grinned and stepped out to stop the young krogan leaving. The teenager folded his arms and stared coldly at the turian. A number of trainers came over to encourage them to leave but Appius merely muttered that they would follow. The trainer who had bound up Gaius's hands came over.

"Guys... you all need to leave."

"Mr. Henry!"

The human turned to Gaius.

"Gaius, take my hand. I told you what you had to do when the alarms went off."

"I know! I have tried to get my daddy to go but he won't."

Garrus stared at the human while keeping a good grip on his son.

"Look, we will be right after you."

"I'll wait at the door. You all need to leave."

Appius smiled faintly as Henry passed him by. The human crossed the threshold and turned back only to see the door slam shut and lock. Appius closed his omnitool.

* * *

The krogan snorted. "What do you want, turian?"

"You don't seem too concerned by a fire alarm."

"Should I be? I'd heal at the same rate I would burn."

"Heh. Typical krogan," Appius snorted. The turian took a good look at the ring. "I want you to fight the little kid there."

The krogan's brow furrowed. "Gaius? That wouldn't be a challenge. I refuse."

Appius took out his gun and pointed it at the teenager. "I am not giving you a choice."

The krogan turned and looked at Gaius whose eyes were wide with fear. The teenager shrugged at the smaller child and then climbed into the ring.

Gaius tugged on his dad's arm. "Daddy, I can't fight him!"

"You have to."

"But I can't!"

"I said you have to, Gaius."

"But..."

Garrus shouted, "We don't have a choice. Get into the ring!"

His son started to cry.

Appius laughed. "Aren't you so proud, Garrus? He is very human. I doubt Hadrian would get upset."

Garrus picked up the crying child and put him under the ropes. Gaius tried to get back out but was pushed back inside.

"You need to stay in there for two rounds. That is it. Just two."

"Daddy, I can't! I don't want to do this any-more!"

"You don't have a choice! Just do it," he shouted. His son sobbed his heart out with fear.

* * *

"Hey Gaius..."

The crying child turned to face the krogan.

"I'm scared, Trax."

The krogan chuckled. "I know but you can do this. I won't hit too hard."

Appius shouted, "No pulling punches, krogan. I'll know if you do!"

Trax ignored the turian. "Come on. The sooner we get this over with then the sooner we can both get out of here."

Appius hit a timer and rang a little bell to start the first round. Gaius was still sniffling and sobbing but now had to dodge the faster and stronger krogan. He stumbled a lot and got caught by one or two punches which caused him to weep even more.

Garrus tried desperately to figure out a way of disarming Appius only to be reminded of his friends outside with rifles trained on the gym. He instead had to suffer watching as his nearly six-year-old son, frightened and alone, was trying to not get hit by a krogan.

The first round ended quickly enough. Gaius scrambled to the ropes and tried to get out, only to be pushed back in by his father.

"Why are you doing this to me, Daddy?" he sobbed at his father.

Garrus glanced over at Appius who stood smirking at them.

"Listen to me, Gaius. You just have to hold on for one more round. You have done so well."

"I don't want to do this anymore!"

"I know."

"Let me go! I want Mommy!"

* * *

The bell chimed once more.

"No no no no no!" Gaius tried desperately to get past his dad only to be shoved back inside so hard that he fell down. He stared at Garrus with tears running down his face. Garrus could barely stand to see the hurt in those eyes.

"Get up, Gaius."

Trax's voice was soft. The boy turned to the krogan. Trax gave him a smile. "One more round than that is it."

Gaius got shakily to his feet. He still managed to dodge but now he was tired. Garrus felt physically ill as he watched Gaius take a few brutal hits, knowing that his son would be heavily bruised by the end of it.

Gaius refused to fight back and instead just dodged and defended himself. The krogan cornered him on the ropes and Gaius took a few blows before he managed to escape.

The bell rang out.

Gaius collapsed to his knees while the krogan knelt to help him.

* * *

Garrus was just about to jump into the ring when the door to the gym slammed open. Shepard and some C-Sec officers walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" asked an irate turian officer.

Appius smiled.

"Just a friendly match... right, boys? Nothing to get worked up over."

The krogan snorted while Garrus snarled. Appius made to walk out. The officer stopped him

"Sir, I am afraid you can't leave."

Appius handed the turian a datapad. The officer skimmed it before he stared at Appius. The turian reluctantly stepped aside.

"Forgive me, envoy. Have a good day, sir."

After he retrieved his datapad, Appius smirked at Garrus and left. The dancing red lights disappeared. Garrus turned to get Gaius only to find Shepard there cradling their son. The child was hysterical, his voice hoarse from his sobbing.

Shepard was angry but didn't let it out as she soothed the little boy. She said nothing to Garrus.

With Gaius in her arms, she grabbed his bag and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A bit later than usual but thanks to everyone who has taken time out to review. It is always greatly appreciated! :) I hope the story keeps revealing little bits that fit into the bigger story over in "Crucible" - that one hopefully to get updated by the weekend. :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lighten the Load

The trip back to Shepard's apartment was a long and lonely one for Garrus.

He had initially attempted to find Appius but realised the futility of it. Even if he did kill him, it would only make things worse. Marius would go all out for revenge.

He sat for a time in one of the many parks in the ward. Children were running and playing, all carefree with their parents in tow.

All he could think of was Gaius and his desperate crying, his sobbing and how Garrus couldn't help him. He had failed him.

Spirits, his boy must hate him now.

* * *

Garrus finally gathered enough strength to make the last part of the journey to the apartment.

When he arrived at the door, he half expected Shepard to have locked him out but no. To his surprise, the door opened for him.

Gaius's bag was dumped by the wall and there was an eerie silence. For a moment, Garrus panicked as he thought that maybe Appius had come here.

Faint voices eventually reached his ears.  
A conversation was going on over near Gaius's bedroom. He slowly made his way there. Shepard stood talking lowly with a salarian; a doctor Garrus soon realised. He coughed to alert them to his presence. Shepard's eyes flickered to him then back to the doctor.

"So just the ointment then?"

"That should be enough. If he feels discomfort, you have the auto-injectors. One every four hours. Those things are strong."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Oh. And do limit his speech like I asked. His voice boxes have become very strained. He could end up losing his voice temporarily if he is not careful."

"I will do my best. I don't think it is going to be a problem though."

"No. No, indeed. He is not his usual bubbly self."

Shepard smiled weakly. "I thought you didn't like the energetic and bubbly Gaius..."

"I prefer that one to the quiet and gloomy one that currently resides within."

* * *

Shepard led the salarian from the bedroom. Garrus could hear them heading towards the apartment's entrance, saying quiet goodbyes and repeated thanks. He creeped forward and gently opened the door.

The room was dark. A little night-light glowed in the corner. He could just make out the little lump under the bedsheets. Gaius had curled up into a tight ball with only his little fringe peeking out.

Garrus nearly jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Shepard looked at him impassively before she motioned him to go out.

She padded over to the bed and knelt beside it. Her hand slipped under the sheets and returned grasped tightly in Gaius's smaller one. His blue eyes peeked over the top of the blanket at his mother.

Shepard gave him a little smile before she kissed his forehead. She whispered something softly in his ear before she stood up to go. His eyes locked onto to Garrus before they ducked swiftly back under the covers. Shepard led him out.

* * *

She walked slowly down to the kitchen area before she poured herself a glass of wine. She pulled up a seat at the table before she indicated to Garrus to take the opposite one. He did so quite nervously. Shepard took a sip before she leaned back in her chair.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, Shepard."

"I'm gonna be honest here, Garrus. I was pretty damn close to just picking up my carnifex and shooting you and your asshole friend. Who is he, by the way?"

"Its not important..."

Shepard suddenly shot up and slammed her hand down on the table.

"IT IS IMPORTANT, GARRUS!"

Shepard stared at him before she took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes were drawn out to the view out the window before she calmed enough to continue.

"It is damn important and you know it. Our son is a mess and all I can get out of him is complete gibberish but I know you have the codex for me to clear it up. Now you need to start talking or so help me I will never let you see him."

Garrus started to keen. "I am so sorry..."

"Tell me what is going on now, Garrus, or you can be sorry all you want but I promise you that you will never see me or Gaius again."

* * *

They talked for a long time.

Garrus finally spilled out to Shepard things which he had tried so hard to control with some successes and others not as much. The red-head took a lot of it in her stride, asking questions and getting truthful answers from Garrus.

Finally after a few nerve wrecking hours, they had reached the end.

"So that is all of it?"

"Yeah..."

Shepard was leaning forward over the table, her hands playing with a piece of Gaius's modelling putty.

"You should have told me all this a long time ago, Garrus."

"I know. I thought I could handle it."

She shook her head. "I told you if you needed help then I would be there. Jesus, Garrus... all the times I took Gaius to Palaven without having a clue about how much danger we were in."

"I know. I am so sorry. I kept you both safe as best I could."

Shepard stared down at her hands. "I know you did. But you need to ask for help when it gets too tough. You can't just do things on your own."

Garrus gave a half-smile. "According to the press, that exactly what you did.. or do."

"And we both know they are wrong."

He nodded before he anxiously looked around. "So what happens next?"

"What happens next is that I take a look into it, we sort out a plan of action and we both take precautions about Gaius. We will have to play this as if I know nothing so keep things relatively normal for the moment. This is not going to be easy but we have faced worse odds."

Garrus nearly started keening again, his voice wobbling uncontrollably. "You... you won't stop me seeing you two then?"

Shepard let out a sigh before she stood up and walked around the table. She hugged him; the turian burying his face into her abdomen.

"Well, I really should but... it is not your fault that you are an idiot. I am sure that rocket to the face didn't help matters."

The turian chuckled, his breath heating her skin through her shirt. Shepard gently patted his fringe before she tugged his face to look into her own.

"You pull this shit again and I will badly hurt you. As it is, you have a hell of a lot of work ahead and not just regaining my trust. Gaius isn't just going to forget this and I will not be helping you make it up to him."

"I know. Spirits... I know."

* * *

"Mommy..." The two turned their gaze to Gaius who was standing looking at them while wrapped in his blanket.

"I am hungry," he croaked out. Shepard quickly went over and picked the boy up.

"All right then! How about I put you down on the couch and I get you something nice made up. I'll see if I can make that mixed levo-dextro pasta you like."

She went to the couch and put him down carefully. The boy nested himself inside the blanket with only his big blue eyes visible.

She glanced at the time. "And excellent timing too might I add! Your Pop-Pop will be calling soon to check up on you. Doctor Inoste says you are not to be talking too much. I'll have to sit in and make sure you keep quiet!" she chuckled before tickling his feet.

Gaius laughed, a little too hoarsely for his mother's liking. Shepard sighed before she scratched his fringe. Gaius smiled faintly at her. She turned on the vid screen and let the boy pick what he wanted before she went back to the kitchen area.

Garrus sat beside him and tried not to take it to heart when Gaius edged as far away as he could from him.

He looked to Shepard who had seen the whole thing.

She merely shook her head before getting back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pop-Pop

Pop-pop's call caused a flurry of excitement in Gaius.

It brought the child out from his gloom even if only temporarily. He had bolted after his mother to where she had the vid call set-up.

Garrus, who had been all but ignored by his child since the boy had managed to drag himself out of his room in search of food, quietly followed after them.

From the small hallway, he could hear Gaius's little chirping responses and Shepard's explanation of why Gaius shouldn't be talking as much as he normally did, alongside why a nasty bruise was forming on the side of the child's neck.

"There was a boxing incident."

"That is very vague, Jane, and doesn't explain about why he has managed to damage his voice. What exactly happened?"

* * *

Garrus opened the door. Avitus's eyes flickered on the screen to where he obviously could see his son.

"Ah, Garrus."

"Hey Dad."

"How was your first full day staying with Shepard and young Gaius?"

Garrus's gaze landed on his young son who was sitting on his mother's lap while steadfastly gazing at his grandfather.

"Good. Good..."

His father's face immediately went into a frown. "Okay... Anyway, as I have just informed Jane and Gaius, I shall be arriving in three days. Hopefully just in time for Gaius's sixth birthday."

The old turian smiled at his grandson. "You are going to be as old as me soon, you know."

The little boy giggled. "No, I won't," he said hoarsely.

"Hey, you are not supposed to talking!" came his grandfather's quick reply.

Jane laughed. "You are not supposed to be baiting him to speak either."

"True. Very very true. Now unfortunately this must be a quicker call then usual. I have some things to attend to before I can even consider packing for the visit."

Shepard smiled. "I think Gaius can be allowed say goodbye." She nudged the boy.

"Bye Pop-pop!"

"See you soon, Gaius. I'll see if I can't persuade your mother to let me take you to see the C-Sec offices again. A little jail time will do you the galaxy of good."

Shepard burst out laughing while Gaius's face scrunched up. "You wouldn't put me in jail, Pop-pop?"

"I don't know. Depends on the report your mother gives me when I arrive."

The little boy's face fell.

"Kids are so easy to wind up. Off you go, Gaius. I need to have a quick word with your father before I finish the call. Jane, as always it is a pleasure."

Shepard smiled. "See you soon, Avitus."

The little boy took off fast while his mother meandered at a slower pace away.

* * *

Garrus took a seat.

"So... a boxing incident? That is very vague, even for Shepard."

"It is a long story."

"One I shall expect explained to me in full on my arrival."

"Dad..."

His father's face had turned to stone. "All I want is information, Garrus, and I expect my son to tell me. I don't like seeing my grandchildren hurt. How is Hadrian by the way? I have meant to visit but I keep getting delayed."

"He was good when I left. I had hoped to bring him with me but his mother had different ideas."

"Ah. Perdita does tend to have very different ideas. Well, I shall make a point of calling in before I get the transport in Cipritine. You might want to give her a little advance warning. I shall, of course, contact her myself before I arrive."

Garrus nodded. "Ahem, how is Sol?"

"Good! Your new nephew is very comfortable too, although there has been a little difficulty getting your niece to acclimatize to having two in the family now."

Garrus chuckled. "A younger sibling is never fun."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. You and Sol got along quite well until you became a teenager. Then you didn't get along with anyone, least of all your baby sister."

"Hmm."

His father glanced at his omnitool.

"I really need to get going. See you in three days, Garrus."

"See you then. Give my love to Hadrian when you see him. I'll be calling anyway but you know how he loves getting messages."

* * *

After their goodbyes, Garrus turned off the comm and made his way back to the couches.

Shepard was sitting on one with a bundle of blankets sporting a pair of blue eyes and a fringe pressed up into her side. She gave him a quick grin before he took a seat on the opposite.

His son didn't even glance his way. Garrus leaned back. The boy had buried himself deeper into the blankets, as if trying to hide from him. Shepard gave the bundle a quick squeeze before she shrugged at Garrus.

* * *

The next day began again with almost innumerable meetings once more. He sat through presentation after presentation while being almost bored to the point of exhaustion.

Gaius hadn't gone to school that day. His mother and the doctor both decided that he needed some time away to heal.

Shepard was going to call for a sitter but Decius instead volunteered. The turian had called down in the morning to check on Gaius, having heard a little about what had happened at the gym from other officers.

It had not sat well with Garrus to see the hero-worship that his son had for the C-Sec officer. His dad had mentioned to him once that Gaius wanted to be a detective when he grew up. Garrus realised now that was because of both his father and this turian.

He only had a few days to make things better between him and Gaius. He did not want the first birthday he was going to spend with his child ruined by Appius and his machinations.

Shepard had mentioned that she wanted to wait until after Gaius's birthday before introducing him to Mark. She had made it clear that she expected him to be present at that first meeting as well.

Liara had not gotten back to him yet but he intended, once the morning meetings were clear, to do a little investigation before returning to Gaius.

Mark Jones's warehouse and offices were not that far away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Getting Access

The warehouses were of a bog-standard variety found throughout the Citadel.

These, however, were in a prime location too. 'Jones must have plenty of cash,' Garrus thought to himself.

He had taken an initial walk around the building while checking out the security measures in place. Plenty of surveillance cameras with security bots in the main warehouse floor.

Luckily, he only needed access to Jones's office for the time being.

He flirted casually with the young asari receptionist who flushed at his attentions and happily responded.

To his incredible luck, the asari was called away temporarily. Garrus gave her a warm smile as she scurried away.

He mentally gave himself ten minutes to get the job done – the asari would be at the very least fifteen due in no small part to the fact Garrus was going to engineer a small fault with the door she left through.

He leaned against the desk while activating his omnitool. The console was relatively easy to crack. Garrus carefully reviewed the route he needed – the office was, by a happy coincidence, empty – and activated a program that put the security cameras into a short footage loop.

Garrus took off up the small set of stairs. The office door was sealed but he quickly hacked it. He was always far better at this stuff then Shepard. He found it amusing how, during his C-Sec days, he could hack and break in to places far more efficiently than most criminals he caught.

* * *

The office was well-kept with a variety of potted plants and filing cabinets. Garrus went straight to the desk and hacked the terminal. Nothing too obvious to his disappointment.

He quickly placed a worm program into the system and sent the connection to Liara. She would be in a better position to keep an eye on what information passed through this console.

Just as he shut the terminal down, his eye was drawn to a small safe. It was installed into the lower part of the desk. He checked the time. He had only three minutes left.

Garrus took a chance. He quickly started to crack the safe and only managed it less than a minute before he needed to get out. With very little time left, he took a quick look at the documents he found.

They seemed like gibberish to him, all numbers with no sign of what the figures were part of or describing. He quickly scanned the files and sent them to Liara before he shoved the documents back into the safe.

"Shit." he cursed. He was one minute over his schedule.

As he ran back to the reception area, Garrus turned the cameras back to their normal mode. By the time he reached the small desk belonging to the asari, he had managed to reset everything but he was a little out of breath.

The door he had jammed tried to open. Garrus quickly controlled his breathing and adjusted his clothes before he leaned back as casually as possible on the desk just before the asari returned.

* * *

After he said his goodbyes to the young receptionist, Garrus headed back to Shepard's apartment block. His omnitool pinged as he neared the entrance.

"Liara, did you get what I sent you?"

"Yes. How did you get this, Garrus?"

"You don't really want to know."

"I am the Shadow Broker..."

"Ha! I still like to keep my secrets, Blue."

"Well however you got this, I am impressed. There is a lot of information in here."

"I hope it helps. I need you to keep me up-to-date on what you find."

"You have my word, Garrus."

* * *

Shepard's apartment was quiet. Garrus put his coat on the rack while scanning around. Suddenly it hit him. Gaius was upstairs in Decius's place. He quickly headed to apartment just above. He took a deep breath before he knocked.

Decius opened the door. The turian smiled.

"Vakarian, sir."

"It is just Vakarian. Lets keep the 'sir' bit out of it."

"Whatever you want. Are you here to collect Gaius?"

"Yeah. I hope he hasn't been any trouble."

"That kid wouldn't know how to be trouble."

Decius stepped aside and let Garrus go past him into the living area. His apartment was almost identical to Shepard's only much more turian in feel. It was very functional with relatively austere furnishings while Shepard's was very warm, almost comforting.

His son sat on the couch playing a game on Decius's vid screen. His eyes flickered up to Garrus.

"Hey Gaius. Its time to come home," his father said, trying to put as much cheer in his voice as possible.

Gaius gave an unsure smile that faded as he slowly nodded. He hopped off the couch and stood beside his dad.

Decius knelt before him.

"You take care, kiddo. Remember what we talked about."

Gaius smiled before he hugged Decius, wrapping his arms around the turian's neck. Decius rested his chin on top of the boy's fringe.

"You'll see that I am right. Now, your dad is waiting to take you home."

"Bye, Decius."

Gaius let go and took off out the door ahead of Garrus.

* * *

Just as he was leaving, the turian grabbed Garrus's shoulder.

"Look, I know I am not exactly the right person to talk about this but..." He sighed. "Gaius is a great kid. He really is. I mean he is smart; funny; hell, he is rarely ever unhappy..."

Garrus frowned a little.

"I kinda don't know how to put this..."

"You could just say it outright."

"All right... he doesn't think you love him."

Garrus was taken aback. "What?"

Decius folded his arms across his chest, the turian obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"He told me a lot of what happened and I am not gonna start judging here because I don't know all of it. Shepard is a smart lady and I know she would have dealt with anything that needed to be sorted out. All I know is what that little boy is saying and what he is saying is that he thinks you don't love him, or at least, as much as you love his brother. There is a lot of negative things going on in his heart."

Garrus gaped a little before he collected himself. "Thank you, Decius, for telling me. That is a lot to think on."

"No problem. I really like the little guy. His mom too."

Garrus raised an brow-plate at that.

Decius flushed. "Well, I'd have to be dead to not like his mom but I know my place and, unfortunately for me, it is not with Shepard."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Old Friends

Gaius was not in a mood to talk when they got back to the apartment.

He allowed Garrus to put on the ointment to his bruises which were clearing nicely. The nanites were actively focused on fixing his voice boxes, having placed the bruised flesh as a lower priority than the ability to speak.

By the time his mother arrived home, Gaius was curled up on the couch again while his father was attempting to prod him into speaking.

"So this cartoon elcor... what does he do?"

"_She_ saves people," chirped Gaius, his eyes glued to the colourful moving images.

"Right. And how does she do that?"

"She has superpowers."

Shepard leaned on a wall, neither turian having realised she was home, and listened to the conversation.

"Okay. What kind of superpowers?"

Gaius just shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"She has lots of them."

"Name some."

Gaius began to scowl at the constant questions. Shepard knew that look he had, born as it was of frustration, and decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Hey guys!"

Her son couldn't bring himself to even get up to greet her as was his normal routine. He just smiled at her.

"Hey Mommy."

Garrus stood up and went to her.

"Hey Jane. Can we talk privately for a second?"

"Sure."

* * *

Garrus led her out of hearing range of Gaius but still able to see the boy.

"Shepard, what has Gaius said to you about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Decius said something which has... disturbed me to say the least. He said that Gaius doesn't think I love him as much as Hadrian."

"Oh."

Garrus looked at her with confusion written across his face.

"Oh? You knew?"

Shepard scratched her head. "Garrus, you can't tell me that you didn't think this was going to happen."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Lets see; you live on Palaven with Hadrian and Perdita; when he visits, he barely sees you because of your work; you have never personally attended his birthdays bar this one! Garrus, there are so many reasons for him to think that you don't."

"I have tried, spirits damn it!"

"I know. But that..." she pointed at Gaius who was absorbed in watching the cartoon, "... is a six-year-old boy. He views the world very simply and what he has seen so far is telling him that he is not a priority for you."

Garrus gazed at the boy. "_You_ know he is... right?"

Shepard rubbed his arm reassuringly. "I know. But you need to let him know that."

He nodded before turning his gaze to Shepard. Her green eyes was focused on Gaius with her hand still resting on his arm. He couldn't stop himself as he put his hands on her shoulders and slowly dragged her close.

She turned her confused face to him before he rested his forehead on hers. Her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

A knock on the door had them both jumping apart.

Shepard's face was flushed red and she quickly left him to see who was there. Garrus ran a hand over his fringe. He hadn't intended on that happening.

His interest was peaked as he heard Shepard laughing and the door closing.

"Come on in. Gaius! Look who is here to see you!"

A little turian boy tottered in and ran over to where Gaius was sitting. The two went straight into playing fighting and giggling on the couch.

"Tiberius..." came a very familiar deep voice. "Take it easy. Gaius is not feeling well."

Tib settled down next to Gaius and the two sat intertwined. The two boys chattered and watched the cartoon elcor in her heroic deeds.

Victus walked slowly down into the lounge area with Shepard at his side. She nudged him to bring his attention to Garrus.

"Vakarian... I had not expected to see you here."

"How are you, Victus? Tiberius is looking well."

"He is. Growing like a Vesgar tree too." The old turian turned his attention to Shepard. "I think he has grown at least an inch in the last month alone."

Shepard laughed. "Well, as long as you both made it for the party."

"Would not dream of missing it. It has been all that my son has been talking about for the past week. The plan is to go present shopping tomorrow. I will more than likely be messaging you throughout the day with present ideas – just to let you know."

Jane chuckled. "Your turning up is enough of a gift for Gaius."

* * *

The adults looked over at the couch where Gaius had perked up almost to his old self with his best friend beside him.

"You mentioned that Gaius was feeling ill?"

"Long story, Victus. It will have to wait for another day I feel. Oh... and Avitus will be here in a couple of days too!"

Victus smiled. "He informed me of that. An old friend of ours will be on the station in less than a day's time. You remember Atilius? I think you two met at that meeting we attended on Palaven. It has been a very long time since all three of us have been off world and at the same place at the same time."

"Do you want me to mind Tib while you meet with them?"

"I couldn't impose like that."

Shepard playfully hit his arm. "It is no imposition. Look at them." The two boys were giggling and play fighting with their feet. "I would love to have him over for the night or two."

Victus laughed. "One night I would accept. Not two. I find myself worrying enough when he is away from me for only a few hours."

Garrus moved over to where the pair stood. "Ahem, would you like anything to drink or..."

The red-head started laughing. "I can't believe I have been so rude as to not offer drinks or food. Thanks, Garrus, for reminding me! Would you like anything?"

The old turian waved away their offers. "I am afraid we can't stay too much longer. Tiberius has an appointment to get his fringe straightened and then I need to get some food into the apartment. I was forgetful myself and did not order groceries before I arrived."

Shepard grinned. "You both could just stay here for dinner?"

"As tempting as that is, I would like to try to get the place sorted. Tiberius is off school for a few weeks so this is our holiday. Another night would be lovely. Tiberius?"

The little head and bright yellow eyes looked to his father. "Yeah, Dad?"

"It is time to go. Say bye to Gaius for now."

The two boys fought a little more before Tib reluctantly left his friend on the couch. He bounced over and grabbed his father's hand.

The pair said their goodbyes and headed out.

* * *

Garrus turned to Shepard who was staring vacantly at the now closed-door.

"About what... happened before Victus..."

She glanced at him sideways. "Lets just forget that occurred. Best for everyone really."

Garrus kept his eyes on her before he nodded numbly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Opening Up

Garrus put his son to bed that night with a lot of reluctance on Gaius's part.

After helping him change into his pyjamas and settling him under the blanket, Garrus sat on the bed's edge. His son gazed up at him with his face half hidden by the covers.

"Gaius... I know that what happened at the gym was very frightening."

The boy's blue eyes left his father and stared out into space.

"And I know that a large part of that was because of what I did... or didn't do. I need you to know that I didn't want you to fight the krogan."

There was silence for a moment before a tiny voice peeped up from under the covers, "Then why did you keep pushing me back into the ring? Why didn't you let me leave?"

Garrus sighed. "There was other things going on. You had to stay in the ring otherwise something bad would happen."

"I don't understand..."

Garrus pulled down the covers from his son's face and began stroking the side of Gaius's face.

"I know you don't and, as of right now, you don't need to. You just need to know that I love you very much and I was trying to protect you."

"Tib's dad wouldn't do that."

Garrus stilled. "What do you mean?"

"Tib's dad... he wouldn't do that to Tib! He is always there for birthdays and things! He takes him to loads of places. Tib's dad takes me along too. He... he doesn't hide him away!"

"I don't hide you away, Gaius."

"But you took Hadrian to see where you work and you didn't take me!"

"That... Gaius, it is hard to explain..."

The little boy's voice was still hoarse but only lent intensity to what he was saying.

"And Perdita doesn't like me at all! You go away to work and I have to be with Mrs Crecus till you get back!"

"Gaius..."

His son went quiet again and dragged his blanket back up to cover himself. Garrus yanked back the covers and took the now fighting little boy into his arms.

"NO! Let me go! I hate you!"

Garrus hugged his son as the boy struggled before those struggles slowly turned in quiet weeping. Gaius buried his head into his father's cowl, soaking Garrus's neck in tears.

"I am so sorry, Gaius. I know that this is hard to understand right now and I can't promise that it is going to get better straight away. There is so much going on outside of here that I can't tell you about. But I need you to know that I love you so very much and it will get better in time."

His son's tiny arms crept up until they were around Garrus's neck.

* * *

He left his son's room once the boy had fallen asleep. It was a start at least he thought to himself. A step in the right direction.

He walked back to find Shepard was waiting in the living area for his return.

"How did it go?"

Garrus shrugged. "As well I could have expected. We talked. He told me a lot of things that have obviously been building up for a while. At the very least it is a start, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It is. I am heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched her as she padded away. Shepard stopped at the start of the small hallway leading to her room.

"Goodnight, Garrus."

"Goodnight, Shepard."

* * *

He reached his own room and was just about to hit the sack when his omnitool beeped. Garrus had a number of messages he needed to respond to; a couple from Perdita, one from his father and now, he had one from Liara. He scanned the contents before he rang the asari.

"Garrus... I didn't expect such a prompt return call."

"The message said you have some information?"

"I do. The worm program you placed in Jones's terminal has worked very well. I have recently come across an interesting email exchange between Jones and someone who you might know."

"Who?"

"Ex C-Sec. Goes by the name of Harkin. The two were so confident of the security of their connection that they haven't even bothered using fake ids."

"Tell me you are joking..."

"I am afraid not. The conversation seems to relate to a deal they struck over six years ago."

"When our friend, Mark Jones, suddenly appeared into existence."

"Correct. I think we can safely assume that Harkin had something to do with that."

"Any idea on where Harkin is?"

"None so far but I have managed to tag the account he is using to converse with Jones. The next time he uses it, I will know from where. From what trailing I have managed to do, I think he is present on the Citadel."

"Thanks Liara. The minute Harkin gets back online then contact me. Day or night, it doesn't matter"

"Of course, Garrus. Send my love to Shepard and Gaius when you see them."

"Will do. Talk later and... thanks. For everything."

"My pleasure."

* * *

The call cut out and Garrus stood in the centre of his room. He rubbed the back of his neck while ruing the fact that he hadn't killed Harkin when he had the chance all those years ago.

The rest of the messages could wait. Garrus dumped the omnitool on to the side cabinet before he climbed into the bed.

From here, he could hear Shepard's bed creak as she tossed and turned, obviously trying to get comfortable. His mind drifted back to what had happened earlier in the day before he pushed the thought from his mind. Shepard was right. They needed to forget about it... for now at least.

The only noise from Gaius's room as some light snoring and the occasional murmur as the boy talked in his dreams.

Garrus lay back and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One step forward, two steps back

The next day was filled with meetings and more meetings.

By the time he arrived back, he hoped to spend some time with Gaius only to find that the boy was spending the night at Victus's place.

"Really?"

Shepard laughed. "Yes, really."

"And this is traditional then?"

"The second night of every Citadel visit. Like clockwork."

"Any particular reason?"

Shepard seemed to fade off a little in memories. "Well, it had to do with the boys first meeting... that they remember anyway. Victus was over to check out the renovations he had done to his place. I arranged to meet them the day they arrived."

* * *

Garrus leaned back against the counter while Shepard was chopping some pieces for his food. He had volunteered to test her dextro cooking ability – taking a job from Decius but Garrus wasn't too upset at that.

"I think you are going to need to tell me a bit more than that."

Shepard stopped and gave a half-smile.

"Okay. Within the first ten minutes of meeting each other, those two little hellions took off! A pair of batarians were fighting over some business deal and I went to break it up. I turned around and those two had just disappeared. We found them with a pair of asari."

Jane trailed off before she went back to chopping, this time with added violence.

"We sorted it out. Anyway, we were supposed to spend that first night with them but it wasn't prudent at the time. So, we stayed the next night. It has been a tradition since then."

Garrus hummed. "I kinda feel left out."

"Oh now. You big baby!"

* * *

She flicked a small towel at him which Garrus interpreted as a prelude to war. They laughed as they grappled with each other over the small piece of fabric. Eventually Garrus pinned Shepard's hands down to the counter while she was bent backwards over it. He leaned over her. The laughing faded away and her breathing became faster, as did he's. They both became acutely aware of how close they were to each other.

The doorbell rang. Garrus let her back up and Shepard quickly scurried off. He was really starting to think of banning people from calling.

Shepard walked back to him, accompanied by Avitus.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to arrive tomorrow?"

"I managed to catch an earlier flight. Before you ask, I called in to see Hadrian and Perdita."

Shepard flushed a little and carefully avoided contact with Garrus as she went past to continue her cooking.

"Good. How are they?" he asked while his eyes were kept on Shepard.

"Oh good. Perdita was her usual welcoming self."

"I would imagine so," Garrus muttered as he finally dragged his gaze away from Shepard. "She is not best pleased with me at the moment."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Garrus scratched his head a little. "I may have had to cut her purse strings from the joint account."

Avitus started laughing. "Why would you do that to her?" I know she personally has plenty of money but I thought the joint account was for things for Hadrian and the house."

"She was using it to fund her affairs."

Shepard stopped chopping and his father stared at him.

"Sorry. Could you say that again?"

Garrus chuckled. "Look, I am not asking either of you to understand but Perdita and I have reached an agreement. The marriage is upheld and all that crap but she gets to do what she wants and so do I. The joint account was so that we both put money in to support Hadrian and it wasn't to be used to fund anything else. She broke the rules and I had to cut her off. There is still plenty of money but she needs to contact me for it and not just take as she wants."

* * *

He took a sip of his drink while his father and Shepard looked at him. Garrus turned his gaze to Shepard. Her face was unreadable and she soon after went back to her work.

"It is not that... unusual. Nothing that I would enter in to certainly but if you are happy then I can hardly complain," said his father.

Garrus was still staring at Shepard.

"What do you think, Jane?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Oh come on. You must have an opinion."

She turned to him and folded her arms. "I think you have pretty much informed us that Perdita has an active social life. What about you?"

He was taken aback. He hadn't thought she would ask that although he really should have.

"I... there has been one or two. No strings attached fun. Something to ease the mind and body."

Shepard was expressionless. "Good for you then." She turned back to her work.

Avitus coughed. "Anyway, as enlightening as all that was, I am afraid that I must be off."

"Where are you staying?" queried Shepard. "I can always find room here."

"No but thank you. Victus is putting me up for the night and then I shall be staying for the rest of my time with Atilius. I just thought I would pop in and say hello."

Avitus gave a quick kiss to Shepard's cheek before he hugged his son.

"I'll see you both tomorrow."

* * *

Shepard and Garrus were left alone.

"Shepard..."

"Yes, Garrus?"

"I just... about the other women..."

"You don't need to explain."

She had thrown together the meal into a dish and then activated the cooker.

"That will take about ten minutes. I am going to get changed."

Garrus looked at her confused. "Why?"

"I am going to meet Mark."

"Oh. I thought you were staying home tonight."

Shepard rolled her neck. "Changed my mind. Feel like having some fun and this is the first night in ages that Gaius is being looked after by someone else. Have to make the most of it."

She sauntered off to her room, leaving Garrus standing there in despair.

* * *

The cooker pinged and he took out the small meal. It smelled good but the thought fled his mind as Shepard emerged from her room dressed in something practically indecent. He coughed.

"Ahem, are you sure that dress is supposed to be that short?"

The red dress was tight to her curves with a low plunging neck line and a skirt that was at least over halfway up her thighs.

"Yep! It is really for Mark's benefit anyway. I doubt I'll be in it long. Don't wait up. Enjoy the food."

Shepard grabbed her coat and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Drunken drunkenness

Garrus couldn't sleep.

He sat in one of the couches, his mind giving him nightmares of Shepard and the human together.

Every-time he shut his eyes it was only to have his imagination torture him with visions of Mark pleasuring her in one way or another and it was killing him.

It was now well past 0300 hours. He took to pacing the floor. Garrus was almost certain he was going to wear a groove into the tiles when he finally heard the door open.

Shepard, now slightly dishevelled and obviously intoxicated, came in. Her heels were in one hand, coat in another and she hadn't noticed him yet.

She tiptoed as carefully as drunk Shepard could.

* * *

She stopped as she realised that he was there.

"Oh. Hello. What are you doing up?"

"I was waiting to make sure you got home okay."

"Ahhhhhh! Well, no need! I got home safe and sound."

Garrus padded over to her. "So I see."

The smell of alcohol was overpowering. "How much did you drink?"

"Not too much. Just enough to keep me happy."

"Where is Mark? I thought he would have made sure you got home."

Shepard giggled. "I didn't get a chance to see him. Busy with work or something. Sent a lovely apology note. I have instead been hanging out with some old Alliance buddies. Met them just down the road at the local bar."

Garrus watched how she wobbled on her feet with concern. "I am just going to help you to your bed."

"Noooo neeeed!" she yawned out. "I can walk."

* * *

She padded barefooted towards the couches. She threw her shoes and coat over on one. That was when Garrus noticed the tear in the dress, as if someone had tried to grab a hold of her.

"Shepard... who tore the dress?"

"Hmm? Oh that... it was nothing. My dress was a big hit at the club. Some of the guys were a bit too handsy and one of them tore it. I sorted it out. Pity though. It was a really nice dress. Might see if I can get it repaired or something."

She flopped down on to the free couch and flipped on to her back. Her dress rode up higher, exposing her underwear, but also revealing a large bruise that discoloured the flesh across a lot of her right thigh.

On closer examination, Garrus noted several jagged cuts in the outer thigh's skin. It looked incredibly painful and raw.

"Shit, Jane. How the hell did you do this?"

"Hmm? What did I do what?" she half mumbled.

"Have you seen your thigh?"

"Oh.. that is a big bruise all right. That was probably when I fell on the floor. You know my dancing skills are not quite up to scratch. A nice turian picked me up... from the floor I mean! Although, he was quite the looker." She burst out laughing.

"Shepard..." he whined. "Don't make light of this. You are hurt."

"It is not that bad. Hell, I barely feel it. If it is too bad in the morning I can visit the doctor."

* * *

There was silence between them for a time; Shepard holding a hand over her eyes while laying on the couch and Garrus standing above her, staring down at the damaged leg and the damaged parts of the dress.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"About the other women... I just... How the hell am I supposed to explain this..."

Shepard let out a breath. "You don't have to explain anything to me nor do you have to feel like I am upset. I have no right to be so no. I guess I am more disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"What you and Perdita have chosen to do is so far removed from what I would want, from what I would consider acceptable for me. Don't mind the drunken human here. Booze makes me so damn melancholy."

She flipped onto her side and put her back to Garrus.

"I would want something far different from what you have with Perdita for myself.. for even Gaius."

Garrus sat down beside her,

"Jane... I..."

He stopped and let out a breath. Garrus ran the palm of his right hand down her exposed leg. She didn't react. He left it resting on her knee with the pad of the thumb stroking the skin.

"For what it is worth, I never thought I would have an arrangement like this either. But then... I thought my life would be far different from what it has turned out to be."

* * *

Shepard abruptly dragged herself drunkenly up.

"I am going to bed," she said determinedly before she stood up somewhat shakily.

"I... I would like to talk for a bit, Shepard."

The human adjusted her skirt back down and half stumbled to the hallway. Garrus caught her before she attempted the short distance to her room.

"Garrus?"

"I would like to keep talking. You keep everything in, Shepard. Sometimes I think alcohol is the only way of getting you to let stuff out."

"Garrus..." she whispered conspiratorially.

"Yeah?"

She leaned forward and murmured directly into his ear canal, causing shivers to run down his spine, "I am really horny for some reason and I am going to my room to take care of things personally then pass out till Gaius comes back from his sleepover."

His mouth gaped and he pulled back to stare at her. Her green eyes were huge with the pupils so big that they seemed to just be black holes with a trim of green on the edges.

"Is that enough stuff let out and shared for today?" asked Shepard.

His eyes flickered nervously and he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He nodded and then let her go.

Shepard gave him a huge grin.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said cheerily as she sped to her room, leaving Garrus standing as he watched her leave.

Garrus carefully put away her shoes and coat before he sat on one of the couches. He really couldn't sleep now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Waking Up

He finally managed to doze off for a couple of hours.

Garrus had cleared the meeting schedule for that morning and rescheduled them for the afternoon. When he awoke, the apartment was empty. The time was nearly 1100 hours. Gaius should definitely have been back by now.

He padded out into the living area. There was no one around. Everything was still in the places they had been in the early hours when Shepard arrived back drunk. He rubbed his temple as he thought of what she had said before she left him. Whatever little sleep he had was invaded by Shepard and that damn dress.

* * *

Garrus went to her room. He knocked. No answer so he tried once more.

"Yeah?" came a muffled reply.

"Just wondering if you were alive in there."

"I am. Come on in. I am vaguely decent... just don't look under the covers."

He chuckled before he opened the door.

Shepard was lying on her stomach with the covers pulled up to almost hide her head. He could easily see where Gaius got his habit of hiding under blankets from.

Her hair was a bit unruly, the long strands enjoying their freedom from whatever grips she normally tied it all up with by spreading out and covering the pillow. Green eyes watched him through half closed lids.

He knelt beside the bed.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Shepard flicked back the mass of hair the covered her face before she yawned.

"Quite good considering."

"You were home very late..."

"Or extremely early. Time is all relative."

He chuckled at that. Garrus took a quick scan of the room. The red dress was dumped on a chair, her underwear was hanging off the chair's edge and her pyjamas were still neatly folded on a nearby dresser.

"When you said to not look under the covers..."

Shepard lazily looked to what he was staring at.

"Oh. Yeah. I meant it. Hahaha!"

Garrus gave a faint laugh in return.

"How is the leg?"

"Okay. I would imagine that the nanites have taken care of it now."

"Can I take a look to be sure?"

Shepard flipped under the covers on to her back.

"Garrus... I am completely naked under here."

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Shepard. Anyway, I am sure you can arrange yourself so you don't expose everything."

Shepard sighed before she shuffled to release her right leg from the blanket confines.

* * *

The wound was healing well enough while the bruised flesh had only become darker and angier looking in the few hours since he had last seen it. Garrus tugged the leg further out so he could see the entire bruise, partially revealing some of Shepard's abdomen.

"What are those, Shepard? I don't remember you having those."

"What are you talking about?"

"These little scar things on your stomach."

Shepard sat up with the blanket drapped around her. She moved it slightly so she could look at what he was talking about.

"Oooh. Right. Yeah, those are kind of new."

"What happened?"

He looked at her confused.

"Gaius gave those to me."

"He should have been more careful with his talons. I hope you gave out to him."

Shepard burst out laughing.

"Garrus, those are stretch marks. Gaius gave me them when I was pregnant with him."

"...oh..."

She watched him for a moment as he tenderly investigated and rubbed the discoloured skin.

"I am surprised you didn't have them removed. Perdita had something similar after Hadrian. She couldn't wait to have them gone."

Shepard smiled.

"I kinda like them."

Garrus looked at her curiously.

"It's proof to me that this body of mine, that was brought back to life and that I sometimes think is more the great project of scientists then my own flesh and blood, once carried someone wholly original and unique. That even a poor copy like me can make something brand new."

"You are not a copy, Shepard."

She smiled at him before she rubbed the little marks.

"I know. This..." she said while prodding a particularly noticeable one. "...means I am not. I know that I sometimes doubt if I was really brought back, if I am just some elaborate AI but I know what I am now. I am Gaius's mother. If there was another Shepard, that is something she wasn't."

Shepard wrapped the blanket back around herself before she went to put some clothes on.

"Head outside. I'll be just a few minutes!" she said cheerily.

Garrus plodded out to the kitchen and started making some coffee. As much as it pained him, he knew that there was nothing he could say that would quell those fears she had inside about being a "fake" Shepard. He chuckled to himself as he realised that Gaius, without even trying, had done more than any of the others could have. He had made Shepard real to herself.

* * *

"Mommmmmmy!"

The front door burst open. Gaius tumbled in, followed closely by Tiberius. Victus and Avitus wandered in last, the two older turians talking in hushed tones. They both stopped their conversation when they saw Garrus.

Avitus went to his son with polite greetings while Victus stood back and nodded at him. Gaius and Tib had scambled to Shepard's room and were now each holding on like pyjaks to her legs. Shepard dragged her feet, now with added passengers to the living space.

"Hey guys!" she said happily.

Victus went to her with a smile on his face.

"Shepard, I was hoping to take you and young Gaius out today."

"Oh? Where were you thinking?"

"There is an exhibition showing on the Presidium. It is a detailed look at the Reaper War."

"And you think we should take these two monkeys?" she said while the two boys were attempting to scale her body but failing.

"I don't see why not. History has important lessons for us all. I hope that it might... start to help them understand... things."

Shepard smiled at Victus. "Sounds like a brilliant idea. Maybe we could get some lunch while we are there too! Anyone else feel like joining us? There will be plenty of room!"

Avitus laughed. "I am afraid you must count me out of any trips for today at least. Atilius is arriving this afternoon and I promised the old varren that I would meet him at the dock."

Garrus put his cup down. "I would really love to but... damn meetings," he huffed out.

Shepard smiled. "No problem. As it is, I think Victus and I are too used to just having each other for company."

The old turian laughed at that.

Garrus scowled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thanks so very much for all the reviews! :) They are greatly appreciated. Also it might be a bit slow on the updates for the next couple of days as I work on the next "Crucible" chapter! thanks so much!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Plans

The exhibition had been quite amusing – from the descriptions of the ships and battles to the great glories heaped upon the leaders.

Victus snorted at the description of his own service during the war while Tib had stood there enthralled at the fact that his dad was famous and had done so much.

Gaius had sat staring at an image of his own father standing among the crew of the Normandy – Shepard among them too. His mother had playfully scratched his head and left him to his own thoughts.

She pottered over to Victus and the two took a seat within sight of the two boys.

"They are quite taken with all this," said Victus.

"You know it. Gaius is particularly interested in his father's history. I think he has re-read that section at least ten times by now."

"Ahhh, the adoration of little boys for their parents."

"Garrus doesn't know how easy he has it. I would probably have to do 'Blasto' style stunts in front of Gaius's very eyes for him to give me have half the amount of respect and awe he has for Garrus."

Victus laughed. "Oh I know that feeling. I often find the same thing myself thinking the same thing with Tiberius over Miranda. They put on a pedestal the parent who is not there often, or at all in my case. At least, we know those two inside and out."

* * *

Shepard smiled before she glanced around furtively. "I managed to find Appius last night."

"Really? I thought you were pushing that job out till after Garrus left, especially after the gym incident you described in your last message."

"I admit that it was not the best way to finally see the target you mentioned. At least, I have no feelings of guilt for screwing him over."

"Still, you had seemed determined to stay home and spend time with Garrus."

"I might have gotten a bit upset over something that is none of my business."

"Should I ask what?"

Shepard rubbed her neck. "Probably not. It is my own issue. My own fault too, come to think of it."

"Garrus, I presume."

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Well, I hope at least you realise that he loves you."

"I know he does. Hence why I had to lie to him about last night. I don't think he believes me..."

"What happened, Shepard?"

"I took a leaf out of my friend Kasumi's book and used a disguise. Pretty good one too. I wouldn't have known myself... as a blonde anyway. Found Appius Marius at a bar and managed to convince him that I was interested in a one night fling. He got a bit... rough. Didn't know he had that sort of kink in him."

"How badly did you get hurt?"

"My back was pretty cut open but I got most of it sorted with medigel. He has destroyed my right thigh though. He dug his talons in pretty deep before slamming me sideways into a wall. Ran out of medigel just around then too."

"Shepard..."

"I know. We didn't go all the way, or even half the way thankfully. I'd imagine I would have been a sorry sight if we had. I managed to lace his drink with a sedative in his calmer moments. Got him to his room and managed to nab this."

Shepard handed Victus a data-core. He quickly put it in a pocket.

"I think it is about their plans for Mondala."

Victus hummed, "I will get on to decoding this as soon as possible. Avitus and Atilius are meeting with the underground as we speak."

"Has Atilius come back with any good news?"

"I think he has settled on Omega as being the first choice on his list."

Shepard's jaw dropped. "Omega? Are you kidding me?"

Victus laughed. "Atilius wants to meet to discuss what he and Avitus have managed to get done. From what I have heard, they both have made a lot of progress. I would recommend after Gaius's party. No need to talk business until then."

Shepard stood up awkwardly.

"Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to take you to the clinic right now."

Shepard looked at him confused.

"Your pants leg is drenched in blood..."

"Shit. How did I miss that?"

* * *

Garrus finally managed to get away from work. He glanced at his omnitool and hummed as he realised he had no messages from Shepard. There was one from Victus asking him to call however.

"Victus? Where is Shepard and Gaius? I haven't gotten any messages..."

"Shepard is at Huerta. You might need to get here."

He took off for the nearest taxi rank and arrived in almost record time – he knew the routes around the Citadel far too well and had no hesitation in informing the driver of where he needed to go. He met Victus in the waiting room.

"Where is she?"

"Head down and take the first left. She is in the fourth room on the right."

"Gaius?"

"He wouldn't leave her side so I had to come out to wait for you without him."

* * *

The two turians bolted down the hallway. Garrus came to skidding halt on the floor just outside Shepard's room.

Gaius sat gloomily on a seat with Tiberius next to him. Tib had his arm around his friend and was trying to cheer him up. Upon seeing Garrus, Gaius ran to his father and jumped into his arms.

Garrus lifted him up and hugged him close.

"Hey. It's alright, Gaius."

The little boy was keening and started to rub his head off his father's.

With Gaius still in his arms, Garrus checked on Shepard. She was asleep.

"What happened?" he asked Victus.

"An infection from the wound on her thigh. Apparently the nanites got a bit confused over what they were supposed to be doing and ended up reopening the wounds then stopped her blood from clotting."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Victus shrugged. "I don't know. Something had damaged them. Luckily for Shepard and us, they have somehow managed to correct themselves. She will be fine. The nanites knocked her out a little while ago. The doctor will be around in an hour or so to tell you more."

Garrus turned his face to his son who was clinging to him.

"Thanks Victus. I'll let you know how it goes."

"I had hoped to stay and..."

Garrus turned to the older turian.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I want to be alone with my family."

Victus nodded. "No. I can get that."

* * *

Garrus sat beside Shepard's bed with Gaius sitting on his lap. His son was clinging to him while trying to stifle his whimpers.

"It is going to be fine, Gaius. Your mom is a hard person to kill, you know."

The boy said nothing but buried his head into his father's cowl. Garrus rested his chin on the tiny fringe that poked out.

He reached out and held Shepard's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Waking In A Strange Place

Shepard woke up blearily.

"Oh, my head..." she hissed out.

A warm hand with three fingers and a vaguely leathery feel began to stroke the side of her face.

"Nice to see you are finally awake."

* * *

Her eyes opened to meet Garrus's bright blues. He was sitting on the edge of her bed. She glanced over to find Gaius fast asleep across two seats pushed together while wrapped up in his father's jacket.

"My head feels like it has been hit by a truck."

The warm hand moved up to her temple and was joined by a partner hand on the other side. Garrus began to massage gently.

"Any better?" he said softly.

"Lots better. I am so glad you remember how to do that."

He chuckled. "Some things I like to know."

She let out a deep satisfied sigh. Garrus gently let one of his hands drift down to her cheek again.

"I knew that wound was going to be trouble."

"Hmmm. Sorry. Should have listened to you."

"Yeah. You should have. Instead, you gave me and Gaius quite a fright."

"Is he okay?"

"Once the doctor said that you were definitely not going to die and leave him then yeah, he was fine."

"And all wrapped up in your jacket."

"It was nice... not you being ill. Spirits, I could go the rest of my life without you being in any way sick. I mean it was nice that he came to me for comfort."

"Of course he would. He loves you."

"He goes to you when he needs help."

Shepard chuckled. "Only because he knows me too well. He knows exactly how to extort things from me. You may not believe me just yet but he worships you, Garrus. He spent ages reading your profile at the exhibition."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "And yours?"

"Barely looked at it. But you see, I am just 'Mom' who he sees everyday," she chuckled out.

Garrus dragged his thumb over to her bottom lip and stroked it with the tip of his talon.

"What is going on, Shepard?"

"What do you mean?"

"That wound on your thigh didn't come from a fall..."

* * *

Shepard's eyes half-opened. Garrus was staring intently at her.

"Garrus..."

"Look, if there is some sort of trouble going on than tell me. I'll help out. It will be like old times."

"Heh. You are a respectable turian now."

"I will never be respectable and you know it," he said with a grin.

"I wouldn't say that. I can't let you get involved, Garrus."

"And why not?"

"Because of what you told me."

A silence fell between them. His hand drifted down from her face. Shepard moved her own and held his.

"If they are watching you then I can't let you be involved in anything. You know that."

"Shepard..."

"Let it go for now. There are some people I need to talk with before I can do anything anyway."

He looked at her confused. Shepard smiled. "It is a very long story. Just know that I don't work alone. You remember that habit of mine from the old days at least..."

He nodded. "I suppose I should be at the very least grateful that you are not doing whatever it is solo.

* * *

"So... when am I getting out here?"

"The docs want you to spend the night. They are not sure what happened to your nanites."

Shepard stilled. "My nanites?"

"They stopped functioning as they should have. Your own body closed the wound but the nanites reopened it.

"That is not good."

"No. It is not."

"Hmm."

"You know something?"

"No... not for certain anyway. Just something I might need to look in to."

"Tell me. Out of everything else, tell me what you suspect happened to your nanites! This could affect Gaius."

Shepard looked up startled at him. "I didn't even think... Okay. I visited Mark at his business earlier in the day. His crew was messing with some sort of device. It emitted this pulse of energy. Mark had assured me it was harmless and I hadn't noticed anything wrong."

"Until now."

Shepard shrugged. "That is the only thing that I can think of as maybe having done some damage to the nanites. It could just as well be something else."

Garrus snorted. "It could but how likely is that."

"Garrus..."

He suddenly leaned forward, pushed her back on the bed and kissed her. Shepard's eyes went wide before they flickered shut while Garrus's tongue found its way into her mouth. He drew back slowly and kissed her on her forehead.

"Its getting late. I am gonna take the little bird home."

"Yeah... good... idea..."

He nuzzled her. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up."

"...okay..."

Garrus hopped off the bed and picked up the bundle of fabric and sleeping child. He brought Gaius close to his mother and let her kiss him goodbye. Garrus got a better hold on his son before he kissed Shepard again. She gazed up at him as he drew back.

"See you tomorrow," he murmured.

* * *

Gaius had slept the entire journey home. He ran into Decius who himself was returning from his shift. The young turian had been appalled to hear of Shepard being hospitalised and immediately offered to take care of Gaius the following day so Garrus could do whatever errands he needed to.

He had thanked the turian profusely for his offer before they went their separate ways.

The apartment was quiet and dark. He padded straight to Gaius's room.

He settled his son into bed, deciding to let him sleep in his normal clothes rather than disturb the child this late in the cycle. The shoes came off easily enough and his son settled down into his bed.

Garrus went back to the kitchen area and made himself a drink.

He stood and stared at the liquid in the glass for a moment before he slowly made his way to Shepard's room. He yanked back the covers and stared at the now dried bloody patches. He should have dragged her to the doctors he mused.

He sat for a time, staring at the sheets mired in red. His omnitool had no messages. Harkin had obviously gone silent.

A plan began to form in his mind. To get Harkin, he needed to panic Mark into making contact again.

He smirked.

That he could definitely do.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lazy Mornings

"Come on. Time to get up, Gaius."

His son threw the blanket back over his head before Garrus, as he chuckled, finally lifted the boy limply out of the bed.

"Nooo. I don't want to."

Garrus nuzzled the sleepy head that buried itself almost immediately between his neck and cowl.

"I know you don't. But I have some things to get done today. We also have to collect your mom later. All that involves you waking up."

"Mommy... would let me... stay in bed..."

"Oh no she wouldn't. Nice try though."

He helped Gaius to clean his teeth before he got him out of the clothes he slept in. Garrus then managed to convince the not particularly helpful child to get re-dressed in some cleaner ones.

* * *

Garrus lifted the boy into a seat at the kitchen counter while he put together breakfast. Every now and then, he would glance back to see Gaius face down on his arms that were folded neatly on the kitchen counter. Garrus chuckled to himself.

"Here. Eat up," he said as he placed the bowl of food in front of the sleepy Gaius. The child sulkily picked up the spoon and started to eat.

Garrus leaned on the counter using one hand with his coffee in his other.

"Sooooo, today you are going to be hanging out with Decius while I sort out some things. Then later, me and you are going to collect your mom from the hospital. I was hoping we could do something nice for her before then. Maybe make a card or get her some nice food. What do you think?"

"I thought I was going back to school."

Garrus coughed. "Yeah. Your mom and I talked about that and we think that since its so close to your birthday that we might just let you off for today. I mean your birthday is tomorrow after all."

"Oh."

His father chuckled. "You know when I was younger if I was told I was getting out of a school day because of my birthday, I would have cheered to the rooftops."

Gaius's little face gazed at him. "I am happy! Maybe we could do both?"

"Both what?"

"Make Mommy a card and get food?"

Garrus smiled. "I think that is a great idea."

His boy beamed at him.

* * *

"Thanks so much for this, Decius."

Garrus handed over a small bag he had packed containing a small lunch he had put together for Gaius along with some of his drawing materials.

"I am gonna make Mommy a card!" chirped Gaius.

Decius playfully scratched the boy's fringe. "Fantastic. I hope you have some good ideas already!"

"I do!" the child said happily before he hugged his dad. "Bye!"

"See you later. Behave for Decius."

Gaius nodded before he scampered into the apartment.

Decius shouted after him, "Watch out for the rug! Don't look at me like that! You know the one, tough guy. I still haven't tacked that edge down and I don't need you falling over."

The turian turned to Garrus.

"So when is Shepard getting out?"

"Later today hopefully. I am going to call over quickly to see her doctors now before my errands."

"Well, rest assured I shall keep an eye on the little guy."

"Thanks Decius. You are doing me a huge favour."

The other turian shrugged. "It is no hardship. When can I expect you back?"

"After lunch. I have packed him a meal as well. It's in the bag there."

"No need really. I can cook mostly edible food."

Garrus smiled. "I just didn't want to impose any more than I already am. Anyway, I am hoping to be back early in the afternoon. Here is the details of how you can contact me if you need to."

"Thanks. And don't worry. He'll be fine... mostly."

Garrus's brow-plate quirked up. "Mostly?"

"Well, I might have to teach him a lesson in how to lose graciously via the medium of some video games. He can very competitive which doesn't quite fit considering he loses a lot."

Garrus laughed, "I am not sure I should leave him with you..."

"It's okay really. I let him win sometimes."

* * *

Garrus made a very quick stop at Huerta. He didn't have time to visit Shepard herself but he did manage to get a hold of her doctor.

She was relatively fine, the nanites having stabilized well and she had a restful sleep. Unfortunately, they still had some concerns over the nanite behaviour. The salarian was not going to release her for at least another eight hours.

Garrus breathed a sigh of relief. That should give him enough time to get down to Jones's warehouse and put the pressure on.

He tapped out a quick message to Liara informing her of his plan and requesting her to be ready for any message that Jones would send out.

* * *

Garrus stepped out of his rented car. He locked the doors before he walked calmly to the reception desk.

The young asari who had been there before had been replaced by a human, possibly on different shifts he thought. That at least worked in his favour. He didn't feel like giving too much away to Jones. The young human female looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning, sir. How may I help you?"

Garrus gave a polite smile in return. "I had hoped to speak to Mark Jones if that is possible?"

"Mr. Jones is very busy. I am not sure if he can fit you in today."

"Oh, just tell him who I am. He will make time."

"Your name, sir?"

"Garrus Vakarian."

The human looked at him a little wide-eyed. "Wow. Really? THE Garrus Vakarian? The one who was on the Normandy?"

He coughed. "That would be me."

"Oh wow. Sorry... forgive me! I shall get in contact with Mr. Jones right away."

The human flickered her gaze up to him once or twice before she spoke.

"Sir? I know this is terribly rude but... could I get your autograph? No one will believe that I met any of the famous Normandy crew!"

He laughed before he politely signed a piece of paper for her. The receptionist quickly contacted Jones. She motioned to Garrus to take a seat.

He instead padded around the small room, noting the pictures on the walls.

"Mr. Vakarian..."

Garrus turned to see Mark Jones walking nervously towards him.

"Ah. Mr. Jones. I would like a quiet word if you are not too busy."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Putting on Pressure

Mark Jones shuffled nervously from one foot to the other under Garrus's intense scrutiny.

"I would normally have no problem with us having a talk but I am very busy today. Lots of things going on and to do. Isn't that right, Lisa?"

The receptionist, who had tactfully been pretending to not listen, nodded at her boss.

"I think you need to make room. As of right now in fact, Jones," Garrus replied evenly.

The tall human glanced around nervously. "Where is Shepard?"

Garrus only just stopped himself from snarling, instead he calmly replied, "At Huerta."

Jones opened his mouth to speak but Garrus got there before him. "Before you started telling me all about your 'surprise' and pretend concern, I think we need to go somewhere more private."

The turian turned flickered his gaze to the receptionist and then back to Jones.

"Don't you agree?

Jones swallowed nervously before he nodded. "R-r-right this way. Lisa? Just tell whoever is next that I have been delayed but will be with them as soon as I can."

The receptionist smiled. "Of course, Mr. Jones."

* * *

Jones led him a familiar route – the same one Garrus had taken when he had broken in a few days prior. The human tapped in a code at the office door and led him in. The turian took a proper look around at the office.

Some things had been moved – mostly plants and some files. He turned to see Jones looking at him expectantly.

"Take a seat, Mark."

The human nervously laughed. "Normally it is the owner of the office that says that."

"Really? I guess my time in C-Sec interrogating people has made me less... aware of social niceties. Now – take a seat."

Mark slowly went to his office chair and sat down.

"What happened to Shepard? Why is she at Huerta?"

"That is what I am here to ask you. All I am going to say is that there is a problem with her nanites."

"Her... nanites?"

Garrus leaned forward on Mark's desk.

"You see, I talked to Shepard about this. I mean she is a Spectre and tends to be aware of most things going on. She informed me that she came here yesterday morning and that you had used a device that emitted some sort of pulse. I immediately decided that you were the man to talk to about this."

"T-t-t-t-that would not have done anything to Shepard's nanites!"

"But it would have done something to Shepard herself?"

"No! No, I just... it should have done nothing at all, okay?! Is she... well?"

"She will be, no thanks to you."

"Vakarian, you don't really think..."

"I want to see the device."

"I am afraid that you can't. It is still in R&D and restricted access."

"But you let Shepard see it."

"She's my... girlfriend..."

Garrus slammed his hand down onto the desk. "She won't be for too much longer if I can help it! I don't trust you, Mark. I think you are a liar."

The human gaped at him.

"I am going to look into your history, scour every inch of your record and if I find any inconsistencies then the spirits better help you because I certainly won't."

The human was afraid and trying to hide it unsuccessfully. Garrus smirked. The man would be getting in touch with Harkin very soon. His job was done.

"Since you are so very busy, I will not hold you up any longer. But I will be back and I will be looking extremely closely at you."

The human stood up. "Wait... I-I-I really think that you are over-reacting. There is nothing I am hiding in my..."

Garrus ignored him.

He opened the office door and strode out. Jones followed in hot pursuit, only just keeping up with the turian's long strides.

Once they reached the reception area, Garrus turned around with a small smile and offered his hand. Jones timidly accepted only to have his hand almost crushed in the turian's grip.

"I'll be seeing you around, Mr. Jones."

Garrus let go of the hand and left, leaving Mark to grimace at the pain inflicted.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Yeah, Lisa?"

"Your next appointment is here."

"Shit... all right. Send them to my office."

Garrus contacted Liara almost immediately.

"I think I spooked him enough into contacting Harkin."

The asari's calm voice replied, "He has done nothing so far, Garrus. I shall keep a very close eye on the connections. I would imagine that he might not communicate until after his business closes for the day."

"I think so too. Just the minute he does, find Harkin and give me the address. I'll sort the rest out."

"Understood, Garrus."

* * *

Garrus glanced at the shopping list Shepard had sent him once more.

He had found most of the things she had wanted. The birthday present she got for Gaius had long ago been bought and was hiding itself in Shepard's bedroom while Garrus had his gift somewhere in his bag. He would have to fish it out and get it wrapped before tomorrow.

Shepard had planned a small party for Gaius with family and friends. His son would spend the morning out with Avitus, Victus and Tiberius at various amusements around the Citadel. When he returned, Shepard was hoping to have a traditional human birthday cake and a small gathering of his school friends to share it.

Garrus could never understand the human fascination with birthdays. Almost every human he met was the same. Turians didn't quite place as much of a value on it – it was important but not as important as other events such as the day you start boot camp or when you finally receive citizenship.

Still no word from Liara but he fully expected that. Garrus imagined that it would far later in the night cycle before Jones would even dream of attempting contact with Harkin. Whatever time he did, Garrus would be ready to move.

His omnitool beeped and for a moment, he honestly believed that he and Liara had called it wrong about Jones.

It was, in fact, from Shepard. She was being released earlier than expected.

He grinned before he collected the last few things before headed back to his transport.

He arrived at Huerta to find Shepard waiting patiently to go home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dammit Liara

"Hey big guy."

Shepard walked slowly and stiffly to where Garrus stood waiting.

"Hey yourself. You don't look too good. Are you sure you should be heading home now?"

Shepard waved away his concern. "I am just a little stiff. I'll be fine."

The turian grinned before he whispered in her ear, "I think that's my line."

Shepard playfully punched him in the arm before she shuffled past to the car. Garrus attempted to help her but found him pushed away.

"I am capable of getting into a car unaided, Garrus."

"I know. Can't blame me for trying to be helpful."

* * *

He whistled cheerily as he got into the driver's side. They set off for home.

"So what the deal then? Any restrictions?"

"Apart from the don't hurt yourself because we have no idea if the nanites will heal you or maim you further?"

"Ah. That is quite a dilemma – especially with your job."

"You are telling me! How is the little bird? And I thought you were going to bring him with you when you collected me?"

"Ah well, Gaius is hanging out with Decius. I was just getting the stuff you wanted."

Garrus pointed to the back seat which had various bags littered across it.

"Oh, thanks! And nice car. When did you decide to rent? I thought you were going to use taxis this trip."

The turian laughed. "Oh Jane, you wound me by not remembering how fickle I can be."

Shepard grinned. "You and your mood swings. I remember those."

"You loved my mood swings."

"I never even knew that turians could get them."

"A closely kept secret I am afraid. I might have to kill you to keep it quiet."

Shepard burst out laughing. "You can definitely try. I think I can give you a run for your money."

Garrus reached out with his free hand and placed it on hers. Shepard flushed a little at the contact but didn't immediately pull away. He grinned before he coughed awkwardly.

"Sooo, this party..."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"How many are you planning to have at it?"

"Quite a few. Almost all of Gaius's class have said they are coming to it. Add to that some parents, your dad, Victus and Tiberius. It will probably be about 34 or so."

"Have you got enough for them all? I mean that lot in the back doesn't seem like it could feed that many people."

She smiled. "I have bought things for the last week, Garrus. I have a lot of food stockpiled. I just have to hide it from your son."

Garrus chuckled.

* * *

They pulled up outside the apartments. Shepard carried some of the bags to Garrus's displeasure. She slowly made her way into the quiet apartment.

"It seems clean enough."

Garrus barreled in behind her with the remaining bags.

"Are you doubting my ability to keep a place tidy? I mean I must definitely be hearing things because I know you know about my legendary organising abilities."

Shepard laughed. "What have you rearranged then?"

Garrus dumped the bags on to the floor before he stood next to her.

"Lots of stuff," he murmured softly into her ear.

Shepard backed away a little. "What are you doing, Garrus?"

"Nothing bad... unless you want bad."

He advanced on her slowly, her green eyes watching his every move.

"Garrus... I don't know what you are thinking... I mean what happened at the hospital..."

She couldn't finish her sentence before Garrus had her swept up into his arms and was kissing her. He could feel her hesitant resistance at the start before she threw herself into the moment. Her arms slipped around his neck with her blunt nails digging into his skin.

She stuttered out during her gasps for air, "Gaius... we have to... collect him..."

Garrus moved to nibbling on her neck while directing her to the couches. She fell down on to one with the turian in close pursuit.

"Will... get him... later... promise..." mumbled Garrus while his hands remembered how to free her from her clothes.

His omnitool beeped. "Shit..." While still kissing the breathless Shepard, he took a quick look at who was ringing.

It was Liara.

Garrus stopped. Shepard, flushed red, looked up at him confused before the turian lifted himself off her while mumbling apologies. He then walked over to the kitchen area and contacted Liara.

"This is such bad timing, Blue. What is going on?"

He glanced over at Shepard who was closing her clothes and looking almost ashamed.

"Forgive me, Garrus but you had requested that I let you know when Jones finally made contact with Harkin. He has. I have pinned Harkin down to the Tayseri ward bar, Underworld. They are still communicating and I believe from how the conversation is going that they will be for a little while longer. Now is the perfect time."

"Thanks. I'll get there. Keep in touch."

"Of course."

Garrus shut down the omnitool before he turned to Shepard. She had started going through the bags they had brought.

* * *

"Shepard..."

"Don't, Garrus. I really don't want to know."

"I have to go out for a while but I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay. You don't need to run everything by me."

"Habit, I suppose. And I want you to know."

"Hmm."

Garrus walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist only to have them removed.

"Don't. That shouldn't have happened and you know it. Oh god... Mark."

"Come on, Shepard! You can't tell me that you didn't want us as much I did... as much as I do."

"I know but we can't go back. I am supposed to be with someone! It was a bad idea for you to stay here. I don't know what I was thinking."

She refused to look him in the eye. Garrus snorted before he forcefully gripped her waist and dragged her close to him.

"I should only be a couple of hours then we are going to sit and talk this out. Okay?"

Shepard nodded meekly, her face turned away from his. He caught her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be here."

He went to kiss her but she quickly evaded and headed off to her bedroom.

"Damn it," Garrus hissed before he headed out.

He was now in a fouler mood than he normally would be facing Harkin.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harkin

The Underworld bar was a real dive.

It had only enough lighting to just make out shadows of the clients while drugged out dancers went through the motions grimly on their podiums.

The bartenders had the jaded expressions of those who have seen a lot of shit go down over the years.

A batarian leaned over the counter as Garrus approached.

"Never seen you here before."

"You know all your patrons?"

"Well, you are a bit too well-dressed for these parts. I'd watch yourself around here. Plenty of people in these parts who need extra credits and you look like the type who has some spare."

"Thanks for the warning. I am looking for a human, oldish type. Former C-Sec. Might be going by the name Harkin."

The batarian grinned, "Also used to be the Fade?"

"You know him then."

"Sure. Idiot nearly busted up some of my colleagues over there." The batarian nodded a couple of asari bartenders who were chatting with each other during a break in business.

Garrus folded his arms over his chest. "Is he here?"

"He dropped in about an hour ago to use the comm systems. He headed out into the back rooms just a few minutes ago. He has a dancer with him. Just so you know."

"Thanks. Which room?"

"No idea. I am sure you will figure it out."

Garrus threw some credits at the batarian. "For the info."

The bartender grinned. "Why thank you. Hey..."

The turian, who had been in the process of leaving the counter, turned back.

"If you are gonna hurt the bastard then do a thorough job. I don't like my friends getting attacked for just doing their jobs."

Garrus nodded and went through the door into the back rooms.

* * *

The small hallway was filled with the stench of sex and sweat while various grunts, groans and flesh slapping noises filtered through from the occupied rooms.

Garrus wandered down to the lone bored looking krogan enforcer.

"Whats the matter, turian? If you are looking for company then go outside and talk to a dancer."

Garrus laughed. "I am looking for a human."

"None of those here. Try a different bar."

"No. I mean I am looking for someone in particular. I'm here to have a few words with him."

He slipped the krogan a handful of credits. "His name is Harkin."

The enforcer counted the credits. "Hmm. Decent amount. You must want him real bad."

"Just a chat."

"If you want him to disappear I can do that for you. Will cost you a bit more then the info."

"I'll, eh, keep that in mind."

The krogan pointed at one of the rooms. "He is in there with Meeki."

"Thanks."

* * *

Garrus stood outside the door.

Harkin was obviously enjoying some quality time with his dancer from the noises he was making. Too bad Garrus didn't intend on waiting till he was finished.

He took out his handgun and burst in. Harkin nearly jumped from his seat.

An asari was kneeling between his legs, her head bobbing up and down.

Harkin stuttered out, "Holy shit! Vakarian! Meeki, stop!"

The pretty asari looked up confused before she registered Garrus and the gun. She scrambled away from the human and pressed herself against the wall.

Harkin desperately shoved himself back inside his pants before he stood up. He put his hands into the air.

"Vakarian... seriously, I have not been doing anything illegal!"

Garrus nearly laughed. "Oh please. I don't think you would even know how to live a clean life."

"No-o-o-o! I really have."

"Well, I know for a fact that you helped someone make a new identity."

Harkin looked confused. "I don't..."

"Don't pretend like you haven't. I might end up laughing at your excuses and you don't want me to accidentally shoot you."

Harkin took a step back towards the couch. Garrus spied the handle of a gun barely visible under a cushion.

"Stop moving or you are going to lose an important part of you." He pointed the gun at Harkin's groin.

The human stopped moving. "All right. I have done a little work on the side."

"A little?"

"Enough, okay!"

"I want your files on Mark Jones."

"Who is..."

* * *

Garrus grabbed Harkin by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He put the gun against the man's temple.

"Don't fuck with me on this, Harkin! You know him because you made him and his history. Now, I want the information or I am going to be repainting the damn walls in here with you."

They stared at each other for a moment, the only noise being Harkin's panicked breathing and the quiet sobs of the asari dancer.

"I can't tell you. It would ruin my reput..."

"Your reputation won't mean jack shit when you are dead."

"You wouldn't. I mean I know all about your little boy up there and where he goes to..."

Garrus snarled and flung him across the room. Harkin hit the floor hard before the turian pinned him there.

He hammered Harkin's face with his fist repeatedly until the man's nose broke and red blood gushed everywhere.

Garrus hissed in his ear, "You go near my boy, you even breathe his name and the only thing that will be certain in your very short future is that I will kill you in as painful a way as possible."

He dragged Harkin back onto his feet.

"Now, give me the files."

"...ugh... all right... give... me a... shit, my face..."

Garrus threw him down on to the couch where Harkin slowly took out his omnitool. He handed it over to the turian.

"Take the damn thing. It would be better for me if I can say that you stole it rather than I handed it over."

Garrus snorted. "Thanks Harkin. As always, it is incredibly unpleasant to see you are still alive."

"Fuck off, choir boy."

The turian turned to the asari, "Sorry miss. Perhaps you should take the time to head out now."

The asari nodded and ran. Garrus followed out after her.

* * *

He was about to leave when he stopped. He headed back to the krogan enforcer. Garrus took out a wad of credits and handed it over.

"Make it quick then leave the body somewhere relatively public. I will check the news to see that it is done."

"What changed your mind?"

"He made a mistake of threatening the people I care about. I want him gone and cleanly."

The krogan shrugged. "Understood. Nice doing business with you."

Garrus nodded and left. He went back to his car and took apart the omnitool. He put the data core into his own and contacted Liara.

"Garrus."

"Hey. I got Harkin's omnitool."

"Do I want to know how?"

"No. Less you know the better. I am sending the entire thing to you now. He has it heavily encrypted."

"I shall start cracking it as soon as I receive it."

"Thanks, Blue."

"It's no problem, Garrus. How is the family?"

"Fine."

"That doesn't sounds very..."

"Sorry, Liara. I really need to get back and talk to Shepard."

"Alright, Garrus. Send them both my love."

"I will. Are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"I, unfortunately, have business to attend to on Thessia. I have already sent my apologies to Shepard."

Garrus started his car. "Thanks anyway, Blue. Chat to you soon."

"Same to you, Garrus."

He headed back to Shepard's apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Night Before

The trip back was quick enough.

By the time Garrus got back to the apartment it was just in time for dinner. Gaius had returned from Decius's place full of chatter about his day.

Before Garrus had even opened the door, he could hear the little boy's voice chirping.

"...and then Decius showed me how to fly the small ship better. He says that if I behave myself he will take me to see the docking control centre. He says you can see almost everything from there!"

Shepard was chuckling to herself while Gaius bounced around her in the kitchen. She looked up from what she was chopping as Garrus walked in before she quickly looked back down.

"Hey Garrus," she greeted.

"Hi Daddy!"

Gaius barreled around the central island and ran up to him. He stopped a short distance from Garrus and pointed excitedly at the coffee table.

"You should see the card I made! Come take a look."

Before he could run away, Garrus caught his son and lifted him up.

"Can I get a hug first?"

Gaius looked at him confused. "Sure!" he chirped before the boy flung his arms around his father's neck.

Garrus let out a sigh and held Gaius close to him. He looked over the tiny fringe to see Shepard looking at him concerned. He gave a small smile that she reciprocated.

He set Gaius down onto his feet and let the child lead him to the table. A sheet of paper had been folded up to allow it to stand. One face of it had a very colourful drawing. Garrus held it in front of him and could just make out, from all the vibrant colours, three figures. One of him, one of Shepard with her red hair and a little figure that must be Gaius.

"It is very good."

The boy bounced up and down on his tip-talons. "Really?"

"Yes. It is a lovely picture."

"And I love it!" chuckled Shepard from the kitchen. Gaius beamed and flushed cyan. Garrus put the card carefully down on the table.

"Maybe you can make me some pictures of us all for my office on Palaven. Think you can do that for me?"

"Sure! I'll start now!"

Garrus scratched behind the boy's ear canal and left him to his work on the table.

* * *

He strolled up to where Shepard was leaning against a kitchen counter while reading some cooking instructions on her omnitool.

"You need some help?"

She smiled at him. "I wouldn't say no. The levo food I have already finished. Enough for me and some for the small guy too. Dextro is always that bit harder for me to get right."

He nodded and stood beside her. Garrus looked down and reached out with his hand to touch her waist. Shepard stilled before she turned her gaze to where his hand slowly stroked her side.

"Garrus... you shouldn't."

He nuzzled the side of her head, "We need to talk. In private preferably."

"You really need to stop that."

"If you wanted me to stop then you are more than capable of making me."

"I know that."

"So why don't you?"

He felt her shiver. "You know the answer to that, Garrus. Don't make me say it."

"Ahh. So you do want me. That is nice to know."

Shepard stepped away from him and started to roughly drag ingredients from the cabinets. He took hold of her arm with the omnitool still active on it. Garrus quickly read the screen before he released her arm and started to take some more things out of the cupboards. Shepard stopped and stared at him.

"Garrus?"

"Yeah?"

"... nothing. Its nothing."

The turian dragged out a pot from a cupboard near her before he quickly kissed her cheek. Shepard went almost as red as her hair.

Garrus grinned before he went back to what he had been doing.

* * *

After their meal, Gaius lay across the couch with his legs over his mother's lap.

Shepard was checking how his plates were growing. Gaius had become prone to painful ingrowing plate segments near his ankles.

"Heeheehee! That tickles!"

"I know. One more ankle to check then you are free."

Garrus watched amused as his son squirmed and laughed while Shepard focused on the tiny ankle of his right leg.

"Oh dear. We might have to make another call to Dr. Mareon."

"No!" came her son's response.

"I know you don't like doctor's visits but there is a lot of irritation around this plate. We should get it looked at before it turns into something worse."

"I don't want to! Don't make me go!"

"Gaius, this is not a democracy. You don't get a vote in this."

The little boy sat grumpily on the couch. "You are mean!"

Shepard laughed, "I guess I am. I think it can wait until after tomorrow however."

The little face scrunched up.

Garrus chuckled. "You know, tomorrow is a big day for you."

The little boy snorted.

"Come on, Gaius. No need to sulk because you aren't getting your own way. Can't have you in a bad mood on your sixth birthday."

* * *

A few hours later, Gaius had passed out on the couch while curled up where he had hidden moodily among the cushions.

Garrus lifted him up carefully and put him to bed with little fuss from the child. When he returned, he took the now free seat next to Shepard.

He put his hand on her knee.

"Garrus..."

"Look, I am not going to push you. I know you are feeling guilty about us, about Mark..."

"And Perdita."

Garrus frowned. "You shouldn't feel anything over Perdita."

"Hard not to. I mean technically..."

"Technically you are doing nothing wrong to her. I told you that we... you know."

Shepard stared at him, her brow furrowed.

"That doesn't make it right."

Garrus leaned forward and kissed her softly.

She pulled back quickly and Garrus had to be content with her allowing him to gently stroke her cheek.

"Maybe tonight is not the best time to talk about this. I am looking into a couple of things so I would like you to keep away from Mark for a couple of days."

"What? Garrus, what are you doing?"

"Just let me do what I need to and I promise I will have some news for you soon."

"Garrus, if you are doing anything that involves Mark Jones I will not be pleased. Leave him alone. He has done nothing wrong except care for me. I mean I should have guessed tha..."

The turian put up a hand to interrupt her rant.

"I know. Just do me this one favour."

Shepard got up off the couch and rubbed her face warily.

"I am going to bed."

"Shepard... promise me."

"Good night, Garrus."

Shepard padded away from the couch where Garrus sat quietly watching her leave.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

An Unexpected Present

Garrus woke up to the distant muddled sound of people talking.

He blearily dragged himself out of bed and padded out to find Victus, Avitus and Shepard chatting amiably at the kitchen counter.

Gaius and Tiberius were busy chasing each other around one of the couches before Victus intervened.

"Tiberius, what have I said about you two racing each other around the apartment? One or both of you could get hurt. Now please stop."

"Sorry, Dad," his son answered back before the small boy went and grabbed a firm hold of his father's leg spur. Victus hummed, and rested his hand on Tiberius's head before he went back to the conversation.

* * *

"Morning, guys," said Garrus as he stepped out into view.

Five pairs of eyes looked his way.

Avitus smiled. "Good morning, Garrus."

Victus nodded politely while Shepard grinned and waved at him.

Gaius chirped his greeting from where he sat on the couch.

Tiberius just eyed him suspiciously. He slowly edged his way behind his father's leg while still holding on tight to the leg spur. All the while, he kept his bright yellow eyes focused on Garrus.

* * *

Avitus walked over. "Good to see you up and about. We were just about to head away."

"Where are you going?"

Shepard laughed, "Have you forgotten already? I think I sent the plan of the day's activities to you nearly a month ago."

Garrus shrugged, "Sorry. My brain is just a bit fuzzy right now."

Victus patted Tiberius's head as the little boy stared at Garrus from his place of safety before he spoke, "I am taking Gaius and Tiberius out on a birthday trip around the Citadel. Your father has kindly agreed to come along."

"You need the help with these two troublemakers and I am former C-Sec. It comes in handy sometimes," added Avitus with amusement.

"I'm not a troublemaker," came Tiberius's indignant reply.

Victus laughed. "No. You are not and neither is Gaius. But put the two of you together and you get..."

"Troublemakers!" finished Avitus with a grin.

The old turian then whistled a small tune at Gaius.

This was obviously a little thing they had between them, Garrus mused, as the little boy giggled before he ran over to the couch his grandfather was next to and used it to clamber onto the older turian's back.

Avitus helped him sit comfortably on the back edge of his cowl with the boy's little legs settled either side of his grandfather's neck. Gaius's hands held on tightly to his Pop-pop's fringe.

Garrus looked up to where his son was, "You are far taller than me now."

"He is far taller than all of us," said Avitus.

Garrus reached up to his son and gently tugged on one of his little mandibles.

"Happy birthday, Gaius."

The little boy beamed. Garrus fondly scratched the skin behind the mandible he had tugged. "Behave yourself for Pop-pop and Victus. They will be giving me and your mom a full report on what you two have been up to when you get back."

"Come on then. There is a lot to see and not a lot of time to see it in," said Avitus cheerily.

The old turian headed away, bending down to get both him and his passenger through the main doorway. Victus, with Tiberius sitting up on his cowl, was in close pursuit.

* * *

Shepard laughed.

"Well, now I need to get the place together."

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure! Actually could you just grab the present I bought Gaius from the top of my wardrobe? I don't really feel like dragging a chair in to get it."

Garrus grinned. "No problem, shorty."

Shepard just shook her head while he took off at a jog.

The present was very neatly wrapped in some colourful tissue but Garrus could just make out what it contained.

They had discussed at length whether it was time to finally buy Gaius an air rifle. Shepard had been reluctant but had been persuaded when they had both set out some ground rules.

He could have it in his room and play with it but with no ammo. Shepard would keep that in a locked cabinet along with her other weapons.

He could only have ammo for it when he went to the shooting range.

If he made some "ammo" for it then it would be immediately confiscated.

If he aimed it with ammo loaded at anyone other than a target, it would be confiscated.

If he shot anyone with anything than the gun was going to be locked away until he had proved himself ready to be responsible.

Garrus had no real objections to most of the rules. They were mostly sensible.

He suspected that Gaius was far cleverer than Shepard seemed to give him credit for but he also knew that she was intent on keeping him and others safe. Shepard wasn't about to take any risks.

* * *

As he took down the present, he heard the doorbell ring.

Some more muffled talking was going on but this time, he could clearly hear that Shepard seemed agitated. He put the present carefully on the bed and headed out.

Mark Jones was there.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Garrus.

Shepard turned around, "Calm down. I was just telling him the same."

Mark stared at the turian, "I only wanted to drop off a present for the little guy. I mean I was hoping to finally meet him. I thought that we could start by just mentioning my name."

"Mark, I know you think this is a good idea and it is mostly. But you can't just decide this unilaterally! We are his parents and we set out a timeline for this," said Shepard.

"I know... I just wanted..."

Shepard sighed then gave him a hug to Garrus's disgust. She pulled back and smiled at the human.

"I'll take it in and if the time is right, I will give it to him."

Mark grinned and leaned forward. He kissed her. Garrus snorted and turned away.

"Thanks. Will I see you today at all?"

"I am not sure. It is going to be pretty busy here but I will try to make time."

Mark nodded and the two said their goodbyes, Garrus merely glaring when Jones attempted to say goodbye to him.

* * *

Shepard closed the door and looked at the gift in her hands for what seemed like eternity.

Garrus watched her carefully. Finally, she looked up at him before she handed the parcel over.

"Shepard?"

"Take it and check it."

He looked at her confused. She took a deep breath.

"As much as I don't want you to come back with anything, I also don't want to risk Gaius. You have always looked out for our best interests and I would be a fool to think that you were not doing that right now. So take it. If it is clean then I will give it to him. If it is not we shall have to talk to Mark."

Shepard sniffed and tried to subtly brush away a tear.

"Shepard..."

"I'm fine... really. Got to get this place sorted."

Garrus reached out to her.

She waved him away and started to set up for the party.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Finally

Garrus quickly got dressed and took the gift out of the building.

If there was something wrong with it, he sure as hell didn't want it near Shepard either. He still had some contacts in C-Sec and he was most definitely going to call in some favours.

Garrus put the parcel carefully in to the car and sat into the driver's seat. He quickly tapped out a message to an old friend. A few minutes later he received a reply.

He started the car and took off to the Lower Wards.

* * *

The C-Sec Academy had not changed in any way.

Still the same tired faces and bickering citizens complaining over one thing or another. His old friend, Alera, met him in the lobby.

"Vakarian! How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

The asari with deep purple markings shrugged, "Same old stuff. The place has not changed since you left. Just different faces doing the same job. So, where is this thing you want me to look at?"

Garrus handed over the wrapped parcel carefully.

"I have no idea what's in it but I do have reasons to believe it's not quite wholesome."

Alera held the gift carefully.

"I'll get the usual battery of tests done on it. It will take a few hours to finish."

Garrus smiled, "I remember how this stuff goes down." He coughed, "Thanks for this, Alera. It means a lot."

The asari grinned, "No problem. I think this is good for at least two of those favours I owed you."

Garrus laughed, "Tell you what. If I am right and that thing is not quite what it seems, I'll clear every favour you owe me."

"Wow. This is important then."

"Someone I don't trust tried to hand that to my son. This is very important."

Alera nodded, "I'll do every test the forensics team have at their disposal. I'll be in touch. Hopefully, I'll have some news for you before the cycle's end."

The two said their goodbyes and Garrus headed back to the apartment.

* * *

Shepard was busy putting up colourful balloons when he arrived back. She stopped what she was doing the minute he opened the door.

She went to him, nervously fiddling with her hands, "So... did you find anything?"

"They are going to run tests on it. It will take slightly longer than the time I was away, Shepard."

She grimaced a little, "Sorry! Sorry, I know that."

Garrus stepped over and touched her shoulder, "It's okay, Shepard."

"No. Its not. I mean I looked pretty damn hard into Mark's background. Maybe... maybe I was just so hopefully for..."

Shepard went quiet. Garrus drew her into his arms.

"You have been alone for a while now, Shepard," he murmured against her hair.

"No excuse. I could have easily found myself a partner before this but Gaius..."

She stopped again.

"I know. It is hard to find time when you have a small boy to take care of and a job that has you travelling a lot."

Shepard pulled back, "Still no excuse for letting myself be blind. You have obviously seen enough to call for a deeper investigation into Mark."

She headed back to the balloons. She picked up one and stared at it blankly, "Find out what is going on for me, Garrus."

"I will, Shepard."

She nodded before going back to work.

* * *

Garrus stood quietly, watching her struggle with her task before he strode over.

He caught her by the shoulders and kissed her. Shepard's eyes went wide before she slid her arms over his neck. Garrus hoisted her up and pressed her against the wall.

"Garrus... we shouldn't..." she gasped out.

He dragged his mouth over the curve of her neck while finding his way under her t-shirt.

"Stop thinking, Shepard," he murmured.

Her hands fluttered uncertainly on the back of his neck for a tense couple of minutes before they dug in to the skin. He groaned.

"Bedroom... not here..." Shepard moaned out. As they slowly made their way to Shepard's room, pieces of clothing were hastily taken off and thrown haphazardly on to the floor.

By the time they reached her room, they were both down to their undergarments. Garrus glanced back as they passed through the doorway and chuckled at the trail they had left behind them.

Once inside, he pushed her back on to the bed and stopped for a moment to gaze at her. Shepard looked up at him confused.

"Why have you stopped?" she asked nervously, the usual confidence she displayed gone.

He grinned.

"Just want to take my time, Shepard," he chuckled before he started to run his tongue down her body.

"I have waited a long time for this."

* * *

Some time later, Garrus sat up in the bed with his back to the wall and his eyes fixed on the red-head curled up next to him.

His hand idly fiddled with her hair while Shepard slept peacefully.

Garrus glanced at the time. They had another couple of hours before his father and Victus returned with the boys.

While he didn't want to move, he needed to get things done and so did Shepard. He imagined she didn't want what had happened between them to be public knowledge just yet.

"Hey..." he said softly, tugging gently at a lock of hair.

Shepard mumbled, her hot breath heating the exposed skin on his thigh.

"Shepard... come on. We need to get stuff done."

She slowly woke up and started to drag herself up off the bed. Garrus caught her before she completely escaped and kissed her. She moaned against his mouth.

Garrus pulled back a little.

"Please don't freak out on me, Shepard," he said while he nuzzled her face.

"Hmm?"

He stroked her cheek while her bright green eyes were fixed on his.

"About this. Don't start over thinking or feeling guilt. Once this day is over, you and me are going to talk."

She nodded before she tried to get up once again. Garrus yanked her forward and kissed her once more before he whispered in her ear, "You know that I love you right? You know I never stopped?"

Shepard gave a little choking sob mixed with a chuckle, "I love you too."

They hugged, clinging together as if the years apart had just been a bad dream before Shepard headed to her shower.

* * *

Garrus headed out into the living area and surveyed the damage.

He smiled to himself as he picked up the clothes that were scattered around the floor.

Garrus dropped off Shepard's things to her room and chuckled as she shouted out her thanks from the bathroom.

He headed with his own clothes to the guest room.

Once there, Garrus tapped out a quick message to Liara asking for an update on the data he had sent her before he put his omnitool on his bed.

He took a deep inhale of Shepard's scent that clung to him before he reluctantly stepped into his own shower.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Trouble

When he finally emerged from his room, Shepard had the apartment in full party mode.

Balloons, colourful signs and other trappings were covering the walls and furniture. She had placed all the food and drink out for the partygoers along with some colourful party hats.

Garrus, himself, grinned when he finally saw her. Shepard was comically hopping on one foot with her back to him, trying to get a shoe on quickly.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before tugging her back against him. Shepard jumped a little at the first contact but let him draw her back to him. He nuzzled her neck as she let out a sigh.

"You smelled better before your shower," he muttered against her neck.

Shepard chuckled, "Would be hard to explain to the keen noses coming to the party about why I smelled like you and sex."

"Oh, I don't think they would need any explanations. Pretty self-explanatory I feel."

He turned her around and kissed her.

"Where are you running off to?" he hummed against her lips.

"How did you know?"

He smiled, "You have that look about you."

"Heh. Lucky guess. I actually have to collect the birthday cake."

"Ahhhh, that makes sense. For a moment, I thought you might be running away. I can get it for you if you like."

She smiled. "I think I can manage a cake. I shouldn't be too long."

He attempted to drag her back flush to him when she stopped him. "Lets just take it slow. There is a party to get through and all that comes with it. Then we can talk."

Garrus leant forward and pressed his forehead against hers. She didn't attempt to pull away to his delight.

"All right. I can behave myself for a few hours."

* * *

A look crossed Shepard's face that he instantly recognised.

"Don't start, Shepard."

She looked at him confused.

"You are thinking about what happened too much. I can see you are beating yourself up over us and no doubt over how it affects others. Let me clear things up for you. This is between you and me, no one else matters except Gaius."

"I think Mark and Perdita would..."

He kissed her into silence. Slowly, he drew back.

"Mark is not who he says he is. He came here in complete disregard for what you wanted for his own agenda. You knew that I was right to be suspicious of him the minute you opened the door."

"How did you..."

"I know you, Shepard. And you know me. He only confirmed to you what I suspected. Mr. Jones merely made real that he is up to something. You already trusted me but he just made it a certainty in your mind. And you know the deal with Perdita. I don't think I need to go over it again."

Shepard said nothing. Garrus once more put his forehead against hers.

"I love you and you love me. Once this day is done, we will sit and chat this out. Maybe a little more than talk if I am lucky..."

Shepard laughed, "You are such a charmer."

"I know. It's a gift."

Shepard stepped away. "I should go get the cake."

"You want company?"

"I will be fine."

"I'll keep an eye on the place then. Don't be too long."

Shepard smiled and waved goodbye.

He watched her leave before he sighed and took a seat on the couch.

* * *

Less than half an hour after Shepard had departed, the apartment door opened to a flurry of activity.

Gaius and company had returned from their morning adventure a bit earlier than expected, to Garrus's amusement. They could have walked in to a quite different scene.

His son barreled over to him while sporting a stylish hat that was miles too big for his head. Tiberius had a similar one on.

"Dad! Check out my hat! Pop-pop got it for me!"

"It is very fancy," Garrus answered while he tried to sit it better on the boy's head.

Gaius beamed at his father before he and Tiberius wandered over to the free couch which they then took over.

Victus and Avitus meandered slowly into the apartment.

"Ah, Garrus! Where is Shepard?" asked his father.

"She is collecting..." Garrus glanced down at the two boys, "...something. She shouldn't be too long."

Victus smiled and sat at the counter. It had a good vantage point of the two young boys who were play fighting on the couch.

Avtius took a seat beside him.

"When did she leave?" queried Victus.

"About half an hour ago."

"Hmm. Where was she going again?"

Garrus walked up to where they were seated and said lowly, "To collect Gaius's birthday cake."

Victus's brow-plates furrowed.

"I know the store where she ordered it. It is not half an hour from here."

"What do you mean?"

"The store is only a five-minute walk from the apartment block and her car is still outside."

Garrus tried to quell the panic in his heart. "I'm gonna try to contact her. I am sure she just got delayed talking to someone."

He patted Gaius's head as he passed the boys while activating his omnitool.

* * *

The first call rang out. As did the next and the next after that.

Victus and Avitus walked over to where he paced at the far side of the living space.

"Any luck?"

"No. Damn it."

Just then his omnitool rang. It was Shepard. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Shepard! You had me worried..."

"Oh, did she?"

Garrus stilled. He knew that voice.

"Appius..."

"I am touched you remember me."

"How could I forget... Where is Shepard?"

"Well, there has been a little incident."

Garrus snarled, "Where is she? Put her on the call!"

"Ah now. Calm yourself. I actually did nothing to her. It was another human."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see I was in the neighbourhood and passing by this small bakery when I saw your Spectre. She was accosted just outside it by another human. Tall-ish fellow, looks a bit on the crazy side and that is saying something for a human. Anyway, he uses some sort of device on her and she collapses straight to the ground. Very sloppy job. It could have been seen by anyone and he completely ignores the omnitool that fell off her hand. Obviously, I am a nice enough fellow so I picked it up for safe keeping."

"Not nice enough to intervene to help her," growled Garrus.

"Hahahaha! Oh, that is quite amusing. Why would I do that?! Anyway, I have discovered there is nothing of any real value on this thing. I have just spent twenty minutes looking through it and found zero useful info. But it is not a total loss. I am very interested in that man's device. So how about a deal? I'll tell you where he ran off too and you get me that toy he was playing with."

"And if I don't?"

"I might have to break your little boy's heart by ruining his big day... although it might be ruined already by his mother disappearing. Oops!"

Garrus's gaze landed on where Gaius was happily playing with Tiberius.

"If you had anything to do with this, Appius..."

"Yes, yes, give me idle threats. I shall file them away with so many others I have received over the years. Now when you finally decide to be sensible over this, call me back on this device. Looking forward to talking with you."

The call ended.

Avitus and Victus looked at him intently. Garrus swallowed.

"I need your help."


	25. Chapter 25

**Just a quick note to say thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows, etc! all very much appreciated! The updates to this won't be as frequent for the next couple of day as I get the next chapter of "Crucible" ready. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Starting Out

After the call, he had quickly outlined what Appius had said to the others.

His father and Victus didn't seem surprised to hear that Appius Marius was the caller. That particular Marius's reputation proceeded him wherever he went. Garrus still resolved to ask the two later on how exactly they seemed to already suspect that turian's involvement.

The two quickly determined between themselves that Victus would stay with the children to keep an eye on them while Avitus would focus on finding Appius.

"Dad, I am not comfortable with you taking him on. He is not alone."

"I will just be distracting him and his companions. Call him back and find out where Jones took her."

Garrus stared at his father, "What makes you think it is Jones?"

"I have a hunch."

"What do you know, Dad?"

Avitus sighed, "I had a call a day ago from your asari friend, Liara. She was concerned about Shepard's safety and informed me that you were investigating Jones. She seemed to think that it was a matter of some urgency. I would have preferred to have heard about this from you though..."

Garrus grimaced before he glanced over at the two boys who were scrabbling and laughing on the couch.

"Sorry, Dad. There was a lot going on..."

* * *

Victus looked the same direction Garrus did, his mandibles flickering slowly as he watched the two young children play blissfully unaware of what was going on.

He left the two Vakarians who watched him go to the gun cabinet and open it.

"I didn't know you had access to that," said Garrus.

Victus snorted in reply before he took out a Carnifex hand cannon.

He loaded up on thermal clips, clicked the safety on before he concealed the weapon under his clothes. He took out some more weapons and clips before he locked the cabinet.

He handed what he had taken out to the two Vakarians.

"Victus..." Garrus started before the older turian interrupted him.

"Forgive me but I have no intention of my son and young Gaius over there being hurt because of either Appius or the human. Both of you need to get a move on. I will send out a message to those due to arrive to delay them. I will also be locking down the apartment so if you want access, message me. Avitus, you know the frequency I am talking about."

"I know. I will get in touch with Atilius too."

Avitus turned to his son, "Before you contact Appius, do you have a program on there to track him?"

"I should be able to get a rough idea of where he is. He is using Shepard's omnitool."

"Even better. I have put a locator program on that one."

Garrus's mouth gaped.

"Why do you have a locator program on Shepard's omnitool?"

His father smiled, "It is a long story and one that can wait until after we find her."

* * *

Avitus walked a short distance away and contacted Atilius.

Victus and Garrus were left alone.

"If they come here..." Garrus started to say.

"They will only find themselves trouble. I know what I am doing, Vakarian."

Garrus looked over at Gaius who was fighting off a resurgent Tiberius.

"That is my son..."

"And that is my own too. I understand how you feel."

They stared at each other for a moment before Avitus returned.

"Atilius is on the hunt for the omnitool. I am going to join up with him and meet with the Marius boy. Can you handle reaching Shepard on your own?"

"Yeah."

Avitus looked at him carefully.

"You know what... I am going to contact Atilius. He will meet up with you to rescue Shepard."

"Dad, I can handle it."

"You can handle going into a completely unknown situation with spirits knows how many enemies? Forgive me if I want my only son to have back up."

Garrus frowned, "What about you?"

"It is a Marius. Barely enough to make me worried. Here..." Garrus's omnitool pinged. "...that is Atilius's contact details."

* * *

Victus turned to the two young boys playing on the couch while Avitus contacted their old friend once more.

"Boys, how about you two play a board game in Gaius's room? In fact, if you two play five games against each other I will buy the overall winner a surprise. And, if the loser is good as well, one for them too."

The two hybrids bounced off the couch and clambered over to Victus.

"Really, Dad?" asked Tiberius.

His father lifted him up and hugged him. "Yeah. Really." He nuzzled Tiberius's head before he popped him back on the ground. Victus tickled Gaius on the side of his neck, the little boy going into peals of laughter. Tib ran straight into Gaius's bedroom.

Gaius went to follow but was swept up into a hug by his own father.

Garrus held him tight. "You behave for Victus. I won't be too long."

"Sure!" chirped Gaius. Avitus stepped over and took his grandson from Garrus's arms. He hugged him too, whispering something in his ear that caused Gaius to giggle before setting him down to scamper off after his friend.

"Atilius will meet us outside in five minutes. I think we should wait for him before calling the Marius boy."

Garrus nodded at his father. Victus walked over to the pair.

"Remember to keep in touch when you can. If I can assist with anything than please don't hesitate to contact me."

Avitus nodded and the two older turians said their goodbyes.

* * *

Garrus and Victus stared at each other.

"I know we have had our disagreements... hell, I cost you the Primarchship..." The other turian's yellow eyes were focused intently on him.

"Look, what I am trying to say is thanks for this, for protecting them both. It means a lot."

He started to walk away when Victus spoke.

"What upsets me about the Primarchship is not the loss of power or status. It is that you cost my son and yours, of others like them, the possibility of becoming citizens; of the chance of being known not by their differences from us but by their deeds. You took from me the strongest tool I had to make that a reality as soon as I possibly could. They deserve better than this no man's land they exist in. In the end, you didn't hurt me. You hurt them and their future."

Garrus took a deep breath. Victus gazed at him unrelentingly.

"You need not worry or say thanks. Your son, and mine, will be fine if I have anything to say about it. Go and bring Shepard home where she belongs."

Garrus nodded. As he headed out the door, he turned to Victus one last time.

"Thank you... Primarch."

Victus's mandibles flicked as Garrus took off out the doorway.

He strolled up to the main door and sealed it shut.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hello Atilius

Garrus bolted down the stairway.

His father stood outside the apartment block in deep discussions with a person he had not seen in some time.

"General Atilius! It is very good to see you, especially right now," he said as he joined the small group.

Atilius grinned, "Well, look at you. The younger Vakarian! It has been awhile since we last met. Actually, wasn't it the night of the vote against Victus? I do believe it was."

Garrus grimaced.

"Oh relax. I don't bear grudges and neither does Adrien... mostly. Well, lets clarify that a bit; if you went against himself then no. But if you did anything to harm the young Tiberius... lets just say that you really shouldn't. Anyway, I see that you still have the misfortune of looking like your old man."

Avtius snorted, "Better he look like me than you."

The General burst out laughing. "You would have cause for concern if it was the other case!"

* * *

Atilius eventually stopped laughing and settled down to business.

"So, you and me are working together. Nice for a change. I get bored with your father's insistence on not killing everyone."

"You defeat the purpose of sneaking in to a facility if you murder everyone in there, Atilius."

"I beg to differ! It is a way of showing just how good you are."

Avitus shook his head while Atilius grinned.

"All right guys. We do need to move quickly on this," Garrus said flatly.

His father turned to his old friend. "I am going to take on the Marius boy alone."

Atilius seemed nonplussed by that announcement. "Should be easy enough for you. Try not to kill him though. It might upset his uncle. Now you know me, I am all for pissing on August but there is still the other project to be considered."

"I can make no promises. I don't take kindly to those who hurt my family."

Garrus turned to his father and swallowed nervously before he murmured, "You know about what happened at the gym, don't you..."

"My grandson and I had a long talk about it when I stayed the night at Victus's place. He was still quite upset but I reassured him."

"Dad..."

"It is alright, Garrus. You would have told me eventually and I rather prefer hearing Gaius's side first. He needed to vent about what happened more than you. I also talked to Shepard..."

* * *

The two Vakarians stared directly at each other.

"Oh," mumbled Garrus.

"You could have asked for my aid at any time. Instead... well, here we are."

Garrus blurted out, "I made the mistake. It got so far so quickly that..."

"Just stop. You remember when, on Earth, I told you that I would help you go after Shepard to Noveria, that you shouldn't live a lie when there was other ways of ensuring Hadrian's safety."

"Dad..."

"Let us leave this subject for now, my son. We need to get Shepard back. Then we..." Avitus and Atillius looked at each other with something passing between them unspoken, "... we will see on how much you should know."

"Adrien won't be too happy with that," muttered Atilius.

"I know. I will talk to him."

Atilius shrugged. "He won't and you know why."

Avitus nodded and sighed, "I know, Atilius. Spirits, I know."

The General rubbed the back of his neck. "You can ask him on your own. I am staying well out of it."

* * *

The older turian turned his attention to Garrus.

"Right. Its time to contact the Marius boy. Silly little prick that he is. I always had the feeling that Appius was one of the kids who picked fights then ran away when the going got too tough. He most definitely should have gotten a good kicking when young to sort him out."

Garrus smiled faintly before he placed the call. Atilius activated his own omnitool and hacked into the line.

"Ah, Vakarian. I had almost thought that you wouldn't call me back. You must not care for the little Spectre as much as you used to."

"Shut up, Marius. You have yourself a deal. Where did the man taking Shepard go?"

Garrus grimaced as Appius chuckled down the line.

"I saw the human drag her to a waiting car. He is obviously completely inexperienced in this sort of thing as I managed to pretty much stroll up and put a tracking device on the rear of it. It stopped moving down in the Tayseri ward. Here -" The omnitool beeped as it received the information, "- this is its signal. I think it is at some sort of warehouse."

Garrus hung up before Appius said any more.

* * *

Atilius looked over the signal. "Hmm. Tayseri ward eh? Isn't that place still all banged up from both Sovereign and the Reapers?"

Garrus nodded, "Yeah. Place is like a _karsec_ nest in some places. I... I have been there recently."

"Oh?" queried his father.

"Yeah. Met an old... colleague. Hmm. This can't be coincidental."

"No. I would imagine not," Atilius said softly before he clapped his hands together and rubbed the palms excitedly. "Lets go and kill some idiots!"

Avitus coughed.

"Ah, right. I mean, let's go and save Shepard!"

* * *

They parted ways from Avitus.

"Dad, I really don't want you taking on Appius."

"You worry too much. Relax. Concentrate on Shepard."

Atilius slapped Garrus on the shoulder. "Listen to your old man. He knows what he is doing most of the time."

"Most of the time?" said Avitus incredulously with a brow-plate raised.

"There was the incident when we went into that bar on Thessia."

"Now wait just one damn minute here! You started that brawl!"

Atilius grinned, "Yeah but you sure as hell finished it. The whole bar was sick as varren for months after. The asari Republics were up in arms over the 'mysterious illness' that afflicted them."

Avtius just shook his head while his friend laughed heartily.

* * *

Shepard's eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lights that shone directly on her face as she awoke.

She rubbed her temples and slowly sat up. Shepard took a bleary eyed look at where she was.

It was a room devoid of items bar the bed she was on. The ceiling was completely covered in high-powered lights, which cast everything in a brilliant white.

She gingerly put her legs over the edge of the bed while she tried to remember what had happened.

She had left Garrus at the apartment and was just near the bakery when...

Suddenly it all rushed back. Mark had met her there.

He was gibbering something about someone being dead and how he needed her to leave with him right away.

Shepard had tried to talk him down but it didn't work. He pulled out a strange sort of device, shaped like an auto injector. Everything after that was a blank.

Where the hell was she?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

One Down

Victus sat with one hand over the hidden Carnifex.

The two boys were happily playing with a boardgame, Tiberius just slightly ahead in the competition his father had set up.

Victus was tense, keeping his gaze so one eye was on the children and one towards the door. He turned to looked fully at the door then jumped as a little hand touched his that was gripping the seat's edge. Victus looked down into the worried face of his son.

"Tiberius, what is wrong?"

"You looked angry... did we do something wrong?"

Victus chuckled. "No. No, Scout. I am not angry at you two."

"Oh."

Those big yellow eyes flickered over to the door.

"Is someone who has made you mad coming to visit?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you have been staring at the door and you have an angry face!"

He reached down and pulled the boy up into his arms. Victus nuzzled his son who rubbed his face back against his father's eagerly.

"Maybe you two can help me out."

Gaius hopped up on to the couch beside him and Victus scratched the back of the boy's neck.

"Sure!" chirped Gaius.

"What can we do?" said Tiberius eagerly.

"How about we play a game of war?"

The two boys tilted their heads at him.

* * *

Garrus and Atilius reached the warehouse in record time.

Garrus had let the older turian drive but almost immediately regretted it. Atilius had hit accelerate and it seemed as though he never stopped except to hit the break at the end. They had weaved a dangerous path through traffic and buildings, even managing to shake off some C-Sec officers who had spotted their vehicle.

As they got out of the car, Garrus had never been so relieved to be alive.

"Spirits, Atilius. I know my father told me stories of your driving but..."

"Your father over-exaggerates. He just didn't like it when I nearly crashed us into the Citadel tower."

Garrus stared at him. "You what?"

"Ah it was over-rated. I landed the car perfectly. Your dad was being a little girl over it. I have never heard such profanities in my life."

Garrus laughed. "I can understand why he did."

Atilius grinned then popped open the back of his car. He took out a couple of assault rifles. Garrus whistled at the one he was handed.

"It looks good but I have never seen this particular type. Who manufactured this?"

Atilius rolled his eyes up to the right. "Ahem, lets go with its a custom job."

"A custom assault rife?"

"I know people who know people. So on and so forth. Anyway, lets get on with the killing!"

The turian locked the door of his car and headed towards the warehouse.

* * *

Avitus had tracked Shepard's omnitool to a small hotel on the Presidium. He snarled. Of course the nephew of Marius would be putting himself up at great expense. Luckily, he also knew the proprietor of this place quite well.

"Avitus!"

He smiled warmly at the asari that greeted him as he entered the lobby.

"Elara! How have you been?"

"Oh, good as always. Much better now that things have settled down again and the hotel has been fully repaired."

"I see that. They did a fantastic job at getting the place ship shape again."

The asari smiled, "What are you here for? As much as I would love to believe that you came back to see me..."

He grinned, "I believe you have a guest that I wish to... take away for a short while."

"Now that is interesting. This person must have done something particularly bad to have you on his trail."

Avitus grabbed a small piece of paper from her desk and a pen. He scribbled out a name and passed the paper to her. The asari scanned it quickly then nodded at him.

"And in return?"

"The usual. A nice healthy sum of money into your accounts and I might bring Atilius here for a drinking session."

Elara laughed. "Oh dear! I will have to get the bar completely stocked then."

The asari reached for a datapd then handed to him. She pressed a small cardkey into his hand as she shook it.

"Pleasure as always. Try not to bloody the room too much. It is hard to get those type of stains out."

Avitus nodded at her, "I will make sure that any dirty work happens off the premises. Thanks Elara."

* * *

He walked up the stairs while scanning the datapad. Appius had two guests logged in with him. Avitus recognised the names as part of the turian's cohort. They had taken rooms on the first floor. He would deal with his companions first before the main event.

Avitus reached the first room and pressed his head to the door. He could hear quite energetic noises from inside. Some people were having fun. Too bad he was going to have to interrupt. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

He burst in, stopped then laughed.

"Well, two birds with one stone as the humans say," he said as the two turian companions of Appius desperately scrambled naked off each other and tried to reach their weapons.

Avitus raised his hand, a symbol glowing vibrantly yellow and pulsing with energy across it before the guns seemed to melt into the floor.

The first turian male charged him only to run into the wall. Avitus cracked his elbow into the back of the man's head and the turian collapsed unconscious to the ground.

The second male attempted hand to hand only to end up with Avitus twisting his arm painfully behind his back. Avitus gave a short sharp twist and smiled as he heard the snap of bones when the arm broke. The pain was such that the turian fainted.

"Well, that was easy enough," he said to himself.

* * *

After he had tied them up, Avitus closed the door behind him and headed for Appius's room.

He cracked his knuckles at the doorway before he knocked.

"Coming. One second," came Appius's response. The door opened and Appius glanced up from the datapad he was using to see Avtius's face. His mouth gaped.

Avitus punched him hard.


	28. Chapter 28

**hey guys! Just another quick note to say thanks so much for all the reviews, etc! It really is great to hear from you all. :D Now you get to find out about Mark! I hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Henry

"Jane..."

Shepard slid off the bed as Mark entered the room.

"Mark..."

He was carrying a tray of food and water, his hands shaking as he put it down carefully on a small side table.

"Mark, its Gaius's birthday. I need to be with him. If you let me go now, I promise that I will let you leave the Citadel unharmed. You can go wherever you want. Just let me go home."

"I'm sorry! I really am but you... he was ruining everything!"

"Who was?"

"The damn turian! You and me are supposed to be together. From the moment I saw you I knew we were meant to be!"

He took a step towards her but stopped when she put her hand up.

"Stop, Mark. Just let me go to my son and this... we can forget about this."

"No! No, don't you see?! I saved you! I was there when we brought you back!"

Shepard's mouth opened but no sound came out. Mark pressed on.

"I was a different person then. Different name, different beliefs..."

He watched her carefully before he burst out, "It was a challenge at first! When the Illusive Man came to me and offered the chance to really show my work off."

"Mark..."

"That's not my name."

* * *

He paced a little, his hands and mouth moving as if trying to put the words physically into the right order.

Shepard decided to prod him a little. "What is your name then?"

His blue eyes stared into her green before he turned his gaze to the floor. "It was Henry. Dr Henry Thomas. I was a researcher for the Alliance but they always, heh... lets just say that my work got passed over in favour of other more well-connected individuals."

The man fiddled with his hands.

"Tell me about yourself, Henry," Shepard pushed.

His head snapped up to hers quickly and a faint hope sparked in his eyes. Shepard needed to keep him talking.

"You want to know about me?"

"As much as you want to tell," she said softly.

He took a step towards her and, even though she wanted to either step back or break his neck, she didn't move.

"Ahem... I was contacted by Cerberus while I worked in the prothean archive on Mars. I'm the one who built the nanites that went into you."

Her eyes widened.

"You built them?"

He scratched his head.

"I just followed the design. There was this whole body of work in there but it was fragmented. So many little bits of it scattered across different topics and databases! My head hurts sometimes thinking of it."

"How did you put it all those different pieces together? That must have impressed the Illusive Man..."

Henry put his hand to his head and grimaced as if experiencing pain. Shepard reached out with her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. You asked how I put it all together... to be honest, I don't really know. I was on Mars and one day I went out in an EVA suit to have a look around. The sun was so far away, this tiny dot in the sky. I just stared at it for hours it seemed..."

Henry started to look vacantly into space, almost as if he was re-living the moment.

"As I looked at the sun, it was like something was moving in my brain and changing things around. Suddenly, it was just there. The answer I mean. All those small little things, appendices to these vast libraries – suddenly they were all linked! I worked long hours for months before I made the first prototype."

* * *

Shepard went back to the bed and sat down on it.

"Tell me more."

"I went to the Alliance with it but they didn't care. It was something to be put on the back-burner. I mean it was only a nanite. The most it seemed able to do was heal a wound or cure something. They had so many of those. I was depressed about this rejection by a different name. Then I got a call from a Cerberus operative, Miranda Lawson. I think you know her."

Shepard nodded slowly. "I do."

"She wanted the nanites for a project she was doing. I agreed but only on the condition that I was part of it. I wanted to get out and do something more exciting than data mining for once in my life. She took me to the Illusive Man and he made me an offer. That's when I met you."

Shepard steeled herself.

"You were... well, nearly complete. Some bits hadn't healed as well as Lawson wanted. She had started searching for the best medical nanites she could get, to try to get your neural network fully operational and your other natural organs working. Some things can't be replaced by synthetics. I made several batches of nanites and we tested them on the other workers, even on ourselves. They didn't quite always work out as we wanted them to but I persevered. When I made the final batch and it worked, the Illusive Man sold my device to pay off debts. I was angry but..."

"But what?"

"You were so beautiful. Laying there in this strange sleep. I would talk to you for hours and hours. I swear I sometimes saw you smile at a joke I told or move your hand closer to mine to comfort me when I was sad or lonely. I didn't want to leave so I just stayed quiet about my anger. Miranda... she found out about how I felt about you."

Shepard stared intently at him. "What happened?"

"She was very upset, even went to the Illusive Man about it. I thought I was going to be killed. He didn't. He said it would be a waste to kill a good mind. I was paid up in full and sent on my way with the understanding that my silence would keep me alive. So I stayed quiet."

Shepard rubbed her temples. Henry took a step closer.

"The Reapers came and somehow I survived. I have no idea how. There was so many close calls and... "

* * *

He hummed for a moment. "When it was over I started afresh. There was this guy, Harkin. He got me a new name and background. I built my company around nanites. I met you again. You have no idea how happy I was. All my dreams were coming true... then you told me about Gaius."

Shepard's eyes flicked up at him.

"What about Gaius?"

"He is an anomaly! Don't you see? He shouldn't exist. He only does because of the nanites that were my creation! All these hybrids are derived from my work."

"You didn't create them. The nanites were built from plans you didn't make."

Henry waved his hands frantically, "That is not the point! They are not working as they should! That means something has interfered with them and I think I know what. I think your boy and all those others were made by the Reapers. I think they are coming back through them."

"Henry, that is not true."

The man slammed his hand down on the bed beside where she sat. "It is! The proof is what happened to you! I was working on a device to reset them. When you came to visit me and then your nanites..."

He trailed off before he surged forth with more information, "...it shouldn't have hurted you! It was meant for your boy!"

Shepard stared at him coldly. "That present you sent?"

He nodded. "It has a smaller device from the one I showed you. I am sure Gaius will be fine! It will just fix his nanites!"

Shepard snarled, "Luckily then that it is nowhere near him. I swear, Henry, you need to stop. You come near my son and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Please understand..." he pleaded.

"No. I won't and I never will. Let me go now."

Henry stood tall and set his jaw.

"No. You are staying here and... and I am sending some of my men out to get Gaius. I am going to fix this. You will see! Then we can all be happy as a family... together."

Shepard lunged for him but he just managed to get out, slamming the door behind him.

"You touch him and I will not stop until I have your head! I SWEAR IT!" she screamed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rescue On The Way

Victus started by making the boys run drills.

If someone came to the apartment, they had to run as fast as possible to Gaius's room, lock the door behind them and scramble under the bed. They were allowed out only when Victus himself told them that they could.

He made a game of it. Victus would let them wander around for periods of time and play before he would randomly make his omnitool beep. The two would have to drop whatever they were doing and run.

The two boys thought it was the best game ever.

Victus, however, saw it as a necessity. He relaxed just that little bit from the knowledge that if anyone did come to the apartment, he could do what was needed without having to worry over the boys getting hurt or seeing too much.

As his son and best friend started another board game – they were now drawing at two apiece in the competition -, Victus wandered to the kitchen. He browsed the knife collection, testing each on their sharpness. He selected one and put it carefully within easy reach.

He took a seat and waited.

* * *

Atilius was good.

Garrus's father had told him only fragments of his history with Atilius and plenty of stories about their time in boot camp. While he suspected their history ran deeper then what he knew about – Atilius was possibly the closest friend that he knew his father had – the pair never revealed much about anything.

Garrus just took it for granted growing up that Atilius would turn up randomly and depart just as suddenly, if they were particularly lucky he would even say goodbye.

He remembered that the relationship between his mother and Atilius was very strained, although he could say the same of his parents relationship now that he thought about it.

It never seemed... right. Like his father was an actor playing a role. There was never anything that he could concretely point to but it always just seemed that something was that little bit off between them.

Atilius had easily hacked into the warehouse security systems. When Garrus questioned him on the ease of which he had done it, Atilius had merely smiled and opened the door.

"Lets go!"

"Wait! You haven't answered me."

"Answers can wait. There is a very lovely damsel waiting to be rescued and, I don't know if your father told you this but I love playing the part of the handsome hero."

The older turian had taken off into the facility with Garrus chasing closely after him.

* * *

Atilius used stacked crates as cover as he led Garrus deeper into the warehouse.

Vakarian covered their rear as they crept close to a large group of armed personnel. They managed to get close enough to overhear the mission run-down the group was being given.

"...kid shouldn't be a problem. Boss wants him brought here alive so try not to get into a fire-fight. This is his picture."

The merc held up a photo of a smiling Gaius, obviously a school photo. Garrus nearly broke cover such was his anger. Atilius kept him pushed against the crates and motioned to him to stay calm. They listened to the end of the run-down.

"This is to be an easy run. In and out. Get the target and back here so no fucking up."

"What if the kid isn't cooperative?"

"It's a six-year-old. I don't think a couple of slaps will be out-of-place. Just make sure he knows who is in charge and you should have no problems."

Atilius held on tightly to Garrus's shoulder who was clenching his fists.

"Right. Lets move. The sooner we can get the kid, the sooner we can get back here and chill the fuck out. I hate it when we get a job dropped on us like this. I told the boss we should have nabbed the little freak when we observing him a few weeks ago..."

The voices trailed off as the group moved out of the warehouse and headed towards the car park.

* * *

Atilius opened his omnitool.

"What are you doing? We need to stop them from leaving!"

"Calm."

Garrus nearly went for the older turian. "DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM!"

The two turians stopped and stared at each other. Garrus huffed. He hadn't meant to be as loud as he was. Atilius took a quick scan to see if anyone heard but the place was practically empty. He turned back to Garrus.

"Feel better having that out of your system?"

"That is my son they were talking about."

"I know but you are not thinking in your normal logical way right now. Your family is at risk but we can do this without losing our opportunity to retrieve Shepard. I am contacting your father and Victus. I have no doubt that Adrien has fortified that apartment but even he will need some backup."

Garrus slowly nodded.

"Don't stress yourself. It is clear that they want Gaius alive. That works in our favour."

Atilius went back to the message he was sending out then he readied his assault rifle.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Damn right I am," snarled Garrus while he clenched his jaw as he stared at the distant figures getting into their cars.

* * *

Avitus had reached his next destination and was chatting amiable to a krogan when his omnitool beeped.

"Damn. Give me a second. I need to take this."

"They are in the back?"

"Yeah. Two should be in relatively good health while one of them has a broken arm."

The krogan laughed. "Very sloppy of you, Avitus."

"I am not as spry as I used to be, Mirex. Turians don't live as long as you krogan."

He opened the message and stilled. He tapped out a quick response then returned to the krogan.

"Sorry but I need to leave. Our usual arrangement okay?"

"Sure. I'll sort out the rest."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of hours, Mirex."

The krogan waved him away as he watched some of his crew haul the unconscious Appius and his companions into his warehouse.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Holding Out

The warehouse was substantially bigger then they previously thought.

As they went further into its labyrinth of sectioned off cargo holds and the myriad offices scattered around, they searched each one for evidence of who Mark Jones was and for information on where Shepard might be held.

It was in one of those offices that Garrus found the centre of what was Harkin's new operation.

The ex-C-Sec, ex-Fade and now ex-alive human had run the business from this very building.

Jones must have owed him big, thought Garrus as he downloaded what files he could from Harkin's system before he purged the network.

* * *

His omnitool beeped. It was Liara.

"Garrus! Thank the goddess you answered."

"You are going to need to be quick here, Blue. I am kinda in the middle of something."

"Mark Jones is not who he says he is. His real name is Henry Thomas and he was a member of the Cerberus cell that brought Shepard back to life."

Garrus stilled. "What?"

"I had to get in touch with Miranda. That is what has taken me so long to get back to you with information. Miranda has informed me that Henry developed an unhealthy obsession with Shepard while she was still in a sedated state. She had him kicked off the team when she found him..ahem... indisposed in the same room as her."

"What does that mean, Liara?"

"I don't really wish to..."

"Just spit it out!"

The asari hummed uncertainly before she said, "He was caught pleasuring himself over Shepard's body. Miranda assures me that it was the only physical incident of that nature that occurred to Shepard while she was being revived. She personally reviewed every bit of footage from where Shepard was being held to make sure of that fact. Miranda wished me to inform you that Henry is not a violent man himself but is unstable. He is prone to quite violent mood swings. You must tread carefully with him otherwise he could do something drastic."

"I got that already. Thanks. I'll be in touch."

He turned off his omnitool and informed Atilius of what he had just found out.

* * *

"Well, that is going to make this even more interesting," said Atilius before he scratched his nose. The General seemed a bit distracted.

"Are you alright?" asked Garrus.

"Oh, I am fine. I am just thinking of Victus and your father. Lets get Shepard and give those two some assistance."

"You are worried?"

"They don't have me there to save their asses. I like being around to remind them of how awesome I am. Come on! Lets go!"

* * *

They continued making their way into the heart of the complex.

Atilius halted at the doorway of the next room. Garrus only just managed to not run into him.

"What is wrong?"

"That is going to be a bit tricky."

Garrus took a look inside.

"Shit..."

* * *

Victus had read the message from Atilius and immediately set about getting ready.

He didn't wish to panic the two young boys so he left them play for a bit longer while he opened the gun cabinet once more and pulled out some more thermal clips for easy access.

Avitus had been in contact almost immediately after Atilius.

His friend was rushing back to the apartment and estimated that he would return in ten minutes or so. Victus just needed to hold out until then.

As he closed the cabinet, he took a glance out the window.

Four cars pulled up outside and some pretty shady individuals emerged, gathering into a little huddle before walking into the apartment building. Victus's hand went to the Carnifex's handle and he waited.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

Gaius and Tib looked up before they bolted into Gaius's bedroom. Victus could hear the door locking and the boys giggling.

He took out the Carnifex and flicked the safety off. Victus took his place at the end of the small entrance hallway, using a wall as cover.

There was another knock.

He could hear mumbling outside before the intruders started to hack the keypad.

The door slid open.

Victus took an assessing glance towards it before getting back in cover.

* * *

A pair of merc batarians carrying M-3 Predators were taking point.

Victus held his breath as the first batarian edged just slightly past him.

He grabbed the arm holding the pistol and yanked the batarian sideways to him.

Before the others could react, Victus used the hostage merc as a shield and forced the Predator to fire.

One shot took the head clean off the second batarian while the other two clipped his companions following him into the apartment.

The other mercs dived back out into the stairwell outside while Victus continued firing. He reached the keypad, closed the door then ripped the damn thing from the wall. That should hold the others off for longer he thought.

He forced the gun from the hostage's hand by twisting the wrist painfully.

The batarian attempted to fight hand to hand, yanking a knife from his belt.

Victus caught the knife arm as it went to stab him. He snapped it backwards, feeling the bones break. The batarian screamed before Victus put a bullet in his head with the Predator he had taken from him.

The turian let out a breath as the merc's body hit the floor.

He could hear noise outside as the mercs tried to hack their way in.

* * *

Victus's head snapped to the side as he saw Tiberius stick his own small one out of the doorway to Gaius's bedroom.

"Daddy... what's going on? What's all that liquidy stuff? Are those people with you here for the party?"

His son moved as if he was coming over to him.

"GO BACK INSIDE! I did not say you could come out!"

"But we heard noises..."

"I know, Scout. Do not take another step towards me. Go back inside. I will come and get you later. Do not open that door for anyone except me. Are you clear?"

He could see his son hovering nervously at the bedroom door.

"Are you clear, Scout?"

Victus watched as his little boy hesitated before nodding.

"Okay, Daddy. I just... there was a lot of bad noises..."

"I know, Scout. Leave it to me. I'll be with you soon."

The little boy disappeared back inside. Victus let out a sigh of relief as he heard the door locks click into place.

* * *

He took the merc guns and popped out their thermal clips.

Victus then placed the weapons on the kitchen table before he retook position.

The door began to rattle as the mercs started to cut their way through.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Tiberius

Avitus slammed on the brakes hard.

He had broken almost every traffic and speed regulation he knew to get back to the apartment in record time. As he stepped out, he grabbed one of the weapons he had removed from the possession of Appius and his crew.

Avitus could just hear the far off sirens of C-Sec vehicles. He took off at a run and burst into the apartment block

From the entrance lobby, he could hear a gunfight going on. "No wonder C-Sec are on their way," he muttered to himself.

He made his way carefully up the stairs. Shepard's apartment door had been cut through, the implements used to do it scattered around the hallway along with three mercs – one dying and the other two dead.

Avitus kicked the gun away from the dying merc and made his way inside. Victus had been busy he thought to himself as he clambered past body after body.

* * *

He ducked into cover as he registered four mercs in the living area, using counters and couches as cover while Victus fired from the small hallway leading to Gaius's bedroom.

Avitus steadied himself then opened fire.

He nailed one in the throat, the turian falling back with blue blood spurting out of the wound while the merc desperately clawed at it.

The other three now realised they were flanked.

He could just hear one of them screaming for back up as Avitus took one more down, the batarian's head flung back as the shot sheared off the top of his skull.

Victus took down the third that had hastily stepped out of cover at the deaths of his companions.

The fourth merc bunkered down in the kitchen.

Victus peeked out from his area and nodded at Avitus who grinned at him.

The pair stepped out and raised their weapons.

They advanced on the kitchen units.

* * *

"Put your hands up and your weapons down. Get out from behind the counters. We won't kill you if you don't stupidly resist."

The tips of the merc's hands appeared followed shortly after by the rest of the man. The human turned to the turians.

"Don't shoot. I surrender."

Avitus quickly went over and tied the man's hands behind his back.

He was in the process of dragging him to the couch when something huge barreled past him at speed.

A krogan rammed into Victus. It grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up from the ground, the fist closing around the turian's windpipe while attempting to crush it.

Avitus pushed the human to the floor and was just retrieving his firearm when something small rushed at the krogan.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" screamed Tiberius, the child scrambling on to the arm that was pinning his father to the wall.

The little boy scratched and started biting as he climbed all over the person attacking his father. The krogan dropped Victus unceremoniously to the floor while he tried to stop the tiny creature from attacking him.

As Victus was dragging himself off the ground, he watched almost numbly as the krogan swiped Tiberius off his arm. The boy was flung hard into a wall and fell limply to the floor.

Victus charged the krogan with more force then he had ever thought to possess, slamming it into the ground.

He punched and punched until he had no energy left, crushing its face in under the intensity of his attacks.

Once spent of all that energy born of rage, Victus dragged himself over to where Tiberius lay unconscious.

* * *

Avitus wandered over to the krogan and surveyed the damage.

"Spirits, Adrien. You caved its face in."

He glanced over to where Victus was rocking back and forth keening loudly. He noticed the tiny body lying in his arms.

"Oh... no..."

"Pop-pop!"

Avitus turned wide-eyed and grabbed Gaius from where the boy stood near entrance of the hallway.

"Sorry, buddy. You need to stay in your room."

"But Tiberius..."

"I know. Just stay in here for minute. I'll be back for you."

He closed the door and rushed back to Victus who was desperately nuzzling his son.

"Avitus... "

"I know."

He quickly activated his omnitool and started scanning.

"Looks like a concussion. His nanites are all over it though."

"His fringe is broken."

Avitus glanced over and saw the ends of the tiny fringe had snapped off with long cracks going through what remained.

"It will be fine. They will grow back longer...stronger even."

Victus continued keening, clutching his son close to him.

"I told him not to come out here! I told him to stay inside with Gaius."

Avitus put his hand on Victus's shoulder.

"You can't blame him for wanting to protect his father. He loves you. You are all that he has."

"He is all that I have..." murmured Victus.

Avitus spoke softly, "Well, I am impressed by the little guy. He is only five years old and already has so much courage in him. I think he gets that from you."

Victus bent his head and continued nuzzling while Avitus scanned the child once more.

"Nothing life threatening anyway. His arm is broken and will need attention. You should get him to the hospital."

"What about all this?"

"I will sort it. Take Gaius with you. There is a lot of... death here that he does not need to see."

Victus nodded. Avitus helped his friend up on to his feet, a slow process for Victus with Tiberius clutched tightly to him.

"My car is downstairs. I'll be down after you with Gaius."

He watched as Victus took off at speed, the little boy he carried wrapped up securely in his arms.

He went back to his grandson.

* * *

When he opened the door, Gaius was standing right at it. His face was wet with tears.

"I don't know whats going on! Where is Tib? Where is Mommy?!"

Avitus knelt before the boy and hugged him. "Tib has taken a nasty fall so he is going to the hospital."

"Is he okay? I wanna see him!"

"You will. I am going to pick you up and carry you out but I have some instructions first. What I want you to do is close your eyes and bury your face in my cowl. You are not to look around until I tell you."

"But..."

Avitus lifted the boy up. "Do as I say, Gaius. You trust me?"

His grandson nodded.

"Good. Now close your eyes and we will head off."

The little boy did as he was asked and didn't look as his grandfather carried him through the apartment drenched in blood and bodies.

* * *

He reached the car downstairs just as C-Sec arrived.

He loaded Gaius into the car beside where Victus had carefully positioned and secured the unconscious Tiberius.

The two turians said muted goodbyes before the car took off for Huerta.

Avitus turned to the waiting officers.

"Gentlemen, there is quite a scene waiting for you all inside. Lets get right to it, shall we?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Freeing Shepard

Garrus let out a breath.

"Well, this will be interesting to say the least."

Atilius shrugged.

"For once I can honestly say that I have never faced this sort of situation before. That is a hell of a lot of droids in one place."

The two were peeking in to what the compound map indicated was the central facility.

Huge cranes worked constantly overhead, moving crates and shipping containers, while in the very centre of the room was what looked like another office.

There was security bots everywhere. From the heavy-duty military style mechs to the standard issue model, they were all here and in significant numbers.

Garrus was more focused on that office.

* * *

"That must be where we need to go. I'd imagine Mark – or Henry, I suppose – would not really have this amount of bots here just for the hell of it."

"No. They are definitely protecting something."

Garrus snarled, "Or keeping someone in."

"I don't think they need this level of security for Shepard."

"No but I, for some reason, doubt she is the only one being held captive by Henry."

The two looked at each other.

Atilius thoughtfully scratched his chin as he turned his gaze back to the room.

"This will be fun."

"Fun?"

He smirked at Garrus.

"I have heard you are pretty handy with a sniper rifle."

"Can't deny that. It is a gift."

* * *

Atilius motioned for Garrus to hand over the assault rife he had given him at the car.

He tapped some random buttons on the gun before he then began to physically transform the weapon.

As Atilius opened and closed sections, Garrus watched intensely. He was fascinated by the process.

Eventually, Atilius handed back to him a fully operational sniper rifle.

"How the hell..." started Garrus.

"Don't think about it just yet. If you are as good a shot as your dad, I might let you keep that. It's not the best sniper rifle in the world but it gets the job done. I like my weapons to be versatile."

Garrus lifted it up and looked through the scope. The weight was okay he thought. The scope could be better but nothing unworkable. He settled into a prone position and used the rifle to scan the room. Pretty good distance on the thing too he mused.

"It seems okay."

Atilius scratched his head. "You might need to adjust the sights. I can never get it right. Your dad normally does that sort of thing."

"Don't worry. I know how to kill things at a distance."

Atilius smiled. "Just like your old man. Right, let's get this started. I am gonna go and blitz it down on the ground floor. You need to watch my back."

Garrus looked up at the older turian, "Say that again?"

Atilius glowed blue, his biotics shimmering as he started to get ready for the fight ahead.

"You heard me, Vakarian."

Garrus mouth gaped open. "I never knew you were a biotic! How the hell did you get so high in the Hierarchy?! Not that you didn't... I mean..."

Atilius chuckled.

"Relax. I often think along those exact same lines. Short answer is because I am a winner. Long answer is way too complicated so let's go with the short. Here is the plan. I am gonna hammer my way to the central chamber then hope to every damn spirit that inside is an off switch for the bots. You are gonna cover me. See ya later!"

* * *

To Garrus's dismay, he then hopped over the gantry railing where they had been assessing the situation and landed easily on the floor.

The General rolled his shoulders before he biotically charged into the first heavy mech, hitting it with enough force to knock it off its feet.

Garrus started chipping away at the lesser security droids, getting clean shots in amid the chaos storm of Atilius's biotics.

It was a damn slow process forward; Atilius hitting the heavy mechs while Garrus took down everything else.

Occasionally each helped the other out. One heavy mech went to stamp on the older turian who rolled out-of-the-way before using his heavy pistol to blow out the servos in the leg that nearly crushed him. The bot fell to the ground while Atilius continued his run to the room. Garrus helpfully finished the mech off with a shot that took its head clean off.

Garrus provided covering fire as the General finally reached the central room and started to hack the door. He just got it open before another heavy mech appeared and started its minigun.

Atilius dived inside as the door and wall were saturated with the mech's fire-power. Garrus continued his task of clearing as many bots as he could while hoping that his companion could find what he needed inside.

* * *

Suddenly, the bots all stopped.

They slumped into their powered off states while Garrus scanned quickly around the room. Atilius popped his head out from doorway.

"Come on down!" he shouted up.

Garrus ran down the steps, almost jumping whole flights at a time.

He rushed to the doorway while eyeing suspiciously the powered down droids. Once inside, he took a good look around.

The room was large and covered with various terminals and security screens. It had many smaller rooms leading off from it and a central stairs in the middle leading down.

"Check this out," Atilius said while he pointed at a security monitor.

The vid feed showed Shepard. She was locked into a room and was pacing anxiously. As they watched, she assessed the door for any weakness before she hammered on it in frustration.

"Where is this?" asked Garrus.

"Just below us. From the map display, the last door on the right once you go down those stairs."

"Anything I should worry about?"

Atilius skimmed the remaining feeds. He hit a button.

"Not any longer," he said with a grin.

He pointed at another screen. It showed the break room for the sentient members of security.

Atilius had sealed them in.

"Go and get her. I think you should be the hero today. I'll keep an eye on things this way and get the door unlocked."

Garrus took off down the stairs.

* * *

He reached a hallway that almost was the length of the facility itself. Atilius contacted him.

"You need to head right. Go straight down to the door at the very end."

He took off running, passing by a multitude of other rooms and hallways. How big was this place he thought.

Garrus finally reached his destination just a little out of breath.

He could hear Shepard hammering and yelling at the door.

"Shepard?! Can you hear me?"

"Garrus? Garrus! Get me out of here!"

"One sec. Atilius is working on it."

The door locks suddenly clicked and it slid open.

"Atilius has succeeded is what you should be saying," came the General's cheerful voice across the comms.

Garrus didn't acknowledge.

Shepard stood in front of him, her hair slightly out-of-place with those bright green eyes gazing at him.

"Garrus..."

He smiled and opened his arms. She threw herself into them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, etc. I really do appreciate it. :) **

* * *

Chapter 33

A Brief Respite

Garrus held Shepard tightly to him.

He kissed her before taking deep breaths full of her scent as he buried his face in her soft hair.

Slowly he felt her pull back from him, to his reluctance. She quickly wiped away a stray tear.

"We need to get out of here, Garrus. He has sent people to collect Gaius."

"I know."

She looked at him confused.

"You know? What are you doing here then?! Gaius is more important than me!"

Garrus started to rub her upper arms soothingly.

"My father and Victus are protecting the boys. We need to find Henry and stop this before it goes any further."

"You know who he is? How long have you known?"

Garrus lifted his right hand and caressed her cheek.

"I only found out an hour ago while Atilius and me were making our way through this place. Liara managed to figure it all out."

Shepard nodded slowly before she swallowed nervously.

"We need to find him. You were right about the nanites... about what happened to my nanites."

Garrus raised a brow-plate.

"He thinks the nanites were taken over by the Reapers when the Crucible fired so he is trying to 'fix' them. Mark... I mean Henry, has lost the plot. The present he sent Gaius had a smaller version of the device I saw that morning in it. We need to stop him before he hurts Gaius or anyone else."

Garrus growled. "I am going to kill him."

Shepard put her hand on his chest. "Calm. As much as I want to let you do that, he might have information we can use. We need him alive, as much for Gaius's sake as anyone else's."

Garrus frowned at her. "Our son doesn't need him..."

"No but he is the one that built the nanites. He might have some insight into them that we don't."

The turian snarled. "I will see. I can make no promises. He has already caused enough damage as it is. Come on."

Garrus held her hand firmly in his. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

They made their way back up to the control room where Atilius was waiting. The dark look on the older turian's face informed the pair before he even opened his mouth that he had bad news.

"What has happened?"

"Your human friend has disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

Atilius brought up some surveillance footage on the screen. It was dated only twenty minutes prior. Henry was clearly visible dragging something heavy in a suitcase to a waiting car and then taking off with some assistants.

"Damn him!" roared Garrus. "He knew we were coming for him."

Atilius snorted. "I have received some other news. We need to get out of here now and head straight to Huerta."

Shepard's eyes went wide. "Huerta? What has happened? Is Gaius alright?"

"Your boy is fine. A little shaken up maybe but fine. The same cannot be said for Tiberius. Victus is with them both at the hospital. "

He turned to Garrus. "Your father will met us there. He had to sort out some things with C-Sec. As it is, the way is clear to get out of here. I have scanned all the security feeds and, to my surprise, apparently I shut down most of the security droids with that one hack I did in here. Damn security amateurs."

Atilius was still muttering to himself as he headed out.

"Even a child knows that hooking all your security system to one terminal is a bad idea. I swear, security these days..."

* * *

Atilius led the way out.

The older turian had been right. There was little to no resistance as they retraced their steps back to the car park.

After Atilius had done a quick check of their vehicle – muttering something about never being too careful – they made their way to Huerta.

Garrus sat with Shepard in the back of the car. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

For a brief moment, Shepard could relax. Garrus held her carefully while Atilius drove them to the hospital.

They were greeted at the entrance by Avitus.

He hugged Shepard and Garrus before he himself was lifted up and put in a brutal plate crushing one by Atilius.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed the General before he put Avitus back down.

"Thanks Atilius. Nice to see you alive too."

Atilius grinned. "I wasn't worried at all!"

The older Vakarian punched him lightly on the arm. "Sure you weren't. It's good to see you unharmed too, my friend."

Atilius smiled softly and coughed. "I... ahem... I better go and check on Victus... before this gets too mushy and all those feeling things start to emerge."

"Hold up. We will go with you," said Shepard.

* * *

As they walked, Avitus filled them in on what had happened.

"Jesus, Victus must be a mess..."

"He is holding up. I admit that he wasn't quite the Adrien Victus I knew when I first got here. Once Tiberius got out of the surgery to reset the arm, he calmed a lot more."

"I am glad," said Shepard. "How is Tib now?"

"Good! You will see when we reach the hospital room. The doctors had warned us that he might be a bit out of sorts because of the anaesthetic used but he is already chattering away. I think seeing his son almost completely normal and unaffected is helping Victus no end."

Shepard smiled. "And Gaius?"

"In there with them and happy as he can be. I made sure he didn't see anything that he is not ready to deal with at the apartment."

"Thank you, Avitus."

The older turian smiled. "My pleasure. Unfortunately, your apartment is in pieces. I doubt you will get back into it for a few months."

She sighed. "I thought so. Damn it. I will have to find alternative accommodations and quickly."

"I will help with that, Shepard," said Garrus softly from where he walked behind them in step with Atilius.

She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks. This hasn't been exactly the birthday I planned for Gaius."

Garrus gave her a wry grin, "We will make up for it. The day isn't over yet."

* * *

They finally reached the small private room containing the two young boys and Victus.

The former Primarch was lying on his side on the bed with Tiberius tucked under the covers and curled up protectively against the turian's chest. The little boy had one arm completely swaddled in a fabric cast to prevent him moving it while his other hand was playing with and clutching at his father's larger one that rested on him. His fringe was taped up tightly to prevent it from splintering any-more than it already had.

Tiberius seemed oblivious to all that had occurred. He was chatting happily, his face-plates moving and his mandibles whirling as he animatedly told a story to both his father and Gaius who sat cross-legged on the bed. It was obvious that Tiberius was unaffected by his experience.

Victus was smiling at his son's chattering. He had his head near his boy's and would occasionally press his mouth-plates down on to the tiny head.

Shepard couldn't stop a little chuckle as she watched Tiberius accidentally head-butt Victus in his eagerness to nuzzle back against his father. Victus merely grinned and laughed to himself as he rubbed his nose before the turian went back to what he had been doing.

Gaius glanced outside and saw them. He jumped off the bed and bolted out into his mother's arms.

"Mommy!"

"Hey little bird. It is so good to see you!"

She crushed him to her in a tight hug.

"Hi Daddy!"

Garrus scratched his son's neck lightly. "Hello Gaius."

"You should see Tib's arm! It's really cool!"

Garrus chuckled. "It's cool that his arm is broken?"

"It's the thingy they have on it! He can't move it at all!"

Shepard lifted him up and settled him on her hip.

"How about you come in with me to say hi again? We can leave the guys to chat."

Gaius nodded happily as he held on to her tightly.

* * *

Avitus pushed Garrus to follow them. "Go inside and say hello. Atilius and I need to talk in private."

Garrus frowned but set out to follow Shepard. Atilius shouted to him, "It was nice working with you. You are not too bad, you know."

The younger Vakarian grinned.

"Same to you, Atilius. I see most of what my father told me is true."

He left the two turians to their discussions.

Avitus and Atilius turned to each other, the smiles fading quickly from their faces.

"Did you locate the human?"

"No. He took off. We are going to have to find him."


	34. Chapter 34

**hey guys! this chapter does have a spoiler - if you squint! - about Avitus and a few other bits yet to be revealed in Crucible. And sorry but updates to this one will be a bit slow as I work on the next chapter of that story. :D I hope you enjoy and again, I really appreciate all the reviews, comments, faves, follows, etc. You guys are great and keep me motivated.**

* * *

Chapter 34

A Temporary Home

Tiberius looked up when the door slid open.

Victus slowly sat up, swinging one leg off the bed in order to sit comfortably as Shepard and Gaius entered the room. Garrus followed shortly after the pair.

"Hey guys," said Shepard cheerily.

"It is good to see you alive and well, Shepard," said Victus with a grin while Tib tried to scramble on to his lap. Victus looked down at the frustrated five-year old before the turian heaved himself once more up on to the bed.

He seated himself with his legs stretched out and let his son sit where he wanted. Tiberius's little chest rumbled happily as he settled down on his father's lap.

"I hear Tiberius has had quite the day."

Victus grinned. "He has been my own personal hero." He looked down at the little head with the strapped up fringe. "Haven't you?"

Tib blushed cyan, before he tilted his head and started rubbing it off his father's cowl.

"So what is the damage?" asked Shepard.

"I broke my arm!" said Tiberius with his typical enthusiasm. "And my fringe but Daddy says that will grow back! My arm won't grow back he says."

Garrus chuckled while Victus smiled.

"Well, good thing then it is still attached."

Tiberius nodded solemnly. "Yep! I want to go home now but the doctor said I can't. I don't like the doctor. He prods at me!"

Shepard looked to Victus who shrugged.

"It is just for tonight. Tiberius had a pretty bad concussion when he arrived here. The doctors want to make sure the nanites are doing what they are supposed to be doing."

Victus started tickling Tib's neck who giggled. "And that is also why the doctor is prodding you, Scout."

* * *

Tib attempted to move his bandaged arm but his father quickly put a stop to it.

"So, how are you both?"

Shepard put Gaius on to the bed, the little hybrid scooting up to sit beside his friend while his mother took a seat on the edge.

"Okay... I think."

Victus reached out with his free hand and held hers.

"I am glad you are okay. I was worried."

Shepard smiled. "So was I."

Victus's eyes flickered between Garrus and Shepard.

"The one responsible?"

"Disappeared. No idea where he has gone. I am going to find him though," Garrus said lowly.

Victus nodded.

"I understand. Not too much can be said in our present company," murmured Victus as he rubbed Tiberius's back carefully, "...but I believe Atilius and Avitus would be able to make good headway in finding who you seek."

"I was thinking along those lines myself. I'll just go and..."

* * *

Garrus turned around to go back to the hallway but stopped. His father and the General were gone. He stepped out and did a quick search. They were both missing, no doubt already starting to look for Henry Thomas.

Garrus returned to the room.

"Heh. I guess they decided ahead of us."

Victus smiled. "They will be fine. I have no doubt we will all be receiving messages soon."

He coughed a little.

"As it stands, your apartment is not habitable and I doubt it will be for quite some time. So I offer you the use of my own until we can get yours back to its former glory."

"Victus, that is very nice of you but I couldn't impose like that."

"Shepard, my home on the station is substantially larger than yours. We could go for days without crossing each other's paths. Please bear in mind also that Tiberius and I are only on holiday here. You and Gaius would have the place to yourselves once we head back to Palaven. Of course, Garrus is welcome to stay too. If anything you would all be doing me a favour. After today I feel that my son and I require some company for a while."

He squeezed his little boy closer to him. "Well, maybe it is more that I need it. I am quite shaken up by what has happened."

"Victus..."

He waved away Shepard's concern. "Forgive me. I have already lost one son and I nearly lost another at such a young age. It is taking a heavier toll on me then I would like to admit but I will endure. I have come through worse. And anyway..." he rested his chin on Tib's head. "He is alive and safe. That is what matters."

"So, the offer is there if you would like to accept it," he said lowly to Shepard.

Shepard smiled. "Then how could I refuse..."

Victus smiled and patted her hand. "Good. I imagine Avitus would be able to get through the C-Sec team currently combing for evidence at your place in order to collect some things for you all."

Garrus nodded at the older turian. "Thanks Victus."

"My pleasure."

Victus nuzzled his son who was laughing at Gaius; the boy was pulling funny faces to keep his friend entertained. Tiberius turned his face towards his father's and rubbed his nose off its larger counterpart.

The older turian laughed then kissed the tiny central brow-plate before enveloping Tib in another hug.

"Daddy... you are squishing me again..."

* * *

Atilius led the way out of Huerta.

"Nothing turned up about where he went?"

"No but I picked up his car's registration number."

Avitus got into step beside him. "I will hit up my contacts in C-Sec and see if we can't get a fix on where that car is."

"On a side matter, what did you do with young Appius and his companions."

"I delivered them to Mirex."

The General's laugh was loud and hearty enough to disturb most of the waiting area they were passing though.

"Spirits damn it. I wish I had thought of that."

"What did you think I would do?"

"Kill 'em. Hell, I would have done it for you with relish but we do need to keep Marius's gaze focused elsewhere."

"I know. We can go and save the Marius boy and friends later. Mirex is making sure they get a good run before we turn up."

"Nice. I take it when we will be visiting later it won't just be to save them."

Avitus grinned, "Of course not. I have some spare credits to put some bets on."

"Excellent!"

The two reached the parking lot. "Lets get this show on the road. Where to first?"

"We head to the Academy. I'll get what I need while you go down and worry the lower wards. See if you can't shake up some rumours."

Atilius rubbed his hands together with glee. "My favourite part of any job. Should we let the others know what we are doing?"

"Lets not. Garrus will only want to be personally involved and I would rather he spends time with Gaius."

"I see that he and Shepard have gotten closer... if you know what I mean."

Avitus raised a brow-plate at that. "And how do you know that?"

"He has been very much fawning all over her. A bit like you are over Kari. It's very much in a more than friends way."

"I hope they both have the good sense to keep it quiet."

Atilius nodded. "Your boy is no fool. He'll keep his head screwed on right."

The two turians climbed in to Atilius's car and headed off.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Victus's Place

They stayed with Victus and Tiberius until it was quite late.

The hospital staff eventually had to come to inform them that visiting hours were nearly over.

Victus handed over the codes to access his apartment to both Shepard and Garrus.

"Are you not coming?" asked Shepard.

"No. I am going to stay the night here. It was the first thing I cleared with the staff once I knew that my son was going to be a guest for at least one night cycle."

Tiberius was already yawning where he lay tangled in the bed covers.

"Where are you sleeping?" asked Garrus.

Victus stretched his weary limbs and back before rolling his shoulders as he walked with them to the door.

"I'll push some of those guest chairs together. It will be perfectly adequate. Better than some places I have slept in my time."

Garrus frowned. "You know it would be better for Tiberius if you went home and got some proper rest. I am sure he would prefer his father well rested then..."

Victus shook his head and interrupted Garrus.

"Forgive my rudeness but no. If I left here I would not sleep at all. I have no doubt I would end up just ceaselessly prowling the apartment until it was time to return here. I am not leaving his side."

He shook Garrus's hand.

"Thank you for your concern though. You should enjoy the rest of Gaius's birthday together as a family."

Shepard popped outside quickly to get some water for Tiberius.

While she was gone, Victus coughed and motioned Garrus to come closer to him.

The older turian whispered in his ear, "Gaius can stay in Tiberius's room. That is the usual arrangement for when he stays over and I have bunk-beds in there especially for the two of them. I would suggest you and Shepard take the rooms in the far hallway from the rest of us. That way when you two..."

Victus coughed a bit more awkwardly. Garrus went bright blue.

"I have no idea how you know... I mean we only... damn. Am I that obvious?"

"Not to those who don't know your tells. Relax. I am happy for you both but..."

Garrus gazed intently at the older turian. "But?"

"I would be careful about who knows. I think you understand what I mean."

Vakarian nodded. "Yeah. I have thought about that too."

Shepard returned with the water, completely oblivious to the knowing grin that Victus sent her way. After saying their goodbyes to their friends, the little group of three slowly made their way back through Huerta to where they could get a taxi.

Gaius happily held on to his mother's hand while his father got them their transport.

* * *

Victus had not been kidding about his place being substantially bigger then Shepard's but, as he himself had pointed out to the Spectre, he had had a very long career and saved quite a lot in that time.

Although he had intended on subsidising his retirement with the money, Tiberius's arrival had changed a lot of things about what he had planned for his future.

The apartment was one such thing. Victus had purchased a penthouse in a more fashionable part of the Kithoi ward but not so far from where Shepard and Gaius lived.

As the elevator took them higher, Garrus noticed Shepard started to nervously wring her hands and her breathing went that bit faster. He leaned over to her.

"What is wrong?" he murmured in her ear while Gaius was staring intently at the little indicator showing where they were as the elevator ascended.

"I just... I hate being so high."

"I don't remember you ever having a problem with heights."

"It's not the height that is the problem," she mumbled.

It suddenly struck him. It was the atmosphere or lack of it outside the building that was the real issue. He placed his hand on the small of her back while Shepard started to take deep calming breaths.

"Still haunts you, doesn't it."

She gave a wry smile. "I don't think it is ever really possible to get over your own death, Garrus."

"That's why you insisted on your place being below a certain floor. It had to be within the atmospheric threshold. I should have guessed at the time but it completely slipped my mind. How do you manage ship travel?"

"Try not to think about it. Sometimes I have mild sedatives prescribed."

Garrus frowned. "Really?"

She nodded and gave a smile to Gaius who was completely unaware of what was going on but was pointing at the counter.

"We are nearly there!" he said with glee.

"I know, little bird. Nearly there."

Garrus slipped his hand from the small of her back and wound it around her waist. He tugged her back flush against him.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you to keep you safe."

He nuzzled the back of her neck and added,"Even when you sleep. Seems like an eternity since I last woke up beside you."

Shepard turned her head sideways. Garrus's warm breath heated her cheek and drifted strands of her hair across it.

"What about Victus and..."

Garrus suddenly nipped her earlobe. Shepard bit her bottom lip to stop the little moan from escaping.

"He knows. Victus has instructed me to set Gaius up in Tiberius's room and that you and I should take rooms in the far hall for... well, you know."

Shepard slowly pulled away from him to his disappointment. She gave him a slight smile.

"That turian is too clever and too aware of what is going on by half."

Garrus grinned. "He was the Primarch and a damn good tactician."

The elevator stopped and pinged. The doors slid open.

* * *

Gaius led the way to the front door and waited patiently while Shepard keyed in the access code.

The apartment was big and spacious with a similar style to Shepard's but on a far grander scale.

"Wow," mumbled Garrus as he walked in.

The single couch in front of the vid screen was insanely big and curved into a half circle. You could practically use it as bed.

The kitchen was just to the right as you entered, full of clean modern furnishings and fittings. Victus obviously took care of the place.

The hallways the turian had mentioned where not so much hallways but more as if the central living area simply extended in either direction.

The main room had some pretty solid-looking furniture, things which could withstand an energetic toddler.

Shepard slumped down on to the couch where upon Gaius immediately jumped on top of her.

Garrus was studying some photos that were hanging up. Victus did seem to like his photos he mused.

He stared at one taken years before the Reaper war, of Victus and Tarquin at the young turian's ceremony for completing boot camp. They both looked so happy. Victus had more than a little pride written on his face.

Just beside it was one taken in the Primarch's office back in Cipritine. Garrus recognised it immediately from the desk and furnishings. Tiberius was only a baby and sat on his father's knee. Victus was smiling at the camera while the baby was more interested in eating his father's right mandible.

He smiled at it before turning back to the other two slumped on the couch.

"Sooooo! How about some takeaway? I seem to recall it is someone's sixth birthday."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Remains Of The Day

Gaius was happily curled up on the couch.

His father had put on a movie for him to keep him occupied while Garrus and Shepard divided the food delivery up in the kitchen.

As they worked, Garrus could see Shepard becoming more upset.

"What is wrong, Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"You are clearly upset."

She stopped suddenly and rested her hands on the counter-top where she had sorted out the food cartons.

"This is not what I had planned for his birthday."

"It's not your fault..."

"Isn't it? I mean I am the one who dated the nut-job."

Garrus put his hand on her back and rubbed in soothing circles.

"Stop torturing yourself."

She stared at the food in front of her.

"And why shouldn't I. Its our son's sixth birthday and he has been through a fire fight at our home, has barely seen either of us all day, has received no presents because they are currently locked down as evidence and I couldn't even get a replacement cake for him."

Her voice started to wobble. Garrus went to hold her but she pushed him.

"No. Don't. That will only make me cry more. We still need to talk about a lot of things you know."

Garrus hummed. "Yeah. I know."

Shepard padded over to a cupboard and pulled out plates.

"Any news from your father and Atilius yet?"

"Just a message to say they are alive and would get back to us with information once they have it. Dad said he would pop into the Academy and see if he can't swing it so he could pop in and collect some things for us all."

"That would be nice," Shepard murmured softly while she put the plates out.

Garrus slipped his arms around her waist and ignored her attempts to release herself.

"Stop it, Shepard."

"Stop what?"

"Running from me."

Shepard stilled. For a moment, all they could hear was their breathing and the distant noise of the movie coupled with Gaius's giggles. Garrus pressed his mouth to the back of her neck before he slowly released her. He turned Shepard around to face him.

"Don't even dream of going backwards on me, Shepard. That is not going to happen. I know we have a lot to talk about and sort out but don't you dare start backing off now. You know how I feel the same way that I know how you feel."

Her gaze flickered over to where Gaius was watching the vid.

"One rule now then. He can't know about... us."

Garrus followed her gaze and stared at his little boy content in his own world. He nodded slowly.

"I agree. He is too young to really understand all the complications."

Shepard pushed Garrus back from her.

"Which means none of this," she said softly before she went back to work.

Garrus went back to his food and split some of it on to Gaius's plate. It was soon after joined by some of Shepard's.

* * *

Gaius got to stay up until late that night.

He seemed relatively okay from the turmoil of the day except that he was very quiet. It was when it finally came time for him to go to bed that how much it affected him emerged.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep beside you tonight?"

Shepard glanced over his head at Garrus who was frowning. The turian just shrugged.

"You haven't slept in my bed in a long time."

"I know. I just..." The child drifted off. Gaius leaned back on the couch and pressed his face into his mother's chest. He started nuzzling.

Shepard sighed and began to rub his back.

"I'll sleep beside you guys too."

Shepard's mouth gaped open a fraction while Gaius turned his head to look at Garrus.

"Really?"

"Sure. Unless you don't want me to..."

Gaius frowned. "You have never let me stay in your bed before."

"Well, this is different. I had a scary day."

Gaius's eyes went wide, "So did I!"

"How about we all spend tonight in the same bed and maybe we won't have nightmares. But tomorrow night means back to your own."

Gaius nodded fiercely before he ran off to borrow some of Tiberius's pyjamas. While he was gone, Shepard muttered, "Really, Garrus? A big family sleep in?"

He grinned. "Why not?"

* * *

Gaius snored to Garrus's amusement.

Shepard sat up reading a datapad on one side of the bed while Garrus was lying on his side on the other. Gaius was fast asleep in the middle. His father was watching the boy's eyelids flicker as he dreamed while chuckling at the strange squeaking snore Gaius made.

"I wonder what he dreams about..."

Shepard put down what she was reading and slipped below the covers. She turned on her side to face Garrus and the sleeping Gaius.

"I don't know. Maybe little boy dreams of playing games and being a hero."

"Hmm. Has he had any more nightmares recently?"

"Not for a while. The night lights help."

"Has he... has he ever told you what they are about? I try to ask but usually he doesn't want to talk about it."

Shepard snuggled in closer to the sleeping child.

"Big scary varren with eight eyes and big gaping mouths full of teeth!"

"Really?"

Shepard nodded. "He told me once. Since then he has refused to say any-more about them."

"Strange dream."

"I know."

Garrus sighed. "It's weird to think that he is six now. Sometimes it feels like only yesterday that we stood in London facing the beam. And this little guy was..."

He tapped the tiny nose with the tip of his finger. "He was just an impossible dream."

Shepard smiled. "I am more afraid of when he becomes a teenager."

"Spirits, Shepard! You are going to give me nightmares! A teen-aged Gaius..."

"He will be a heart-breaker."

"If he is anything like me he will be."

Shepard grinned. "Goodnight Garrus," she said as she hit the light switch.

"Goodnight, Shepard."


	37. Chapter 37

**hey guys! thanks for all the reviews, etc! Just a quick note to say this has a scene of a sexual nature. I am terrible at writing these so feel free to skip it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 37

Morning

As Garrus woke up, he became intensely aware of the soft body pressed close against him.

He ran his hand up along soft curves covered by flimsy fabric and breathed in Shepard's scent. He was already aroused and that part of him was pressing snuggly against her rear.

Shepard sleepily moaned a little and raised her arm up to grab on to his neck. His free hand ran up and cupped one of her breasts while the other hand wormed its way under her. He slipped it under her clothes and into her underwear before letting out a little groan when his hand found the soft curls there were already damp.

Gazing through eyes only barely opened, he started to nuzzle at her neck and slipped out his tongue to lave at her skin.

There was a tiny cough. He froze as he remembered they weren't alone in the bed. Shepard seemed to be having the same thought as he felt her body stiffen.

Garrus peered over Shepard's red hair and saw Gaius sniffling in his sleep.

The boy hadn't woken up. Shepard coughed and started to move his hands off her but Garrus had other ideas. His gaze flicked around the room before he spotted the en-suite. He held on firmly to Shepard's hips and began to move her off the bed with him.

"What are you doing?" whispered Shepard.

"Sussssh. You will wake him. Come with me."

He led her to the bathroom before he locked the door behind them.

* * *

Garrus pressed her against the wall while he freed himself from his clothes.

Shepard did the same while the turian's hands helped in the task before he turned her around and braced her hands against the wall. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Condom... do you have one?"

"No need. STD panels came back clear."

"So are my last lot but that is not what I am worried about."

Garrus pressed forward, hissing as he rubbed himself along her slit.

"Garrus..." she moaned. "Stop. I'm not getting pregnant again."

"You won't. I had a vasectomy years ago."

She turned around to him in shock. "What? Why did you..." before stopping and groaning as the turian rubbed softly at her clitoris.

"Damn you... for... remembering..." she panted. "Why... did you..."

He pushed her back against the wall before hooking her legs over his arms and lifted her up.

"Later... I'll tell you later," he groaned as he pushed himself inside her and started to thrust.

* * *

They lay quietly on the cold tiled floor in the aftermath.

"I think you can explain now," murmured Shepard.

Garrus hummed uncertainly. "There is not much to say about it."

"Garrus... you had a vasectomy. Its kinda a big deal."

"Is it?"

She sat up and moved so she was leaning against the wall.

"Spill it, big guy. What made you do it?"

Garrus stared at the ceiling. "I didn't want any more kids."

"Really?"

"Really. About a year after Hadrian was born, Perdita started getting broody. We argued about it. By that time we had already made our... arrangement. She wanted a sibling for Hadrian while I insisted he already had one."

"Oh. She doesn't like Gaius, does she..."

Garrus turned his head to look at Shepard.

"No. She doesn't."

"You should have told me that."

"If I had, what would you have done except never let him visit me."

Shepard started to say something then stopped. She hummed before starting again.

"Coupled with you have already told me, I have serious concerns over Gaius's safety with you."

Garrus sat up. "Have I let him get hurt? Have I not protected him while he has been with me so far?"

"You have but this is serious, Garrus. I feel like I have no idea of what is really going on when he is with you."

"You know what happens. His nanny comes over and takes care of him until I get back from work. There is never a moment when he is left unattended."

Shepard shook her head lightly.

"This is a lot to take in. So Perdita wanted a child and you didn't. What happened then? I refuse to believe that you thought that an operation was the best choice."

Garrus let out a breath. "Her father got involved. Perdita ran off crying to him about it and he made it very clear what my duty was. I went to a friend of mine who did the operation off the record. I did my best but..."

"But Perdita had no more grandchildren for Marius."

"No more grandchildren indeed. After a year of failed attempts, she left the idea go. I thought she would end up pregnant by one of her friends. I even encouraged it but no. Apparently she was set on having a true brother for Hadrian. She ignores the fact he does have one, an older brother he adores and who loves him in return."

Shepard looked so sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... hell, Garrus. If I was in that kind of relationship I would be so damn depressed."

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm not. I am here naked on the bathroom floor with an incredibly attractive human Spectre. I think I am doing a lot better."

* * *

They both jumped at the sound of a little voice calling from the bedroom.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Gaius's parents stared at each other before Shepard began to desperately put on her clothes.

"I'll head out and take him to the kitchen for breakfast. You leave once we are gone."

"Sure."

Just before she headed out, Garrus tugged her back and kissed her.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Shepard shoved him back. "I really have to go!"

As the door slid shut behind her, Garrus chuckled at the conversation he could hear as Shepard led the boy away from breakfast.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

An Innocent Heart

Garrus took a quick shower.

When he finally rejoined Shepard and Gaius, they were curled up with each other on the couch.

Gaius was snuggled in close to his mother, using her arm as a blanket while burrowing in to her side. The Spectre looked up and smiled at Garrus as he came in.

She managed to untangle herself from the little boy and got up.

Shepard went close to Garrus and put her hand on his arm as she murmured to him, "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Keep an eye on the little guy for me. He has eaten breakfast already."

He nodded and subtly nuzzled her before taking her place on the couch. Gaius looked up at him for a moment before he settled himself next to his father as he had been seated with his mother. Garrus glanced down as he heard a little huff.

"What's wrong, Gaius?"

"You are not as soft as Mommy."

Garrus bit back a chuckle.

"No. No, I guess I am not. Sorry about that."

"Not your fault really."

Garrus's mandibles flared out in amusement.

"How so?"

"Pop-pop says so! He says that we are born all scaly."

"Ahhh. Well, he would know I suppose."

Gaius sniffed. "I like hugging Mommy. She is soft and warm."

He looked at his father all conspiratorially.

"And squishy. But when I said that she got upset so I don't say that any more."

Garrus burst out laughing. "That is a pretty smart move on your part, Gaius."

The boy beamed. "I heard Decius say to his friends once that she was hot. When I am hot, it means I am sick so I went and checked. She wasn't hot at all! Just warm like always."

Garrus coughed. "Did you tell your mother why you checked her temperature?"

"Yep! She said that Decius was wrong and that she was just her normal warm. She got all funny though so I think she was actually sick but didn't want to tell me."

"Funny?"

"Yeah. She went really red! Then she said it to Decius."

Garrus grinned. "What did Decius say?"

"Nothing. But I think he got sick exactly like Mommy cause he went bright blue! He told me afterwards that she is still hot but not sick and that I would understand when I am older. Oh... I wasn't supposed to tell anyone..."

Garrus smiled at Gaius before he whispered in his ear, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

His son flung his arms around his neck. "Thanks Daddy. I like Decius."

Garrus stood up quickly and coughed. "Right. I am going to make some breakfast."

* * *

The turian dragged himself to the kitchen and started to pull something quick together.

Garrus chuckled as he watched Gaius put all the couch cushions into a pile before diving in. Pretty soon only his eyes and nose were visible.

Garrus's omnitool beeped.

"Hey Alera. I have waited for your call..."

The asari's warm voice chuckled over the comm.

"I hear that there was something like a mini war that went on over at your former partner's place."

Garrus's face grimaced but he kept his voice neutral.

"This stuff happens. She is fine and so is my son. Thanks for asking by the way."

"Sorry! Sorry. I didn't mean to seem so insensitive. The good Spectre is the talk of the station."

"I don't see why. She wasn't even involved in the fire-fight."

"No but it was her place. Not the first time Shepard has had trouble at her home recently."

Garrus froze. "Sorry but could you repeat that?"

"Ahem... I actually can't. Sorry. I spoke out of turn. About the parcel you gave me..."

"The parcel can wait. Tell me what you know about Shepard and incidents at her home."

He heard the asari sigh. "Look I don't know the whole story but she has reported a number of break-ins recently. I am not on any of those cases so I have no idea other than that."

Garrus went silent.

"Garrus? Are you still there?"

"I am here, Alera. Tell me about the parcel."

"Inside was a 'Blasto' action figure. Pretty neat one too. It was of the turian Spectre Krosius. It is a pretty damn expensive one to buy too and..."

"Alera, could you just stick to what information you have found out?"

"Oh right. Sorry. There was a micro-transmitter inside. I would imagine the plan would have been to get this in place and then send... something. No idea what though. Either way, you made a good call on this being a little suspect."

"Thanks Alera. Sorry but I have to..."

"Actually, one last thing."

"What?"

"Can I keep the figure? I mean it is pretty damn rare and it would totally finish my collection so..."

"Keep it. I don't care what you do with it. Thanks again, Alera."

"No problem. Nice to chat to you again. Don't leave it so long next time."

Garrus smiled. "I will try."

* * *

Just as he hung up, the main door slid open. His father strolled in carrying a number of bags.

"Good morning!" Avitus greeted cheerfully. The older turian's eyes flickered around.

"Where is the small fellow? I have his long-awaited birthday gifts with me."

Garrus pointed to the pile of cushions. His father meandered over while carrying one of the bags. Gaius's head popped out of the nest he had made.

"Hi Pop-pop!"

"Hello Gaius. I have some surprises for you."

Shepard padded barefoot down the hall. Her damp hair hung loosely around her face.

"Oh excellent! Present time!"

She hopped over the back of the couch and took a seat to the side of Gaius, pushing the nest of cushions to the back.

"I want you to open the present from both me and your dad first! There are other ones from us both but this is the big one!" she said.

Shepard took out the present she had spent time carefully wrapping and put it down before Gaius. His father walked over and took a seat on the end of the couch. Avitus stood to Garrus's side.

"Come on then, Gaius. Lets see what they got you!" the old turian chuckled.

The little boy pulled at the wrapping carefully and revealed the shiny new air rifle.

* * *

The reaction was not what they expected.

Gaius's face fell a little as he stared at it. He timidly touched it once before carefully putting it on the coffee table in front of him. Shepard frowned.

"Don't you like it, little bird?"

"Its nice."

"You don't seem happy with it."

The six-year old's face scrunched up.

"I just... guns aren't any fun any more. They hurt people and make bad things happen."

Shepard stilled. Garrus got up and knelt in front of Gaius. He took the boy's hands into his own.

"Guns are not to taken lightly, that is true, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun with them. No one has to get hurt when using a gun."

"Did Tib's dad have fun with them when all those people came to our house? It sounded really scary with all the screams and the noise. Then Tib got hurt!"

Garrus stopped. "I... I don't think that's quite..." He stopped and just hummed.

Gaius sniffed a little. "Can we put it away now? I think it should be locked away like Mommy's guns where it can't hurt anyone!"

Avitus let out a sigh. "I'll put it away somewhere safe, Gaius."

He picked up the rifle and swung it on to his back. He lifted up the bag containing the rest of the presents. "There are lots of other things in here for you too. Get started!"

Shepard rubbed his back before she stood up. "You get stuck in there. I'll be back in a minute."

Garrus watched her head back to the bedroom while wiping tears from her face.

Gaius turned his little face to his father's.

"Did I say something wrong?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Just want to say thanks for all the reviews, faves, etc! :) Really does mean a lot! The chapter updates for this one will be slower for the next couple of days while I sort out the next chapter of Crucible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up later today. :D**

* * *

Chapter 39

The Plan

Garrus left Avitus and Gaius to open the pile of presents.

He went after Shepard and found her sitting in the guest room with tear streaks down her face.

"Jane?"

She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hey. Give me a minute..." Shepard stood up and started to wipe her face. "I'll be ready in a second."

Garrus caught her by the arm and pulled her close to him.

"What's wrong? You are not prone to tears..."

"Heh. I don't know about that."

"Well I do. What is going on in there?"

He tapped the side of her head gently.

"Careful. You will get splinters..." she mumbled.

Garrus raised a brow-plate. "I have no idea what you just said."

She chuckled. "Earth saying. Complicated." Shepard let out a sigh and allowed the turian to wrap his arm around her waist.

"I wanted his sixth birthday to be perfect and..."

"And it has been less than that." Garrus finished.

"Yeah. He hates his present, doesn't he..."

"If he does then its my fault since you wanted to get him those ship models. I have to admit, the 'Sovereign' one you found was pretty damn cool."

Shepard chuckled.

"Thanks. Unfortunately, we didn't go with the ships. We went with the air rifle."

Garrus let out a breath. "Gaius will come around. I will take him out to the shooting range and he will forget all about yesterday. Hell, I'll take his partner in crime too. The little Victus would love it I am sure. Dad told me about the tiny brawler taking on a full-grown krogan. That is damn impressive for a five-year old."

Shepard frowned a little and pushed him back slightly.

"Gaius would have taken on a krogan too if it meant the difference between life and death for the people he loved."

Garrus hummed. "Sorry... I didn't mean... I know he would."

Shepard went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face.

"You know I didn't mean..." Garrus stopped and swallowed nervously.

"I know you didn't," replied Shepard softly from where she stood gazing at herself in the mirror.

She stepped back into the main bedroom.

"Time to head back to the present opening," she said while heading out. Garrus caught her arm before she slipped out the door.

"Shepard..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the break-ins to your apartment."

She stared at him. "How did you find..."

"Doesn't matter, although you should have told me yourself."

"I know. It just didn't seem like a problem."

Garrus raised a brow-plate at that.

Shepard chuckled. "After everything we have been through it just seemed like a minor inconvenience. I notified C-Sec and hoped the first break-in was an isolated incident. There were four more. In the end, Decius stayed a few nights and days in the apartment. He managed to catch the guy. I think he did anyway in spite of what Decius would tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a batarian., a homeless stray from all those refugees who piled into the station during the Reaper war. Decius has other ideas. He seems to think he was working for someone else. I just think he is a guy looking for a way to survive."

"Or working for Henry."

Shepard stilled. "I never thought of -"

The conversation was cut short by the sound of people arriving.

* * *

"We will continue this talk later. We still need to find Henry before he hurts someone," said Shepard softly before she headed to the living area with Garrus hot on her heels.

Victus had brought his son home.

The little boy was helping Gaius open his presents while Victus was chatting amiably to Avitus.

"Any news on the human?"

Avitus coughed pointedly to Victus as Garrus and Shepard arrived.

"I was about to ask the say question," Garrus said as he reached the pair.

"I am glad you two are home. I didn't quite expect the doctors to let the small guy out so early!" said Shepard as she hugged the older turian.

"I think the early release for more for their sanity than anything else. Tiberius woke up this morning full of energy. How was your night?"

"Great! Got a take-away and headed to bed shortly after."

"How is Gaius holding up?"

Shepard's brow furrowed a little. "He is fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, Shepard. Tiberius had a disturbed night. Nightmares and the like. Didn't stop him being a ball of energy when the cycle changed over but I fear that he will be very irritable later tonight. I am glad to see that Gaius was not too badly affected by the events of yesterday."

Shepard nodded. "He stayed in my bed last night. He had one bad moment but I settled him again."

Garrus tilted his head. "Was I passed out for that?"

Avitus smirked. "Were you in the bed too?"

His son flushed a little. "I was just there to make sure that Gaius didn't have a bad night."

Victus and Avtius looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure you were and doing a great job too from the sounds of it."

"Stop it. About Henry..." muttered Garrus.

Avitus motioned for them to go to the kitchen.

* * *

They took seats at the kitchen table before the older Vakarian continued.

"We managed to track down his car to Zakera ward."

"Okay. Any sign of the man himself?" asked Garrus.

"No, which is worrying. I think something bigger is going on. We went through every piece of surveillance footage we could get our hands on and Henry has just disappeared. Atilius started going through the information that you both retrieved from the warehouse. Within the files were a lot of dockets for structural work done around the Citadel."

Victus leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"Henry's business didn't just deal in nanites. They dealt in a variety of tech, including transmitters. I had a hunch so I went to where one of the dockets described some work being done. I scanned the area and found a large multi-band transmitter sealed behind a wall."

"So Henry is covering the Citadel with transmitters..." said Shepard carefully.

"More than that. Jane, the Citadel has quite a large population of hybrids and their parents. You know this yourself. If he is trying to 'fix' the nanites then..."

Shepard stood up in shock. "He is going to blast the entire Citadel with whatever he hit me with!"

Avitus nodded. "Which means..." His eyes flickered over to the two happy boys playing on the couches. "...they are in real danger being anywhere near the Citadel."

Victus hummed. "We need to get them off the station then."

"That is what I think too. Atilius believes that it would prudent to get them both back to Palaven for the time being."

Garrus stared at the table. Shepard paced a little.

"I know this is not ideal but Garrus could take Gaius back to Cipritine with Victus and Tiberius. Shepard, you and I would continue the investigation here. Atilius has had to return to Palaven unexpectedly but intends on returning before the end of the week. His nephew has just had his first son and he has named him in Atilius's honour."

"I don't know if the universe is ready for another Marcus Atilius," said Victus jokingly before he stood up.

"I need to get packing. Vakarian..." he turned to Garrus. "I have a ship that I normally use for travelling. You and Gaius are welcome to join us on it. We will be leaving before the cycle's end."

* * *

Shepard stared over at her son. Avitus put his hand on her shoulder. "This is for the best. They can't be on the station while Henry is free."

Garrus stood up slowly and went to his father. "I want to stay. Lets send Gaius home with Victus. He will be able to take good care of the boys while I can help here."

"I wish we could do that but you made yourself a problem by your investigation into him. If he sees you leave, the human would be more at ease. Hopefully enough for us to catch him," his father responded.

Garrus shook his head. "I just don't want..."

"I know." said Shepard softly. She turned and fixed her green eyes at Garrus.

"But you have to take him back to Palaven. You better take damn good care of him, Garrus."

"I will, Shepard. You better take care of yourself too."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Getting Ready For Palaven

Garrus left the group in the living area.

He padded slowly to the bedroom and locked the door behind him. His eyes flickered over the bed, which was filled with the scent of Shepard, Gaius and himself, to the bathroom where he could still make out the faint smell of his urgent coupling with Shepard only an hour or so ago.

He sat drearily on the bed and activated his omnitool to check the time on Palaven. It was still at a reasonable hour to make a call.

He rang Perdita.

She appeared on the vid screen as flawlessly pretty as she always was.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting a call so soon."

"Yeah. Business has been concluded earlier than I expected. I will be back on Palaven by tomorrow I believe."

"Fantastic! Hadrian has been so damn whiny while you have been gone. This will cheer him up no end!"

"I am bringing Gaius with me."

There was silence. He watched the scowl start to form on her face.

"Is that really necessary? I thought I had done my time putting up with the... it."

"I have asked you to not refer to him as that. He is a child, Perdita."

"Even the most terrible monsters were undoubtedly children once."

Garrus rubbed his forehead. "Look, I am not asking you to look after him but you can at least stay polite for spirit's sake! He is six years old and he has never asked anything of you. My son learned fast that you were not going to be helpful."

Perdita gave an unladylike snort.

"YOUR son, huh? Don't forget the real child waiting for you here. Hadrian has missed you terribly and yet you have asked me nothing about him!"

Garrus said nothing. Perdita took that as a sign to press on.

"You know that 'child' - as you insist on calling it - doesn't like me or Hadrian, yet you continue to demand that he needs to be here. His kind are not welcome on this planet and that thing is... well, he is just bad to the bone. Not unexpected considering what he is."

Perdita murmured under her breath;"A little freak."

Garrus snarled, "Stop talking right now!"

His wife turned cyan and went silent.

"I don't need your permission nor your rambling xenophobic talk about MY son. He is coming to stay and I would appreciate it if you would at least keep a civil tongue in your head. If that is too hard for you then how about you go away on a holiday for a while. I will even foot the bill. I will be home with Gaius tomorrow. Tell me your decision then."

She nodded carefully.

"Good night, Perdita."

"Yeah. Good night. See you tomorrow."

The vid call finished. Garrus closed his eyes and lay back on the bed before he started to rub his temples.

He didn't want to leave.

* * *

Shepard went to talk to Gaius while Avitus sat at the kitchen counter. His omnitool beeped.

"Mirex. I didn't expect to hear from you..."

"Some bad news."

"Oh dear. Not quite what I wanted to hear. What has happened?"

"One of those boys you gave to me escaped. That Appius one. Left his friends behind and took off. My crew traced him to a ship bound for Palaven."

"Not to worry, Mirex. I will deal with him soon enough."

"But he knows who..."

"He knows nothing. I dosed the hell out of them all with a mix of Slab and Hallex. You know how that works."

"Heh. I always knew you were clever, turian. He won't be able to get access to those memories without having a potent flashback. He is going to find it damn hard to pick out reality from his hallucinations."

Avitus chuckled. "I know. Don't worry. I'll pick up the idiot on Palaven and deliver him back to you. The other two?"

"Still having freak outs but now I know why. I'll be in touch."

"See ya, Mirex, and thanks for the heads up. Oh and Atilius sends his regards like always."

"Ha! Tell him he is still banned from my bar! Good day, Avitus."

"Same to you, Mirex."

* * *

Shepard took Gaius to Tiberius's room to talk.

She took a seat on the bottom bunk with Gaius sitting carefully beside her.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

Shepard looked down at her boy. He was gazing up at her.

"You didn't make me cry."

"But I did! I don't know what I said but I didn't mean it!"

Shepard chuckled and hugged him. "I wasn't crying because of you. It has just been a bad couple of days."

Gaius hummed and leaned into her.

"Little bird... your dad is going back to Palaven today."

The little head peered up at her.

"But I thought he was staying for a while?"

"He was but something has come up. Baby... you are going with him."

Gaius pulled back from, his face confused.

"But... but I have school and stuff! I can't go! I don't want to go!"

"I know. It is only going to be for a few days at most. I thought you liked Palaven."

"No, I don't! I have told you that!"

Shepard reached out to him. "Okay. Calm down. Big deep breaths."

The little boy started to sniffle.

"Where are you going?! You send me to Palaven when you are going somewhere!"

"I am not going anywhere. I have a job I need to do here on the Citadel. In fact, your Pop-pop and me are going to be working together."

"Let me help! I can help! I can be really quiet or... or even hide!"

Shepard's heart broke at her son's earnest little face.

"You can't help with this, baby."

Her son started to panic. "I... I can stay with Decius! He would take care of me! He is my friend!"

"I know he is but you can't. You need to go to Palaven."

The little boy broke down crying. With tears running down his face, he sobbed, "I don't wanna go! Don't make me go!"

Shepard pulled him in close and let Gaius cry himself out.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Leaving

Gaius was sulking.

The docking bay was filled with people saying tearful goodbyes or enjoying equally tearful reunions. The hybrid stood beside his father with a little bag of clothes packed beside him.

Garrus was unsure how to comfort the boy. Gaius was unresponsive and looked ready to have a tantrum. Shepard knelt in front of him. Gaius immediately started sniffling and hiccupping.

"Oh hush, baby. It won't be for too long! Before you know it I will be flying in to take you away again."

Gaius frowned. "Don't make me go!"

Shepard pulled him into a hug.

"You are going to be fine. Your dad is going to take good care of you like he always does. Isn't that right?"

She turned her gaze on Garrus who nodded slowly.

"You know I will, Jane. It will be fun, Gaius. You will see."

Gaius gripped on to his mother harder and whispered in her ear, "No, it won't."

Shepard pulled back a little from the embrace. Her son gazed at her with watery eyes.

"You are going to have such fun, little bird."

She kissed his forehead before she passed his hand into his father's.

"Behave for your dad. I love you so much and I will see you soon."

* * *

Shepard turned her attention to Garrus.

"Take care of him."

"I will. You know that."

"It's not you that I doubt."

They stared at each other for a moment before she extended her hand. Garrus gripped it tightly in his own.

"Good bye, Garrus. Safe trip. Let me know when you both have arrived safely."

"I will."

Shepard started to walk away. Garrus suddenly lunged forward after her.

"Jane! Wait!"

She turned back to him. He suddenly realised where he was and how exposed they were. He hummed uncertainly before he next spoke.

"I... I... Be careful, okay? It would be nice to see you again."

She gave him a faint smile before she walked away.

* * *

Garrus tugged on his son's hand and led him into Victus's ship.

The older turian had already set up one of the spare cabins for the pair while Tiberius was happily playing in the small communal living space. Garrus left Gaius with his friend while he went to the flight deck.

"Nice ship, Victus. I didn't expect a converted transport. Where did you pick this up?"

The older turian turned to Garrus from the pilot's seat.

"Ah. I was wondering when you would finally get on-board."

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I hate goodbyes."

"Especially to Shepard, I would imagine."

Garrus hummed. "I could easily go the rest of my life without any more goodbyes to her."

"Take a seat."

Victus pointed to the co-pilot's chair.

"So where did you pick this up?"

Victus smiled while he went over some data.

"An old friend was selling it and offered it to me for a discounted rate."

"I am surprised you took it. I mean a transport like this costs a lot to keep up."

"Not as much as you think. Anyway, I like having a ship at the ready."

The turian turned his gaze to Garrus who returned it while nodding slowly.

"I can understand that."

He turned his gaze back out the front view screen before he let out a breath.

"So back to Palaven to pretend that everything is okay and perfectly normal. I hate this."

He listened to Victus chuckle before the older turian turned to him.

"I was hoping... heh, maybe I am out of line here but... perhaps you would let me mind Gaius for you. I imagine he would be a lot happier with Tiberius for company and I am quite fond of him. I know that things can't be... easy in your home when he is there."

Garrus snorted. "You have no idea. Thanks but no. It is my damn house too and Gaius has every right to be there. I have already given up so much. I am not giving in to this as well."

Victus's mandibles flickered against his face.

"Well, if you decide to change your mind then contact me. Right. Lets get this show on the road."

* * *

Shepard and Avitus watched from the docking centre as Victus's ship finally undocked and left the Citadel.

The older turian placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

"Did I ? I sent him to Palaven."

"Which you have always done when you were due to leave the Citadel. We need Henry to believe that."

"I know but... Gaius... he was so upset."

"He will be fine. If he isn't than those responsible will have to answer to me."

Shepard stared out at the tiny speck that was racing out into space.

"Come on, Jane."

She nodded slowly and followed Avitus out.

* * *

They walked in silence for a time before the older Vakarian spoke.

"We need to make a quick pit stop before returning to Victus's place."

"Oh? Where to?"

"An old friend of mine called Mirex. Emphasis on the old."

"Mirex? Is that a krogan name?"

"Indeed it is. I will tell you more on the way." Avitus opened the car door for her.

Shepard laughed. "You are quite the gentleman you know."

"I do try. Atilius normally has the advantage over me in the mannerly stakes."

Shepard grinned. "But he is normally looking for something in return."

Avitus burst out laughing. "He takes only what the ladies are willing to give."

Shepard sat into the passenger's seat.

"Speaking of Atilius, how has his trip gone? Has he finally reached Palaven?"

"He got there a few hours ago. I got a message to tell me that his fears about the new Marcus have been extinguished."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. Avitus smiled.

"The child is beautiful, happy and healthy. Atilius is very proud and very happy."

"Ah. I am glad. He has always been close to his nephew."

"Gracus is a good boy and Atilius loves him as if he was his own."

Avitus started the car and they sped off.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Mirex

Avitus led Shepard into the lower wards.

"Come on. It's not too far."

Shepard took a look around. She had never been this deep into the station before. The labyrinthine halls and corridors had become narrower and darker. The... type of people they met also had changed. She knew hardened criminals when she saw them.

Avitus's entire demeanor was now closed and he became more confrontational, snarling at anyone who came within touching distance.

Shepard put her hand on his arm.

"What is wrong? You seem to be, well, angrier."

"Forgive me, Jane, but in this place you need to have a certain type of front to be able to walk the corridors without trouble. Leave that to me. I have plenty of experience in being intimating."

She chuckled. "You have definitely got that part of it perfect. You know I was quite intimated before I first met you."

Avitus smiled. "I wish our first meeting had been under very different circumstances but I am glad we got to meet at all. I hope I don't need to tell you of my pride in Gaius either."

"No, you don't and he knows that. He still gets confused about what happens on Palaven though."

Avitus grimaced. "When we get all of this sorted, I will sit with him and explain what I need to. I do try to make up for it on the Citadel... "

"I know."

Shepard let out a sigh and rubbed her neck ruefully.

"Was it too much to ask for my life to be simpler after the war? Was it too damn much for the universe, for life to just let things be right? I am so tired, Avitus. So damn tired of it all."

The turian rubbed the upper part of her right arm.

"It will sort itself out. I will do my part to make sure it does. "

"I just want Gaius to be happy, to have a place to belong."

"And we are going to make that for him. For all of them. The Hierarchy is going through some fundamental changes and can't be that home. My people are not ready for it. Humanity is going through something similar and are also not ready for them. If we can't find a place for the hybrids then we will forge a home just for them. Come on. Mirex is waiting."

* * *

They had reached a dingy looking bar front – an impressive feat on the Citadel where the Keepers still kept to their programmed task and maintained it to a high standard.

Avitus noticed her confusion. He nudged her. "I have no idea either how Mirex keeps those little cybernetic insects away from here either. However he does it, it is damn efficient."

The turian stepped into the bar. Shepard followed.

The bar was exactly as she expected only, to her surprise, minus the dancers.

Avitus noticed her expression and whispered in her ear that Mirex refused to allow dancers on the property. Apparently the krogan viewed them as an unnecessary distraction.

The patrons of the bar couldn't have been more shady if they tried; small business deals going on in dark smokey corners while the slow music rattled the tables and glasses with its beat.

Avitus led Shepard to a small door located behind the bar.

A krogan on guard nodded at the turian before it reached behind it and hammered three times on the metal frame. The door unlocked and the guard indicated with its head for the pair to move in.

Avitus pushed the door open and they stepped into a small hallway.

Another krogan stood in front of them. It moved to the side to let them pass before slamming the door shut and locking it once more.

The older Vakarian meandered down the hallway to the small office at the end.

Within sat a heavily scarred krogan. Its plates were a dark copper and heavily scuffed while four jagged scars ran vertically down its face.

"Ah, Avitus! I was not expecting you so soon."

"I have another favour to call in, Mirex."

* * *

The krogan waved his hand towards some chairs. The turian grabbed one for Shepard and, once she was settled, retrieved one for himself.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Spectre. Avitus has spoken often of you and your boy. Of course, I knew you by your reputation before that."

Shepard glanced over at the turian. "Has he now..."

Avitus coughed. "I am very proud of my grandson, Jane. I make no secret of it."

She frowned. "Even to a krogan criminal?"

Mirex started laughing, joined by Avitus.

"You think I am a criminal? I guess I should not be surprised. I have spent a long time cultivating that impression."

"You aren't a criminal?"

"I suppose I am after a fashion. I am a very old krogan, Spectre. I have seen and down a lot of things in my time but for the last few centuries I have kept order down here. C-Sec can't be everywhere. My crew and I maintain order where C-Sec is stretched too thin."

Shepard leaned back in her chair. "Never thought I would see a krogan want justice... well, except about the genophage."

Mirex grinned. "I was with an asari wannabe Justiciar for a very long time. I guess some of it rubbed off on me. I am not 'good' as you would determine it. Those who don't fall into the line I set tend to disappear."

"How did you two meet?" asked Shepard while waving her hand between the turian and krogan.

Mirex chuckled. "Avitus and Atilius stumbled into my fighting arena. The two managed to make their way up through the rankings. The final fight between them was an epic that is still talked about."

Avitus laughed, "Oh stop. You will make me blush."

Shepard smiled. "Who won?"

"Oh, Atilius did. Caught Avitus off guard with a shoulder charge into a wall. Avitus got back up but only after he had been counted out."

"That ref was bribed and you know it, Mirex! I got up before the count of ten. There is no way he should have called it for Marcus."

Mirex shrugged. "Come back and do a re-match then. Prove yourself."

"I might just do that."

* * *

The krogan leaned forward on to the desk. "As pleasant as it is to reminisce, what do you need, Avitus?"

"I need you and your crew's help. We are looking for this man. I suspect he has disappeared into the ratways."

Avitus sent a picture to Mirex's terminal. The krogan stared at it.

"I know this man. Mark Jones – a quite successful business man from what I have heard. Surely you would just need to go to one of those conferences on the Presidium to find him."

"Not quite. He is on the run."

The krogan tilted its head as it stared at Avitus. "From you, I presume."

"You have guessed correctly."

"I feel like I should be helping this poor human instead."

Avitus chuckled. Mirex stared at the picture.

"Hmm. I will help." The krogan's eyes flickered up to Shepard. "But only as a favour to the Spectre."

Shepard gaped. "Sorry, what?"

Mirex shrugged. "As much as I would love to reduce the debt level I owe the young Avitus over there, I find that it would be in my better interests to have a Council Spectre in my debt."

Shepard frowned. "I am not for sale. I won't do anything illegal for you."

"I would never ask that, Spectre. Everyone has heard of you and your own almost impeccable moral standing. I merely would like the guarantee that I can call upon you to investigate an issue I see as needing your particular style."

She looked to Avitus who nodded at her.

"All right. But only to investigate."

"Excellent! I shall have my crew scour the ratways and keep an ear to the rumor mill. I will contact you once I have some information. Now forgive me for not walking you out but I have business to attend to."

The pair got up and headed out.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," muttered Shepard.

"Mirex is dangerous if you cross him. Don't let him push you, Jane."

"Has he ever pushed you?"

"Once. He learned the hard way to never do that again."

They made their way back to the car.

Avitus took the wheel once more and they returned to Victus's apartment.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Welcome Back to Palaven

Palaven was exactly as Garrus had left it.

The midday sun wilted the plants and the people under its oppressive heat while Garrus unloaded luggage from Victus's transport.

Tiberius was chattering happily to his father while Victus tried to go over his last instructions with the docking crew he hired to maintain his vessel.

Gaius was quiet. Garrus stared intently at the little boy who seemed deeply troubled.

"Hey." He knelt down to Gaius's level.

"What's wrong?"

His son refused to meet his gaze.

"Nothing..."

"It is not nothing, Gaius. You are not your usual happy self."

"I don't want to be here," came the muttered response.

Garrus sighed. "Look, I know this is not exactly what you wanted for your birthday but you should make the most of it. You get to hang out with Tiberius and Hadrian! That is good, right?"

A docking technician who was wandering past suddenly stopped when he noticed Gaius's hands. The little boy slowly retracted them back inside his sleeves while Garrus stood up and moved in front of him.

"Is there something you need?"

"No...no, sir."

"Then go about your business."

The technician moved off and Garrus turned back to his son. Gaius had shrunk himself back inside his clothing. His boy was trying to make himself small and invisible. Garrus's heart nearly broke.

"Gaius... what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

He knelt once more in front of him.

"I know people stare but that is only because they have never seen someone like you before."

"They hate me," his son whispered back.

Garrus shook his head. "Now where did you ever hear that?"

"Perdita told me."

Garrus stilled. "When did she say that to you?"

His son went quiet and shrank further into his tunic.

"All the time. I don't like Palaven."

Garrus gritted his teeth, stood back up and extended his hand to his son.

"Well, she is wrong. Take my hand. Its time to go back home."

Gaius took a firm grip of his father's hand and Garrus struggled to keep his cool as he heard the tiny voice warble out, "Palaven is not my home."

* * *

They said goodbye to Victus and Tiberius at the car park.

"Are you certain you don't want me to take Gaius for a few days? It would be a pleasure to have him over."

"Thanks but I am capable of caring for my own child."

"I didn't mean..."

"I know. Spirits, I know."

Garrus shook his head before he stared out across the parked cars.

"I just need him near. Maybe... maybe in a couple of days he could come out to stay with you guys."

Victus nodded. "Sure. If you need him taken care of during the day too then let me know. I would be willing to come out to collect him if you didn't have time to drop him off."

Garrus smiled. "Awfully generous of you."

"Nothing generous about it. He is Tiberius's best friend. The two of them together compliment each other. You may not have noticed, Vakarian, but they don't make friends easily. When they do, they latch on tight."

"I'll – I'll be in touch when I can. Thanks for the offer but for right now, I want him with me."

"I can understand that. I guess we should be heading away. Take care."

Garrus said his own goodbyes and had to drag Gaius away from Tiberius, his son becoming upset at being parted from his best friend.

He settled him into the car before getting in the driver's side.

* * *

The journey back to the house was mostly silent, the quiet being punctuated only by the occasional sniffle from Gaius who steadfastly stared out the window. His father couldn't help but feel like he was leading a prisoner to his cell the way Gaius acted about it.

"It is not that bad, Gaius. It will be only for a few days in any case."

The boy didn't respond. Garrus took a fleeting glance over to the huddled child.

"Gaius... come on. Cheer up. I will contact Mrs Crecus tonight and maybe she will take you out for one of your little excursions you like."

He still got no reaction from his son.

"I could ask her to take you to see that museum you really liked, the one about the history of turian space flight? You talked about that one for ages!"

The boy said nothing and continued to stare out at the passing scenery. Garrus reached over with one hand and took his son's in it. He gave it a tight squeeze.

"I'm gonna make this stay fun. Hey, remember that next time you visit it will be Hadrian's birthday. The two of you will be six together. He is going to be so happy to see you."

That got Gaius's attention.

"Will he?"

"Of course he will. He adores you!"

His son turned his head to look at him. "Will... will we be allowed play together this time?"

Garrus nodded while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sure. When have you ever been banned from playing together..."

"Last time I came to stay."

Garrus's heart nearly stopped in his chest.

"Oh... why didn't you tell me?"

"Mrs Crecus said not too. She told me that Perdita said I wasn't allowed because I had a cold and she didn't want Hadrian catching whatever I had."

"Oh. You didn't have a cold last time..."

Gaius curled his feet up on the seat. "She said I did and my nose is still sniffly."

"You two will be playing together this time, Gaius. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

They reached the house just as the sun began to set on the horizon.

Garrus helped Gaius carry his belongings into the house. As they entered, they heard the excited pounding of feet as Hadrian ran to greet them.

"Hi!"

He flung himself into Garrus's arms who chuckled as he swung the boy around. The two rubbed their noses together in greeting.

"Hello! Have you been good?"

"Yep!"

The boy squirmed out his arms and went to hug his brother.

"Gaius!"

The other child gave a small smile and the two embraced. The moment between the brothers was cut short by the arrival of Perdita.

"Hadrian, what have I told you?"

Her son flinched a little and stepped away from his brother.

"What have you told him? I am quite interested to know," asked Garrus.

Perdita said nothing. She glared at her husband and motioned for Hadrian to take her hand which he did reluctantly.

"It is his bedtime. I have some food ready for you in the kitchen. I have made nothing for the child. I don't know what he eats and I assumed you would sort it out for him anyway."

"You are right. I will make something for him. Not like I can trust you with it."

Perdita started to led Hadrian away to his room.

"Have you made up your mind about the holiday I offered?"

She turned back to Garrus and glared.

"I am not going to accept. Appius has returned in a distressed state. I need to be here for him and the family. We stick together, you know."

"Don't I just..." muttered Garrus.

Perdita turned her stare at Gaius who quickly looked down at the floor, his hands nervously clenching.

"Good night," she hissed out before leaving the pair in the hallway.

Garrus snorted, "Yeah. Good night."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Organizing the Next Steps

Garrus led Gaius to the annex.

He had made a dinner for them both, dumping what Perdita had constructed into a recycler.

Once the meal was over, Gaius had dutifully helped him tidy up.

Garrus glanced at his omnitool.

"Time for bed, Gaius."

His son had nodded. Once at the small bedroom, Garrus helped his son change for bed before settling him in. Just as he was about to leave, Gaius called out, "Can I have my night-light?"

"I would prefer if you would try to sleep without it."

His son seemed to be on the verge of crying. Garrus sighed. "All right. Just this once. You need to survive without it tomorrow."

He went over and flicked the light on.

Gaius chirped his thanks before curling up under the sheets.

* * *

The turian headed to his office nearby and contacted Gaius's nanny.

"Mrs Crecus."

"Senator. It is very late for a call..."

He rubbed his eyes. "I know. Forgive me. Something has come up and Gaius has had to return with me to Palaven. I will need your services once more."

"I... I wish you had told me sooner. I am not on Palaven."

Garrus froze. "What do you mean?"

"My husband organized a surprise trip to Virmire for my birthday. Had I known that..."

"Why do I pay you a retainer?" snapped Garrus. He let out a breath and grimaced at the shock on the old turian's face.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean it like that. You have every right to enjoy your time off."

"I could organise a temporary replacement for you or return early..."

"No. You know how my son is about meeting new people and you deserve your break away."

"Gaius will need to learn how to adjust to new situations, Mr Vakarian, and..."

He raised his hand to stop her.

"He will but not now. Not at this very moment."

Mrs Crecus nodded at him. "I am so sorry. I can still return. It shouldn't take more than a day or two."

Garrus gave her a weak smile. "No. Don't. Take your time. I'll figure out something. Enjoy your holiday."

"Thank you, sir."

He ended the call.

* * *

Garrus slumped back in his chair. His brain was desperately going over how he could do this.

Victus's offer flickered in his mind before Garrus crushed it. He didn't want Gaius going anywhere. This was his home and he was determined that his son should recognise it as that.

After some internal deliberation, Garrus wrote a message to his secretary.

He would work from home for the week. If there was any important meetings, he would attend them by vid conference. If anyone had any complaints, he would deal with it.

He shut down his terminal before heading to the small bedroom next to Gaius's.

As he passed the boy's room, he heard the faint mumblings and whimpers of his son in a nightmare. Garrus padded softly in and went straight to the boy before he knelt down.

His son's body was twitching in his sleep. Garrus carefully held the moving limbs still before he nuzzled Gaius's cheek. A deep purr came from his chest and rumbled across the connection.

The arms stopped their uncontrolled movements and his son's whimpering stopped.

Garrus kissed him gently on the side of his head before leaving him once more.

* * *

Shepard and Avitus had talked most of the night, neither of them desiring sleep.

They worked out the fine details of the plan. Since it was almost guaranteed that Henry was watching their every move, he would now assume that Shepard would leave the station on a mission since Gaius had left for Palaven.

If Henry really wanted to "fix" Gaius then he would delay his plan's activation until the boy was back. Shepard would leave in her ship, only to meet up with some old colleagues of Avitus a relay jump away.

Two of them would take control of her vessel and move it out to a relatively well-connected colony somewhere. It needed to be visible enough for Henry to get a report.

Shepard would return to the Citadel on the ship with the remaining crew. With a decent enough disguise, she could then disappear into the population to met with Avitus who would do the same thing. If it worked, it meant that they would have the advantage over Henry.

* * *

"It is a pretty good plan, Avitus."

The older Vakarian scratched his head.

"I would hope so. We need to convince Henry that it is safe to emerge from hiding."

"No confidence in Mirex rooting him out?"

Avitus smiled. "I have plenty but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give the ancient krogan a helping hand if we can."

Shepard stared out at the vista from Victus's living room.

"You are worried about Gaius."

"Hmm. I don't like not being there for him. Especially now. Especially after what Garrus has told me. Did you know that Perdita doesn't like Gaius?"

Avitus frowned. "I know she was a bit... odd with him but I assumed that was because of the fact he was the child of Garrus and you. I am not sure how you can't like my grandson."

"Well, she can. I don't want him there. He would tell me that he didn't want to go but I just assumed it was because he didn't want to leave the Citadel. You know, for childish reasons. He is only six."

"Shepard... don't beat yourself up over it. My son has hidden a lot of things from us both. Perhaps instead you should let me take Gaius when you are on missions."

Shepard gazed at him. "Really? You would mind him?"

"Sure! I would love to take him up north. He would be welcomed, as I have often said to you that he would. More importantly, he would be safe. We take good care of our own, Shepard."

She smiled.

"I might take you up on that."

"You should. Gaius really enjoyed himself that time I brought him up there."

"I don't know how Garrus would react..."

Avitus let out a breath.

"That is something that I can't help you with. In the end, you are his parents."

Shepard gripped the turian's hand in her own.

"And you are his Pop-pop who he worships."

"Does he still plan on being a detective?"

"Oh completely. Decius has been playing investigation games with him to start him off. He thinks he will make a fine C-Sec officer one day."

"You know, I initially never wanted to join up."

Shepard looked surprised. "Really? You?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Really. But once I joined I found it to be a rewarding life..." Avitus beamed with pride, "...and I am proud to think that Gaius might want to follow in my footsteps."

The two smiled at each other and waited patiently for the fake dawn of the next cycle.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! Just want to say thanks so much all the reviews, faves, follows, etc. All greatly appreciated. A number of you guessed correctly what was coming up! :) Obviously not going to go back into that scene completely but if anyone wants to go back, the incident was contained in Chapter 14 of Crucible. :)**

* * *

Chapter 45

A Bad Memory Starts

Garrus leaned back in his office chair.

He gazed at the window into the backyard. His two boys were far too busy playing cops and robbers - using a board game that Decius had given his eldest child - to notice his attention on them.

The two had set up the game on the patio and were giggling under the morning sun.

Gaius was a pretty damn effective cop Garrus mused.

He had already caught Hadrian out on a number of clues. He definitely had the best mix of both his own and Shepard's perception skills.

He grinned as Gaius managed to confuse Hadrian into making a true statement. He had his grandfather's ability to talk people into corners too.

* * *

For the past two days, Garrus had worked from home and the two boys played uninterrupted except for Hadrian's trips to school in the morning.

Perdita had long ago allowed Garrus to take over his youngest son's school runs which he had personally delighted in. He now would take Gaius with him as well to the absolute joy of his brother.

The minute Hadrian saw them waiting at the school gate, he would bolt first to his brother. Garrus smiled at that. He would never need to worry about Hadrian's attitude or feelings to his brother and the same could be said of Gaius.

His eldest – even though only by a few months – would follow after his younger brother, making sure he didn't hurt himself or picking up and putting away things that Hadrian dropped.

At one stage, Hadrian had been bitten by a locas worm in the back garden. Gaius had carried his brother on his back and ran all the way to the office. He had sat with such a worried expression on his face while Garrus had put some ointment on the wound. Gaius had then burst out crying and said he was sorry that he hadn't taken better care of Hadrian. His younger brother just hugged him and dragged him out to play in the garden again.

Garrus chuckled at the small boys who were practically twins, except the obvious differences in Gaius, arguing in the garden.

* * *

He turned back reluctantly to his work. An incoming vid call alert started to beep on his screen. He groaned before he accepted the call. It was his secretary.

"Hello Lusia."

"Senator. I know you said to disturb you only if necessary but..."

"But what?"

"Sir, I have heard rumors that they intend on taking the vote today."

Garrus froze. "Sorry what? Vote on what?"

"They are going to try and vote on the Marius Proposal."

"When I am not there to make my voice heard?! When more then half the Senate is out on holiday?!"

Lusia seemed to wilt under his gaze. "I only found out now but it seems they wish to just push it through with no debate. I think you need to get here, sir."

Garrus stood up. "I'll be there within the hour. Do what you can to delay it. See you soon."

He switched off the terminal and grabbed his coat. His eyes locked on his boys.

"Shit..."

Garrus quickly rang Victus.

"Vakarian. A not unpleasant surprise to hear from you."

"Could you watch over Gaius and his brother for a couple of hours for me?"

"Sure. Will you be dropping them off or..."

"I am afraid I can't. Marius is going to try and push through his proposal for the hybrid situation with no debate while the Senate has reduced numbers. I need to get there to stop it."

"Hmm. I shall contact some old friends of mine. They shall meet you there to support you."

"You sound certain that they will vote the way you want or even turn up..."

"They owe me quite a lot and my son's future is worth squeezing people over. I'll leave now to pick up your boys. I'll be about an hour if traffic is not too bad."

Garrus let out a breath.

"I'll have to ask Perdita to keep an eye out till then."

"Don't worry. I am sure nothing bad will happen. Go. I'm already leaving the house."

* * *

Garrus headed out to the back-garden where his two boys looked up at him with big grins. He knelt down in front of them.

"Okay I have to go away for a couple of hours. Something unexpected has happened so I won't be here. What I need from you two tough guys is to just keep playing in the garden or the house. Victus is coming over to collect you both for a trip to his place."

Gaius chirped happily, "Tiberius! Hadrian, you get to meet Tiberius again!"

Garrus stood up to his full height. "Behave you two. Don't stray too far from the house. Victus will be here soon."

* * *

He took off back inside, calling for Perdita.

His wife had been almost a non-entity – more so then usual – over the last couple of days. He discovered she had taken to drinking almost constantly a couple of years back.

The argument over it had lasted a long time and was still an ongoing concern. Often he woke to find her gone – more than likely to her family or her friends – and leaving the main caring of Hadrian to him.

To his surprise, she hadn't left the house this morning.

He wandered into the bedroom. Perdita was sitting up slumped against the headboard. Her eyes wearily gazed at him.

"Garrus? What do you want?"

"I need to go away for a few hours. Victus is coming over to take the boys to his place. I just need you to stay sober long enough to at least be able to open the door for him."

She snorted. "I can watch them."

"I rather that you didn't."

"Am I a bad parent to Hadrian?"

"You are great with him when you are all here. Gaius is out there too."

"Ugh. Well, don't worry. I won't let my distaste for the child get in the way."

Garrus stared coldly at her.

"Like I said. I just need you sober enough to open the door for Victus. I really have to go. Just listen for the door. The boys are happy in the garden."

Garrus took off fast.

He ran down the short path to where his car was parked before heading as fast as possible to the Senate's chambers.

* * *

Perdita dragged herself out of the bed.

She opened a drawer in her side cabinet and took out an auto-injector before plunging it into her arm.

She lay back flat on the bed as the Hallex coursed through her body. Perdita sighed. She was ready for the day now.

After throwing on some clothes, she padded downstairs and poured herself a drink.

She hummed appreciatively as the aged turian brandy her father had given her as a gift burned its way down her throat. She rubbed her neck, letting her talons score along the exposed skin.

The Hallex always made everything so much better.

Her gaze roamed over the kitchen before she looked out the window.

The two boys were running towards the little copse at the far end.

Her eyes were more focused on the hybrid child. He was so... different. The Hallex was making her so... fuzzy, letting all sorts of feelings out.

Suddenly, her body lurched forward and she started calling Hadrian's name. The boys had disappeared into the trees but she continued her slow and unsteady journey to them.

She eventually reached the small woods and disappeared inside.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The Lady

The past couple of days had been interesting for both Shepard and Avitus.

They had parted that morning after their long vigil. Avitus went quietly on to a transport marked out as heading to Palaven while Shepard had clambered aboard her own vessel.

She made her way to the rendezvous with Avitus's group. Shepard had been amused at the "friends" that Avitus kept.

She now had a team with four asari commandos, three former salarian STG members and another four turian Blackwatch veterans. Two of the asari took Shepard's ship and headed off on the preplanned route.

Shepard settled in to the cabin she was given as the vessel took a circuitous route back to the Citadel.

By the next morning of the Citadel cycle, she was back on the station with a new identity and a disguise. The asari had been very good at making her into someone else entirely.

Once she had disembarked, she was joined by the asari commandos and the turians – the salarians opting to remain with the vessel until needed.

They returned to Mirex's bar.

* * *

The krogan guards had merely nodded at them as the group made their way to the small office. Mirex and one of the asari hugged.

"Father..."

"Mel, I assume you have been good for your mother? I will hear about it from her when she returns here, you know."

"I was well-behaved. Not that she lets me do anything anyway."

The old krogan chuckled. "Your mother loves you, as do I. You are barely 200 years old. That is far too young in my book to be running off around the galaxy."

Mel huffed. Mirex let go of his daughter.

"Head upstairs. Your room is still messy from the last time you were here."

"Dad! That was a year ago!"

"I am not your cleaner. Come back down when it is tidy."

The asari stomped up the stairs. Mirex turned his attention to Shepard.

"Forgive me. Children are always so amusing. Her sisters are far more sensible."

Shepard smiled. "Any news on Avitus?"

"On his way back as we speak. He should be here..."

"Now, I would say." Avitus's voice coolly interrupted the krogan's speech.

Shepard laughed as she hugged the turian. "It is so good to see you."

Avitus smiled at her warmly. "I do like to have that effect on people."

He quickly went over to her companions with greetings and quiet words of thanks for answering his call.

The turian turned his attention to Mirex. "So, what is the word?"

"Almost as soon as you two got off the station, the man popped up. He is holed up in an apartment block on the other side of the slums."

"I think we need to go and check this place out."

Shepard grinned and nodded.

* * *

He was sore.

More sore than he had ever been in his short life. And scared.

The people stared at him as he passed but no one stopped him. Some just pointed one way or another. He didn't know why.

He wanted his mother but she was far away in a place he couldn't reach. His lower plates really hurt too. Everything hurt.

Gaius slumped to the ground in pain. He had traveled for a long time on foot, the soles of his feet blistered and torn.

He began to quietly sob to himself. Gaius couldn't go on. His strength had left him.

The little boy took deep rattling breaths through his mouth, his nose all but crushed.

He coughed and spat up some more blood to join the amount he had already spilled.

He curled up in a ball on the ground and waited for someone to save him.

* * *

"Gaius."

The voice was strange. It wasn't just a normal voice but seemed to be one made of a billions of others. Like loads of people were talking at the same time, all saying the same thing.

He looked up at a lady. She was turian and dressed all in white but she didn't seem right. Like she wasn't really there.

"Help... me..." he coughed out.

"I will, sweet child."

She walked towards him and knelt before him. With her right hand she touched his shoulder. All his aches kinda numbed at her touch. He managed to sit upright.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

The lady seemed to have no eyes at all. Two orbs of pitch black gazed at him. As he stared in, he could make out little points of light in it.

"Heh. Like the stars..." he mumbled.

She smiled at him.

"You are right. Just like the stars. I need you to be strong, little one. I will carry you to safety's reach but you need to make the rest of the way yourself."

He nodded and stood up. The turian lifted him up and walked. He rested his head against her shoulder.

"Sorry... got blood on your dress."

The turian's voices laughed. "Don't worry, my sweet little bird. A little blood is nothing. I have known you for a very long time."

"I don't know you. I have never seen you before."

She turned to him and her eyes suddenly shone bright white. He squinted his own against the light.

"You may not have seen me but I have seen you. I have always watched over you."

They reached a small housing estate. He recognised one of the houses. A human woman was carrying bags in to the building.

"Auntie Kate..," he mumbled.

"It is she. You must go to her on your own two feet."

"Where are you going?"

"I must delay someone who is coming this way. Don't worry, little bird. I am always with you."

He turned around to see her but she had disappeared. He could only see his bloody footprints all the way down the road.

Gaius shook his head confused before turning around and dragging himself to the small house.

* * *

Atilius was saying his goodbyes to Gracus and his fine family.

The new Marcus Atilius was a fine healthy little boy and he couldn't be prouder.

He had always fancied having children of his own but could never manage the settling down part of the equation. He had reluctantly handed the newborn over to his human mother before saying his goodbyes.

He and Gracus walked together out to the front where their attention was immediately taken with Kate Sidonis holding a battered child in her arms. She was arguing with a turian.

Atilius recognized the turian straight away.

"Appius Marius," he hissed out before charging down the garden path with Gracus in tow.

"Everything alright, Kate?" he shouted out.

"No. This man has just made a threat against me, my child and little Gaius here."

Atilius bit back a snarl. His face nearly dropped when he saw who the child was. It was Gaius Vakarian. He hid his surprise well and did a quick appraisal of the boy's wounds. He was seriously hurt.

"He will need medical treatment. We can keep on eye on young Lantar for you while you head to the clinic."

Kate nodded before she hurried off the boy. Atilius turned his stony gaze on Appius.

"Do you know who I am, boy?"

Appius looked as if he was about to pee himself in fright.

"I do, General."

"And I know you, Appius Marius. Now if I were you I would move on and I hope to never see you darken the doors of any of the good people in this area again."

Appius didn't need to be told twice and took off. Gracus went to his uncle's side.

"What was that about, Uncle?"

Atilius just hummed before he turned around and walked to the Sidonis house. Kate had secured Gaius in the car and propped him up. She had re-emerged from her home with her own young son, Lantar. She passed her son to Gracus who lifted the boy up into his arms.

"Thanks for this, Gracus. Thank you so very much, General Atilius."

Atilius patted her hand where she had placed it on his arm. "Think nothing of it. Go and get that boy looked at."

The two turians watched as Kate took off as fast as she could.

Atilius activated his omnitool and paused.

How the hell was he going to break this to Avitus?


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The Hospital

Gaius was confused.

People were holding him down. They had masks on and were touching in the places he hurt. He struggled especially hard when they found how sore he was down in his lower regions.

There was bright lights all above him.

He didn't want this. He screamed till his little voice went hoarse, until Kate re-appeared. One of the masked people was talking to her.

"I am sorry but we need you to calm him. He is having a complete panic attack."

"No, I understand," came Kate's response, her soft english accent crystal clear to his ears.

The brown-haired human bent over to look into his face.

"Hey sweetie."

"Auntie Kate! I want my Mommy!" he croaked out.

Kate started to soothe him as best she could.

"I know you want your mother but be patient. She is on her way right now I bet! I have sent messages to her and I will let you know once I do. These people need to treat you, sweetheart. So will you be good for me and let them? Your mother will be so proud of you for being brave if you do."

He hummed uncertainly, "Brave?"

"You are so brave as it is. Just let them do their work."

He nodded slowly, the memory of the fight with the krogan on his mind.

He had talked with his Pop-pop about it. He had said that Gaius had been very brave about it all but all Gaius could think of was how scared he had been. That wasn't being brave.

Then he had seen the exhibition about all the stuff his parents had done. Maybe that's why his dad had done it, had made him fight the krogan. He had wanted to see if Gaius had as much courage as them but he had failed. Well he wouldn't fail this one.

He nodded as fiercely as his damaged face would allow before the doctors and nurses went back to their work. Gaius grabbed on to Kate's hand tightly and she squeezed just as hard back.

The masked people put something in his arm and he slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Kate finally left the emergency room once the sedatives had worked their magic on Gaius.

She stepped through the double doors and stood for a moment. It seemed unreal.

A member of the hospital staff came up to her and asked if she wanted anything but Kate declined as she took a seat. She glanced down at her clothes. They were covered in bright blue blood.

When she had arrived first with Gaius, the emergency team had taken him immediately out of her hands. Kate had filled in as much paperwork as she could before contacting Shepard and Garrus.

No response yet from either of them to her dismay.

She also contacted Lantar who immediately called her back. He was going to be on his way to her once he had checked on their son in the good hands of Gracus Atilius.

Kate leaned back in her chair and started to shiver. Tears started to burn in her eyes while she fought them every step of the way.

All she could see when her eyelids closed was the image of that poor little boy she loved so much stumbling towards her, a mere shadow of his normal self.

He was destroyed. His nose all but crushed, cracks in his face plates and so much blood everywhere.

She rubbed her hand over her slowly expanding abdomen.

* * *

"Kate!"

She turned her head to see Lantar running to her. Kate stood up shakily and let him hold her close.

"Are you all right?" He pulled back to scan over her body for injuries.

"I am fine. Really. Baby number two is as well."

Sidonis pressed his hand on her cheek.

"You gave me a huge scare."

"I scared you?!"

Kate started to half-laugh half-cry until the laughter finally gave way to an onslaught of sobbing. Sidonis merely folded her once more into his arms.

"Oh god... you should see him! My poor boy..," she hiccupped out.

"Any word yet from his parents?" hummed Sidonis. He felt Kate shake her head back and forth.

"Damn. What have the doctors said?"

His wife pulled back from him and started to wipe away her tears.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and did the task for her with his thumbs tenderly. She smiled at him.

"They... ahem... they said he needs to have surgery. I think they have taken him up. I was just waiting for when they would let me go up to the waiting room."

Sidonis kissed her forehead before he swung a bag off his back. She hadn't even noticed he had one with him.

"I brought a change of clothes for you. And some of those chocolates you like."

"Lantar..."

He nuzzled her forehead. "I would very much like you and your stress levels back to relative normality. The chocolates worked when you were pregnant with Lantar. No reason to think they won't work now."

She grimaced. "They are expensive..."

"So are you and the kid but you don't hear me complaining."

Kate looked up at him and let out a little chuckle. Sidonis smiled.

"That's my girl. I was wondering where all the stiff upper lip you are constantly on about went. Go and get changed. I'll harass the staff and see what is going on."

Kate took the bag and headed into the women's toilets.

* * *

Sidonis grabbed a passing nurse.

"Sorry but are you busy right now?"

"I was just going on my break. What is wrong, sir?"

"My wife is pregnant and just had quite a scare. She went into the toilets to change. Obviously, I can't go with her but could you just pop in and make sure she doesn't collapse on me or something?"

The turian smiled.

"First time baby?"

"No, second but it doesn't get easier."

"I imagine not. I'll head in and make sure."

"Thanks."

Sidonis watched the female walk inside before he headed to the nearest reception area.

* * *

Avitus was viewing the apartment building in front of him carefully. Very few went in and out during the hour they had observed the structure. He turned to his old friend Crassus.

"I think we need to get the schematics of that building and fast."

"I agree. Set up surveillance for a couple of days before moving in?"

"Yeah. Lets get a plan together. I think we should..."

His omnitool beeped.

"One second, Crassus."

He opened the message.

Crassus watched Avitus freeze, the blood draining from his face. The turian blinked for a moment before he stood up.

"I have to go... I... I, uh,..."

"Avitus, what has happened?"

"My grandson... Atilius... "

He snapped his head around and stared at Crassus.

"I need you to take charge here. You know what to do. I have to go back to Palaven with Shepard. Keep me up to date as often as you can."

"Okay. I can do that. What has happened, Avitus?"

The older Vakarian had an icy look in his eyes.

"My grandson has been hurt."


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys. Just a quick note to say that this chapter has some bits that some people may find hard to read - mainly dealing with sexual abuse of kids! Nothing too bad - I hope - but best to give the warning! **

* * *

Chapter 48

Devastating News

The Senate meetings had been long.

As Garrus finally left the chambers and meandered slowly to his office, he felt some pride. They had managed to scramble enough senators together to oppose the proposal.

Many had felt the need to stand against it based primarily on principle and not the actual contents.

It had seemed too underhanded for an institution such as the Senate to allow the proposal to go ahead in such a manner. Better that it succeeded under its own merits then be pushed through by the minority.

His omnitool was back at his office.

Garrus imagined that his children were safely ensconced at Victus's place by now. He chuckled as an image of the three boys playing together arrived in his head. At least he could head there now and be part of the fun.

* * *

His secretary congratulated him as he wandered in.

Garrus waved away her praise. He didn't do that much overall. He finally sat into the office chair and let out a heavy sigh. It had been rough but the hybrids of Palaven got to have another chance.

He idly picked up his omnitool and activated it. He had a lot of messages. As a frown started to form on his face, he opened the most recent one from Victus first.

It was dated only an hour earlier.

_Vakarian,_

_You are needed immediately at Zimera District hospital. I am already here with Hadrian. Your father and Shepard are on route and should arrived by early tomorrow morning. Hurry._

_Victus_

Garrus grabbed his jacket and things before he ran out.

* * *

The journey to the hospital took about twenty minutes.

He didn't check the other messages – the urgency of getting to the hospital more important. Something terrible had happened. Shepard and his father wouldn't have left their task if it hadn't.

He ran a light and hammered the accelerator.

When he arrived, he was met by Victus and someone he hadn't expected.

"Sidonis..." he hissed before he nearly lunged for the other turian.

Sidonis snarled back, "Nice of you to finally decide to turn up!"

Victus held Garrus back.

"Knock it off, Vakarian. If it wasn't for Sidonis and his wife, Gaius would be in a worse condition then he already is."

Garrus turned his rage on the former Primarch.

"What the hell happened? You were supposed to watching him!"

"It happened before I arrived. When I reached your house, I found your wife acting incredibly strangely. I demanded admittance which she refused. I heard your boy, Hadrian, crying in the back so I forced my way in. Hadrian led me to Gaius's room. Vakarian... all I found was blood and sick everywhere."

Garrus stilled. He blinked as the information seeped in.

"Okay. What then?"

Sidonis folded his arms across his chest.

"What happened was my wife found Gaius heading to our home. His face has been destroyed, Vakarian! I barely recognized him when I finally saw him."

Garrus became numb, all the emotion draining from him. "Where is he?"

Victus put his hand on Garrus's shoulder. "Upstairs in intensive care. I managed to get him a private room. The doctors need to talk to you."

He nodded meekly and followed the pair as they led the way.

* * *

When he reached the ICU, he found the hallway outside the private room filled with people.

Hadrian was there, sitting patiently with Tiberius who still had his fringe taped up. Kate Sidonis knelt in front of the two little boys, keeping them occupied with small games.

Hadrian ran to his father once he saw him.

"Daddy! Gaius is really hurt!"

He hugged him. "I know. But its going to be okay now. The doctors will take good care of him."

Garrus put Hadrian back on his seat but not before the little boy whispered in his ear, "Mommy did it. She hurt him."

He pressed his forehead against his son's. "Thank you for telling me. I'm going to take a look at Gaius then talk to the doctors. Once I done that, I want you to tell me everything that happened okay?"

Hadrian nodded. Garrus scratched under his son's fringe fondly before he went to the door. He went in.

Victus, Sidonis and Kate all looked to each other with worry.

* * *

Garrus held in a breath as the door slid shut.

He hadn't been prepared for this. Hell, how could anyone be ready for this?

Gaius was so small in the bed with tubes hanging out of him. He was unrecognizable with bandages, stained that bit blue in some places, covering his face.

The attending nurse looked up from her work and went to him.

"I am sorry but who are you? Family only I am afraid..."

"I'm his father."

She nodded. "I'll be just one moment then. I need to get the doctor."

The turian went back to her desk and contacted who she needed to. Garrus went up and stood staring down at the little prone body on the bed. He was so damn small and lifeless.

The constant beeps of the machines only added to the deep sickness Garrus felt inside.

The door slid open and a salarian walked in.

"Ah. You are his father then?"

Garrus's hand trembled as he reached out to touch his boy but fear took him. The hand retreated. He turned to face the salarian.

"I am. Garrus Vakarian..." he extended his hand. The salarian ignored it and went to work.

"I need to ask you some questions, Mr Vakarian. Important ones. All relevant to the case being put together."

"Sorry what?"

"Where were you between 1030 and 1200 on this day?"

"In the Senate. Plenty of witness and camera data to testify to that. What is going on?"

The salarian's large eyes blinked at him.

"I am afraid I must inform you that we have estimated that between those times I mentioned today, your son was sexually and physically abused."

Garrus stopped.

* * *

"Can you say that again? I think I misheard..."

The salarian started to point at various places on Gaius's covered face.

"Heavy object was slammed into the boy's face from this side. Shattered his nasal cavity and fractured almost all the facial plates. The skull has a variety of breaks too, extending from the eye socket to jaw and forehead. Emergency surgery was performed to reopen the nasal cavity which had been almost sealed shut and to realign the damaged eye socket with its companion organ. Unfortunately believe that boy will need further surgeries to regain some of lost nasal capacity. Believe it is impossible for full recovery even with nanite aid."

The doctor pulled back the covers of the bed. Gaius's pelvic region was exposed slightly, mostly covered by bandages but with several tubes draining liquid from the area. Garrus's sick feeling was now hitting every part of him. The doctor went on.

"Upon initial examination, we assumed that damage had occurred only to the facial region. However, on the operating table an observant nurse noticed an excessive amount of secretions from his lower plates. When we examined, we discovered that the plates had been forced open. From the marks left we can safely assume it was a turian's talons that made them. The plates were forced wider then they would naturally open to allow a hand to gain access to what lay behind them. This forced entry has left a bad infection in the area which we are dealing with as best we can. The penis itself is also damaged. There is a lot of irritation along its length which we have concluded was from an attempt to manually stimulate the penis to become erect. The force used has left the entire penis in a now unusable state hence why we have inserted a catheter to drain urine from his body."

Garrus leaned back against the wall.

"Oh spirits..."

"I must inform you that protocol on incidents involving children dictates that I inform the nearest Sec office. I have immediately done so and officers are on their way to interview relevant individuals. You may not leave the hospital grounds until they have completed their work."

Garrus blinked as he stared at Gaius's tiny frame, swaddled in bandages and tubes.

"I need to go outside for a moment."

The doctor blinked those large eyes once more and nodded.

He stepped outside.

* * *

The three adults stared at him.

"Are you all right?" asked Victus.

"Yeah. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back," he mumbled.

Garrus took off at speed down the hallway.

He got into his car and headed for home.


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay! This chapter actually has some pretty big spoilers for Crucible in it. Nothing that won't be revealed in the main story but more a preview really. :D Oh and Garrus might finally get home. Updates are going to slow on this story once more as I finish up the next Crucible chapter. I'll try not to leave the cliffhanger unresolved for too many days. I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 49

Herz

Gaius was floating in space.

He knew it wasn't real, that it must be a dream but it was nice. Comforting in a way. Exactly like how he felt when he was home on the Citadel with his mother.

"How are you feeling, little bird?"

The turian lady with the voice made up of voices was there beside him. They floated together surrounded by stars. Her white dress didn't have his blood on it anymore.

"Only my mommy and daddy call me that," he stated.

The lady smiled. "I am... sort of your mother too in a way. I won't call you that if you like."

He frowned a little. "No. Its okay. You helped me! But..."

"But what... little bird?"

"When you helped me, I didn't see your footprints on the ground and then you disappeared! Are you real?"

The lady smiled, those dark orbs full of space and time seeming to hold her amusement in them.

"You are very observant. I am real. As real as you are. As alive as you are too. I helped you by taking over for a little while."

Gaius's frown became bigger. "You took over?"

"Your body, my dear sweet little bird. You needed me and I came to help you. I will always come to help you. You and all of your brothers and sisters."

"You mean Hadrian? I don't have any sisters..."

The lady laughed. "You will understand what I mean when you are much older than what you are now."

She reached out with her hand and Gaius carefully put his small one in hers.

"Whats your name? My mommy says that you should be polite and ask people their names and stuff."

"Your mother is right. I have had lots of names. Which one would you like?"

"I dunno. I only have three names!"

The lady laughed. "Your Pop-pop has told me all about them. Gaius Mordin Vakarian. A fine strong name. Worthy of your people and their history."

"You know Pop-pop?!"

She nodded. "I do. I have known him too for a very long time. We are old friends."

"Oh. I should ask Pop-pop about you."

She smiled again. He liked it when she smiled. The lady was pretty.

"I would very much like that. He would appreciate knowing."

"Won't you tell him yourself?"

"We will talk when it is necessary. Your Pop-pop and mother are finding their way here."

"Oh. So... where am I?"

"I took you away for a little bit. Don't worry. You are safe in your bed but your other self is here."

"Other self?"

"Your mother would call it your soul. At one time, we all held your mother with us like this."

Gaius's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Oh yes. There was a terrible accident and your mother was flying far far away. She was going to where we all must go in the fullness of time but we caught her and held her till everything was fixed."

"We who?"

"My siblings and I."

"Oh."

The lady grinned before she started to spin them both around. Gaius giggled as they went around in circles.

"So... would you like a name for me, little bird?"

He nodded.

"How about I give you the name your Pop-pop and his family know me by best?"

Gaius grinned. "Yeah! So me and Pop-pop will have a name specially for you!"

The lady laughed. "Indeed. My name then is Herz."

"I like it! It sounds nice!"

"I am glad that you do. Would you like to take a trip?"

"A trip?"

"I can show you so much more of this whole universe if you wish."

Gaius hummed. "I don't want to go very far. I... I remember hurting really badly."

Herz opened her arms to him. "Come, little bird. Let me take some of that pain from you."

Gaius floated across the void and into her arms.

"She did bad things to me. I... I... it was wrong. Was it my fault?"

"No. It was not your fault. You are not to blame for her failings. I know she did bad things. Someone had done the same to her a long time ago too."

The little boy's eyes met the black orbs of Herz. "Really?"

"Yes. But she will never bother you ever again."

He nodded slowly before pressing his head into her cowl. "I want my mommy."

"She is coming. Until then, you will stay here with me. We can play among my siblings for a while."

Gaius raised his head up. "I don't see anyone else."

Herz smiled. "Oh you do. Just take a good look around."

He spun around in circles but all he could see was the stars.

* * *

Garrus hit the breaks hard before he jumped out. He slammed the door shut and raced to the front door. He could hear voices inside talking quietly.

Garrus burst in on Appius trying to comfort a keening Perdita.

"What have you done..." he hissed as he advanced on her. Perdita started to keen even harder and went behind Appius.

"Whoa there, Vakarian. We are all friends here. Take it easy. We can explain everything. Now you see, that boy has been nothing but..."

Garrus caught Appius's fringe and slammed the turian's head into the nearby wall. Appius slumped to the ground unconscious.

Perdita let out a squeak of fear before she bolted with Garrus in hot pursuit.

Garrus finally cornered her in the hallway.

He yanked her by her arm and dragged her kicking and screaming with him to Gaius's bedroom.

He threw her inside and stood in the doorway. Perdita pressed herself against the wall while Garrus stared at the floor.

It was covered in drying blood and vomit.

He could make out the tiny bloody footprints of his two sons as they obviously helped each other leave.

The model ship Gaius was planning to give his mother as a present and had kept faithfully hidden to work on when ever he could was now broken. The dented and fragmented ship lay on its side just under Gaius's bed.

Perdita watched Garrus's face as she crept slowly further away from him. His eyes flickered up from the floor and focused on her face.

"Please... Garrus... let me explain..."

He grabbed her by the throat with one hand and lifted her off the floor. He pressed her struggling body against the wall as he started to choke the life from her.

"Garrus..."

He didn't turn around. Atilius stepped in to the room.

"Put her down, boy."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Rising Above

"You should get some sleep."

Shepard didn't spare Avitus a glance.

"Are you going to?"

"Hmm. You caught me there," mumbled the turian.

She stared out at the endless star field in front of her.

"How long left before we hit Palaven?"

Avitus activated a terminal. "Another eight hours."

Shepard leaned back in her chair.

"I'll sleep once I get my baby back."

"Shepard..."

She shook her head.

"Don't, Avitus. I shouldn't have sent him. You should have seen how unhappy he was when I made him go."

"He will understand. Gaius is going to be more happy that you came back for him."

Her eyes focused out at nothing. "I need you to find out what happened, Avitus. I don't intend on leaving the little bird's side until I know he is really okay."

The turian stared at her.

"I will do everything I can."

"Good. Get me a name. Get me the truth."

"And what then?"

"I don't know. I need to hear what the doctors have to say first. The messages have been so damn vague."

"For a reason, I suspect."

"So do I."

* * *

Garrus didn't let up his grip. He stared coldly at Perdita who clawed at his hand while choking.

Atilius moved closer.

"I said put her down. Don't make me intervene."

Vakarian snapped his head around to Atilius and snarled, "DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID?!"

"I saw. Killing her won't make the feelings go away, Garrus."

The younger turian turned back to the female who was slowly succumbing. "No but I will be rid of the person who touched my son, who molested my little boy. The person who hurt him so badly that he needed to have his damn eye-socket rearranged and his nose reopened."

Atilius hummed. That was unexpected.

"And what of the other child?"

That hit Garrus a bit harder. "Hadrian is better off without her."

"And what will you tell him? Will you tell him how you strangled his mother? And what happens when it is found out? You go to jail and August Marius gets to keep his grandson so close. How will that feel, Garrus? You will have given up Hadrian to him. All that sacrifice for nothing."

The hand loosened its grip until he finally let go.

* * *

Perdita dropped to the floor, coughing and holding her throat. She was keening.

Atilius put his hand on Garrus's shoulder.

"Come on. Go back to the hospital. I will deal with the lady."

"No. I want answers and she is going to give them to me."

Perdita's keens became louder. Atilius forcefully turned Garrus around to face him.

"Is this revenge worth more than your boy? What if he wakes up still without either of his parents?"

"He will survive. I want answers and she is going to give them to me."

Atilius punched him.

Garrus was taken by surprise and hit the floor. He slowly sat up, rubbing his jaw.

Atilius glared at him. "Your father raised you better than that. Now go to that boy's bedside."

"MY FATHER WASN'T EVER THERE!"

"He was but you never took advantage of it, did you? He would come home on leave but you and your sister preferred to go out with your friends then make the most of the time you had with him. Don't tell me about your father, boy. I know that man better than you ever will. I know the sacrifices he made for both you and your sister."

Atilius turned to Perdita.

"Get up. I am going to take you to a clinic."

Garrus snarled. "You are going to help her?! After everything?!"

Atilius didn't turn his gaze from Perdita who was slowly picking herself up off the floor.

"She needs treatment. Not for the body but the mind."

* * *

He took a step towards her. "How long has it been, Perdita?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about..."

"You know what I mean. I was the one who stopped it, you know. I was the one who beat the living shit out of your father when I found out what he had done to you, to your cousins. I could never get enough proof to convict but I sure as hell guaranteed he never did it again. I made it my job to keep an eye on you all."

Perdita let out a half sob.

"When did you start... liking little children that way? I am sure what happened to you didn't help. Did you ever touch Hadrian?"

"NO!" she screamed. "No... never my baby... I kept him safe. I tried so hard to control it. But Gaius..."

"Was a child who wasn't related. Available in a way. Did you touch him before?"

She keened before she reluctantly nodded. Garrus nearly went for her again but Atilius shoved him back. The older turian turned back to Perdita.

"What happened?"

"He was just a baby... I just... touched... I felt so bad after. I knew it was wrong so I kept away."

"You made yourself a monster so he would never go near you. Keeping temptation away."

She let out another keen.

"I know. But it was a struggle wasn't it," continued Atilius almost soothingly.

She nodded weakly.

"I... I tried other things... drugs... alcohol... Thought it would make the feelings go away."

"But they didn't. I take it young Appius knew."

She nodded. "He isn't like me but Dad... he made us..." She stopped.

Atilius put his hand carefully on her shoulder. "I know. Tell me what happened today."

Perdita shook her head.

"Let it out. I need the truth before I can help you."

"It... I... I just got so mad. I had taken some Hallex and followed the boys up to the woods. I can't remember much else. It's all a blur. I brought him here."

She took a deep breath.

"It just overwhelmed me. I wanted him to feel good. I thought we could..."

Garrus nearly got sick. He had to turn away.

"But he was scared. He didn't want me like I wanted... I got so mad. He was crying and sobbing. I picked up the ship and..."

Perdita trailed off. Atilius nodded.

"Okay. I am going to take you to a clinic I know. It is a good place, treats lots of different things. You will not be alone in this, Perdita. You know you need help."

She nodded. Atilius went to Garrus.

"We will talk after. I will speak with your father and Shepard too. Let me get her committed."

"No. I am not helping her..."

"She is ill and I can't get her treated without your help. You, as her husband, can sign her in. Even her father would not be able to get her released."

"... Is it true? Her father..."

"August is a dangerous and unstable man. I would rather not leave her to his tender mercies. Come. Help me to help her. Be the better person that I know you are."

Garrus bit back on the bile rising in his throat as he nodded slowly.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Mina

Shepard and Avitus each received a message from Atilius.

He asked for their patience, to wait at the hospital for both Garrus and himself to return. They had found out what had happened and would meet them with news.

The message only served to make both Spectre and ex C-Sec more anxious to arrive.

They landed in Cipritine space-port just as Trebia rose in the distance. The peace and beauty of the slowly awakening world at vast odds to what they were about to find out.

* * *

They were met at the hospital by Sidonis and Kate.

The couple had stayed all night with Gaius, maintaining a vigil by his bedside.

Victus had taken Hadrian and Tiberius back to his home to rest and recover. He had promised to return as soon as he could.

Arriving at the hospital room, they were then greeted by a Sec officer.

Shepard was led away to a private area while Avitus was informed of what had happened by Kate.

Shepard felt numb. She sat in the small chair while across the table was a concerned turian officer.

"Ma'am, do you understand what I just said?"

"Yes. I would like to see my son now," she croaked out.

"Of course. We are still investigating and when he awakens, we will need to interview him."

"When he is ready."

The turian nodded slowly. "Of course. Only when he is ready."

* * *

Shepard walked as if in a dream.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. She was going to open that door and Gaius was going to bounce towards like he always did, completely perfect and healthy.

Avitus was sitting quietly in the hallway, staring into space. Kate was kneeling in front of him, holding his hands in hers and speaking soft words of comfort.

The turian was not really listening but understood the kindness behind her attentions. He held her hands, careful not to nick her skin with his talons.

As Shepard approached, Avitus's gaze went to her and he stood up.

The two gazed at each other for a moment.

"Are you okay?" whispered Avitus.

"Are you?"

The older turian shook his head before he hissed out, "No. I almost don't want to go in there."

Shepard reached out and held his hand.

"Well, tough. Because I am going to need you to come in with me. I can't do this on my own."

He squeezed her hand in his and the pair went inside.

* * *

Shepard's free hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the tiny bundled up lump of bandages, tubes and machines that was her boy.

Avitus's grip became tighter on her hand.

She slowly led the way to the bed.

Avitus calmly informed the nurse on call of who they were. The young turian had offered her sympathies to him softly before she went over to the other side of the bed.

Shepard was staring at Gaius, unrecognizable with everything around him.

"He is asleep."

Shepard looked up at the nurse who smiled faintly at her.

"Really?" she whispered.

"We anesthetized him for the surgery and the nanites have not let him wake up yet. He can hear you though."

Tears were pouring down Shepard's cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I sometimes sing to him. You can see what songs he likes and what he doesn't. He lets you know."

Shepard let out a strangled chuckle.

"Do you think he can hear me?"

The turian smiled at her warmly.

"I think he has waited for you."

Shepard watched confused as the nurse gently moved Gaius to the side of the bed, putting tubes and wires carefully out-of-the-way. The turian double checked the connections before turning to Shepard.

"There you go. Room for you too."

"I didn't think that was allowed or..."

The turian interupted. "The nanites are doing their job but there is one thing they can't be for him. He needs his mother and you are here. You need him too, I think."

Shepard couldn't stop the sobbing that pushed its way through. Avitus went to her side and held her carefully.

Eventually she pushed away and climbed up on to the bed. She laid down beside Gaius and placed her hand carefully on his uninjured belly.

"Little bird... I am here," she whispered.

* * *

Gaius was happily exploring with Herz.

They spun in dizzying circles through vast nebulae; danced on the glittering ice rings orbiting a gas giant; hitched a ride on a comet and even sat in awe as a star burst in to life in front of them.

As the shock waves of the birth sent them tumbling backwards, both giggling happily, Gaius heard his mother's voice.

Herz grabbed his hand and the pair were suddenly in the hospital room.

He looked over at his mother who was curled up on the bed next to something really bandaged up. It took him a while to register it was him.

"That's me!" he chirped.

Herz nodded. "It is. You will get better."

Gaius saw his grandfather standing not too far from the bed, staring down his mother and himself. He seemed so sad. Gaius forgot himself and ran up to the old turian.

"Don't be sad, Pop-pop! I am here!"

Avitus's head tilted slightly and his eyes widened as he looked directly at Gaius.

Herz stepped over. Avitus's gaze went to her. A flicker of a smile crossed his face.

"He is coming back now. Don't worry. He is alright. Come and see me as soon as you can. We must talk," Herz said to Avitus who nodded slowly. Gaius looked to Herz.

"I have to go back now, right?"

"You do."

"I kinda don't want to. I like exploring!"

Herz smiled. "I will return and we can go on another adventure when you fall asleep but, for now, your mother needs you to wake up."

Gaius nodded. Herz held out her hand. As Gaius took it, the world exploded with light.

* * *

Atilius was driving a lot calmer than he had that day on the Citadel.

Garrus was slouched in the passenger seat beside him, staring at the older turian who had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

They had dropped Perdita to the clinic and then spent nearly nine hours sorting out various forms.

Perdita had been quiet the entire time. Atilius had gently moved her when she needed to go.

The doctors promised to call when they had finished assessing her.

Garrus had talked with her briefly. All she wanted was his guarantee that Hadrian would be taken care of. He had assured her of that fact before he left.

Atilius had talked privately with her too and met with Garrus at the car.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Garrus's voice broke the uneasy silence that had fallen. Atilius sniffed a little before taking a drag of his smoke.

"What was there to tell? All I had was hearsay and rumor on my side."

"You could have said something to someone."

"I did. Got shot down. Funny thing about the law. It works in such a way so people don't get falsely accused."

Garrus stared intently at Atilius. "But you knew enough to merit kicking the crap out of August. I don't just think it was for personal reasons."

"Perdita is my niece."

Garrus's mouth dropped. "What?"

Atilius took another drag before blowing the smoke out the window.

"My half-niece I suppose. She is the child of my half-sister, Mina."

"I never knew... you never said! She never said!"

"We are not on particularly good terms. Her father has always had a hold over her... for obvious reasons."

Garrus frowned. "I don't quite understand..."

Atilius hummed. " My parents divorced when I was about ten or so. My mother remarried and the first child of that marriage was Mina. She and I got on like a house on fire. She was my best friend... besides your father and Victus of course. To my absolute horror, she got involved with Marius."

Atilius's face darkened. "I watched him beat the fire out of her and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried, spirits knows, I tried. Mina didn't want my help. My Mina was reduced to just a shell of her former glory. She had Perdita and her brother, August's namesake, in quick succession. My beautiful sister killed herself when Perdita as only about six. I tried to keep in touch as much as possible but it was hard with Marius being who he is."

"How did you find out about the abuse?"

"By accident. A couple of servants were talking about it, laughing at how August had just passed the duties of the marriage bed from his wife to his daughter. This was only a few months after her mother's funeral. No one would testify. I planted surveillance devices, I harassed Sec officers to check the family home and I even tried to get Perdi to talk to me. She wasn't going to. I should have expected that but it hurt. This was Mina's little girl and she wouldn't let me help her. It was like her mother all over again. At that stage, I had nearly convinced myself that it was just made up. I mean I had zero evidence except the ramblings of two turians off duty."

Garrus hummed, "What happened to change your mind?"

"August's brother actually. Ran into him at a bar and he told me something that sent shivers down my spine. He said that August really loved having his kids over, would take them for entire weekends to keep his own kids company. He said... he said that Appius had told him that August would... show him things. The poor drunk had convinced himself that his kid just had an active imagination."

"What did you do then?"

"I had no evidence again, no way to prove anything. So I did the only thing I knew how. I beat the shit out of him."

"How did that help?"

"I didn't just beat him, Garrus. I took him away from Palaven, away from civilized society and I made him suffer. I made him scream for days on end. There was an asari friend of mine who helped link the memory of all that pain into August's sexual aspects. If he ever went near a child, or anyone for that matter, in that way..."

"He got an intense flashback?"

"Yep."

Garrus snorted. "Why didn't he get you arrested?"

"Avitus would just get me off the hook and August would get another round of beatings to teach him a lesson."

"I'm surprised you didn't just kill him."

Atilius took a last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out.

"I wanted to so badly. Your father convinced me not to. Even though I was so damn sure, I couldn't ever be certain. Instead I made it that August could never be that type of person."

"What about Perdita! You should have told me about that at least!"

"For what? She has had plenty of psych evaluations and passed them all. No sign of any improper feelings towards kids. Your father and I both watched her carefully with Hadrian. She did nothing overtly wrong. Were we supposed to not give her the benefit of the doubt?"

Garrus hummed uncertainly as they pulled up at the hospital.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys. **

**First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, etc. It is all greatly appreciated. **

**Secondly, I know that the stuff going on in the story is tough going. I would like to apologise to those who perhaps feel it went too far or have experienced strong emotions because of it. **

**I tried to keep the majority of it to a bare minimum but this part of Gaius's life is one of its defining moments so it has to be a certain way. **

**I have no problem at all with people giving up on the story if it becomes too much for them. It is not what I intend but I also don't want people unhappy. I write because I like to and would hate to think that it caused others pain. **

**So that is it! Thanks for reading my rambling note and I hope that those I have upset or offended can accept my apology! **

**:D**

**edit: Part of the note got deleted! - There is still some sadness to come but not quite on the same scale. I don't intend on removing it so just giving fair warning to everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 52

A Different Day

"Mom..." came a small whisper.

Shepard lifted her head and gazed at the half-open bright blue eyes of her little boy, unmistakable even with his face covered in gauze.

"Hey, little bird!" she responded with enthusiasm. Tears boiled out her eyes and streaked down her cheeks.

"Why... are you... crying?"

Shepard grinned. "I am just so happy you are awake, baby."

The little head nodded carefully before one of Gaius's hands came up to his face and tried to remove the bandages.

Shepard quickly stilled the hand in its job. "No, honey," she hummed. "You got to leave those on."

"Really? It's hard to breath and see..." he whined.

Avitus took the offending hand in his own. "How about you leave them on until the doctor arrives. You can ask him yourself if you can take them off."

"Okay."

The little voice huffed out a breath. Avtius and Shepard looked at each other and they both gave a small half-smile.

"I wanna get up now," came Gaius's warbling voice once more.

"I am sorry but no, Gaius. You have a lot of healing to do," Avitus responded as cheerily as he could for his grandson.

He almost chuckled as he watched the bandaged face manage to frown.

"I don't like this."

Shepard cuddled in close. "I know, baby. I don't either. Do you... want to talk?"

"No."

"Okay. You know you can talk to me whenever you want."

"I will. I just don't want to now."

Shepard nuzzled his head. "That is okay too."

* * *

Atilius and Garrus wandered slowly up to the ward.

"Its times like these that hospital should let people smoke."

Garrus merely hummed. The older turian tilted his head at him.

"I want to be alone to talk to Shepard and Avitus."

"Sorry... what?" asked Garrus.

"I said I want to be alone to talk to them. You should stay with your boy."

"Atilius..."

"Let me feel it, Garrus. Too often I make decisions that affect other people but never understand the consequences. I owe it to your father to tell him personally."

Garrus nodded slowly before he knocked on the door.

Avitus answered it. He embraced his son before he quickly pulled back.

"What have you two discovered?"

Atilius hummed. "I would like to talk to Shepard and you outside it that is alright. I think there is a small meeting room around here somewhere."

Garrus's father stared at his old friend. "All right," he said carefully.

Avitus stepped out of the doorway and let Garrus past.

Shepard was sitting on the bed with a now awake Gaius propped up. His nurse was busy checking vitals while the boy sniffled and sneezed.

Shepard saw him and got to her feet. She hugged him.

"Garrus..."

"I know. I know..."

She pulled back from him. "Atilius said you know who did this?"

Garrus held her hands carefully in his.

"He wants to talk to you and my father alone. They are waiting outside."

"Garrus?"

"I will stay here with the little bird. Go on."

Shepard ran back to Gaius and nuzzled him. She whispered to her child before she started for the door. As she passed by Garrus, she ran her hand over his.

"Keep him occupied. He is getting bored. And... see if you get him to talk."

He nodded at her and watched her leave.

* * *

Garrus turned back to see Gaius staring at him. He gave a tight smile as he walked over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Sore."

"Ah."

Garrus bent over and nuzzled his son's head for a moment.

He took the seat beside the bed. Garrus didn't know what to say.

He felt as though he should be on his knees begging for forgiveness for something he could never have predicted.

There was this deep feeling in his gut that, once Shepard came back from her meeting with Atilius, nothing would be the same.

He sat there idly, distracting Gaius with little things.

His son took fleeting glances at his father when he thought Garrus wasn't looking.

He knew that he should be more attentive, more together for his child but it was finally all hitting him. The previous twenty hours was not damn dream. This had really happened.

There came a knock on the door.

Garrus got up to answer it, waving away the concerns of the attending nurse.

It was Sidonis and Kate. The human carried some small board games in her hands. Garrus let them in.

"Auntie Kate!" chirped Gaius happily.

* * *

The pair stayed for a time, playing board games with Gaius and distracting him from his bed-bound state.

Garrus felt like the odd man out in the group.

So instead he dealt with official things and sent a message to Victus asking him to keep the boys at his place until the following day.

That would give them time to deal with the fallout of Atilius's revelations.

Sidonis and his wife eventually left. They had other things that needed to be sorted out before nightfall.

Garrus sat once more next to Gaius while the boy snored lightly in sleep.

* * *

Trebia had crossed the sky in the time that his father and Shepard had been gone.

The sun was now nearly gone itself, the stars slowly emerging with the encroaching darkness to take its place.

He sat with a blanket provided thrown over him.

Eventually, he heard the door creak open and Shepard emerged.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and seemed barely able to stay open. Garrus had never felt more alert. He was tense as if waiting for her to deliver the killing blow.

To his surprise, she merely padded over to the bed. She looked over and checked the sleeping child before taking the blanket off him. Shepard settled herself into his lap and placed the blanket over them both.

"Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you... okay? I mean... are we okay?"

"I am not going to be okay for a long while, Garrus." He felt her small hand reach his and intertwine its fingers with his own.

"About us... we are good though."

Garrus let out a breath of relief.

"I was worried."

"Why?"

"That maybe you would blame me... rightfully to."

"Garrus, it's not your fault. You can't know everything. No one knows everything. I know you did your damnedest to keep him safe."

She nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Garrus skimmed his mouth-plates over her forehead.

"So... what next?" he mumbled.

"We will figure out that tomorrow. Your father and Atilius have left. Avitus said he will be back early tomorrow. He is contacting some salarians he knows."

"Salarians?"

"He wants Gaius to get the best treatment."

"Hmm. He will need a lot of it."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Garrus?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you did the right thing with... Perdita."

Garrus clutched her close to his body.

"I wanted her dead. I still do."

"So do I. Inside, I want to just hurt her and never stop. But... she is ill. If we killed her, we could lose Gaius and Hadrian. If we put her in jail, Marius would just release her. In a strange way, helping her with this sickness of hers in this way is actually helping ourselves too."

"Hmm."

"You don't sound convinced."

Garrus hummed, "I still prefer my idea."

Shepard nuzzled his neck. "So do I."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

A Brief Moment In Time

Garrus was numb.

It was still dark outside. As Garrus turned his head to gaze out the hospital room window, all he could see were stars glittering in the night sky.

The nurse on call was scribbling at the work desk and would pop over to inspect the machines and monitors attached to his son's body.

Gaius was passed out soundly.

He was more at peace in his dreams than either Garrus or Shepard had ever seen him.

There was no twitching, no turning or flailing of his little limbs. More importantly, he didn't scream or wail.

In what was the most horrible time of his young life, in his parents lives in fact, the boy slept without fear. Garrus would have found it amusing if he wasn't so heart scalded.

At that very moment, with his hand clenched around his little boy's and with Shepard fast asleep in his arms, Garrus couldn't imagine laughing ever again. The world seemed so... bleak.

* * *

His son had been... Garrus shook his head.

He couldn't even bear to frame the correct words in his mind for what had happened to his boy. He wanted to just scream.

Not that Gaius suffered from the trauma of what happened to him at that very moment. The boy, hidden by bandages and drooling because he could only breath through his mouth, was lost in his own world while his mother slept with her head resting in Garrus's cowl.

Shepard was not as restful as their son. She would sleep for brief periods than wake up almost in a panic.

It had become predictable after the fourth time. She would startle herself awake before she dived over to check on the unconscious boy. Garrus would hold her until the violent shaking in her body passed, until her fear and desperation finally left her small frame.

Shepard had always seemed so much bigger than her actual size, her personality and confidence making her seem like a giant among them. But now, she was so fragile.

Once the shaking had stopped, she would sob and weep in his arms. Not long after, she would eventually once more go to sleep.

* * *

So here he was, holding his love in his arms and unable to take away the devastation in her heart while their child rested in more peace then he had in all his short life.

It was a strange moment in time for him. Sooner than he would like, the sun would rise on another day. Garrus would not sleep that night nor, he believed, for the next few nights.

He could feel it in his plates, in his very bones. A chill had set in and was turning him to ice.

Once before he had felt like this but back then he had been on Omega.

He wanted revenge, he wanted blood spilled for the crimes against his child.

Atilius had denied him that when he had interrupted him. Shepard might understand the old turian's reasoning but, in his heart, Garrus did not.

Logically perhaps it made sense but, inside his very core, he wanted Perdita dead.

He wanted August Marius dead too.

Garrus's eyes became hard like stone. No matter how long it took, he was going to find a way to do it.

He could just about stomach Perdita living as long as she remained in the clinic but August... no.

No, he would find a way to end him. He just needed a plan and help.

* * *

Garrus stood up carefully.

With Shepard in his arms, he went to the nurse. In a whispered conversation she directed him to the visitor's room.

It was a long space with a number of beds set up. Each had dividers which could be moved to allow for some privacy.

This area was mainly used for those who had relations currently in intensive care. It allowed for one or two family members to stay in case of emergencies.

Garrus picked a free bed and pulled back the sheets before he closed the divider, allowing him and Shepard some alone time.

He carefully peeled off her outer clothing before settling Shepard under the covers. The clothes he neatly folded on to a chair before he took off his own.

Garrus slipped into the bed beside her and held Shepard tightly to him.

The nurse had promised faithfully to come and get him if anything changed.

Shepard let out a contented sigh in her sleep before nestling closer to him. Her soft flexible body always seemed to manage to fit so perfectly against his own.

Garrus would not sleep. Instead, he held Shepard close and rumbled away her fears and nightmares.

* * *

Morning eventually reared its head, the light of the rising sun flooding the window.

Garrus sat up and watched the system star begin its daily journey across the sky.

"Hey."

He glanced down at the now awake Shepard.

"Hello there. Awake again?"

"Yeah. Where are we? Where is Gaius?"

Garrus gently tugged her back down, stopping Shepard from darting out of the bed.

"Calm. He is fine. Gaius had a more restful night then either of us."

Shepard dragged herself upright once more before she sat astride Garrus. Her bright green eyes stared into his blue.

"He is okay?"

"You know he is. The nurse will get us if something goes wrong."

She nodded before sighing. Shepard stared at him before she moved his hand to her waist.

The turian looked to her quizzically before Shepard kissed him. The human wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails under his fringe.

Garrus pulled back.

"Shepard... is this really what you want?" he panted.

"I need this. I need to not think for five minutes."

He hummed., "Might be longer than five minutes. I don't like to rush."

Shepard stopped. "Does it make me a bad person to want... this, right now?"

Garrus ran his hand down her neck. "No. It makes you normal. For a turian anyway. I imagine humans are pretty much the same. You are not being a bad mother by wanting a release from the pressure. Gaius is safe in the hands of the medical staff."

Shepard started to nuzzle him before Garrus flipped her on to her back.

He kissed her.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, etc! Greatly appreciated! Sorry for the delays on this chapter. Just RL turned out to be quite busy. :D**

* * *

Chapter 54

A New Day

Shepard had left him to shower.

Garrus lay back in the bed and listened to the early morning noise of the hospital.

They both had really needed that. They had laid together in the aftermath with their limbs entangled and their sweat cooling in the light breeze from an open window.

Shepard had started to cry once more, all that pain over Gaius pouring out from where she had bottled it up.

He held her until she regained her composure and headed to the showers attached to the visitor's room

He slowly dragged himself out of the calm that had fallen over himself and headed to join Shepard.

* * *

Shepard practically ran the relatively short distance to Gaius's room.

Garrus almost couldn't keep pace with her. She had yanked her damp red hair back from her face into a loose bun and had thrown on haphazardly her clothes before wasting no time in getting back to the ICU.

They went in to find Gaius still sound asleep. The nurse on duty gave them both a quick run down of his condition.

The nanites had pretty much abandoned any work on his face and head, doing just enough to make sure he didn't die.

They had focused their efforts on combating the infection in his genitals and fixing the damage that was there.

The nanites had done a great job, to the point that the doctors believed they could remove the catheter and Gaius should be able to urinate himself by the end of that very day.

Shepard had gripped Garrus's hand at the news. Something was going right at least.

"What about his face? I mean why are they not fixing the damage there?" Garrus asked the nurse.

The turian shrugged. "I don't have an answer to that. I suppose they classified the damage to his lower regions as more severe and prioritized the repairs there over his head. No one really knows. Those little machines have ideas all of their own you know."

* * *

Shepard left his side and went to sit next to her boy.

Garrus followed her over and took the seat beside her. He gently rubbed her back while she leaned forward with her chin on the bed and her right hand clutching Gaius's.

"I think Gaius is going to be a lot happier with the catheter gone."

Shepard nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think so too."

"I am sure that once the nanites finish what they are doing that they will go straight to his face. I bet that in a few months time we won't be able to tell if he had any damage to his face at all."

Shepard just hummed.

"You don't seem so sure, Shepard."

She looked back at him over her shoulder. " I - I think Gaius is going to carry the scars of this for the rest of his life, whether they be physical or mental."

Shepard turned her head back to face her sleeping child and once more rested her head on the bed.

* * *

Garrus opened his mouth to respond when his omnitool went off.

He glanced down at it and let out an almost unnatural snarl.

Shepard sat upright.

"Who is it?"

"The Primarch..."

The pair stared at each other.

"You better answer him."

"I would rather not. I prefer just going into his office and shooting him dead."

Shepard gazed down at the call alert that was still going off.

"He is likely attempting to find out about Perdita. You best talk to him."

Garrus sighed then kissed her. He pulled back slowly and rubbed his nose off hers.

"I won't be too long. I can put him off the scent for a while anyway. Victus should be arriving with Hadrian soon."

"Go. Delay Marius. We can figure out what we need to do later."

He nodded and headed out to find a private room.

Shepard gazed at Gaius. He seemed so... peaceful.

Every now and then, the bandages around his mouth would quirk up and move as he smiled. He even made small happy chirping noises.

Wherever he was in his dreams, Shepard was glad he was happy at least.

It made her heart slightly less heavy in her chest.

* * *

Shepard snapped her head around as the door opened.

Avitus walked in.

The turian seemed so tired, almost as if he had aged several decades since they had discovered what had happened. Shepard went and embraced him.

"How is everything?" he mumbled by her ear.

"Better. He is getting there. It is going to be a long haul though."

Avitus drew back from her.

"Well, I have some good news. I pulled some strings and have gotten Gaius a place in the Posdan Omerita Memorial hospital in Talat."

"On Sur'Kesh?"

"An old friend of mine – former STG – runs the place. He has already freed up a room and made a short list of the best doctors on staff."

"Wow..." murmured Shepard.

"Koska is a good man and I trust him. There is not guarantee that they can fix everything but Gaius would not be in better hands."

Shepard smiled. "Thank you. When do we leave?"

"I have contacted Victus. He has offered the use of his vessel to deliver Gaius to Sur'Kesh."

"The one we used to get here would..."

"It is not big enough. We would need to bring medical equipment and some medical staff to care for the little guy while we travelled."

Shepard nodded. "You are right. I just... I am not really..."

Avitus rubbed her arm soothingly. "I know. This is a lot to take in. Victus will come with us and bring Tiberius to keep Gaius entertained. I have taken the liberty of getting in touch with a property agent and have leased a large apartment for us all next to the hospital. They are fitting it out for us as we speak. Adrien has gotten in touch with the company in charge of his vessel and they are readying the ship. It should be possible to travel by tomorrow."

"What about the medical equipment and staff?"

"Atilius is sorting that out."

Shepard looked at Avitus with concern.

"Have you talked to him since..."

"Shepard... I am very angry with him. He is doing his best to make amends but I require more time then a few paltry hours to get over the fact that he..."

Avitus went quiet.

"He couldn't let Garrus kill her. He made the best decision as he saw it. What would you have done then?" she asked quietly.

His eyes met hers, a deep glacial cold within the bright blue.

"You don't really want the answer to that, Shepard."

She nodded before letting out a sigh.

"Can you watch over him for me for a few hours? Garrus will be back. He is... taking a call."

"Why? Where are you going?"

Shepard gazed back at the tiny sleeping form in the bed.

"I am going to see Perdita."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Lying

Garrus managed to find a quiet spot.

He let out a breath as he quickly thought of something to distract Marius before Garrus finally called the turian back.

He swallowed his disgust at having to talk to the man.

Whatever Perdita had done, this man had more likely done worse to her. He could never forgive Perdita but he sure as hell couldn't forgive this waste of space for hurting her when she had been young and vulnerable.

"Primarch..."

"Ah. Vakarian. Where is my daughter?"

"Perdita? I have no idea, sir."

"Hmm. I have been unable to contact her or Appius today."

Garrus grimaced. Appius had been tied up and put into the back of Atilius's car. The General undoubtedly still had the turian captured.

"Again, I have no idea. Hadrian has spent the night with friends while I was elsewhere."

"Have you no concern at all for the whereabouts of your wife?"

Garrus nearly spat out a retort but managed to keep calm and contained his anger. "Perdita, as you well know, does her own thing. She is probably out at a friend's place."

"That agreement of yours is tiresome. I would like to remind you that I have asked you repeatedly to end it."

"And as I have always said, it works for us. Perdita is more adamant about the openness in our relationship than I am. If you have issues with it than I suggest bringing them up with her."

"Discretion then. I would rather not have to answer any awkward questions about you two."

Garrus shook his head. It always came down to appearances with Marius. It was always about protecting his position. Garrus needed to end the call before he lost his cool.

"I am afraid I do need to go, Primarch. If I see Perdita I shall, of course, ask her to contact you."

"Do. And I would like to have a meeting with you in my office when you can find the time. Preferably before then end of the week. We should talk about the little stunt you pulled yesterday in the Senate."

"I have told you that I will not support that proposal, Marius. My stance has not changed."

"Hmm. We shall see. Goodbye, Vakarian."

"Primarch."

Garrus ended the call. He sat for a few minutes in silence, thinking over what was needed.

Gaius and Hadrian's safety was the first priority. They needed a plan.

He got up and headed back to the ICU.

* * *

Garrus arrived back to his son still being asleep but now only in the company of the nurse and his father.

"Dad! When did you get here?"

"About forty minutes ago."

They embraced. Garrus scanned around.

"Where is Shepard?"

His father hummed uncertainly. Garrus stared at him.

"Dad... where is Shepard?"

* * *

Shepard met with Atilius on the outskirts of Cipritine.

The clinic he had taken Perdita to was well outside the city limits. She locked up the car she borrowed from Avitus and got into Atilius's one.

They drove in silence for quite some time.

Atilius finally broke the quiet. "What do you intend, Shepard?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have demanded to see the woman who... well, hurt someone close to you."

"Lets call it like it is. She sexually abused my only just turned six-year-old son. Not content with just that, she then smashed his face in."

Atilius grimaced. "I know..."

Shepard let out a shaky breath. "I am sorry. I don't know what it is that I am looking for with this but I can't get her out of my head. What she did..."

The General cleared his throat with a small cough. "I hope killing her isn't in the agenda."

"No. I am not going to kill her. I want to be able to raise my child in peace. I want to see him grow up and get married, have children of his own. I might be a Spectre but that won't save me from Marius's wrath. You know that. I am not about to have to run into hiding with Gaius just because of her. As angry as I am, she is never going to hurt my child again - directly or not. If you asked me about not beating her to within an inch of her life... now that I can't promise."

"Shepard..."

"Don't. Just don't. Get me in to see her and that will be all you need to do."

Atilius hummed. "No. You know I won't be able to stand back and let you go too far. And you know it too. That is why you asked me to come with you."

Shepard flickered her eyes over to the older turian before she refocused on the road ahead.

"Just... talk at first," muttered Atilius.

Shepard leaned back in the seat. "I intend to."

* * *

They arrived at the clinic.

It was nearly an hour eastwards from Cipritine. The clinic's compound was full of beautifully maintained gardens and sporting facilities, all enclosed behind a high security perimeter fence.

Atilius dealt with the guards. Eventually, they were cleared to go in.

"This place is more like a prison," remarked Shepard as they went down the long tree-shaded driveway to the main hospital building.

"It is. Most people who enter here never leave."

Atilius pulled up and parked. Shepard got out and, while she waited for Atilius to finish securing the vehicle, stared at the building in front of her.

It seemed quite modern, an obvious extension to a much older building to the far right. She jumped a little as a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned to face Atilius.

"Come on, Shepard. Lets go inside."

* * *

They were greeted by a turian doctor.

"Ah. Dr. Marcius."

"General. I am surprised to see you here again so soon."

Atilius waved his hand to introduce Shepard.

"This is Spectre Shepard. We both need to interview Perdita."

"Ah. Well, I am not sure this is the right moment. She is in the process of having a substantial mental disturbance. I would rather not over stimulate her now that she is in a better frame of mind than when you committed her here yesterday."

"Just a quiet few questions. That is all. Nothing too strenuous."

The turian stared at them both. "All right. But only a couple of questions. I shall remain in the hallway outside in case of any trouble."

The doctor headed off down a hallway with Shepard and Atilius in hot pursuit.

"How is it going so far?" asked Atilius.

"Quite well considering she only just arrived," answered the doctor. "I suspect that you and her husband were right. Mrs Vakarian will more than likely be having an extended stay with us. I shall, of course, inform you both of how she progresses but at least an extended stay will not be unexpected."

"No. It will not. I must be honest here and admit that it would be a relief. She might never be ready to rejoin society but as long as she is taken care of..."

The turian stopped at a door. "I understand. However, it is a little early to be thinking like that. This is her room. I shall wait here."

Shepard walked in while Atilius gave his thanks to the turian.

He followed after her.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

A Heart Filled With Such Sorrow

Atilius entered the hospital room to find a strange stand-off taking place.

Shepard was near the door glaring at Perdita who was seated on her room's single bed.

The turian seemed anxious but kept her eyes on Shepard's own, refusing even in her current state to give any quarter.

"Perdi," Atilius greeted.

"Only my mother called me that," came the meek reply.

"Even better then. I rather have more in common with Mina than with your father."

* * *

Atilius took a seat in an empty chair.

"Why are you here, Spectre?" Perdita asked, her voice wobbling as the question left her mouth.

Shepard's green eyes never moved from the turian's face.

"I think you know why..."

Perdita's hands started to wring together nervously. "Will you kill me then? I would rather you make it quick."

Shepard let out a scoff. "As much as I would love to, that would only make me as bad as you if I didn't at least talk to you."

"You have every right... if what I did... if that happened to Hadrian... I..."

Perdita shut down.

"I don't get you, Perdita. I really don't. You are clearly bloody aware of what you did! Gaius already has a hard enough life ahead of him! He has to try so damn hard to make people like him. He has to force people to see past the physical differences so they can really see the person within. Then you..."

Shepard started to pace. "You hurt him. You... touched him. You did that... I can barely stomach even saying it."

"I know..." came the choking reply as Perdita tried to stay in control.

"Garrus told me that you didn't even like Gaius!"

The turian finally averted her eyes, turning them down to the floor.

"Was that a lie?"

"Not... completely."

* * *

Shepard started to massage her temples.

"What I really came here for is very simple, very simple indeed. I am so close to just blowing a hole in your head. The only thing that is stopping me is your word. I want your word that you will never leave this place. Your vow to never leave this facility, even if your father comes here on his knees to ask you to."

Perdita glanced up at Shepard. "I-I..." the words trailed off.

"I want your word. Whatever Garrus or Atilius needs you to do then you do. Otherwise..."

Shepard's hand went behind her and she pulled out her Carnifex, pointing the gun point-blank at Perdita's head.

Atilius tensed up. He didn't know she had brought a weapon.

Shepard pressed the cold metal against Perdita's forehead. The turian backed up as much as she could against the far wall. She was afraid.

"Otherwise I should just blow your head off right now. And don't think for one second that I won't come back to kill you if you break it! My boy... no child deserves what you did to him. I can understand you being... sick but if you went back into society... I swear, Perdita. I will put a bullet in your head and I won't care who sees me do it. I won't care what the consequences are."

Perdita nodded and swallowed nervously before she desperately answered, "I won't leave here. I swear! I will do whatever they want me to!"

* * *

Atilius stood up and carefully stepped towards Shepard.

There was no trembling in the hand holding the gun. It was steady like a rock. She meant business. He carefully put his hand on her forearm.

"Shepard... she gave you her word. I will vouch for it. I will be her oath keeper, as I have been for Avitus all these years."

Shepard turned her gaze on him, letting the older turian lower the arm that held the gun before finally allowing him remove the weapon from her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" she breathed out.

Atilius shook his head. "Don't mind me. The ramblings of an old man."

He popped out the thermal clip and pocketed it separate to the Carnifex.

"I'll keep these till we leave this place."

"I am done now. I just needed..." Shepard turned around to face the exit and took deep breaths.

Atilius gently patted her shoulder.

"I know. Lets go, eh? I bet Gaius is awake by now and wondering where his mother is."

Atilius went to the bed and talked in low tones to Perdita who mumbled something back.

As Shepard stepped away to leave, Perdita grabbed her right arm.

"Shepard! I'm so..."

The Spectre yanked her arm free before swinging it hard. Her fist hammered into Perdita's cheek and nose. Blood gushed out of the nostrils - Shepard had felt it break as her fist connected - and Perdita fell to the bed with the force of the hit.

Shepard cracked her knuckles.

"If you were about to tell me how sorry you are then please don't. But you damn well will be if you leave this place. I will make sure of it. This is your refuge from me!"

Atilius swore under his breath before he gently pushed the Spectre towards the door.

* * *

Shepard stomped out into the hallway, leaving the General to tend to the fallen turian.

The doctor pushed past her. She ignored him and made her way out to the car park.

The sun was shining on another beautiful Palaven day.

The grounds were filled to the brim with life. It had gotten so busy with people and with everything else.

Shepard sat down on a bench near where Atilius had parked his car.

She sat and watched a group of children, obviously patients, being taken through a lesson in one of the many playing fields.

As she rubbed her sore knuckle, an insect similar to a dragonfly on Earth landed on her knee.

Shepard stared at the colourful insect. It was a myrid of blues and greens with silver wings that glittered.

The red head almost laughed. She found it amusing that it viewed her as no threat.

With a flick of its wings, the insect flew away. She watched it on its eccentric path, sparkling with colour in the intense daylight.

* * *

Atilius eventually sat down beside her.

"Feeling better?"

Tears started to drift down her cheeks but she was still eerily calm.

"No," she murmured while watching the kids laughing in their games.

Atilius took her right hand in to his own leathery pair. He sighed. "How about we go back to the city?"

Shepard nodded before she stood up, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she did.

Atilius put his hand on her lower back and led her back to the car.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Returning To Cipritine

Shepard didn't speak much on the journey back.

She stared out at the passing countryside while Atilius sensibly kept his thoughts to himself.

Shepard's own always drifted back to Gaius.

Her boy lay so injured in that damn hospital bed.

She could only imagine how scared he must have been while dragging himself across Cipritine. No one helped him. No one at all until he had reached Kate.

Shepard closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the cool window pane.

Thinking of her child in that state only made her more ill. Sleep was most definitely needed but that could wait until she had her son secured somewhere.

Not that she didn't like the people treating Gaius at that moment but they were still on Palaven, still within easy reach of those who could harm them.

She needed to get Gaius off world.

She was going to take him to Talat, as Avitus had arranged, and everything... everything would be all right.

They would get to the salarian home world and its capital, get Gaius the medical attention he needed and then... then he would be completely fine.

Shepard huffed. The breath misted up the glass she was pressed into.

She couldn't convince herself of anything she mused.

In her mind, one absolute had already formed deep within. It had festered there ever since the turian officer had sat and explained in detail what they suspected happened to her child, what was later confirmed as true by others.

She couldn't blame Garrus for what happened but his close ties to the Marius family meant only one thing to Shepard. Gaius was never going to stay with his father on Palaven ever again. If he wanted to see him then he was going to have to make do with either the Citadel, a neutral planet somewhere or... or the north.

Shepard sat up properly in her seat and stared out the windscreen.

She was going to talk to Avitus once they got back.

* * *

Gaius woke up to his grandfather's voice humming a tune.

Avitus was sitting beside the bed with a datapad in one hand and the little boy's hand clutched tight in the other.

The older turian had only just persuaded Garrus to get some coffee and to take a break.

"Pop-pop?"

Avitus nearly dropped what he had been reading in surprise. His face lit up when he registered that Gaius was awake.

"Hello there! My word! I didn't think you would wake up today at all. You have slept for so long, little one."

Gaius's face hurt and it was still wrapped in bandages. Slowly, he felt the pain start to emerge from all over his body.

"Owwww," he mumbled as he finally started to come around from the medicated haze.

His grandfather stood up and looked down at him with concern etched on his face.

"Are you all right? Feeling sore?"

"Yeah... it hurts all over..." Gaius started to cry. "I don't want to be sore!"

Avitus called to the nurse in the far corner before he started to sooth the little boy.

"You are very brave, little one. This pain isn't going to last. This lovely young lady is going to make it go away."

Gaius's blue eyes flickered up to the young turian who gave him a warm smile before focusing once more on the machines beside his bed. She was fiddling with something.

"Still... hurts!" he mewled out.

Avitus looked to the nurse. "What is going on?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for the concentrations to increase. Give it a second..."

* * *

The turian stared at the monitor in front of her for a few minutes. She turned to look at Gaius.

"How are you feeling now?"

The pain had started to ebb away slowly but he was feeling sleepy again.

"Doesn't hurt as much," he said while yawning. His grandfather chuckled. "If you need to sleep then sleep, little one. I am here and your father is just getting some coffee. We are gonna keep a close eye on you."

"I wanna go home."

Avitus stilled. "Well, your father's house a bit far away and you can't be moved right now. You need to get better before you can go home."

"Palaven isn't my home," muttered Gaius sulkily.

A look of such deep sadness washed over his grandfather's face. Gaius frowned. He didn't know what he had said that upset him.

"Did I say something to make you sad? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to!"

Avitus pulled up the visitor's chair and sat facing the boy in the bed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I am the one who should be apologising. This is my home and... it hasn't felt like it has ever been yours, has it?"

Gaius shook his head. "They don't like me..." he whispered to Avitus while his eyes locked on to the distant nurse.

"It is not that they don't like you. They don't know or understand you and they don't intend on doing that any-time soon."

Avitus held on to the little boy's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I am going to make you a home. Me, Atilius, your mom... we are going to make a place in this whole galaxy that is just for you and others like you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Will you be there too?"

Avitus chuckled. "I will do my best to visit."

"You won't live with me?"

Those big blue eyes half obscured by bandages gazed up at him mournfully.

"Oh, little one. I wish that I could. I would love to just take you far away from here. How would you like to live with me in the north instead?"

"The north is fun! Maybe we could all live there!"

Avitus chuckled. "That is a very good idea but I don't think your dad would agree. I'll tell you what though... let me talk to your mother. Maybe she will let you stay with me for a little while."

Gaius nodded happily before letting out another big yawn.

* * *

"Herz is here now," he mumbled sleepily.

"I know she is," hummed his grandfather in reply.

"She is gonna take me away on another adventure. You can feel her too, Pop-pop?"

"I can. I am very much interested in how you can sense her..."

"She said that you need to ask her that yourself."

Avitus barked out a laugh. "I will. Oh, I will."

* * *

As Shepard and Atilius pulled up outside the hospital, they were greeted by a happy sight.

Victus and the two boys had arrived to visit.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Making Amends

Victus chatted with Shepard while the two youngsters ran ahead.

Atilius walked deliberately behind them, almost unsure. They reached the hospital room where the group sat and waited. Visitor numbers were generally restricted in ICU so Shepard headed in to clear the larger than normal party with the medical staff.

Avitus popped out. He stared at Atilius who swallowed nervously.

"Hello, old friend."

"Let us talk in private," snapped Avitus and he stalked off, glumly followed by Atilius.

They reached a small room with some seating. It was empty. Avitus opened the door and indicated for his companion to go in. Atilius did so reluctantly.

The door slammed shut behind them.

"You are still mad at me then..." mumbled Atilius.

"Damn right I am!" snarled his friend.

"Oh and what would you have done, eh? Think you could have made a better decision than I did?!"

Avitus nearly went for him, pushing his old friend back up to a wall.

"I would have had her dead! I would have dumped her in front of August himself!"

Atilius pushed him back. "And what good would that do?! Nothing! You would bring our people to civil war! Marius has dug in deep and he is using the fear of those poor children to make himself out to be some sort of hero. You and I both know the man he is!"

Avitus snorted. "You let her live..."

"She is my niece. She is Mina's child. All that potential she had to become as wonderful as her mother was corrupted. Perdita never stood a chance after her mother's death which I still say is suspect!"

Avitus was starting to calm. "We never could pin August to it."

"I should have just taken her and her brother, kidnapped them and gone somewhere that no one would have cared to find us."

"Marcus..."

His friend shook his head. "We are both too old to be placating each other now. I made a mistake. What happened to Perdita and the others, what happened to your grandson... it all comes down to me."

"No. It doesn't. It comes down to August. I should have let you kill him all those years ago."

Atilius laughed. "And yet here we are with August not just alive but now the Primarch and us two angry at each other over the sparing of other people's lives."

Avitus smiled then dragged Atilius into a hug.

The pair gripped on to each other tightly.

"I am sorry, Avitus. I should have... I dunno..."

"It's not your fault. Forgive me for being so blindly angry?"

They separated from each other and laughed.

* * *

Garrus returned to a full hospital room.

His father had sent him a message to say that Gaius was once more awake. He had quickly finished his coffee and bolted upstairs to see his boy.

He found Gaius sitting sleepily upright with Tiberius sitting on the bed beside him. Hadrian had sat on Shepard's lap but ran to his father the moment he saw him.

"Daddy!"

Garrus caught him and held him tightly.

"Hey. How was your time with Tiberius?"

"Good! We went gardening!"

Garrus looked at Victus who shrugged. "I was turning over the vegetable patch. Tiberius usually wants to be involved in everything so I had the pair of them doing some minor chores."

Tiberius chirped, "We dug lots of holes! And get really messy. Daddy had to make us take a bath cause we liked the dirt!"

Hadrian nodded in agreement with Tiberius.

"Well, I am glad that he did. You would have been so stinky if you hadn't washed," Garrus responded.

He put Hadrian back down to the ground whereupon the boy grabbed his father's hand. Shepard just smiled at him and then went back to talking to Gaius.

His oldest son was quiet.

"Hey," Garrus hummed as he went to the bedside.

The bandaged face tilted so Gaius could see him properly.

"Hi..."

"Oh my."

The group all turned their heads to stare at the salarian doctor who had spoken.

"So many people. Need some of you to leave. Removing and replacing the bandages on face. Would prefer not to have a large audience in attendance during my work."

Victus picked up Tiberius off the bed and held out his hand to Hadrian who took it with glee.

"We'll be outside."

Garrus nodded and the three left.

* * *

The doctor got to work by removing the outer covering.

Shepard bit down on her shock as its removal only showed how soaked in blood the rest of the wrappings were.

The removal was tough. The nurse and doctor worked in tandem, slowly pulling apart the dried sections. Gaius mewled his discomfort and settled when Garrus grabbed his hand tightly.

"You are doing so well. Just a little longer."

The last of the wrappings came off and Shepard nearly screamed.

Garrus gripped her arm and held her up. He let go of Gaius's hand and used his body to hide Shepard's reaction from Gaius's sight.

"Calm. I know how you feel but we can't let our feelings rush through. He needs us to be strong, Jane," he whispered in her ear. Shepard gazed up at him and nodded slowly. They turned back around.

The nurse was busy clearing up the dried blood while the doctor assessed the nose.

The left side of his face was shattered. Kate and Sidonis had not exaggerated the damage done.

Every plate was fractured, little lightning bolts of damage running across his face.

His nose had been essentially caved in on the left side. The doctors had pulled out the plates around that region during their reconstruction work, leaving them all out-of-place.

His mandible hung loose and nearly useless to him.

The flesh underneath must have been terribly swollen. It just seemed as though all of Gaius's face plates were barely holding on.

Shepard settled her nausea and held his hand. Her son looked up at her.

"I don't look like myself, do I?"

She laughed. "I could always tell you what I said to your dad a long time ago."

Gaius tilted his head at her quizzically. Garrus barked out a laugh.

"I had almost forgotten that."

"What was it?" chirped Gaius.

Garrus put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It was after I had gotten my scars."

"From the rocket?"

"Yep. From the rocket. I finally got released for active duty and when I met your mom, she told me..."

Shepard laughed before playfully repeating, "Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Just slap some face paint on there and no one will even notice."

His parents chuckled to themselves while Gaius frowned.

"But I don't wear face paint..."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Barefaced

His parents stopped laughing.

Gaius looked up at them both. His father was upset, a deep hurt visible on his face.

"I... hmm... Its... it is hard to explain..."

Words failed Garrus. How was he ever to explain to his son about the markings, about why he was excluded from what the rest of his family had.

Shepard intervened.

"Gaius, I know you don't have pretty markings like your father..."

"And Pop-pop! And Hadrian too!" chirped up the little boy.

Shepard sighed. "I know. That doesn't make you less than them. I mean I don't have markings either."

"The turians at school said that if you don't have markings than you are barefaced!"

Garrus froze. "Do you know what that means?"

"They told me it means that you are bad."

"Not quite, Gaius. I hope that your friends don't pick on you over not having your face painted."

"They aren't my friends. They call me barefaced all the time."

Shepard leaned forward on the chair. "You should have told me, Gaius."

The little boy shrugged. "Tib gets called the same."

His parents looked at each other.

"He does?"

"Yep. He gets it worse though. I have some asari friends and salarians too! But the turians don't like us. There is only turians where Tib goes to school."

"Has he told his father?"

"Kinda. He says he doesn't want his dad upset."

The nurse moved the boy's head as she continued her work of cleaning his damaged face.

Gaius tried hard to keep an eye on his parents as he spoke.

"I don't understand though! I thought maybe I didn't have any because I lived on the Citadel but Tib doesn't have markings either and he lives on Palaven!"

"It's because you are different," answered Shepard carefully.

The boy hummed. "So we can't get them?"

Garrus jumped in. "It's not that simple, Gaius. When you were still small a law was passed. It was a temporary measure to give the Hierarchy time to try to figure out what they should do about... kids like you. A provision in it was that to make identification easier children, like you and Tiberius, could not have markings."

"But why?"

"Turians without them stand out in a crowd."

Gaius was quiet for a little while before he chirped, "What happens if someone broke the law?"

Garrus glanced at Shepard who looked up at him wearily.

"On Palaven, the children would be taken away and made wards of the Hierarchy."

"Oh. I don't want to be taken away."

"You won't, baby. I am making sure of that."

"But... does that mean that on the Citadel I could have my face painted?"

Garrus went over to the bedside, nodding at the doctor who was setting out the fresh wrappings for his son's face. He took his son's hand in his before the nurse finally let the boy turn his head.

"Gaius... Council space is a complicated thing. There is a lot of treaties that each species signs up to. This law was passed in a way that made sure it affected all jurisdictions."

"Oh..." said Gaius meekly.

* * *

"Gaius..." started Garrus when he was interrupted by Avitus bursting in.

"Hello! I..."

Avitus froze. His face dropped at the sight of his grandson's face.

Gaius started to whine at the sight of his grandfather's distress.

"Dad... why don't you come over and talk to Gaius for a bit? The doctor will be putting on the bandages soon..." Garrus said pointedly to his father.

Avitus nodded and slowly made his way over to Gaius who was still keening.

"Forgive me, Gaius. I just wasn't.. expecting..."

Avitus stopped talking. He went and hugged his grandson carefully. Garrus watched as his son's tiny arms went up around his grandfather's neck.

Shepard and Garrus flickered their gaze to each other. Avitus was keening quite loudly in distress.

"Dad..." Garrus started. "If this is too much..."

His father shook his head but didn't release his embrace on Gaius.

"No. No, it is fine. It is just a shock."

Avitus pulled back and gently scanned over the damaged face that looked up at him. He traced a careful talon over the impact site on Gaius's left cheek.

Avitus let out a heavy sigh.

"We are going to get all of this fixed. You won't even notice the difference when we are done."

Gaius slowly nodded.

* * *

The doctor started to re-wrap the boy's face.

His parents and grandfather distracted him with little stories and jokes while the medical staff did their job.

Gaius was very tired by the time the work was done and went into a deep sleep. Avitus held his hand tightly in his own older pair.

"I hadn't expected... forgive me." he mumbled to Shepard and Garrus.

"It's all right, Dad."

Avitus coughed. "So how is he other than that?"

"He was wondering why he doesn't have markings..."

"And what did you tell him?"

Garrus hummed. "A partial truth. That hybrids are not allowed legally to have them for identification purposes."

His father snorted. "You didn't add to that the fact that most people see them as subnormal with less rights than livestock? That the reason they were banned was driven mainly by a tidal wave of fear that allowing them markings might actually mean giving them rights?"

Garrus frowned. "I think he is a bit too young to be told that."

Avitus sighed. "Sorry. I am just... his face, Garrus! I didn't... I mean I knew it would be bad but..."

Shepard went to the older turian's side. "I know. I was the same. I nearly screamed when I first saw the damage."

"At least I am in good company than," Avitus chuckled.

* * *

Garrus gently pulled up the blankets and tucked Gaius in more securely.

"We need to talk about this hospital you want to send him to."

Avitus nodded. "The arrangements are all made. Atilius has hired some contract medical staff to be Gaius's caretakers while we travel. The equipment is being installed on Victus's ship as we speak. We should be ready to go by tomorrow morning."

Garrus frowned. "I won't be able to go with you."

Shepard took his hand into her own. "I know. You need to be here and take care of Hadrian. Atilius mentioned that he needs to talk to you about dealing with Marius over Perdita. He will remain here to help you with that."

"Wait till he finds out where she is," murmured Garrus.

Avitus stood up. "Solana wished me to tell you that, once you have done all you need to, she would love to take Hadrian in for as long as you need her to. You would be able to join us on Sur'Kesh."

Garrus grinned. "Sometimes I really love my sister. I have meant to contact her but things have been so crazy..."

"She understands. Deal with Marius then join us on Sur'Kesh."

Garrus nodded.

"I will."


	60. Chapter 60

**Just want to say a quick to everyone who has read, followed, faved and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 60

Making Changes

"Herz?"

"Yes, little bird?"

"Where is this?"

"This planet? This is where your mother is from. It is called Earth."

They floated near a blue and green world that slowly spun as it journeyed along its orbit. Vast white clouds rolled across the planet. The little boy was fascinated by it all.

Gaius reached out and held Herz's hand.

"My mommy told me about here! She wanted to bring me here loads of times but things got in the way. It's so pretty!"

"It is."

Gaius turned his head and squinted at the distant star.

"It has a star too!"

"It does. That is Sol."

"Sol? That is my auntie's name!"

Herz chuckled. "I thought her name was Solana."

"But they all call her Sol! And I always call her 'Auntie Sol' too."

Herz smiled and tugged on the boy's hand.

"Do you want to go closer or go somewhere else?"

Gaius hummed. "Maybe we should go back now. I kinda want to see Earth with my mommy. She really wants to show me herself!"

"Okay. Let us go back then. You should have a good long think about where you want me to take you next."

The little boy smiled warmly at her.

* * *

Gaius woke up to the sound of his mother talking to the salarian doctor.

The doctor was nodding at something and then muttered some words before he left.

His dad was to the right of the bed, sitting with Gaius's hand firmly gripped in his larger one.

Avitus walked back in to the room just as the salarian was leaving. He stood to the side and let the doctor past him.

Shepard smiled at the older Vakarian. "Who was the call from then?"

"It was from Mirex. I am afraid I won't be able to go with you to Sur'Kesh immediately after all."

Gaius stayed quiet. His parents were tense.

"Why? What has happened?"

"Henry has re-emerged. Whatever his plan is, he is advancing it now. I will go and deal with it. I already talked with Victus outside. He has agreed to drop me at the Citadel before you all continue on to Talat."

Shepard opened her mouth to question Avitus more when Garrus interrupted.

"Gaius! You are awake!"

His mother spun around. She immediately had a beaming smile.

"Hello, little bird! I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early! You have only been asleep for an hour."

Gaius felt the hand holding his one grip tighter.

"We do have some news for you, little one," said his father.

"It is good news. I promise," added Shepard.

* * *

Gaius tried to sit up but struggled to do so.

His father and grandfather helped him get into place and propped him up carefully with pillows.

Avitus reached for a glass of water nearby and held it to Gaius's mouth. He helped the grateful child drink a little of it.

Once done, Gaius waited patiently for his mother to continue.

Shepard sat down on the bed's edge. She took the hand that his father had gripped tightly into her own.

"Tomorrow morning we are going on a trip."

"A trip?" croaked out Gaius.

"Yep. We are going to Sur'Kesh. You remember what I told you about that world right?"

"It is far away."

Avitus and Garrus chuckled lowly.

Shepard smiled at her boy. "You are right. It is far away. But more importantly, it has a very good hospital there. You are going there for treatment."

"Oh."

"It is a really nice place! I bet you will make lots of new friends while you are there."

The boy frowned. "When can we go home?"

Shepard glanced at Garrus who shrugged.

"I don't know yet. But I bet it won't be too much longer. You just need be patient for a little while longer."

Gaius nodded before he looked around.

"Where is Tib and Hadrian? Have they gone home?"

Shepard brightened up. "I know where they are! Give me a minute and I shall get them."

* * *

Shepard left Garrus and Avitus to keep Gaius company.

She wandered out into the hallway where she told the two little boys that they could go inside.

She stopped Victus before he could move past her. Something Gaius had said earlier in the day had jumped to the front of her mind.

"We need to talk."

"All right. What is wrong?"

"It is about Tiberius and his schoolmates."

Victus looked confused.

"Okay..."

Shepard pointed at the seating. "We should really be seated for this."

"You are scaring me, Shepard."

"Just sit."

Victus took a seat and watched Jane carefully. She sat down beside him and took his hands in hers.

"I need to tell you what Gaius has just told us..."

She watched Victus slowly process what Gaius had said about Tiberius not having any friends at school and about being called barefaced.

The turian finally leaned back in the chair, his head tilted back till it touched the wall behind him, and stared at the ceiling.

"I am so sorry, Victus. I just... I had to tell you."

"Don't be sorry. Thank you. I... ahem... I need to talk to my son."

"I'll send him out to you..."

She got up to head back inside but Victus stopped her. "I would like you to be here. I just..."

Shepard held his hand. "I can give you back up."

He nodded, got up and went to the doorway.

He called in softly to the room, "Tiberius? Can you come here please?"

* * *

Shepard heard the scurrying patter of tiny feet racing to the doorway.

Tib bounced out and smiled at her. Victus closed the door and picked up his son.

He retook his seat.

Tiberius sniffled his nose as he waited patiently.

"Scout, I have something which I need to ask you. Do the children at your school call you barefaced?"

His son turned those big yellow eyes on his father. Tiberius started to nervously kick out his legs and click those little talons on his hands together.

Victus nuzzled his son's head.

"I need you to talk to me, Scout. Tell me everything."

"But..."

"But nothing. Do they call you barefaced?"

The little head nodded. Victus let out a deep sigh. "Okay. How long has this been going on?"

"Since... always?"

Victus tilted Tiberius's face up to look at his. "Since you started school?"

Tib nodded. "I tried to tell you but you said I should try harder to make friends so I did."

"Did that work in any way? Do you have anyone you can call a friend at school? I mean you always talk about the other kids but... are they your friends?"

Tib frowned and stared at the floor.

"I'll take that as a no."

Victus hummed and his mandibles flared out before he finally broke down.

He started to keen and crushed his boy to him tightly.

Tiberius became upset at his father's distress. "I'm sorry, Daddy! Don't be upset! This is all my fault!"

The boy started to wail. Victus took some deep breaths and started to calm his son, rubbing his back gently.

"No, Scout. This is not your fault at all. Forgive me, Tiberius. Forgive me... I should have listened to you better."

His son buried his face into his father's shirt.

Shepard put her hand on Victus's shoulder and squeezed it.

The older turian pulled his son back from him and held Tib's face in his hands.

"I am going to find you a new school with lots of new people to be friends with. I am going to make things so much better. You know how much I love you, right?"

Tiberius nodded with tears pouring down his face.

"I am so sorry, Daddy."

"It is not your fault at all, Scout. I am the one who should be apologising."

His boy stood up on his father's lap and wrapped his arms around Victus's neck. "Its okay, Daddy."

He clutched his son close to him.

"I am going to need to find a new school," the turian mumbled at Shepard.

"I bet there are some brilliant ones not that far from you."

Victus let out a breath. "I suppose you are right. I will have to look into it. I just thought that I had found the right place for him."

Tib pulled back. "Isn't my right place at home with you?"

Victus gave a faint chuckle.

"It is, Scout. It is."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Leaving Troubles Far Behind

The next morning was a flurry of activity.

The medics hired by Atilius had arrived in the early hours and were receiving all the information they needed for the trip.

Avitus had refused to comment any further on the situation on the Citadel, declining to tell both Shepard and Garrus anything else of what was going on.

"Concentrate on Gaius. I will sort out Henry," is all that he said.

The little boy himself was not best pleased at being moved. At the start of the journey, it had been fine.

He had looked around at people while on the trolley that carried him with enthusiasm.

But as more people stared at him, the more he shrank under the sheet.

* * *

Avitus had gone early in the day down to the nearest Sec office.

He pulled as many strings as he could to get the case of abuse that was being drawn up dismissed.

The older Vakarian had not wanted to do it but Atilius had confided in him the necessity of such a thing.

Anything that would bring Marius's gaze on what had happened involving his daughter had to be quashed.

He had returned in a very sombre mood that had only brightened when Gaius had chirped hello when the boy woke.

* * *

Garrus had to leave early in the day to go with the General to see Perdita.

They needed her to follow a story that they had concocted to say to her father.

The two turians planned on meeting them again at the port to say their goodbyes.

Shepard and Avitus had distracted the child on the journey to the space-port holding Victus's ship.

The former Primarch kept his vessel in a smaller and out-of-the-way port not that far from his home outside the capital.

The hospital had offered the use of one of their transports to move Gaius.

Shepard had gratefully accepted, discovering later that Victus had made a large donation towards the hospital's new children's wing and had asked if they could spare one to deliver the boy to the port.

She had immediately contacted the turian who had chuckled and told her that thanks were not necessary. He had intended on donating to the hospital anyway.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Victus's ship, the turian and his son were already there.

Hadrian and Tiberius were playing happily near the vessel while under Victus's careful supervision.

"Ah! You have arrived! I was starting to get a bit worried."

Shepard hugged the turian. "You shouldn't have. Just ran into some traffic. Have Garrus and Atilius arrived yet?"

Victus answered as he helped unload the trolley carrying Gaius from the transport, "No. Not yet. I believe they shouldn't be too much longer. We are due to leave shortly."

"I know," murmured Shepard.

* * *

Avitus went over to see the two youngsters, laughing as Hadrian threw himself into his arms.

He carried his grandson over to his brother.

"Hi Gaius!"

"Hey Hadrian," came the response. Avitus let Hadrian down on to the trolley so he could sit beside his brother.

"I don't want you to go! Can't you stay?" chirped the five year old.

Gaius turned his bandaged face to Avitus who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I am afraid, Hadrian, that Gaius has to go to get all better. You want him to get well, don't you?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. So we can go playing again."

Avitus smiled warmly at his two grandsons. "The sooner he goes then the sooner he can go running around with you."

* * *

Shepard had left Avitus with his grandsons while Victus took her on a tour of his vessel to see the changes.

Tiberius had clambered onto his father's leg to join in the fun.

"Wow. That is a lot of equipment."

They had reached the room that would hold Gaius for the duration of the journey.

"I know but it is all necessary apparently. I am tempted to leave these machines in place even after we get Gaius to Sur'Kesh. Might be useful to have a dedicated medical room."

Shepard smiled faintly. "There is plenty of space at least for it."

"I was wondering on whether you planned on sleeping in here or using another bunk? Tiberius will be sleeping in my room to free up space for both you and Avitus."

"I hadn't actually thought about it. I will probably stay in here to be honest."

"I suspected as much although I think you will have a fight on your hands with Avitus. There is really only enough room in here for one plus the medical staff."

Shepard laughed. "Don't I know it. I am sure we will sort out some kind of rota."

The conversation was abruptly halted as Avitus alerted them to some new arrivals.

* * *

They stepped out of the ship to greet Garrus and Atilius.

"Hey guys! I am glad you two could make it," she greeted warmly.

"Couldn't miss an emotional goodbye with a beautiful woman!" Atilius said laughingly.

He grabbed Shepard, swept her off her feet and kissed her hard.

Shepard was in shock.

In the background she could hear Avitus and Victus in peels of laughter.

Atilius set her back on her feet.

"Ahem... wow," she said softly while touching her slightly swollen lips with her fingers.

Garrus looked like he was about to murder somebody.

Atilius gently kissed her forehead.

"I wish you all the best, Shepard. For you and the little one."

"Thanks, Atilius. And again... wow. You are an impressive kisser."

The turian grinned. "I do try! Now I better back away before Garrus murders me. Or at least tries."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I am fairly certain I can take him."

Shepard laughed.

* * *

Garrus hugged his little boy tightly to himself.

"You be good, Gaius, and I will be with your and your mother soon."

"Really?"

"Really. I just have something I need to do here first."

Those big blues gazed up at him amid all the bandages. His heart clenched tight in his chest.

Garrus smiled at his son before kissing the bandaged forhead.

* * *

Avitus said a quick goodbye, waving away Garrus's concern over his father going alone to the Citadel.

"It will be fine. I am not going to be alone in this."

"I know but still."

"I promise if I need help I will contact you."

The two hugged before Avitus lifted up Gaius and carried him into the ship.

Tiberius and Victus said their goodbyes and swiftly joined the other two onboard.

Atilius took Hadrian's hand and went back to the car to wait for Garrus.

It left Shepard and Garrus alone.

* * *

"You going to be okay?"

Garrus smiled. "I thought I was supposed to be saying that to you."

"You can if you want."

"I am missing you already and you haven't even left the planet."

Shepard burst out laughing. "I feel the same."

Garrus fidgeted. "I really want to sweep you off your feet like Atilius did. I would be better at it too."

"I think you are better at it, you know, but you can't. Too many eyes, Garrus."

"I know but be prepared for that as a greeting on Sur'Kesh."

She smiled. "I will look forward to it. Goodbye, Garrus. Take care."

"Shepard..." He pulled her in and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

The red-head pulled back and started up the ramp with a slight smile. She turned to face him about halfway up.

"Ditto, big guy."

* * *

Garrus went back to the car.

He sat on the bonnet with Hadrian beside him.

Atilius leaned on the side.

The small group watched as the ship closed up and took off for Sur'Kesh.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Returning to the Citadel

The trip back to the station was relatively short.

Once they arrived, Victus immediately sought clearance to dock.

When they were safely secured, Shepard planned on leaving the ship to collect some belongings taken by C-Sec as evidence.

She hoped that Avitus would help her with that.

* * *

As they had travelled, Gaius had become progressively tired and unhappy; a situation that was not conductive to his recovery or overall health.

Shepard – and the medics – decided that a brief respite on the Citadel was in order.

They would still push for Sur'Kesh but now would spend a night in dock instead of just continuing on.

Shepard planned to get in some takeaways for all on-board before settling down with Gaius for the night. She wandered into the room and smiled.

* * *

Avitus, who had spent the journey distracting his grandson and Tiberius with little games and stories, had fallen asleep with his head resting on the medical bed shortly before they arrived back at the station.

Shepard had chuckled and had taken a picture of the older turian snoring softly with his grandson wrapped around his head and fringe in his own slumber.

She padded over carefully, sharing a sly smile with the doctor on duty, before putting her hand on Avitus's shoulder.

"Hmm...? Oh. Shepard. Forgive me. I must have dozed off."

"You did. Gaius too."

The turian had lifted his head carefully to free himself of his grandson's grip. He smiled down at the snoozing child.

"He is battling on."

"Yeah. He must get that from the Vakarian side."

"I wouldn't say that now, Jane."

She grinned at him. "I am just about to head to C-Sec. I was kinda hoping that a certain former detective might help me out."

"I can try. What are you looking for?"

"They confiscated a lot from my apartment. Hell... I really should check there too. It just got put to the back of my mind..."

* * *

Avitus reached out and took her hand.

"You will need to forgive me but I didn't forget about your home. I already have commissioned a company for the repair work and refurbishment. I have paid for it too. I am hopeful that it will be finished in a couple of months. Your neighbour, Decius – a very polite young turian by the way – has taken it upon himself to watch over the work. He will also keep an eye on the place until you return."

"Avitus... you really shouldn't have... this is too much!"

"It isn't really. You have enough to be worrying about. Garrus may have mentioned about you having several robberies at your home..."

Shepard went quiet. Avitus patted the hand he held in his own.

"I asked the contractors to completely scour the apartment for anything unusual. I have meant to say this to you for the last couple of days but things have been... well, there has been a lot going on. They found these."

Avitus opened his omnitool and displayed an image. It was of the wall in her kitchen. The contractors had torn out some of the panelling and revealed a transmitter.

"Damn it..."

"I know. I don't believe that this is a type that Henry planned on sending his 'fix' across. From what i can gather from reports, this is more like a receiver but not for you or Gaius. He was listening to your nanites."

Shepard frowned. "Why would he..." She stopped and stared at the image intensely.

The older Vakarian hummed, "I really have no idea. I propose that it is best for us to lay that question squarely at Henry's feet."

Shepard nodded glumly. That guilt which had disappeared momentarily after everything that had happened on Palaven now suddenly reared its head.

She blinked rapidly with her fingers from one hand playing nervously with the digits from her other. "I... ahem. I do need to get some things."

Avitus stood up. "Then let us go and get them."

* * *

Victus would stay behind and personally make sure of the safety of the two boys in the ship.

After Shepard had collected all the orders of food, she and Avitus headed out into the station proper.

"Do you miss this?"

"Miss what?" asked Avitus.

"The station, C-Sec... all of this!"

"No."

Shepard glanced at the turian from the corner of her eye.

"Really?"

"Yes. I spent far too long in this place. It is lovely to revisit but I very much enjoy living full-time on the home world once more. You forget so much here."

"Forget?"

"The Citadel is so... isolated from everything it seems. You could spend a lifetime here and yet not remember any of it I think. You could just wander from ward to ward in a haze. It is all so very much the same. I mean it is pretty and modern and all that sort of thing. Technological marvel as they so often say. For all its wonders, it still falls short."

Shepard smiled. "Tell me how it fails then. What is it about the station that bugs you?"

"It is unreal. I always felt as if I wasn't really living when I was stationed here. It is like walking across a parched desert to find an oasis. It would not be so perfect or as beautiful if you didn't have to cross the scorching sands to reach it. Then if you stayed there all the time it would cease to be unique."

Shepard laughed. "I think I can see your point."

"Well, I am older than you. Tends to make people wiser although Atilius is the exception to that rule."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"That kiss has started to warp your judgement. I never knew that his particular brand of crazy was infectious."

They looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Eventually Shepard pulled herself together enough to say, "Come on. Lets go and pick up what we need."

Avitus smiled and wandered after her. He fell a little ways behind her and glanced at his omnitool.

He opened it and read a new message. Avitus glanced up and scanned his surrounds.

A faint glint of light hitting metal caught his eye.

He smiled and nodded in the direction.

"Good to see you back, Vakarian," came a voice across his comms.

"Nice to see you are all still hard at work, Venari. Any reason you are scouting this area of the station?"

"Long story. I would suggest you and Shepard do what you need then return to your vessel. I will send you a detailed report later in the cycle."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll be with you all tomorrow."

"Perfect timing as always. Later, Vakarian."

Avitus nodded before he hurried after Shepard.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in getting new chapters up! RL sucks sometimes. :) Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, faved, followed, etc. It is really great to know that people like the stories! **

* * *

Chapter 63

Goodbye Avitus

Avitus had managed to coerce an inexperienced officer to release most of their things – except obviously the blood stained items.

At least now, Shepard and Gaius would have plenty of clothes and other essentials to keep them going on Sur'Kesh.

Shepard had originally intended on going to the apartment itself but that fell apart the closer she got to it. She hadn't expected how nervous and upset she became the closer they got to her home.

Avitus had rubbed her back and told her to instead sort out the food they had promised everyone. He would personally visit and check on the place.

"I just don't understand why I feel like this," she mumbled.

"It is because it is your home. It is a place that you have invested a lot of time and effort in making right for you and Gaius. Not an easy thing to see it in ruins."

Shepard smiled at the older turian.

"Very insightful of you, Avitus."

"Don't tell Atilius I said that. He will start harping on at me again about old age and what-not."

They parted ways temporally – Shepard heading to collect takeaways and Avitus moving to the apartment.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as he expected.

C-Sec had taken their time going over the place. It was practically empty. Bullet holes still lined the walls but most of the blood had finally been removed. The contractors he hired had a lot of work ahead of them.

He went over to the kitchen wall. The hole where they had removed the transmitter was now long gone. The device itself had been picked up by some of Mirex's boys for assessment.

He headed over to the wall where Shepard had put some photos. He smiled as he skimmed over the beaming faces.

He picked up his particular favourite.

On Gaius's fifth birthday, he had travelled to the Citadel in the good company of Victus and his own little boy.

Garrus had been forced to stay on Palaven.

A particularly harmful piece of legislation involving hybrid "ownership" was up for debate.

His son had intended on finally getting to be with Gaius for his birthday but those plans had been truly scuppered once he actually fully read through the papers that had landed on his desk.

So Avitus, who was going anyway, arrived with Garrus's present as well as his own and a big apology hug for Gaius.

The photo was one Shepard had taken at the end of the day.

He had sat down with Gaius to watch a movie. At some point, he had fallen asleep and stretched out over most of the couch with his grandson fast asleep on his chest.

Shepard had put a blanket over the pair than had taken a photo.

He smiled at the image in his hand before removing all the photos from the wall and putting them into a bag.

He took a quick look around the rest of the apartment and picked up a few more items before he headed back out.

* * *

He regrouped with Shepard at the dock.

The human was weighed down with a lot of boxes and bags.

"You should have waited at the stores!" he grumbled before taking some boxes off her.

"It wasn't too big a deal. How was the apartment?"

"Good. Empty but good. Not as many bullet holes as I remembered."

Shepard smiled. "I suppose that is a good thing."

Avitus grinned. "By the time you two get back the place will be in tiptop condition again."

* * *

They spent some of that night cycle keeping the two little boys entertained until it was time for bed.

Tiberius immediately started to whine about wanting to stay with Gaius the minute bedtime was mentioned.

Victus had been wary of allowing him until the medic on duty said that she had no issue with the young boys sleeping beside each other.

She informed them that in fact it would probably be a good way of easing a lot of Gaius's unhappiness at his confinement to the bed.

They left the two giggling little boys happy in each other's company.

* * *

Victus, Shepard and Avitus had then spent a few hours talking and laughing in the small lounge.

The former Primarch kept a locked cabinet with a variety of alcohol which he offered his guests. They both gratefully accepted.

"This is actually a nice little place you got here."

"Why thank you, Avitus," laughed Victus.

"You must have spent a lot getting it so comfortable," Shepard mused before taking a sip of her drink.

The older turian nodded. "It was enough but worth it. Tiberius enjoys being able to run around freely on journeys. He never had that freedom on other ships we have used. There was one trip in particular that afterwards I realised that I needed my own transport."

Shepard grinned. "Do tell!"

"I am not so sure..."

"Oh please!"

"All right..."

Victus cleared his throat. "I booked us passage to Earth. There was a conference on that I was due to attend. You remember what Tiberius was like when he was about four years old - full of energy and wanting to talk to everybody that he met."

"I remember him!" laughed Shepard.

"Yes, well... you both also know how people are about them... about hybrids, I mean. There was two other families on board; turian and batarian. Tiberius really wanted to go and play with the children but I didn't allow it. He snuck over when I was caught up talking to some other travellers. The children had no problem with playing with him but their parents were another matter. He was spotted."

Shepard and Avitus grimaced.

"Do I want to know the rest?" asked Shepard.

"I might as well finish it since I started. The father of the turian children started giving out to his brood - shouting the usual rant about hybrids. The man turned his rage on my child. Tiberius ran and hid in the ducts behind him. I found the turian on his knees attempting to drag my boy out of the duct by his leg."

"I take it you dealt with it as I would have?" Avitus said softly.

Victus took a quick drink. "I did. Not as much as I wanted too as his own children were nearby. It took me an hour to coax Tiberius out then I had to spend the next four calming him down. I think that was the very first time it really struck him that he might be different from everyone else in a very fundamental way. He spent the rest of the trip comparing himself to me. His hands, his feet, his cowl and carapace..."

The older turian had this faraway look in his eyes.

"Spirits, that trip was a nightmare. Tiberius just sank into himself. I had planned on taking him to see Australia where his mother was from but instead we just caught next ship home once my speaking engagements were finished. I decided afterwards that a ship of my own would be a good investment."

It went quiet for a time before Avitus spoke up, "And look at him now; a bundle of happiness, boundless energy and confidence! I think you have done a great job."

Victus chuckled.

"Why thank you, Avitus."

The older Vakarian grinned.

* * *

The next morning, Avitus said his goodbyes.

He hugged his grandson close before asking him to behave for his mother.

He shook hands with Victus and his young son before he made his way off the ship.

At the main hatch, he and Shepard said goodbye.

The red-head hugged him close.

"Stay in touch," she mumbled.

"I will. I will be with you all shortly anyway. I imagine I can get this business wrapped up quite quickly."

She chuckled and pulled back.

"Be careful."

"You too, Jane. Keep yourself safe. You and the little one."

She nodded before making her way back onboard.

* * *

Avitus stood and watched the ship un-dock and leave the station. He opened his omnitool and made a call.

"Mirex?"

"Ah. Vakarian! Are you finally free to join us?"

Avitus's gaze was locked on the ship that was slowly making its way through the Citadel dock and back out into open space.

"I am on my way. Anything required from the wards?"

"No. I have everything we need. Lets get this started."

The turian smiled. "See you soon."

He ended the call, took a last look at the disappearing ship before heading out into the station proper.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Talat in the Rain

Sur'Kesh was just as she remembered it.

Shepard had not been back to the planet since that time so long ago when the Reapers were devastating other worlds but had not yet reached this tropical paradise.

She had left Tiberius and Gaius napping under the watchful eyes of a medic while she joined Victus in the cockpit for the approach to the salarian homeworld.

"Beautiful isn't it..." she hummed.

"Indeed. Humidity tends to be very high."

Shepard chuckled.

"That is what comes to mind for you when you think of Sur'Kesh? Not lush tropical forests or amazing weather but it has high humidity?"

"Well, you have to keep the important facts to the forefront of your mind."

She grinned then let out a sigh.

"I have to admit... I would totally have lived here full-time."

Victus leaned back in the pilot's chair. "Really? Why didn't you?"

The human folded her legs under her on the seat.

"I don't know really. I guess I just assumed that the Citadel was the best place for me and Gaius."

"You never considered anywhere else?"

Shepard scratched her head. "It's not that I didn't think about other worlds. I suppose the Citadel was just the easiest choice."

Victus smiled. "I can understand that. Right next to work, plenty of different species for Gaius to met..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Victus rested his chin on his hand - the supporting elbow buried into the soft fabric of the arm of the chair.

"You don't sound convinced."

She gave him a slight smile. "You know why I am wary."

"We couldn't protect them from the truth forever."

"I know. But even you must admit that you wish you could. I mean that story you told us..."

Victus let out a sigh. "They all grow up, Shepard, and, when they do, they will face the same prejudices. I don't think they will be grateful to us for giving them a false impression of how the rest of the galaxy see them. The best we can do is make sure they know that they are loved and wanted."

Shepard smiled at him.

"You are a great dad, you know."

He chuckled. "I am not great. I just do my best."

"Tiberius is very lucky to have you. Miranda is grateful to you too..."

Victus stilled. "She shouldn't be grateful to me. I did this to her. She is on the run because of me."

"You gave her a son. You didn't turn her away when she arrived at your door..."

Victus let out a low chuckle. "It is not in me to do such a thing."

Shepard turned in the chair to face him.

"You never told me what you thought when you first saw Tiberius."

Victus fiddled with the control panel. "I thought the usual things that a father does."

"Like?"

"What do you want me to say, Shepard?"

She slapped his arm that was nearest to her. "You know exactly what I mean!"

Victus hummed. "I thought... I thought my son was beautiful but he was so damn small and sickly."

"I remember..."

"I try not to. I rather not think of those days of desperate hoping that he would pull through."

"It was tough on you both."

Victus kept tapping at the console. "Miranda got away from that camp on Earth in time and he survived. I remind myself of that when my reminiscing of that time becomes too... dark."

Shepard sat properly in her chair and stared out at the planet that was becoming ever bigger in the screen.

"I don't understand how anyone could let a child get that malnourished."

"Shepard, you know why. Tiberius was a lab rat for somebody. He is lucky he got any food at all. Hell, I remember Miranda crying to herself as she tried to get him to feed. He was not used to eating as regularly as a normal baby."

"He has not been hampered by that tough period of his life."

"Spirits no! He is getting so tall!"

Shepard chuckled. "The two of them are growing like weeds."

* * *

An alarm went off which Victus silenced.

"Time to get ready for landing. Do you want to check on the boys before we start the proper descent?"

Shepard hopped out of the seat. "I think I will. I'll be back to help with the landing."

She took off down the hall to the small room containing the two boys and all the medical equipment.

The two were still fast asleep and curled up with each other.

After a quick word with the medic on duty, they secured the two boys in for the landing and Shepard returned to the flight deck.

Victus turned around to greet her.

"I have been in touch with the docking authorities. We have permission to dock."

"Excellent. The sooner we get down there then the sooner we can get Gaius better."

* * *

Talat was in the middle of a rain storm as the ship landed. Heavy droplets hammered the ship as it came to a stop.

Victus's mandibles were clamped to his face as the rain got even heavier for a moment, making it impossible to view anything outside.

"Wow. I haven't seen rain this heavy in years!" said Shepard happily.

"Why are you pleased about this?"

She stared out at the water that flowed in rivers down the main view-screen.

"I love the rain. When I was young on Earth, I used to love to sit watching and hearing it. Comforting in a way. I would hide somewhere dry and bring out my old blanket. I would wrap up in it and watch the rain pour down."

Victus stared out. "I thought you were a street rat..."

"I was. I am still I suppose. Doesn't ever leave you."

"Sorry... "

Shepard flickered her gaze to him. "Why?"

"I wouldn't imagine it was a happy time in your life."

She chuckled and stared back out at the rain. "I don't think of it like that. I remember the time before my mom died; I remember all those values she taught me; and I remember all those other people I helped to survive and who helped me in turn. I learned a lot on the streets."

The older turian stood up and stretched. "You have a very positive attitude about it all."

She grinned at him. "I have to. Can't change the past. Come on! Lets go!"

* * *

Shepard ran out into the hallway before popping her head back in the door.

"Thanks. For the talk."

Victus nodded. "Same to you."

She grinned before disappearing.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey guys! Just want to say sorry about the delays on updating. Will try to get back to the daily updates if I can. Thanks so much to everybody who has read, faved, followed, etc. It is really appreciated! Also special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It is great that you all have found the time to leave a comment. :)**

* * *

Chapter 65

Coming to Terms

They had stayed and watched the ship leave.

Garrus refused to move until the ship had disappeared from view with Hadrian sitting happily beside him.

Once Victus's transport had left, Hadrian had hopped down off the car with Atilius's aid and held the older turian's hand.

Atilius chatted and settled the boy into the car.

He went back to Garrus who was staring blankly at the sky.

"So... this is where we start."

Garrus, after a long moment, finally turned his head down to face the General.

"Start?"

Atilius grinned. "I have been informed to let you in a secret. Now obviously there is a secret handshake to learn and codes but you will get it eventually I'm sure."

The turian looked around him conspiratorially before he put up his hand to cover his mouth and whispered, "Part of that was a joke."

Garrus smiled and shook his head.

Atilius was always one of his favourite visitors, as both man and boy. His dad used to say that Marcus had a gift and that gift was to make everyone he talked to really feel like they were the centre of his galaxy.

Garrus agreed.

Atilius could sweet talk a volus into self-sacrifice.

"All right. You have me interested."

Atilius laughed. "Excellent! Obviously not here. I was hoping perhaps your fine home?"

Garrus frowned. For a moment, an image of the destruction and mess in Gaius's bedroom flooded his mind.

"I am thinking of buying somewhere new. I need to," he hummed.

Atilius nodded. "How about my place then? I can put you both up for the night. We can take a short detour over to your place to pick up some essentials."

Garrus smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it! I love having people over."

Atilius clapped Garrus on the shoulder before they both piled into the car.

* * *

The drive back was amusing.

Atilius led Hadrian in singing old nursery rhymes with gusto.

At the end of one particular passionate rendition, Garrus had chuckled, "I don't know what the rest of the Hierarchy upper levels would think of you singing those songs..."

Atilius had laughed. "I think you have the wrong idea. It's not about what they think. It's about what the people I care about think. It's about making people happy even if it just for a moment. Hadrian has been through a lot. It is easy to be somewhat forgotten when you are only a young boy and your sibling has been hurt."

Garrus froze.

He glanced back at Hadrian was cheerily still singing the tune while colouring on some paper.

Garrus looked at Atilius who was focused on the road ahead.

"Oh spirits..."

"Don't. Your father, Victus and I have taken good care of him. He knows you love him. Your father went to stay with him and Victus that first night he arrived. They sat up for a long time talking. Your boy was worried."

"Worried?"

"About his brother. He was scared that Gaius would die and he would never see him again. Don't beat yourself up. You were needed more by Gaius and Shepard at the time. Hadrian was surrounded by all of us."

Garrus glanced back at his son who looked up and gave him a big grin.

He smiled back before reaching back with his hand to rest it on his son's head.

Hadrian purred happily before getting back to the important business of colouring.

"Thank you, Atilius."

"Don't mention it."

Garrus frowned as something struck him. He looked at the General.

"What is Hadrian colouring on? Did you pick up his things already?"

"Oh. That is just some top-secret documents I was delivered this morning."

"You are letting my five-year old draw on official Hierarchy documents?"

Atilius looked at Garrus for second before his gaze went back to the road. His eyes were full of amusement.

"Yep. It is only paper. I rather prefer your boy's drawings to the gibberish that is usually on those reports."

* * *

Upon reaching their home, Garrus got out and left Hadrian secured in the car.

The little boy had given his father a list of what he wanted from his room before Atilius coerced the boy into more singing.

Garrus paused at the front door before he finally went in.

He quickly went around to Hadrian's room and packed a bag full of clothes and toys. Garrus swiftly went into his own and did the same before dropping the items in the hallway.

He needed to go to his office for some things.

Garrus stopped at the entrance to the annex.

His hand shook a little as he reached for the keypad and opened the door to the small hall. He stepped inside.

Garrus slowly crept along, his heart pounding in his chest as he passed by Gaius's bedroom.

He went through his office quickly, picking up essentials before once more stepping outside.

Just as he started to pass by the bedroom once more, Garrus stopped.

He put the bag he had filled on the ground and turned to face the doorway. He rested his forehead on the cold metal door while his hand hesitantly reached for the pad.

He opened it.

* * *

The room was the same as he had left it.

The bloody mess on the floor was now dry, staining the wooden floor in a strange mix of colours. The broken ship was still on its side under Gaius's bed.

Garrus's heart raced faster.

There on the floor was two sets of bloody footprints leading out of the room. One had two toes while the other had four.

Garrus let out a keen and fell to his knees.

It all poured out from him.

Everything he had bottled up inside rushed out in a torrent.

* * *

When Atilius came to find him, Garrus was sitting on the floor next to the door with his back to the wall.

He had almost worn himself out. Garrus's eyes were still staring intently on the footprints.

Atilius reached down and touched his shoulder.

"Garrus? You have been gone forty minutes."

"Sorry. I just..."

Atilius knelt beside him. "Its fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better in a strange way."

"Let out some things, eh?"

Garrus nodded slowly. Atilius followed where the turian's gaze lay.

"That is a beautiful sight, you know."

Garrus frowned and looked up at Atilius.

"What are you talking about?"

"The footprints."

Garrus's eyes widened. "I know you were crazy but this is new. How the hell is that beautiful?!"

"Its devotion."

Garrus froze and turned his gaze back on the footprints. Atilius's voice was low and deep as he continued.

"It's the love of brothers. One helping another, never giving up. Remember, it wasn't any of us that saved Gaius. It was his younger brother. The love between the two of them is so strong that Hadrian defied even his own mother. So yes. Even among all this darkness, there is something beautiful here too."

Garrus let out a ragged keen. Atilius helped him up to his feet.

"Come on, Garrus. The little hero outside is getting hungry and I promised him something nice."

Garrus nodded and gave a smile to Atilius.

As they made their out, Garrus whispered, "Thanks, Atilius. For everything."

The General grinned.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The Grand Scheme

Atilius's place was very nice indeed.

The General lived in one of the more upmarket districts of Cipritine, a world away from where he had grown up within the distant borderlands of the north.

His home was big enough for a family, something which he confided to Garrus he had rued not actually starting.

Having seen Atilius and how good he was with children, Garrus could feel his loss. Any child that the turian might have had would have been deeply loved. No wonder then he took so strongly to his nephews and nieces.

Garrus remembered vaguely his father telling him that Atilius had once been deeply in love - with a fellow turian no less - but things didn't work out.

Atilius had wanted to explore both the galaxy and the galaxy's females. The lady in question was not willing to sit by and wait for him to get it all out of his system. He had asked at the time if she was married or even alive.

His father had chuckled and told him she was very much alive, that he of all people would know if she had passed on.

Atilius led them inside.

Hadrian grasped the General's hand tightly while the bundle of papers he had drawn and coloured on was squished messily under his other small arm.

* * *

Garrus followed after, gazing around at the house.

He liked the place. It was traditional; an older style not often built any more.

Victus had something similar for his main residence outside Cipritine, he recalled.

Almost as if reading the other turian's mind, Atilius chirped up, "You know Victus has a place not two minutes from here. The old family home. That's where he lived with young Tiberius until it all..."

The General tactfully stopped talked and coughed. "Sorry. I'll just go and get some cold drinks. Use my terminal over there to order food."

Garrus sat and opened up the computer, chuckling as he saw the background.

It was an old photo of his father and Atilius from back in their boot-camp days. Atilius sat nonchalantly on a stack of crates with a cigarette hanging from his mouth while Avitus was smiling slightly at a passing female turian.

After ordering food to be delivered with Hadrian making his choices while sitting on Garrus's lap and Atilus shouting his from the kitchen, Garrus went to join the older turian in the kitchen.

"You were taking a bit of time," he chuckled.

Atilius looked up from where he was pouring a mix of various juices into glasses.

"Ah ha! You can't put a time-frame on perfection!"

He handed over a tall glass containing what was a stunning drink. The juice had been poured in layers, forming a stunning mix of yellows, reds, oranges and purples.

"It's like a sunset," Garrus murmured.

"Yep. Tastes pretty good too. Here..." the older turian pushed a second glass at him. "For the small guy. Gotta take care of the kiddo too."

* * *

Later that night, once Hadrian had been settled into bed and was well asleep, the two turians settled down to talk.

Atilius lounged on one couch while Garrus was on the opposite one.

"This scheme of yours..."

"Yes... well... it took some convincing on your father's part to get Victus to agree to you even knowing of its existence."

Garrus smiled ruefully. "He doesn't trust me."

"Trust is a tricky thing. Like I said to you before, Victus doesn't take things personally. But..."

Garrus coughed before humming out, "But if I did something to hurt Tiberius..."

Atilius nodded. "Indeed. And unintentionally you did. Your father wore him down though. Just..."

The older turian leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared at Garrus.

"I need you to know something. Victus will kill you if you reveal anything of this plan to anyone. This is no idle threat. Your father would obviously try to protect you but... I would stop him in that attempt."

Garrus stared back and swallowed nervously.

"You would?"

"Yes. You are a grown man now, fully capable of making your own decisions... and mistakes. Those poor hybrid children on the other hand. They are the ones that need protecting. They need to be saved, Garrus. Adrien is taking a huge gamble on you. Your father doesn't understand fully but I do. Avitus fully trusts you to do the right thing but I am more... pragmatic. There is no scope in this for error, no room for a mistake to be made. If you let us down than you will face the consequences. Are we clear?"

Garrus nodded.

* * *

The General leaned back on the couch once more.

"We are planning something along the lines of sedition."

"Sedition?"

"You know what the social climate of Palaven is like right now. Damn mobs running through the streets almost every night with almost official sanction from the Hierarchy. Not a damn day goes by without me reading of more hybrid children dead. Killed for what? For the crime of existing?! Think of young Gaius or Tiberius! Imagine if they didn't have parents with the resources to protect them. In order to stop this madness, we are going to make a place for them to belong."

Garrus leaned forward. "What is the plan?"

"Omega is the solution. Situated far enough outside Council space to not be viable for pursuers but with enough room to house the numbers that we expect to leave. It has other advantages too. I have been privy to some of the first reports sent back to the Hierarchy from our eyes and ears in the Terminus systems. There are hybrids out there and a lot of them. Omega could become a safe haven for all of those poor souls. Imagine, Garrus, how experienced and battle-hardened most mercs and criminals in the Terminus systems are. Now imagine them with a place to protect and defend because their families are there. I think you can see how this would work."

Garrus nodded.

"You would have a ready army to protect the fledgling society... But what about Aria? She isn't going to just throw in the towel and give up the station."

Atilius grinned.

"I have rounded up support, as have your father and many others. There is an entire underground operation running through Council space at this very moment, all of us working towards hybrid equality and freedom. We have now started to expand our reach into the Terminus systems itself with the intent on getting as many on-board as possible. Our goal is to fill that station with as many of our people as possible without Aria knowing then hit her hard. We could take that station with very little resistance if we play our cards right. The results of our first forays out there have been very encouraging."

* * *

Garrus let out a breath.

"Wow. I mean. This is... just wow."

Atilius grinned. "Indeed. Omega won't fall this year, maybe not even the next. But it will. And when it does, it will be into our hands. Omega is going to become more than a hive of lawlessness. Its going to be the home of those who belong nowhere."

Garrus frowned. "I would prefer to have a place here for them."

"You can't force a change such as this on people. I am confident that one day hybrids will be able to call Palaven home. But that day is not today and there are too many hurting, too many dying for this state of affairs to be allowed to continue."

"Shepard knows about this then?"

Atilius nodded. "She does. That is a conversation for you two though."

* * *

The other turian nodded slowly before he croaked, "Any chance of a drink? Preferably alcoholic. I am going to be need a lot more specifics on this place of yours. I think this is going to be a long night."

The older turian laughed.

"I have just the thing!"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The Good Doctor Koska

"Are we here then?" chirped Gaius.

"We are, little bird. At long last," answered Shepard happily as she tucked in the messy blankets and sheets on the bed.

The medics who had travelled with them were currently outside passing on relevant information to the newly arrived staff from the hospital.

Shepard chuckled as she could hear Tiberius's excited chirping to his father, chattering about this new world they were on.

The voices got louder as the pair arrived in to the room.

* * *

"And... and... and... and there is so many trees outside! And rain! It's so rainy, Dad! Did you see it?!"

The door opened and revealed Tiberius hanging off his father's arm while tugging it.

"I have seen the rain, Scout."

Victus looked up at Shepard.

"Are you both ready to go?"

Shepard nodded warmly. "I am. I see you are packed," she said while nodding at the bags slung over Victus's back.

The older turian shrugged.

"I have booked in to an apartment next to the one Avitus has for you. As much as I know you would like for Tiberius and myself to stay with you, I believe it would be better for us all this way. I am certain that Garrus and Avitus will join us as soon as is possible and the space will be needed for them."

The red-head frowned. "Victus... I don't really want to be alone. Please..."

She reached out gripped his hand between her own before she hugged him.

Victus tentatively put his hands around her.

"Don't make me beg! I am not as strong as you seem to think I am right now," Shepard whispered in his ear, trying to hold back her tears.

Victus let out a sigh and tightened his grip on her.

"Forgive me. I didn't realise. Of course we will stay with you."

Shepard let go and quickly dried the tears that were just leaking from her eyes.

She gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you."

Victus took her right hand into his and held it. "It is no problem at all. It shouldn't take too long to sort out about the other place. I might keep it... just in case."

* * *

They were interrupted by the arrival of a salarian they had never met.

Victus immediately moved Tiberius behind him to safety and stopped the stranger from entering the room.

"Excuse me but who are you? This is my vessel and I don't recall giving anyone permission to board."

The mottled skinned salarian blinked its huge black eyes at the turian.

"Ah. Territorial and protective display is quite unnecessary. I am no threat." The male turned to Shepard.

"Koska is my name. Hmm. Not quite correct. Part of my name but salarian names are substantially longer than yours so Koska will do. I have come to assess Vakarian's grandchild."

Shepard nodded. "I think he talked about you. Former STG?"

The salarian blinked. "Indeed. I believe you used to know my old friend, Mordin."

She froze. "You knew Mordin?"

"Indeed. Worked together often. He told me often of his pleasure at working with you, Spectre. I believe you too have fond memories of him. Understand the significance of giving his name to your son. A sign of deep affection I believe."

Shepard nodded. "Yeah... I-I miss him."

"Something in common between us then. Is this the young man?"

She stood aside and let Koska access Gaius.

The salarian wandered over and did a quick assessment of the hybrid who gazed at him curiously through the bandages.

"Hmm. Treatment will be complicated. May take several operations. Shall not put the boy through trauma of surgery after surgery in short time span. Must give time to heal and recover. Will take a few years for corrections to be completed."

Shepard gaped. "Really?"

"Of course. Fear not. Treatment costs are being waived."

"I am not even being charged?"

"Of course not. Some items are beyond monetary value. Friendship with boy's grandfather is one such commodity. Time to get moving. There is a break in the storm. Perfect opportunity to get to the hospital."

* * *

The medics turned up with two other salarians.

Shepard lifted up Gaius and carried him out to the hospital transport.

Victus piled their bags in to Koska's car, the salarian having volunteered to drop the turian and his boy to the apartment block next to the hospital.

Shepard and Victus had arranged that she would remain for that first night at least with Gaius in the hospital while he would sort out as much as he could within the apartment. Food shopping would be the first item on his to do list.

Once the ship had been shut down and fully handed over to the company Victus had hired to keep it up while on Sur'Kesh, they were on their way.

* * *

The hospital was impressive.

As Shepard left the transport with Gaius, she took a good look at the clean and modern building complex they found themselves in.

As the building went higher, some floors were completely converted into gardens. Long green tendrils of vegetation cascaded down along the walls almost like waterfalls of life.

The scent of blooming flowers mingled with the heady smell of the earth after the rains.

The air was still heavy with humidity and, as Shepard looked up, she immediately noticed the clouds were still dark. It would rain again soon.

She gripped Gaius close to her and scurried into the building.

Before they knew it, they were finally settled into a private room.

Gaius endured multiple scans by various doctors before finally he was allowed to rest undisturbed.

As the sun began to set on Talat, it cast shades of red and orange on a tired Shepard curled up next to Gaius on the bed.

Her son chattered happily about a variety of things and played with the fingers on her hand while Shepard just closed her eyes and smiled.

She pressed her lips to the bandaged head of her child.

They were finally here and now they could start the long road to recovery.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Chasing Henry

Avitus made his way through Mirex's bar and out to the old krogan's office.

He arrived to a full-blown argument under-way.

Venari and Crassus were the only two in the office, the turians screaming at each other.

"Whoa there, guys!" Avitus said as he entered with his hands up. "Lets calm down in here."

The two turians backed off from each other.

"What's going on?" he asked carefully, his gaze flicking between the two turians.

Crassus snarled, "Idiot boy over here has let the human slip through his fingers!"

The other turian retorted, "Fuck you too, Crassus. You would have found it damn hard to keep that slippery bastard in your sights too!"

"All right. Lets stop with the blaming in here. Tell me what has happened."

* * *

Crassus took a deep breath.

"After you left, we kept up our surveillance of the facility. The activity levels increased significantly just a couple of days ago. Foot traffic in to the building jumped up a hell of a lot. Then the target emerged."

"Henry Thomas?"

"Yeah. He took off to the wards."

Avitus turned his attention to Venari. "That is why you were up where I was walking with Shepard."

Venari nodded. "I had trailed him to his old facility in Tayseri and then back up to where I saw you guys. He had just disappeared on me when I saw you."

"Where did you lose him?"

Venari scratched his head.

"He walked over to this store and never left it. I went in and searched around. I have checked every surveillance camera footage I can find too but he has just vanished."

"Okay so we search the Citadel and check every piece of surveillance footage we can find. Simple. Not really sure why the two of you have been killing each other over this. It is no one's fault except that human's."

Crassus and Venari were suitably abashed looking.

* * *

After a few tense seconds of silence, Crassus finally spoke softly, "How is your grandson?"

Avitus let out a sigh. "He is alive to my everlasting relief. The healing will take time but he is young."

Crassus gave him an understanding smile. "I am glad, Avitus. Although you do look like you aged a couple of centuries since you left."

Avitus laughed. "I am afraid I am going to have borrow Venari's line here and tell you to fuck off, Crassus. Right... is there anything else I should know?"

* * *

"Just a couple of things, Vakarian," boomed out Mirex's deep voice as the krogan finally showed himself.

"How are you, Mirex?"

"Good," said the krogan as he pushed past the group and took his seat behind the old desk.

"Ahhh! It's nice to be able to relax."

Mirex eyed Avitus cautiously.

"I take it that your boy is okay?"

Avitus smiled. "He is. Thank you for your concern."

" My wife bought this..." the krogan picked up a bag filled with colourful tissues. "I believe somewhere inside is a gift for both the boy and his mother."

Avitus chuckled. "She really shouldn't have."

Mirex huffed. "You can explain that to her yourself. I haven't been able to convince my wife of anything in the past 700 years. I would love to see how you do against her."

The turian grinned. "I think I am okay with not encouraging her wrath. Tell her it is very much appreciated."

* * *

Mirex nodded.

"Right. Down to business. Your crew has made good progress on evaluating the best way of getting in to the facility unseen and in assessing the strength of the forces inside. Unfortunately the main target has vacated the building – losing your team at the same time - but, as luck would have it, I know where the human is."

Crassus and Venari immediately perked up.

"Really?" queried Avitus.

"I do. You know my, uh, side business of acquiring certain objects generally considered unattainable."

"Its called theft and smuggling, Mirex," Avitus said blandly.

"Whatever. Either way, my boys came across your human in the ratway tunnels we use. Apparently he was meeting with some of his own mercs then took off back up into the wards. I had him trailed. He has holed up in an apartment on the Presidium."

"Expensive," hummed Avitus.

"Well, he has plenty of cash. He can afford that sort of thing. I feel that we should have a two-pronged attack. One group go directly for him on the Presidium while another larger team assault the compound here."

Crassus frowned a little. "What about the other facility in Tayseri?"

"I would imagine that he doesn't have much there if his first act upon discovery is to abandon it almost entirely."

Avtius hummed, "Actually, Atilius did say that Henry took something with him when he departed. I think Mirex is right. We focus on the apartment and the warehouse here."

The other two turians nodded.

* * *

Mirex leaned back in his chair.

"When do you want to go?"

Avitus let out a breath. "I think early tomorrow. Leave Henry get settled down and comfortable. Tomorrow morning we will hit him. We will need to sort out who is going where..."

Mirex shrugged. "Take your turian boys and the salarians with you and hit the apartment. I shall have my crew along with the asari among us take on the warehouse."

Avitus raised an brow-plate. "You are going to risk your own crew?"

"It's not such a risk. I would like to think that you wouldn't mind if I took over the warehouse for my other activities."

"Only if you don't take advantage of whatever Henry has in there."

Mirex laughed. "I won't do anything to harm your boy or others of his kind. I always had a soft spot for underdogs - my own species having been one for long enough and those hybrids sure as hell have taken our place at the bottom of the galactic ladder. I will let you destroy everything you think you need to. I will send you the apartment address."

Avitus chuckled. "Thank you, Mirex."

He turned to the other two turians. "Best get the others. We have some planning to do."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

A Problem Like Marius

"Why don't we just shoot him..." sighed Garrus.

Atilius chuckled. "A turian after my own heart! I wish you had been old enough to cover my back a couple of decades ago when I had murdering him on the forefront of my mind. But we can't. August has engrained himself into a lot of things."

"What do you mean?"

The older turian leaned forward. "You and I know what Marius wants with those children. I will admit that you have done a good job with interfering with his attempts to legitimize his plans but still. Have you been to Mondala?"

Garrus hummed, "No. Not many have been out there since it was converted."

"Well you should. Those poor children dragged away from their loving families into that hell! You know why. Marius wants an army."

Garrus frowned. "All those laws..."

"Not made to protect, as you damn well know, but to take those poor children away from their homes and into the 'safe' embrace of the Hierarchy so Marius can make his brainwashed little super-soldiers."

"You will find that you are in the minority in the higher echelons to believe that hybrid children shouldn't be mentally neutered to suit the Hierarchy's needs."

Atilius snarled, "I would find myself to be the only one with any sense of right and wrong then. If you saw the state of that facility at Mondala then you too would be disgusted. Imagine if Gaius was ever sent there..."

Garrus's mandibles flickered against his face wildly.

"That is never going to happen."

"Oh it will eventually if Marius and his cronies have their way. If those mobs out on the streets have their way too. First priority is getting a refuge set up. We need a place that they go to and live in peace. That they can enjoy what so many other children have with their families without fear. Marius... he is going to have to wait. Once the exodus has happened, we can focus on redeeming the political system from Marius's machinations."

* * *

The General leaned back on the couch.

"First though, we need to get our story straight about Perdi. She will say whatever we want her to so it is on us to get something watertight together."

"How can you be so confident of that? Of Perdita's co-operation?"

"Perdita might have a lot of her father influencing her – for almost entirely the bad – but there is some of her mother in her. I think her time in the clinic will finally help her face the things she has been in denial over. She will keep her word to us."

Garrus hummed. "Marius is going to go insane when he finds out."

"So be it. I'll be the first to cart him off to the asylum."

Garrus chuckled. "Are you always this confident?"

Atilius shrugged. "I have never lost. Well, once... once I did."

The older turian flickered his eyes to the side and stared out the glass doors that led to his patio shrouded in darkness.

Garrus waited for the turian to continue before he finally broke the silence himself.

"You lost once?"

Atilius coughed and turned his attention back on Garrus.

"I did. I found it didn't appeal to me so I took up winning instead. So let's get down to business on Marius..."

The two turians talked until the dawn broke on a new day.

* * *

Avitus and his team left Mirex's warehouse in the early hours of the following cycle.

Each left alone, dressed to fit in to the crowd on the Presidium while concealing various armaments.

Mirex had his crew set up to storm Henry's facility but would wait until he heard from Avitus before giving the go ahead.

Avitus strolled along the pristine paths under the false sky of the Presidium.

Bored C-Sec officers nearing the end of their shifts leaned back against railings, some talking to bleary eyed replacements who had only just woken up to take up their posts.

He smiled at that. Some memories didn't ever leave even if they just seemed to amalgamate into the memory of the routine.

He spotted Crassus leaning against the far railing.

The turian joined him, the two walking almost lock-step beside each other.

* * *

"This should be interesting."

Crassus nodded. "It should be."

"I have meant to thank you, Crassus, for offering your help when I called. The Terminus systems are far away and with your young family too..."

"It is fine. I have been a merc for too many years after Blackwatch. Almost forgot what it was to work for something more meaningful than money."

Avitus smiled. "And your mate? How is she?"

"Good. She and the baby are doing well from what she has sent me. Our other two boys are bouncing around like always. Spirits, I never thought I would have children let alone be on to my third."

"They do tend to sneak up on you."

Crassus nodded. "Our plans on Omega are going well. My old contacts in the merc bands have been very good at dispersing the information I asked them too. Getting a lot of good feedback."

Avitus nodded. "I take it you have passed that good news on?"

"First thing I did when I got to the station – well... technically I rang Sarah first. Then had to talk to my boys, Nim and John. I still can't get over how happy they were to just hear my voice."

"Well, they miss you. You are their father."

Crassus rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know but... its hard to not let what other people have said about them filter through."

* * *

Avtius stopped and pulled Crassus up hard by his arm.

The two turians stared at each other.

"Your children are real people, Crassus. As real as anyone else. They eat and breathe like the rest of us. They think for themselves and have hearts too."

The other turian nodded. "Sorry. I know that. Hell, I would do anything for them. I am here, aren't I? It's just... sometimes it is so damn hard trying to keep them safe. It's even harder having to listen to what so many others say about them. Sometimes I can't help it. Some stuff they say just slips through and..."

The turian stared down at the ground. He was quiet for a moment before he found it within himself to speak.

"Look, I love my kids," he said softly.

"I know. You are not alone in your struggles. There are so many other families going through the same thing. Remember that your children are incredibly lucky to have you and Sarah as parents. There are countless others abandoned with no one to care for them. Imagine if either young Nim or John became lost. Do you think anyone would help them find their way back to you in the current state of things?"

Crassus froze up. Avitus watched the gambit of emotions cross the turian's face.

"I would rather not think of that," the turian eventually responded.

"I can understand that. Instead think on our project. When we have finished our work, I hope to see you and your family have a home in a place where your children will be treated as people."

The older Vakarian's eyes flickered over to their destination.

"Come. I can just see the others. Its time," he said as he patted Crassus on the shoulder.

Avitus headed off with Crassus in hot pursuit.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Henry Falls

They split into two groups.

Crassus was to led the remaining two salarians - one having been called home due to a family emergency - and Venari in the assault.

Avitus and the two remaining turians would make their entrances after making their way through the extensive duct system of the particular apartment block.

It meant that hopefully they could flank Henry and whoever else kept him company.

Avitus and his crew left the others to scout out the area while they started their ascent through the ducts.

It took them nearly an hour of scaling the vast system – using talons to find purchase between the metal sheets as they hauled themselves upwards – before they reached their destination.

Avitus activated his omnitool.

* * *

Crassus had helpfully hacked into the apartment block's monitoring system. He managed to send a false image to the security systems of the block while using the real data to feed an accurate picture of where everyone was to both teams.

Henry was, unfortunately, not alone.

The human sat at a desk in a small room just off from the main lounge.

In the lounge itself, Avitus counted six armed mercs – four turian and two asari.

They were in relaxed stances, clearly unaware of anything going on outside.

From the feed, Avitus made out the squad led by Crassus reach the main door. He quickly tapped out a message before he motioned to the others to follow him.

The older turian managed to find his way to a vent opening in a disused room of the apartment.

The other members of the squad quickly followed out, all three stretching their bodies back into shape.

Turians were most definitely not built for crawling in confined spaces for long periods of time he mused before heading to the doorway.

He quickly tapped out another message to Crassus.

It was time to end this.

* * *

They waited until they heard the first shouts of confusion and the sound of gunfire echoing.

Avitus took point. A couple of mercs had taken refuge in the hallway leading to the room they exited.

He quickly reached them and put his gun to the back of one of the merc's head while one of his companions did the same to the other.

"Put the weapon down and don't try anything sudden. My gun has a very sensitive trigger," he whispered.

The turian merc swallowed what would have been a call for help and put his assault rifle on the floor. Avitus quickly tied up his hands and gagged him.

The other merc was similarly dealt with and they left the pair together on the floor.

Avitus edged to the hallway corner and took a quick glance into the room before ducking back into cover.

* * *

The remaining four mercs had over turned the couches and were using them as cover against the incoming fire from Crassus's team.

One of the asari was nursing a wounded arm – obviously hit during the initial surprise assault – while the second asari merc desperately applied medigel to it.

Avitus nodded to his team and the three went out.

"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES! DROP YOUR WEAPONS" he shouted.

Crassus and the others poured in during the few seconds that the mercs were in shock.

Before their opponents could react, they found themselves surrounded.

The two asari unlatched the pistols at their sides and handed them over to the salarians near them.

The remaining of the turian contingent sullenly handed over their own weapons to Crassus and Venari.

* * *

Avitus lead his squad to the small room where Henry was obviously fully aware of their arrival.

He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

The desk was flipped on to its side with the broad wooden top facing them.

"Henry? It's over, Henry Thomas. Time to surrender. We don't want to harm you. Lets do this peacefully," said Avitus before he took a breath and started to head in, his gun at the ready.

He barely registered a movement to the side.

As he flicked around to face it, a gun in shaky hands appeared and aimed at him with point-blank range.

His eyes widened as the gun fired.

* * *

Garrus and Atilius started the next day calmly enough.

After breakfast, Garrus took Hadrian to school while the General had mumbled something about sorting out someone before they were to meet with Marius.

When Garrus had questioned who, Atilius had merely smirked and said that he would tell him later that day.

Once Hadrian had settled in his class, Garrus made a call to a cleaning company. The house would be completely cleaned by the following day. As much as he wished he could be rid of it, it made more sense to keep it on for the moment. It was Hadrian's home and Garrus was loath to disturb his son's life any-more than it already was.

Atilius had already made it clear that he and Hadrian could stay as long as they wanted – the older turian meant what he had said about how he loved having company over.

Garrus then headed to his office where he went over any files he had missed and he was quickly updated on the goings on in the Senate chambers by his secretary.

He sat for a time at his desk and stared out the window.

From his office he could see most of the senatorial campus with its marble statues and busts of greater turians from long ago scattered among the vast silver lawns and manicured trees.

Turian senators and sightseers alike walked along the grounds. It was a popular spot for visitors.

The sun was already scorching the ground, creating myriad watery heat hazes the further he looked.

His omnitool beeped. He quickly scanned over the message before getting up.

He shut down his terminal, left the files he was looking at on his desk before heading out.

After saying his goodbyes, Garrus made his way down to the recess courtyard where Atilius sat waiting.

It was time to meet with the Primarch.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Start Talking

Avitus stood in the dark.

His feet sank deep within the snow as he stood alone on a vast plateau ringed by craggy mountains.

He had no fear in this place. He knew exactly where he was.

Far above, the colourful auroras danced across the cloudless skies.

He turned his head upwards to stare at great void overheard filled with the glittering stars in formations he knew so well.

"Avitus..."

He turned around to face Herz.

"Is it my time then?" he asked softly. Avitus didn't wait for a response before he let out a sigh. "I suppose everyone asks you that when it is all over."

She smiled at him. "They do, Avitus. One day you will go where we all must but... not today."

"What happened? I remember the gun firing..."

"You lived," she chuckled, "I think that is all you really need to know."

* * *

Herz walked to him before standing quietly at his side. They both looked up at the vast star-field above their heads.

A light wind rolled down the plateau and whipped up the fresh snow around them.

She carefully took his hand into her own. "You are going back now. Thank you. It has been nice to share this place with someone for a little while."

Avitus frowned a little but Herz didn't notice.

Her gaze fixed on something in the distance.

She let go of his hand, wrapped her own arms around herself and walked off across the snow drifts.

Another figure – clearly turian and male – was making his way to them.

Herz walked slowly forward to meet the turian in the distance - the snow whirling around her in circles as she walked away from Avitus.

Just as the world faded from his sight, Avitus could make out two figures embracing among the dark, the mountains and snow.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes to a plain white ceiling and a worried looking Venari.

The other turian shouted out, "Crassus! He is awake!"

Avitus attempted to sit up, only to promptly pushed back down by Venari.

"Don't move, Avitus. You need to relax."

"What happened?" he choked out.

"You nearly got shot. I have no idea how you managed it but somehow you dodged the first shot before tackling the human. You hit your head off a piece of furniture on the way down."

Avitus heard – and felt from where he lay on the floor – approaching footsteps and looked up to see Crassus smiling down at him.

"Hello, old man."

"Heh... laugh it up while you can. Once I am back on my feet that comment will cost you dearly."

Crassus chuckled.

"I am glad to see you are awake anyway. I think you are going to need to go to a hospital. Lets get you up."

The two turians helped Avitus to his feet slowly.

He held his head carefully as a dull throb he barely noticed suddenly flared into blinding pain.

"Oh, that hurts..."

Venari put Avitus's arm around his neck and held on to the older turian's waist as he supported him.

Avitus took a moment to look around once the pain subsided. He had lain in the small room where the human should have been.

"Henry..."

"In the living room along with his buddies. Good job on the take-down by the way," Crassus said before helping him leave the room.

* * *

In the lounge, the six mercs had all been tied up.

They were sitting on the floor with their backs against the far wall while their boss sat shivering and shaking on one of the couches that had been put back to its normal use.

Avitus stared at the human who nervously flinched.

He motioned to Venari to help him to a single chair placed in front of the human.

Avitus sat down.

"Hello Henry."

The human averted his eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I-I... I know."

Avitus carefully leaned forward on to his knees, biting back on a hiss of pain as his head protested the movement.

"Good. No need for introductions then. I need to know about what you intended on doing, Henry."

The shaking in the human increased.

"What... what I am doing you mean. Its-Its-Its too late. Its gonna be all fixed and you can't stop it."

Avitus's eyes narrowed.

"Where is your device?"

"Gone. Somewhere you can't find it. I don't know why you are so upset! I am making things right."

"I am upset, Henry, because you have put innocent lives at risk. Tell me about the device."

Henry finally looked directly at Avitus before he shook his head.

"No. You are just going to have to wait and see."

"Henry, you don't want to see me angry..."

Avitus stood up, a strange yellow glow flickering on his gloved hands.

"...and you are making me very upset right now. Tell me what I need to know."

The human clamped his lips shut and shook his head.

* * *

Avitus caught him by the throat and lifted the human with one hand off the ground.

Crassus and Venari looked at each other before they stepped back.

The turian flung the human against the wall, the glow flickering even more intensely.

He caught Henry again and pinned him to the same wall he had flung him into to.

Avitus's hand clenched around Henry's neck.

"Tell me what I want to know or you will find the rest of your life shall be very painful. I will make you wish for death long before it ever finds you," Avitus growled lowly.

Henry's eyes were wide as he gasped for air and tried desperately to loosen the grip the turian had on his neck.

"So... are you ready to talk?"

Henry desperately nodded his head.

Avitus dumped him on to the ground. He reached up and rubbed his sore head while staring down at the human curled up on the ground.

Venari came over and dragged Henry off the floor and threw him back on the couch while Avitus retook his seat in front of the human.

"Now... tell me everything."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

The Nanites

The human stared at his clasped hands that rested on his knees.

"Henry... you need to start talking," Avitus hummed.

"I don't know where to start..." the human mumbled in response.

"Lets begin with the nanites. Why did you install a receiver in Shepard's apartment?"

The human started to awkwardly shift in his seat.

His long slender fingers tugged at some loose fabric strands on his pants.

"I was listening to the machines."

Avitus tilted his head curiously while Crassus edged closer, intent on hearing the human's every word.

"The nanites are... talking?"

Henry nodded slowly.

"You need to explain what you mean."

The human's anxiety increased, marked by more pulling at fabric and sweat glistening on Henry's forehead.

Avitus prodded again carefully.

"Tell me, Henry. Tell me what you know."

"Ahem... they talk... to each other. Shepard's nanites to Gaius's ones. They talk all the time."

* * *

Crassus drew closer and stared intently at the human.

Henry swallowed his dry throat before he asked, "Can I have some water?"

Avitus was about to get up to fetch some when a silver pouch was flung at the human.

"There is some water. Now... keep going. I am very much interested in what you have to say," Crassus said softly.

Henry thanked him quickly before he tore open the pouch and took a sip.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I knew about the hybrids before I met Shepard again. I mean obviously I did – not like anyone can avoid knowing about them. They are the biggest boogeymen since the Reapers themselves. I just... they never seemed important."

"Until you started seeing Shepard... until you knew about Gaius."

"I never knew. I mean she kept Gaius so secret."

Avitus stared coldly at Henry.

"Not secret. Safe. Shepard has merely kept the media from talking about him or printing images. I have helped her in that task too. She is not ashamed of him."

"Oh... I didn't mean..."

The human looked down at his fidgeting hands. "I-I-I would rationalise to myself that it wasn't _my_ nanites. The ones that had been affected were the mass-produced variety, that maybe something was altered from the original design to save money. But when Shepard told me about her son... that was when I knew. It was my fault."

"So you started looking into it?"

Henry nodded again.

"I needed to know what the nanites were doing! I had to find what kind of deviation had occurred in their programming! I started by scanning. I constructed a hand-held scanner and went to one of the more diverse schools in Zakera Ward. I waited until school was over and started to scan the children as they met their parents. When I returned to analyse the data, I came across something I had not expected. There was a lot of chatter going across an obscure bandwidth. It was definitely signalling between nanites in different people. I first found definitive proof from transmissions between a young hybrid girl and her human mother. As they hugged, the chatter just exploded. I..."

Henry swallowed nervously.

"... the data exchange was huge and almost... it was almost like they were happy to get in contact with each other. I started to go over what was transmitted."

"What did you find out?" Crassus asked.

"The nanites were networking like geth. The nanites in each body are self-aware. The first data exchange I had inadvertently spied on was a mix of greetings between the two groups and passing on of biological data. I have discovered that a level of hierarchy exist between them; the child's nanites deferring to the mother's and father's if he has them. I did more and more research until I realised..."

The human went quiet.

* * *

"What did you realise?" asked Avitus carefully.

"That the only reason they could be self-aware would be if the Reapers and their code had made them that way. I mean it must be clear to you that hybrids are obviously some sort of last resort plan by the machines to restore themselves! If I let the nanites continue on unimpeded then we would all be at risk!"

Crassus turned around and went to the apartment window. The turian stared out but saw nothing. He was lost in his thoughts.

Avitus stood up carefully.

"You had no proof that the Reapers had anything to do with the nanites, Henry. You made an assumption and a bad one at that."

He padded slowly over to Crassus and put his hand on the turian's shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"My kids..." Crassus shook his head, "I don't believe... I can't believe..."

"Henry is talking shit, Crassus. He has assumed this is the reason. That human doesn't know."

Crassus turned his head to gaze at Avitus.

"My boys..."

"Exactly, Crassus. Can you really imagine Nim, who is frightened of his own shadow, or John, who nearly got sucked out a duct into space so he could save your family's cat, being 'Reapers' or even their tools?"

"I don't know what to believe..."

"Well, you first don't take at face value what that crazy human says."

Crassus's mandibles flickered before he nodded slowly.

Avitus squeezed his friend's shoulder before he returned to the human.

* * *

"Back to the task at hand. About your device. What does it do?"

"It resets the nanites programming. I had kept a copy of the software I had made for them but it requires a frequency that most broadcasters are unable to generate. I, ahem, I tested it on Shepard."

Avitus growled, "When she went to visit you and then ended up in hospital the next day."

"I-I have fixed it! I reset her nanites but they didn't... they fought it! Those machines refused to change. It took a couple of days as they struggled to fight off the rewrite. I had one of my crew scan her before she departed on her mission. The nanites have completely removed all traces of my attempted rewrite. But I know now how to do it permanently!"

"Henry..."

"No, listen! I have really sorted it out!"

"And what about the hybrids? What happens to them when you reset the machines?"

The human went quiet. "Nothing..."

* * *

"They die."

Avitus's head snapped to the left where the mercs were tied up.

The turian merc who had spoken talked once more. "He had lured in some hybrid duct rats. Promised them food and shelter. They all shut down a few days after exposure to the device."

"Shut down?"

The turian shrugged. "They are machines themselves. 'Shut down' is more appropriate than using the word 'died' for those things"

Avitus snarled, "They were children, for spirits sake!"

He turned his gaze on the human. "So this doesn't just 'fix.' Unless fixing for you is killing a lot of innocent kids!"

He grabbed Henry again and lifted him off the couch.

"I am so tempted to kill you right now but I need to know where you have put that device!"

Henry struggled in his grip. "I-I-I won't tell! Its for the best! Really!"

* * *

Suddenly he was torn from Avitus's grasp.

Crassus threw Henry against the wall. Before the human could slump down, he held against the wall by the turian who caught Henry's wrist and twisted it.

Even Avitus flinched as he heard the bones snap. Henry screamed.

Crassus let Henry's body slump a little while he took hold of the arm in both hands. He snapped the forearm, the bone breaking easily under the pressure.

The screaming became more desperate.

Crassus stared down at the distraught human.

"You tell us where it is or so help me I will snap every bone in your body. I guarantee you will be awake for every single break!"

"No! Jesus, no! Its... I put it in the Reaper Wars exhibit!"

Crassus looked up at Avitus.

"Why would you do that..." asked the older Vakarian.

"There is going to be a big celebration in a few hours. Big crowds. Couldn't fully rely on my transmitters getting everyone but..."

Avitus stared down at the weeping human. "You would get as many as you could at close range with a public gathering while your transmitters around the station could clear the rest."

Henry nodded, the tears running down his face.

Crassus snarled viciously as he yanked on the arm, dislocating it from the shoulder joint.

The human collapsed unconscious.

Crassus nodded at Venari.

"Take this piece of shit to Mirex's place and call C-Sec on those idiots over there. The rest of us need to get to the Presidium."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

A Sense of Urgency

Avitus refused to go to Huerta.

Crassus argued with the older turian as they made their way back down the block.

As they exited into the false sunlight of the main-thoroughfare of the Presidium, Crassus finally grabbed his friend's shoulder and yanked him around.

"DAMN IT! Get to the hospital, you stubborn old man! Do you think your family are going to be grateful to you if you end up dead?!"

Avitus slowly removed Crassus's hand from where the turian gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Crassus... I respect you and your opinions greatly. In any other situation I would completely agree with you but not now. There is a device out there that will hurt children - children like my grandson and your own small ones. I will not rest until that machine has been destroyed utterly because this is not just about what is happening here."

Crassus frowned. "Avitus?"

"Imagine... imagine if it ever got out that this device existed. Imagine if those, who despise those poor children for no other reason than the fact they exist, ever learned of this. It would spell the end of your boys, the end of..." Avitus hummed lowly, "...my grandson."

Crassus swallowed carefully – his throat suddenly dry. Avitus stared intently at him.

"I don't know about you but I refuse to allow that tech to fall into anyone else's hands except ours. Where upon it shall promptly be destroyed if I have any say in it and I sure as hell will. Once we have secured it, I shall go to the hospital with no resistance."

The other turian stared at him, mandibles flaring, before he nodded, "All right, Avitus. Come on then. There is no time to lose if we are to stop this."

* * *

Crassus took off at a run, followed by the older turian and the two salarians.

Venari and the other members of their group would join them once they had secured things in Henry's apartment.

They ran along the winding paths, darting among the milling crowds that were now starting to arrive early for the grand ceremony.

Avitus cursed to himself.

He should have seen this but had been so caught up with just catching the human that he had not taken the time to really think about what Henry potentially could do with the device.

He knew that it was a broadcaster! He should have sat down and really worked out the possibilities.

Avitus grimaced a little as he ran after Crassus while he internally berated himself.

The run came to an end as they reached the exhibition.

The displays were constructed in interweaving circles and positioned so they became a circular chain around a central grove with a large model of a Reaper itself.

Avitus panted and adjusted his tunic as he followed the younger turian inside the entrance.

* * *

The two stopped and waited for the salarians.

Crassus glanced over at Avitus. "Vakarian... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How are you so certain? About the hybrids I mean. Hell, I look at my boys and... spirits, I know it is wrong but sometimes I am frightened. I love them both but what if the Reapers did play a part in all this?"

Avitus put his hand on Crassus's shoulder.

"Let me tell you a secret. They have very little to do with the Reapers. And before you ask how I know, let me just say I know a very old woman with a lot of secrets."

"Avitus?"

"Crassus, your boys and your unborn... they are needed for a greater task than we can even fully comprehend. Don't fear. They are as real as you are. If the Reapers, spirits forbid, ever returned they would find themselves in one hell of a fight. Not just with us but with them. I know I am asking a lot for you to trust me on..."

He was interrupted by the arrival of the salarians.

Avitus nodded at them before he leaned over and whispered in Crassus's ear, "All I want you to know is that your children need you and they love you with all of their hearts. Don't fear them. Just be their father. It will all turn out right in the end."

Crassus gave a slight smile. "Thanks. Hard not to doubt sometimes."

"I know. Just... trust them, Crassus. Trust your children. They show you who they really are every day."

The turian's smile got a bit bigger before he coughed.

* * *

They turned their attention to the salarians.

The four pretended to stare and talk in low tones about the first exhibit in front of them – a vast picture of the very first Reaper image captured by batarians as they were being invaded in the first battles of the war.

"We need to find this device," Crassus began.

"I doubt Henry will have left the machine in plain sight. Look for any disturbed areas or recent construction. If you find any exhibition guides or assistants then do make inquiries. The sooner we find this thing the better. We only have..."

Crassus glanced at the time on his omnitool.

"... an hour and half left before the ceremonies start and we still have no idea of when the device is scheduled to actually activate. The sooner we find it the better. Be aware. I would doubt that Henry would leave it unattended. I bet some of his hired goons are around here to keep an eye on how it all progresses. Search but don't make it too obvious. Obviously get in touch the moment you think you have it. Good hunting."

* * *

Crassus broke away from the group and started to wander through the first of the exhibition's circles.

The salarians did the same which left Avitus alone as he stared intently at the monstrous machine whose image was captured in the midst of landing.

He could almost hear that noise the things made, that spirits awful metallic blaring. He remembered the heat of the fires that burned through Cipritine as he had fought his way to Solana.

Spirits, how he had raged at Herz. How they all had demanded she intervene. But she refused because she knew. She knew it had to happen in order for the Crucible to be built. All that death was only a prelude to something greater.

Avitus turned away from the past and moved forward.

The future had to be saved.


	74. Chapter 74

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delays. Internets has been down for way too long. This chapter has quite a large spoiler for the initial motivations of Alt. Garrus. :) I hope you like and – as always – I am incredibly grateful for all reviews, faves, follows and just people taking the time to read this story. :D Thank you all so much.**

Chapter 74

Lies and Truths

As they passed through each section of the exhibition, they scoured for any sign of recent work or disturbed materials.

Crassus was already several exhibits ahead of both the salarians and Avitus. The turian merc was quickly scanning over everything that seemed new or displaced. All he could think of was his kids and Sarah so far away from him at that moment.

They – and so many others - needed him to come through on this and Crassus was not about to let them down.

The two salarians had split up and were busily peppering any exhibit attendants they could find with a multitude of innocuous questions before hitting with a relevant one.

Avitus wandered slowly through the crowd. His keen eyes scanned over the people, picking out those who seemed out-of-place. As he walked along, Avitus picked up several shady individuals.

A number of turians and batarians loitered around the entrance to the central sculpture. They were not standing in place long enough to be noticeable to the general public but Avitus had years of experience in picking out people who were attempting to hide themselves within large groups.

He immediately knew who they were.

* * *

Avitus turned to face the nearest display before he subtly activated his comm to Crassus.

"I may have figured out where the device is."

Crassus's deep voice came across lowly among the static. "The central memorial garden with the statue? Hell, I'd almost put money on Henry having the device installed in the Reaper statue itself. A certain kind of poetic justice for him I am sure."

"How did you know?"

"I noticed some shady and shady as fuck characters hanging around the entrance ways in. It will mean almost certain trouble."

Avitus hummed his agreement. "It won't be easy. Especially with so many civilians around..."

"I'd say its likely we will need to take down as many as possible in a very... silent manner."

Avitus coughed. "You have command, Crassus. Any ideas?"

"I have one. Rendezvous with me at the asari home-world section. I'll be in touch with the others."

"On my way."

The older turian turned off his comm and began his slow plodding journey onwards.

* * *

Garrus and Atilius walked slowly down the long corridor leading to the Primarch's office.

Ceiling high glass windows allowed vast amounts of light in which was then reflected by the highly polished tiled floor. They walked forward in silence, the only noise being their heavy footfalls and the faint murmurings of distant conversations.

Once at the small reception area, they quickly made themselves known to the secretary who then stepped into the office.

He returned and motioned them to enter the room. Atilius slipped in ahead of Garrus who stood for a moment staring at the impressive old, heavy and engraved wooden door that was before him.

He took a deep breath and followed after the General.

* * *

The Primarch's office had never changed from when he had first been allowed to access it and – quite possibly - from long before that.

Garrus had only first had the privilege of entering the vast chamber during Victus's duration in office. He remembered how Victus had explained at length that the room itself had been reconstructed to its original form as much as possible.

Primach Marius sat slouched at his desk while he skimmed something on his terminal.

Atilius pulled back a chair set in front of the desk and sat in it. Garrus did the same.

Marius flickered his gaze at the two before he returned it to the terminal.

"One moment, gentlemen," August said coldly.

After a few minutes, he turned off the terminal and swiveled his chair to focus his attention on the two turians in front of him.

"I imagine there must be a good reason that Atilius is here with you, Vakarian."

Garrus went to answer him when the General got there before him.

"Oh you know me, August. I always jump at the opportunity to met you."

"You never change, Marcus. Still a disgrace to everything decent and honourable in the turian people."

Atilius leaned forward. "You have confused yourself with me. Even Mina understood that at the end."

"Don't you ever say my wife's name to me, you shameless cur!" snapped Marius.

"I can say whatever the hell I damn well like to you, August. You and I have too much unfinished business..."

The two older turians stared intently at each.

* * *

Marius finally snorted and turned his gaze to Garrus.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Perdita has had a breakdown and, for her own safety, is currently in a rehabilitation clinic receiving treatment."

The Primarch's eyes widened. "Excuse me?! What the hell does that mean?!"

Atilius leaned back in his chair and tilted his head before he answered.

"Apparently she started having bad flashbacks to events in her childhood – occurring particularly after her mother's death."

Marius's head snapped around to the General, the two once more glaring.

"And what is that supposed to mean..," he hissed out.

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't play dumb with me of all people. We had such fun times together. Remember that trip to EX-01 station in the terminus systems we took? I remember it so well. Good times indeed."

Marius froze, his throat flexing convulsively before he finally spoke to Garrus.

"Do you have any idea of what he is talking about?"

"No... First I have heard of it. Atilius, what are you talking about?"

"Do not answer that, Marcus!" roared Marius suddenly. The turian stopped and then shook his head for a moment as he composed himself.

Marius turned his cold stare on Garrus. "It means nothing, Vakarian. Do not push on this. You never know what might happen if you did. No one wants the kill switch activated..."

Garrus blinked rapidly before he nodded slowly.

Atilius frowned. This was something new.

The Primarch stood up. "I want details of where she is being treated. I shall visit her as soon as I can. See yourselves out."

Garrus quickly left.

* * *

The older General followed after him at speed.

Halfway down the hall, he grabbed Garrus's arm and stopped his forward charge.

"What did he mean?"

"I have no idea what you are on about..."

Atilius snarled, "The kill switch! What the hell is that?"

Garrus stared down at his trembling hands. "It's what I have fought against for so damn long. What he has over me..."

"Garrus?"

Vakarian's troubled blue eyes meet Atilius's.

"It... it's genocide."

Atilius's mouth opened and then shut. He put his hand on Garrus's shoulder.

"Explain, Garrus. Now is the time to let it out. What is going on?"


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

The Sword of Damocles

Atilius practically dragged Garrus out into the lawns.

The General seemed to have a very definite destination in mind so Garrus just allowed himself to be pulled along. Atilius led the way through an almost hidden little rocky pathway between two hedges before emerging in a very pretty copse with a couple of benches.

The older turian pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit up.

He took a deep inhale of it, held his breath before letting it all billow out in a sigh.

Atilius took a seat on one bench and indicated to Garrus to take the other.

The younger Vakarian sat down and looked up.

A vast canopy of silver leaves swayed overhead, showing only glimpses of the blue sky and dappling the ground in fragments of light.

* * *

"So... tell me what the kill switch is, Garrus."

He brought his gaze back to Atilius who was sitting hunched forward on the bench with his arms resting on his knees and the cigarette dangling haphazardly from his mouth.

Garrus swallowed nervously.

"I don't think we can talk here and..."

"There is no one out this far and even Marius is not as paranoid to bug a small out-of-the-way garden. Hell, I doubt he even knows of this place. Tends to be used for... ahem... more pleasurable activities by the younger generations."

Garrus raised a brow-plate.

"And you know that how exactly?"

His companion grinned before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I just do. I was young once myself. Now... explain to me all that you know."

Garrus hummed a little before he began.

"Shortly after I married Perdita, August started his campaign to remove Victus. He wanted my public support..."

"Which you gave."

"Unwillingly."

Atilius tilted his head.

"Really?"

Garrus nodded.

"What you all don't realise... spirits... he started to gather the militias – you know the ones."

"I know. Civilian little get-togethers – prominently anti-hybrid. They roam like feral packs at night, picking on hybrids and their families. I have tried on numerous occasions to get something done about them."

"Nothing will be done as long as Marius and his friends remain in positions of power. Those gangs are not confined to Palaven. They are all over Council space. Marius whipped up so much fear that it spread like a disease, infecting even the most logical and reasonable minds with its fervour. Using his connections to those groups, he... he threatened Gaius... he threatened my son and Shepard."

"How?"

* * *

Garrus bowed his head. "Marius has supporters everywhere. I laughed off his threat when he first did it but... when Gaius was barely one years old, he disappeared."

"What?"

"Shepard doesn't like to talk about it. Jane placed him in a crèche while she had an appointment with the Councillors and they took him from it. I was called into Marius's office where he had a vid call waiting. You don't know what it was like to see my infant son sitting in a strange room, confused and crying surrounded by gunmen."

"Spirits..." breathed out Atilius.

"I gave in and Gaius was conveniently 'found' wandering the station a couple of hours later. I have tried since then to appear distant with my son, trying to convince Marius and his cronies that I don't care for him as much as they think I do."

"Trying to lessen their focus on him... I can see how that would work."

"I have had some success," Garrus said softly.

"I imagine you have."

* * *

Garrus coughed a little before taking a deep breath. "Marius managed to get a small amendment added to the hybrid policy that passed the Senate. I imagine you remember the one."

"Stopped hybrids having markings. Set up provisions for removal of children from their parents. Even set up Mondala. Yeah, I remember it."

"Very few read through the full contents. I read through everything so damn thoroughly now because of it..."

He looked up at Atilius.

"It had a kill-switch of sorts. The amendment allowed for a legal cull of the hybrids if the population grew too numerous with no specifics on what was too many. The Senate could just pick and choose. But it wasn't confined to Palaven. The cull could be extended galaxy wide as the Council approved a similar motion in secret by three to one hence binding it to spirits knows how many treaties. They even... they even had permits for bounty hunters drawn up for it."

Atilius nearly chocked on his cigarette.

"A... cull? They are not animals!"

"I know! It passed into law so silently and hardly anyone but Marius and his cronies knew about it at first. Before I knew it, the fear he had whipped up translated into a wave of popular opinion that influenced the minds of quite a few of the older senators. Suddenly... suddenly, there was no way to stop them if they wanted to use it."

"What happened then?"

"Victus... he wanted him gone. He wanted to be Primarch so... he forced my hand using Gaius and... this cull as a threat. "

"You voted against Victus."

Garrus snarled. "Marius made me his little pawn. He ensured I voted last so that he could point to one of the heroes of the Reaper War as a supporter... so that I could look into Victus's face while I condemned our children to Marius's 'loving' embrace. Spirits damn it..."

He clenched his fists tightly.

"But he doesn't know. I have worked to convince as many senators as possible that the hybrids pose no real threat. And if they did, surely treating them as monsters won't endear ourselves to them. We should be bringing them into the fold with open arms, ensuring their loyalty and affections with fair treatment. Some are coming around. Slowly but I have hope."

Atilius frowned.

"What do you intend to do then?"

"Get rid of that provision as fast as possible. Once that is done, work at shutting down the rest of it, like Mondala, and start getting things going the way that Victus had planned."

"Garrus... why didn't you tell your father all this?"

He froze and stared down at his trembling hands.

"Tell my father that I fucked up? Tell him that I couldn't handle this? After the war, I thought I could deal with anything. I thought Marius was not a real issue but he caught me out. He uses the threat on my son... on the hybrids... as a leash to keep me in line. But I am working damn hard on getting rid of it. I have thought about just killing him but you are right. He would just become a martyr and more dangerous on a pedestal in death as he currently is in life."

* * *

Atilius stubbed out his cigarette on the bench.

"Have you told Shepard?"

"A little. She plans on looking into Marius's connections to the militias. Jane believes if she can find proof than maybe we can force Marius out of the Primarchship in disgrace. It would be something at least."

"You can't go to Sur'Kesh," Atilius said bluntly.

Garrus's head snapped up and he stared intently at Atilius.

"Why the hell not?"

"If he finds out that you have renewed ties with Shepard and Gaius... and with Perdita being in the clinic... do you see where I am going?"

Garrus let out a deep breath. "I need to see them..."

"What they need is Marius's gaze off them. Spirits damn it, I am going to have to talk to your father."

"My dad?"

Atilius looked at him sadly.

"He is going to have to distance himself too if we want them to stay alive."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Quagmire

The asari section of the exhibit was impressive.

The entire display was filled with the same graceful architecture and art that Avitus remembered from his few visits to the asari home world.

Thessia was still rebuilding itself - as were so many other worlds - but he knew that nothing could ever replace the beauty that it had once been.

The asari people were determined though and had thrown themselves into the task.

If it was one thing the asari had in their favour, it was time.

* * *

He located Crassus seemingly deeply enthralled with a scorched statue of an ancient Matriarch – one of the few surviving pieces that remained from the glory that had once existed.

"Should I be worried for Sarah's sake?" he whispered jokingly to the startled turian.

"Spirits! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You should have been more aware."

Crassus shook his head. "Heh. And Sarah doesn't have anything to worry about for your information."

"Well, her competition is not looking at her finest. A few burns there and that missing arm. Unless you like that sort of thing."

"What I like is my wife but thanks for your advice."

* * *

Avitus grinned. "All right. What's the plan?"

The other turian opened his omnitool and opened a small window displaying a map.

"From what I can gather from this, there are three maintenance ducts that run underneath that Reaper centrepiece. Normally just a place just for the Keepers but will be useful for us."

"How? We still need to sort out Henry's security detail."

Crassus smiled.

"That's where you come in. Last time I checked, you and Atilius were exceptional at running interference in these types of situations."

"Mostly with little to no civvies around, to be fair."

"I heard the stories about the missions you two pulled on the Citadel," Crassus retorted with a laugh.

Avitus scratched his head before he sniffed a little and then smirked.

"All right. You got me. I need to tell Atilius to keep his mouth shut. What is it that you need?"

Crassus pointed at the map on his omnitool.

"I will go down into the duct work and emerge through the vents near the statue. Once there I will find the human's device."

Avitus frowned. "You will go?"

"I am the best and most experienced tech guy here. It has to be me. The salarians and you need to draw the attention of Henry's goons while I am busy. Keep them occupied while I work. If we are lucky maybe we won't get caught up in a fire-fight."

The older turian shrugged. "If thats how you want to run then lets give it a shot. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to explain anything to Sarah."

Crassus smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I fully intend on going home alive and in one piece."

* * *

Their salarian companions finally arrived.

After briefing them all once more, Crassus took off to where he would enter the maintenance system.

Avitus let out a breath.

It was time to get to work.

He spotted a batarian hanging around the nearest entryway while dressed almost awkwardly in civvies.

"Erste," Avitus muttered to himself before he started to head over.

* * *

Garrus followed Atilius gloomily.

The General was a few steps ahead and busy organising a meeting with Victus while Garrus's own thoughts were firmly far away on a whole other world.

In his distracted state he never noticed the other turian stopping suddenly and he walked straight into the back of him.

Garrus bounced back and shook his head.

"Sorry! Sorry..."

"You okay?"

The older turian was looking at him concerned.

"No. No I am not," he answered lowly.

* * *

Garrus let out a breath.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just... things were really going right there for a while. I am not giving up. Fuck Marius. I am not stopping until I have both Jane and Gaius back with me. You know something... I am sick of Palaven. I am sick of the Hierarchy – all of Council space even! When this is done, I am taking Shepard and my boys and just disappearing."

"I get that. Thought about it plenty of times myself over the years. You have done a good job so far protecting your family but now we need to step it up. Marius is undoubtedly going crazy over Perdita being in that clinic and he will push as much as he can to get her released. The only person with the authority to do that is you. Right now... right now, you need to be here unfortunately.

The General turned his gaze out over the beautiful gardens before he said softly, "Not just for Shepard or your boys but for Perdita too. I know it's not what you want to hear but imagine if he got his hands on her again. I know she has done a lot of damage but I firmly believe that she is a product of her upbringing. If Marius finds out that you and Shepard are in any way as intimate as before he will have no hesitation in using her to force your hand."

He turned his gaze back on Garrus. "You, more than anyone, know - despite her reputation – that Shepard is a mortal being. She can only do so much. This is hard and, spirits knows, explaining why you can't go to Sur'Kesh will not be easy but it must be done. I can do it if you like..."

* * *

Garrus shook his head.

"I will speak to her. It should be me. Spirits damn it."

He let out a huff. "I will have to find a secured encrypted channel to contact her."

"Here..."

His omnitool beeped. Garrus scanned over what was transmitted. He glanced up at Atilius.

"This is secured?"

"Oh completely. Shepard has access to that system too." Atilius glanced at the time on his omnitool.

"I would suggest waiting until later tonight. Come on. Lets get some lunch than I think you should take the rest of the day off. Today is the kind of day that you should take Hadrian to the beach or something."

Garrus nodded.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Time's Nearly Up

Avitus hobbled.

Not the most exaggerated limp he could do as that would be too easy to spot as fake. Instead it was only a subtle change in his gait but it caused him to sway slightly from left to right.

It would be enough to put the batarian merc off guard.

"Excuse me? Do you have a minute?" he said cheerfully as he approached the sullen looking batarian.

The merc glowered at him.

"I don't have time, old man."

"It won't take too long. I just have a very quick question..."

Avitus put his hand on the batarian's arm and then internally grinned as the batarian fell for the bait.

* * *

The merc shoved his hand away.

Avitus used the direction and force of the shove to fall sideways awkwardly. He went straight in to a gap between the displays and disappeared.

"I said... Oh shit!" muttered the batarian as he chased after him.

"Look, I didn't mean... hkk!"

As the merc had stepped into the narrow hallway that had formed from the different exhibits, he was grabbed around the throat.

The turian he thought to have accidentally knocked off his feet put him in a stranglehold.

For the batarian, the universe soon went dark.

Avitus waited until his target was unconscious before letting go and then dragging the batarian's body further into the passage way.

Once in a suitable out-of-the-way place, he tied up the merc before heading to find his next target.

* * *

Just as he exited the passageway, his omnitool beeped. Avitus quickly scanned the message.

Crassus was in place and was starting his ascent.

Avitus poked his head a round the corner and quickly scanned the statue area.

One of the salarians had "accidentally" ran into and knocked over one of the turian mercs. The pair was sprawled together on the floor while another human merc was attempting to get them back on to the feet.

The second salarian had somehow managed to convince a guide to bring a large group of civilians over to where a second pair of mercs were loitering. The two found themselves swamped by people and unable to extract themselves.

That left a group of three krogan who were seated at the statue itself.

Avitus grimaced before he set out to meet them.

* * *

"Excuse me!"

The largest krogan stood up and glared at him.

"What do you want, turian?"

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind giving an old turian a hand with moving some heavy boxes? My old bones aren't quite up for the job."

"Do it yourself. We are not your lackeys."

"Forgive me. I never meant..."

The largest one stepped forward intimidatingly.

"I don't care what you meant. Now get out of here before I break your teeny neck. Don't think that suddenly all is forgiven because the genophage happens to be cured."

Avitus coughed a little nervously. "It would be very quick. Just a few minutes at most."

The krogan reached out with one hand to shove him back.

"I SAID...ARGH!"

Avitus caught the krogan's arm with his left hand than snapped the limb out straight.

Using his other hand, he hit the elbow joint hard and dislocated it.

The krogan screamed and managed to yank its now useless arm back.

* * *

The other two krogan went for Avitus.

He dodged the initial strikes and skipped backwards.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Crassus climbing the statue. The other turian had clearly spotted what he was looking for in the metal monstrosity and was ascending rapidly to reach it.

Avitus lost concentration for a moment and found himself on the receiving end of a krogan charge.

He was slammed painfully up against a wall, the impact shaking the various displays.

The breath was being squeezed from his body. He quickly punched downwards and managed to hit the krogan's small and well hidden neck.

The merc let go and snarled. Avitus took a couple of deep rasping breaths before he tackled the krogan once more. He hit it right in the stomach with his shoulder and the pair ended up sprawling on the floor.

The krogan attempted to roll on top of the turian, obviously hoping its weight advantage would help but Avitus quickly got to his feet.

He was about to lash out when he found himself restrained.

A couple of turian were holding him back. Not mercs to his relief.

* * *

Avitus finally took a look around.

Quite a crowd was now in attendance with a few calling for C-Sec.

The three krogan were now being restrained by civilians while the other mercs were in the process of disappearing, none wanting to get involved if C-Sec were on the way.

He spotted Crassus climbing back down from the statue with a bag on his back.

He seemed worried.

Avitus freed himself and assured the young turians that he was alright. After thanking them for their intervention and assuring them that he would be co-operative with C-Sec, he headed over.

"Crassus?"

"I can't stop it. Henry has it riddled with safety mechanisms. Too many to bypass with the time that we have left. Best thing is to get it off the station. I have it in the bag and I am going to get it to a garbage hatch. I think if I rig it with a small timed explosive, it will completely destroy most of its components."

"How much time do we have?"

"Less than ten minutes..."

The two stared at each other for a moment before they took off running.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Hurry!

Avitus and Crassus ran.

They ran faster than either had ever remembered. The nearest disposal unit was five minutes away and they had yet to attach a timed explosive to the device.

The pair of turians dodged and weaved their way through the milling crowd. As they attempted to leave the Reaper War exhibition behind, a multitude of people were going in the opposite direction and hampered their journey.

As Avitus swerved through the people, he spotted a number of hybrid families he knew through Shepard's extensive setting up of "play-dates" for Gaius.

A turian father passed by with his young daughter sitting on his cowl, the child gripping on tightly to his fringe with her small five-fingered hands while, nearby, a human father walked with an infant peeking out of a sling that served as a makeshift cowl while his turian partner was chatting happily to a salarian.

It only served to magnify the severity of the situation that he found himself in.

He dove in deep to his energy reserves and increased his pace.

They needed to save all of these young families.

* * *

Crassus finally ducked down a small narrow hallway off the main thoroughfare in an attempt to escape the crowd.

Avitus followed right at his heels.

The two sped down the hall, jumping over empty crates and even a Keeper hard at work doing... well, something.

Just before they reached the exit, their way forward was blocked. One of the mercs who had escaped the exhibition grinned at them.

Crassus slowed down but Avitus didn't.

He barreled passed him.

The merc's smile turned to shock as the older turian slammed in to him.

The two hit into the far wall before collapsing to the ground.

"Go! For fuck's sake, get a move on!" screamed Avitus to his friend as he dragged himself off the knocked out merc and threw himself at the other who was hidden beside the exit.

Crassus took off and left Avitus to fight it out.

* * *

"Just keep the child still for two more minutes!"

The salarian tech's voice barked out across the comm.

Shepard let out a string of curses under her breath before she knelt over to Gaius.

"Come on now. Just two minutes. Stop the fidgeting."

"But my neck is sore!"

Gaius was undergoing his fifth head scan of the day. His very first surgery was scheduled for later that evening and the medical staff were taking every scan they could before then.

The unwilling patient was currently locked into scanner - his head tilted back at an awkward angle with his mother close by to keep an eye on things.

"I know its sore but its only going to be a little longer. I promise that your granddad is going to hear about how good you have been if you do."

There was a pause before her son whispered, "Really?"

"Yes... really. And he is going to be so proud."

Shepard watched as a smile crept up on her son's face.

The salarian's voice boomed once more.

"Can you get him to not smile please? Its interfering with the scan."

She burst out laughing before leaning over to her boy.

"No smiling, little bird. Very soon your Pop-pop is going to be here to keep us company."

* * *

Avitus wiped away the stray bit of blood that trickled from his nose.

The turian merc in front of him grinned. It had been a lucky strike, impacting just to the side of his left nostril. Not strong enough to break as Avitus had instinctively backed away from the incoming hit.

The merc charged. Avitus snarled before crouching low and meeting the charge head on.

The impact sent the turians sprawling to the ground as the merc's momentum flung them sideways as they collided.

The two started to grapple on the ground before the merc managed to get the upper hand.

The turian put one hand forcefully down on to Avitus's neck and started to choke the life from him.

Avitus – after a tense few seconds of scrabbling – managed to jab the side of the merc's neck. He hit a specific nerve in a spot just under the turian's jaw.

The merc scrambled off him and desperately clawed at his own neck.

Avitus got to his feet and stared down at the struggling to breath turian.

Slowly the merc fell into unconsciousness.

Once he was assured the turian was out, Avitus reached down and pressed the same spot under the neck. The merc let out a ragged breath before once more breathing normally.

Avitus tied him up with his friend before rubbing his tender ribs.

His eyes widened as his original purpose finally rose to the front of his mind.

He took off running, desperately attempting to contact Crassus as he went.

* * *

He received no reply to his urgent calls.

Avitus continued onwards to their original intended target, hoping against hope that Crassus was just busy dealing with the device.

A few more short hallways and sharp turns later, he finally spotted the turian desperately rigging up a bomb.

"Crassus!"

"Don't have time, Avitus!" the turian muttered at him while still focused on the device.

"How much time do we have left?"

"No... fucking... idea!" growled Crassus before finally hissing out a breath.

He yanked up the device with the now set bomb and started to carry it over to the nearby garbage hatch.

With Avitus's aid, they managed to shove it in. Crassus desperately sealed the door and hit the extraction switch.

The metal doors groaned as the external hatch opened.

A brief hiss was clearly audible as the remaining device and the left-over atmosphere within were sucked out in to space.

Crassus scrambled up to a nearby window and stared out as the machine drifted away from the station.

He glanced down at his omnitool, watching the distance between them and it expand until enough lay between for the bomb to be safely detonated. Crassus hit a series of buttons.

The bomb exploded, taking Henry's device with it.

* * *

Avitus finally allowed himself to sag against a wall as fragments of metal ricocheted off the station's shielding.

Crassus sank down to sit on the floor.

They looked at each other before they started to laugh.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Peace With Family

Crassus and Avitus slowly plodded their way back.

The older turian looked over at his companion. Crassus had a slight smile on his face.

"A job well done?"

"Done full stop. I was a bit concerned there for a moment."

"Oh please. We had it well under control. If I was doing this with Marcus, I guarantee that there would have been far less time at the end."

Crassus laughed.

"Oh, I am just so grateful that it is finished."

"I bet. Have you heard from Sarah?"

Crassus's smile disappeared. "No... I haven't heard from her for the past day or so."

"Worried?"

"A little. Would be nice if she could find the time to just send a quick message."

Avitus chuckled, "Did you message her?"

Crassus flushed. "I have been quite busy and I did say to her that I might not be able to get in touch anyway."

"Perfectly reasonable to assume she wouldn't get in touch while you were busy. Too many distractions."

His friend frowned. "She isn't a distraction. I am more distracted now with no contact."

He jumped as Avitus's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Why don't we take the long way back? It will do you good."

Crassus shook his head. "Nah. Thanks but I rather just go and crash out for an hour or so."

"Come on. Just a quick tour of the dock 9C. Nothing too strenuous."

"That's oddly specific, even for you..."

Avitus grinned, grabbed on to the younger turian's arm and dragged him along.

* * *

They reached a large open waiting area with a number of small cafes and shops dotted around.

Avitus ordered them some tea before taking a table with a good view of the incoming ships.

"Why are we here?" asked Crassus suspiciously.

"No reason except to sit and enjoy our victory. Not that I ever doubted we would win. Oh... I have something for you by the way."

"Oh?"

Avitus grinned before he passed over a data pad. The smile only got broader as he watched Crassus read over what it contained.

"What?... Avitus... this..."

The older turian reached out and tapped the datapad in Crassus's hands with one talon.

"Elara keeps one of the best – if not the best – hotel on the Presidium."

"But..."

"I know. No need to thank me. A whole week of relaxing is ahead of you. Elara threw in some free passes to a variety of shows around the place. No idea what they are about but that will only add to the fun I am sure. They have a fantastic area for children too. Just drop the two small ones in if you want some alone time with Sarah. Oh... here."

Avitus opened his omnitool and sent Crassus some details.

"That is the babysitter that Shepard uses for Gaius when she works late at night. She has complete trust in that krogan. Very reasonable rates too."

Crassus blinked. "Avitus... I-I... this is too much!"

"Nonsense. Everyone needs a break, Crassus. Especially you. I can never hope to repay you – or the others - for your help on this. My grandson means, well, everything to me. All my grandchildren do. This is just my way of saying thank you."

"Avitus..."

* * *

He was interrupted by a small voice.

"Daddy!"

Crassus turned to see his youngest son, John, running to him with outstretched arms.

He let out a small laugh before almost leaping from his chair.

He caught the boy and swung him up into his arms.

"Hi Daddy!"

Crassus nearly crushed the boy in a hug.

He glanced over the child's shoulder to see his mate arriving while holding their other son's hand.

Sarah gave him a warm smile before exchanging greetings with Avitus.

Crassus put John down and immediately stopped moving when he spotted Nim's bandaged right arm.

"Nim! What the hell happened?!"

He rushed over and knelt in front of his eldest.

"Hi Dad!" chirped Nim before he used his one good arm to hug his father who clutched the boy to himself.

He lifted the child up into his arms.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I saved Mrs Tibbs so my arm hurts! Its getting better though." his son responded with a little flush of embarrassment creeping around his face plates.

Crassus frowned and looked to his mate.

Sarah laughed, her blonde hair swaying freely around her face.

"It looks worse than it is," she said reassuringly. "That damn cat managed to get out from the apartment and got attacked by one of Gortix's fighting varren. Nim was a real hero. He rushed out after her and got between the two. He did, however, get a bite on the arm for his trouble. Gortix was not too far away and managed to get the varren under control."

"I hope he shot the damn thing," Crassus snarled before he let out a sigh and hugged Nim tightly.

He gently kissed his son's forehead before resting his own on it.

"You did a good thing but next time call for your mother, me or another grown-up."

Nim sniffled. "Mrs Tibbs slept beside me all week! Mom says that's because she likes me."

Crassus chuckled before putting the child back on to his feet.

"Mrs Tibbs loves you both too. Now if only we could get her to stop shedding fur all over the place."

He reached and took his wife's hand in his own. "I guess I need to have a few words with Gortix when I get back."

"Or you could just trust that I sorted it out..."

Crassus pulled her in closer.

"Maybe... spirits! It's so good to see you all."

* * *

Avitus coughed a little before taking the two little boys by their hands.

"Come on, you two! Lets go to the counter and get something nice. I bet there is two cakes and fizzy drinks up there with your names on it."

He led the two children away.

Avitus glanced behind him as the boys deliberated their order and smiled as he saw Crassus and Sarah embracing.

They split apart and his friend stared down at his wife's protruding belly before placing his hands gently on either side of it.

The two leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.

Avitus chuckled before turning his attention back to the children.

Some days were so blessed he mused.

* * *

He almost groaned as his omnitool beeped with an incoming call.

It was Atilius.

"Marcus! I have good news! I... what?"


End file.
